L'adieu aux larmes
by Saint-Cham
Summary: Bella est humaine, au cours d'une soirée elle va rencontrer son destin et devoir renoncer à sa vie ainsi qu'à son premier amour. Sa fuite éperdue va l'entraîner à l'autre bout du monde où l'attendent Edward et sa famille, ainsi que Jacob et les siens.
1. Chapter 1

- Chapitre I -

Le pari

Tout en préparant nerveusement sa commande, Bella, dix-neuf ans, se demandait comment elle avait réussi à se fourrer dans un pareil pétrin et surtout comment elle allait faire pour en sortir. L'heure tournait. Bientôt son patron allait descendre et elle devrait mettre son plan à exécution. « Comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu m'imaginer que j'allais faire un truc pareil ? A force de fréquenter des vieux, j'ai le cerveau qui ramollit », se réprimanda-t-elle avec agacement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle qui commençait doucement à se remplir. Presque tous les habitués étaient là. « Tu parles, ils ne rateraient ça pour rien au monde », ronchonna-t-elle. A travers ses longs cils noirs, elle constata sans surprise que tous les regards convergeaient dans sa direction, l'évaluaient, la soupesaient. Les clients arboraient un visage indifférent, mais le petit sourire en coin qu'ils affichaient était plein de sous-entendus. « Je me demande où en sont les paris. Je suis sûre qu'ils pensent tous que je vais me défiler », réfléchit-elle. A cette idée peu rassurante, elle ressentit le besoin urgent de leur donner raison et d'aller faire un tour sur la planète Mars, histoire de vérifier par elle-même, si les martiens n'existaient pas. Courageusement Bella se ressaisit. De toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle-même avait misé cinquante euros sur sa réussite et avait besoin de cet argent, destiné à compléter la cagnotte « études supérieures » qu'elle était en train de se constituer.

C'était l'heure intermédiaire entre les derniers cafés et les premiers apéros. Bella faillit renverser la tasse qu'on lui avait commandé et la déposa in extremis sur le plateau… le sourire des vieux s'agrandit et devint, à ce qu'il lui sembla, franchement railleur. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas tous les envoyer se faire voir, attrapa bravement son plateau et entreprit de le déposer à bon port…

- Je suis descendu, Bella, beugla son patron en faisant le tour de la salle pour saluer les clients.

- Sans blague ! Répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Je t'ai pris pour Daniel Day Lewis et j'ai failli te rouler une pelle.

De surprise Jean-François, dit Jef, interrompit son tour de salle et lui lança un regard suspicieux. Bella avait souvent la dent dure, surtout s'il lui témoignait trop de gentillesse devant témoins. Mais là, il n'avait fait que dire bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, t'as tes règles ? Attaqua-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que tout le monde dans la salle avait pris un air innocent, qui n'était, mais alors là pas du tout, dans les habitudes de la maison.

On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Bella elle-même se mordait les lèvres et était devenue rouge comme une tomate.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce matin ? Est-ce qu'on aurait oublié de me dire quelque chose ? Interrogea-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, Paul qui avait encore la main tendue dans l'attente que Jef la lui serre, prit la défense de Bella.

- Fait pas attention, elle fait la gueule parce que Jason a dû lui refuser de rester dormir avec elle hier soir.

Curieusement tout à coup il y avait de l'écho dans la salle et chacun en rajoutait des tonnes sur la question de savoir si Jason partageait ou pas le lit de Bella. Jef dut les interrompre avant que les premiers paris sur la question ne soient engagés.

- Jason ne dort pas avec Bella. Jamais. Affirma-t-il avec conviction tout en louchant sur son employée pour essayer de deviner ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle, ce matin-là.

Mais cette dernière affichait un front buté et dissimulait soigneusement ses pensées.

- Je me suis tâchée, je monte me changer. Affirma-t-elle en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder en face.

Il était très important que Jef ne soupçonne rien de ce qui allait se passer, sinon il allait mettre ses deux gros pieds dans le plat et personne ne saurait jamais si elle aurait gagné son pari ou pas. Et dans cette salle, où tous les habitués, ou presque, étaient déjà là, nul n'aurait supporté que l'affaire capote. Des semaines qu'ils attendaient ça, en tenant le patron soigneusement hors du coup, ce n'était pas maintenant, à la dernière minute que tout allait partir en vrille. Ils regardèrent Bella quitter la salle d'un pas déterminé, ses longs cheveux auburn flottant librement dans son dos, jusqu'aux fesses, qu'elle avait fort jolies. Pas assez grosses disaient certains, mais c'était là une occasion de se distinguer et de parler des fesses qu'ils avaient personnellement fréquentées, dans leur jeunesse. La chute de reins de Bella était un sujet de conversation apprécié, c'était toujours des causeries délicieuses et absolument pas déconseillées, ni aux diabétiques, ni aux hypertendus ; mais il devait absolument n'être abordé qu'en l'absence de cette dernière et de son chien de garde de patron.

Bella monta dans sa chambre, sous les toits. C'était une grande pièce de vingt-cinq mètres carrés avec deux grands velux pour l'illuminer. En hiver on y gelait et en été on y étouffait. Mais c'était sa chambre. Elle disposait d'un petit lit, d'une grande armoire et d'une commode sur laquelle Jef avait posé une télé, qu'elle ne regardait jamais, mais il avait insisté et elle l'avait acceptée pour lui faire plaisir. Elle avait aussi son propre lavabo, mais pour les WC et la douche, Bella devait squatter la salle de bain de son patron qui habitait l'appartement du dessous. Pareil pour le lave-linge. Elle avait un coin bureau, deux tréteaux et une planche, sur lequel était installé son ordinateur portable et sa chaîne hi-fi, pour le reste, il y avait des bouquins et des CD partout, la plupart du temps rangés par piles et qui formaient une architecture assez invraisemblable et donnait de la fantaisie à la pièce. Sinon, pas de déco, pas de poster, rien de personnel. Jef lui avait proposé cent fois de refaire les peintures et la tapisserie mais elle avait toujours refusé, prétextant qu'elle trouvait sa chambre très bien comme ça. Il n'avait pas insisté, il ne la forçait jamais à rien.

Il l'avait recueillit, six mois plus tôt, un peu comme on ramasse un chaton, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse écraser. De ce qu'il avait compris de son histoire, ses parents étaient séparés et depuis son plus jeune âge, Bella avait vécu quelque part du côté de Nice avec sa mère, une femme peu mature et qui collectionnait les aventures. Quand cette dernière se mit en ménage avec un homme dont l'âge était plus proche de celui de sa fille que d'elle-même, Bella décida d'aller vivre avec son père, dans les environs de Saint-Étienne. Ce dernier était commissaire de police et n'avait que très peu de temps à lui consacrer. Mais ce n'était pas un problème parce que Bella ne voulait qu'une chose, avoir son bac et partir pour Paris, commencer des études dans le cinéma. Elle rêvait d'écrire des scénarii et de réaliser ses propres films. Elle bossa avec acharnement et eut son diplôme avec une mention « très bien ». Elle n'eut, malheureusement pas, le temps de s'en réjouir. En juillet, lors d'une partie de pêche avec des amis, son père décéda des suites d'une crise cardiaque, et Bella dut faire une croix sur ses projets d'avenir. Sa mère n'aurait jamais les moyens de lui payer les frais de scolarité et un loyer sur Paris. Elle hésita à renoncer à ses rêves pour poursuivre des études sans intérêt, mais à l'idée de retourner vivre chez sa mère et son très jeune beau-père ; qu'on prenait toujours pour son petit ami ; elle décida de tenter sa chance quand même.

Bella débarqua un jour dans l'établissement de Jef, un modeste café-restaurant du douzième arrondissement, pas très éloigné de la gare de Lyon. Elle avait dû errer au hasard dans les rues du quartier, avant de tomber sur l'affiche « cherche serveur », que Jef avait placardée le matin même de son arrivée. Elle n'avait aucune expérience mais lui avait paru tellement désemparée qu'il l'avait embauchée. Il avait même fait mieux que ça. Il l'avait logée, nourri et surtout, il veillait sur elle comme une poule sur son œuf. Et il avait du mérite parce que Bella avait son caractère et supportait difficilement les témoignages d'affection. Elle était fière et ne voulait pas inspirer de pitié, alors quand il s'agissait de lui rendre service, il fallait faire preuve d'ingéniosité et parfois, il fallait même déployer des ruses de sioux et inventer des stratégies diaboliques, dont tout le bistrot se faisait le complice. Venir en aide à Bella était devenu le sport national de son établissement et c'était à celui qui aurait l'idée la plus tordue, la plus délirante et les vieux s'amusaient comme des petits fous à la mettre en œuvre. Depuis qu'elle était là, ils avaient tous rajeunis de vingt ans.

Ca faisait longtemps que Bella ne regardait plus sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et enfila une robe courte et assez décolletée, enfin, raisonnablement courte et décolletée. Elle était toujours très raisonnable en tout. Elle releva ensuite ses cheveux en chignon qu'elle attacha avec une grosse pince, puis se maquilla, soigneusement. Un coup de rouge à lèvres d'un rouge très foncé, presque bordeaux et qui contrastait vivement avec sa carnation, très claire, enflamma son visage comme un coup de rasoir. Elle poudra ensuite ses pommettes de façon à faire ressortir le côté anguleux de sa figure, puis elle souligna son regard chocolat d'un trait noir qu'elle étira soigneusement vers ses tempes déjà dégagées par le chignon. Elle rajouta encore une bonne couche de mascara et contempla enfin le résultat de son œuvre. Elle était … effrayante, une vraie pouffiasse, jugea-t-elle, mais ça collait parfaitement avec son projet. Elle enfila une paire de ballerines, elle n'avait pas de chaussures à talons, et redescendit rapidement reprendre son service. Elle ne voulait pas que Jef s'énerve trop après elle, il devait attendre qu'elle revienne pour aller en cuisine finir de préparer le plat du jour.

- C'est pas trop tôt, l'entendit-elle beugler tandis qu'elle dévalait les escaliers aussi vite que sa maladresse le lui permettaient.

- Ouais, excuse-moi, je n'avais plus rien à me mettre de propre, j'ai dû enfiler une robe. Aboya-t-elle à son tour.

Mais elle l'entendit déjà claquer la porte, signe qu'il s'enfermait dans sa cuisine. Elle était débarrassée de lui pour au moins une heure.

Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la salle, il y eu tout à coup un grand silence et elle remarqua, tandis qu'elle faisait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte, qu'ils étaient tous là à échanger des regards investigateurs. Ce qu'elle allait faire, ils ne l'avaient pas prévu. Elle sentit que la tension montait d'un cran et leur adressa un sourire triomphant. Ils allaient voir de quoi elle était capable. Bella fit du regard le tour de la pièce. Tout le monde était là sauf… La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un vieux monsieur, très élégant. Ca y était, tout le monde était là. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le bar et s'assit sur un tabouret.

- Bonjour Bella.

Il avait l'air tellement heureux qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait gagné au quinté plus.

- Bonjour Emile, minauda cette dernière en battant des cils. Tu t'es mis sur ton trente-et-un, t'as rendez-vous avec une jolie fille ?

L'Emile en question prit la teinte d'une pivoine et baissa les yeux devant tant d'innocence. Bella en profita pour jeter un regard victorieux à l'assistance qui pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation, avait fait silence.

- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui Bella, j'ai quatre-vingt ans.

Ca faisait un mois qu'il le lui répétait tous les jours, donc elle ne craignait pas de l'ignorer, pourtant elle fit son étonnée.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne les fais pas, tu es encore très… fréquentable. Apprécia-t-elle en l'envisageant d'un air de connaisseuse.

Emile rougit de plus belle et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Je t'offre l'apéro ? Lui proposa-t-elle avec son air le plus engageant.

Le beau vieillard n'attendait visiblement que ça et s'empressa d'accepter.

- Alors, ce sera quoi ? L'encouragea gentiment Bella.

- Je voudrais un kir… avec du sirop de violette, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

La salle frémit et laissa échapper quelques murmures appréciateurs. Bella se renfrogna et fit mine de se mettre en colère.

- Soit gentille ma belle, c'est mon anniversaire, tu ne vas pas faire ta méchante ! Plaida Emile avant qu'elle ne prenne l'idée de l'envoyer se faire voir.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Cette histoire de sirop datait en fait de son arrivée. Dès le début Jef l'avait invité à s'investir dans son travail et lui avait confié l'approvisionnement du bar. Il avait bien sûr fait une liste des boissons qui manquaient mais lui avait recommandé de la compléter avec ce qui lui paraissait important. Comme l'après-midi même, un couple avec des enfants lui avait demandé un Orangina avec du sirop à la violette et qu'elle n'avait pas pu leur donner satisfaction, elle en acheta une caisse entière. A la livraison, Jeff lui passa un sacré savon et hissa les bouteilles sur la plus haute étagère du bar. Tout en serait resté là si, le jour même, un jeune assoiffé ne lui avait pas fait la même demande. Et c'est là que la salle ébahie la vit monter pour la première fois sur l'escabeau de service, offrant à leur regard, le joli spectacle de ses jambes et surtout de son incomparable fessier. Dès lors, les vieux n'eurent de cesse que de se faire servir la même chose. Il leur fallait du sirop de violette dans à peu près tout : le pastis, le vin blanc, j'en passe et des meilleurs, jusqu'à ce que Jef se rende compte de leur manège et interdise purement et simplement à Bella de remonter sur le tabouret à leur demande.

Le silence s'épaissit dans la salle, suspendue à la décision de la jeune serveuse. Bella ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son objectif. « Tu dois le faire, sinon t'es foutue », se motiva-t-elle. En évitant soigneusement le regard des habitués, rivé sur elle, Bella ouvrit l'escabeau et entreprit de monter, une à une, les cinq marches qui le composaient. Arrivée tout en haut, elle dut encore se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la bouteille fatidique de sirop de violette. La vision de rêve des jambes de Bella, étirée de toute leur longueur, provoqua un murmure appréciateur de la part de la clientèle. Le cœur battant, elle attrapa l'objet du délit et redescendit sous les applaudissements et les sifflets de la salle, déchainée. Le bruit attira Jef qui s'énerva en voyant l'escabeau.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas de faire ça, Bella.

Il fit taire d'un regard furibond les vivats et se dirigea vers le commanditaire du crime, lui appliquant une grande tape dans le dos, qui lui fit cracher son dentier sur le comptoir. Des hurlements de protestation s'élevèrent de toute la salle, comme quoi c'était de la triche, que ça ne comptait pas, qu'Emile devait perdre sa prothèse tout seul et que le pari ne tenait pas dans ces conditions. Bella s'insurgea. Il avait perdu son dentier et peu importait de quelle manière. Elle avait gagné. Jef se mit à hurler plus fort que tout le monde en exigeant de savoir de quel pari il était question, ce qui ramena instantanément le calme dans la salle.

Personne n'avait prêté attention à un client qui tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de la serveuse. Il profita de cet instant de silence pour se faire remarquer.

- S'il vous plait, lança-t-il en levant la main.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le gêneur et sur un signe de tête de son patron, Bella se décida à aller prendre sa commande. Le brouhaha reprit derrière elle, chacun tentait d'expliquer la situation à Jef en rejetant la faute sur les autres. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas du tout la plaisanterie et voulait à tout prix connaître l'auteur de l'idée tordue de faire perdre son dentier à Emile. Il pouvait longtemps courir, se dit cette dernière, c'était un tel pataquès qu'il ne démêlerait jamais le vrai du faux. Et c'était tant mieux, parce que l'invention était d'elle et que recevoir une leçon de morale ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça.

L'idée du pari lui était venue il y avait environ un mois. Jean, un habitué de la maison, avait tenté sa chance ; une fois de plus ; de se faire servir un verre de sirop à la violette et c'était bien sûr entendu répondre d'aller se faire voir, mais en des termes moins châtiés. Et là, comme Emile pénétrait à son tour dans l'établissement et lui jetait un regard plein d'espoir, l'idée lumineuse du pari avait jailli.

- Je ne monte sur cet escabeau que dans des circonstances exceptionnelles et seulement pour des clients qui me témoignent du respect… comme Emile. Lança-t-elle en lui faisant une œillade et son plus joli sourire.

Sans surprise, ce dernier rosit de plaisir et l'idée germa tout naturellement dans sa tête de faire grimper Bella sur le tabouret à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

Tout le monde savait qu'en cas d'émotion forte, Emile avait tendance à laisser échapper son dentier. C'était déjà arrivé quand il avait eu un carré de valets à la belote et aussi quand Bella l'avait embrassé, la première fois. C'était un chaste baiser, sur le front, pour le remercier de lui avoir offert des fleurs à l'occasion de la fête des Isabelle, son vrai prénom ; et l'appareil dentaire était tombé par terre et s'était cassé, ce qui était très triste mais qui fit rire tout le monde.

Les vieux pariaient entre eux sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais de petites sommes. Bella réussit à les amener à risquer cinquante euros chacun, elle pouvait gagner ou perdre sept cents euros en une seule fois. Les anciens étaient convaincus que lui ayant fait cracher son dentier une fois, en l'embrassant, il en faudrait plus à Emile pour éprouver de nouveau une émotion aussi forte. Connaissant Bella comme s'ils l'avaient fait, ils étaient certains qu'elle n'irait jamais plus loin et il y avait donc peu de chance pour elle de remporter son pari.

- Elle se dirigea vivement vers le client qui commençait à s'énerver, mais elle resta concentrée sur la conversation qui avait lieue dans son dos. Ce fut Jef, encore une fois qui mit tout le monde d'accord.

- Sortez tous vos portefeuilles, Bella a gagné son pari et le prochain qui commande du sirop de violette, je le fous à la porte, c'est compris ? Aboya-t-il d'un ton définitif.

Bella sourit avec satisfaction, ignorant la montagne de protestations qui s'éleva de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Monsieur ? S'enquit-elle avec son plus charmant sourire.

Elle frissonna en avisant son interlocuteur. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, imposant, les cheveux longs, d'un blond doré. Il portait des lunettes noires et sa peau était très pâle, mais parfaite. Tout en lui était parfait. Il lui adressa un sourire ironique qui lui déplut immédiatement. Bella sentait les ennuis des kilomètres à la ronde, question d'expérience, elle devina donc que ce client allait la faire ch…

- La même chose, commanda-t-il.

Elle se renfrogna et se retint de lui dire qu'il était un pervers, un gros dégoutant, un sale porc… ce genre de choses qui lui vinrent spontanément à l'esprit. Au lieu de ça elle se contenta de grommeler.

- Y'en a plus.

Le sourire de l'homme se figea, mais il n'eut pas le temps de manifester son mécontentement que déjà, Jef était là.

- Monte te changer Bella, grogna-t-il, je vais servir Monsieur.

Celle-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et effectua un demi-tour en règle sans oublier de se prendre les pieds dans les jambes de Paul et de manquer s'étaler.

- Tu me dois cinquante euros, clama-t-elle en se rattrapant à lui de justesse. Je redescends dans cinq minutes et vous passez tous à la caisse.

Elle s'avisa alors que le pauvre Emile, tirait une tête de six pieds de long.

- Toi, lui déclara-t-elle avec un sourire prometteur, tu es mon invité. Ce midi tu pourras commander tout ce qui te fera plaisir, ce sera pour moi.

Elle envoya un baiser virtuel à son vieux qui venait de retrouver le sourire et s'envola vers les escaliers. De retour dans la salle, après s'être changée et débarbouillée, Bella constata avec satisfaction que sa cagnotte l'attendait. Pour dérider tout le monde elle offrit une tournée générale. Le client indésirable s'était fait la malle. Tout allait pour le mieux.


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapitre II** -**

**Jason**

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Comme tous les jours après le service du midi, Jef envoya Bella se reposer. Elle faisait l'ouverture et se levait tous les matins à six heures. Le patron la rejoignait vers neuf heures et s'enfermait dans sa cuisine jusqu'à dix heures. Là, il faisait le tour de la salle pour saluer ses habitués qui commençaient d'arriver et Bella prenait une courte pause. Vers onze heures, il la remplaçait de nouveau, du temps qu'elle prenait son repas dans la cuisine, puis elle faisait le service jusqu'à quatorze heures trente, heure à laquelle il l'envoyait se reposer dans sa chambre. Et c'était comme ça depuis le début, six jours sur sept. L'après-midi, elle faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait. Jef fermait le bar vers vingt et une heure et ne venait jamais la déranger dans sa chambre. Elle était somme toute parfaitement heureuse.

Au début elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire, le « bar des amis », comme il s'appelait était en fait un endroit d'habitués, tous des vieux qui venaient là depuis plus de vingt ans pour prendre l'apéro, jouer aux cartes et casser la croûte. Ils n'avaient rien à faire des contrôles d'alcoolémie, ils venaient à pieds, des immeubles voisins. Seule l'interdiction de fumer les faisait râler. Son arrivée dans l'établissement constitua l'évènement majeur de la dernière décennie, le précédent ayant été le départ impromptu de la femme de Jef. Bella s'attacha très vite à tous ces vieux croûtons mais le cacha bien de peur d'avoir à essuyer leurs débordements de tendresse. Elle avait une sainte horreur des effusions et se montrait toujours très discrète en matière de sentiments. Même avec Jason.

Jason… son soleil, sa lumière.

C'était un gosse du quartier et elle l'avait rencontré ici même, dans ce café où il faisait des extra pour gagner un peu d'argent de poche. Sa famille, d'origine martiniquaise, était d'un milieu modeste et il devait bosser pour payer ses études. Il avait un an de plus que Bella et était déjà en troisième année de droit. Jason voulait devenir magistrat. C'était un très beau jeune homme, immense et baraqué. Bella adorait sa peau café au lait, due à son origine métis et ses grands yeux noirs magnifiquement frangés. Par dessus tout, elle raffolait de son caractère toujours joyeux et optimiste.

Comme tous les mardis soir, elle le vit entrer dans la salle, vers dix huit heures. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans un coin et se racontèrent leur journée. Bella avait, ce jour-là, beaucoup de choses à dire et Jason ne protesta pas quand elle déclara que c'était elle qui l'invitait au ciné. Depuis qu'il faisait des photos pour une agence de mannequins, il était plein aux as et refusait systématiquement de lui laisser payer sa place. Heureusement, le succès ne lui était pas monté à la tête et il préférait par dessus tout la compagnie de sa Bella, à celle de n'importe quelle top model. Pour preuve de son intérêt, il se fit raconter vingt fois la façon dont cette dernière avait gagné son pari, réclamant plus de détails.

- Répète un peu comment tu étais habillée… et la coiffure ? Et le maquillage ?

Il secoua la tête, désolé d'avoir raté le spectacle.

- Et Jef ? Comment a-t-il réagi ? J'espère que tu as eu droit à une bonne fessée, ça t'apprendra à faire des trucs comme ça dans mon dos.

Bella grimaça. Non, bien sûr elle n'avait pas été battue, mais elle avait quand même eu droit à un sermon en règle et à la menace explicite que si elle remontait sur cet escabeau, ça irait mal pour elle. Ce qu'elle avait bien l'intention de se tenir pour dit. Puis Jason l'invita à manger dans une pizzeria, une fois n'était pas coutume, plutôt que d'avaler les restes du repas du midi avec Jef. L'idée était tentante et elle accepta.

Ils sortirent dans la rue et dès qu'ils furent hors de vue du troquet, Jason, lui prit la main, mais au lieu de continuer d'avancer, il s'arrêta, l'attira fermement contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ne suis-je pas ton héros Bella ? Ton soleil ? Ta joie de vivre ?

Un peu déboussolée, cette dernière acquiesça vigoureusement, alors il plongea vivement sur elle et lui vola un baiser. Un bien innocent baiser, mais ça revenait de plus en plus souvent et l'amitié se transformait inexorablement en autre chose de plus intense, surtout de la part de Jason. Bella, quand à elle, se serait bien contentée de cette tendresse qui les liait, mais elle se rendait compte qu'ils arrivaient à une impasse dont il faudrait sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle l'avait fait patienter pendant des mois, mais là visiblement, il n'en pouvait plus. A la moindre occasion il essayait de la serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser. Elle se laissait faire parfois et en retirait toujours un désagréablement sentiment de culpabilité, comme à cet instant. Bella croisa son regard inquiet et soupira avant de lui sourire gentiment. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine et elle se convainquit encore une fois, qu'en se forçant un peu, le sentiment de désir viendrait avec le reste. Jacob retrouva son lumineux sourire et le ciel de Bella redevint bleu.

Ils firent un bon gueuleton, avec vin rosé et dessert, et c'est très détendus qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de ciné, voir Nine, le dernier Coppola. Bella était une inconditionnelle de Daniel Day Lewis. Ils passèrent un agréable moment et Jason ne lui lâcha pas la main de tout le film. Puis il passa un bras autour de son épaule et ils se livrèrent leurs impressions tout en marchant d'un pas lent de promeneurs, peu pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Quand il l'entraîna à l'abri d'une porte cochère, Bella était prête. Elle avait devinée que ça allait arriver à une multitude de petits détails dans le comportement de Jason et elle avait pris la décision de céder enfin. Elle leva la tête et laissa les lèvres douces prendre possession des siennes. Puis le baiser se fit plus exigent et Bella entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de Jason qui partit immédiatement à l'assaut de la sienne. Contre toute attente elle en fut comme électrisée et passa ses deux bras autour du cou de son compagnon pour se coller encore davantage à lui. Elle haletait. Jason eut un moment de surprise et soupira de bonheur.

- Oh ma Bella ! Si tu savais comme j'avais peur que tu me repousses, déclara-t-il en la regardant intensément.

Plutôt que d'en faire un sujet de conversation, Bella entreprit d'en reprendre là où ils en étaient restés. Ce n'était qu'un baiser mais il n'avait désormais plus rien d'innocent. La main de Jason se glissa sous son pull et elle gémit de bonheur. Quand il s'attarda sur sa poitrine, elle cessa un instant de respirer, attentive à la main d'un homme sur son corps, pour la première fois. Il glissa les doigts à l'intérieur du soutien gorge et quand il atteignit la pointe du sein, gonflée comme un bouton de rose, Bella se cabra de surprise et il n'osa pas poursuivre son exploration.

- Excuse-moi, bafouilla-t-elle, piteuse.

- Non, c'est moi, je suis allé trop vite. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer et en même temps, je… J'ai tellement envie de toi, Bella.

Elle le savait très bien et d'avoir sentit son désir manifeste contre son ventre l'avait mis profondément mal à l'aise. Mais il était un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter, elle avait laissé les choses aller trop loin.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes Jason ? S'entendit-elle lui demander bêtement.

- Depuis que je t'ai vu, la première fois, j'ai su que je ne voudrais jamais une autre fille que toi, affirma-t-il en la regardant au fond des yeux. Je t'aime pour toujours, Bella.

Elle put y voir toute la sincérité avec laquelle il exprimait ses sentiments et à cette seconde, elle aurait souhaité de tout son cœur ressentir la même chose. Pourtant elle aimait Jason, dieu sait qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui ressentait. Mais ça viendrait. Il le fallait, pour que Jason soit heureux et qu'il continue de la rendre heureuse en retour.

- Je veux dormir avec toi ce soir, Jason, déclara-t-elle abruptement.

- Très romantique Bella, j'adore.

Il plaisantait pour dissimuler sa gêne, mais Bella insista.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de devenir une grande fille et je veux que ce soit avec toi.

Elle non plus n'était pas à l'aise. Parler de sexe… alors là ce n'était carrément pas son truc.

- Si je fais ce que tu me demandes Bella, mieux vaudrait que ça se passe ailleurs que dans ta chambre, parce que si Jef s'en aperçoit, on va en entendre parler pendant des semaines, sans compter qu'il va sûrement m'obliger à t'épouser et comme je ne suis qu'un pauvre étudiant, je devrais vivre à tes crochets.

Comment faisait-il pour réussir à tout dédramatiser comme ça ? Bella pouffa de rire en imaginant la tête de son patron quand il s'apercevrait que Jason avait passé la nuit avec elle.

- Tu sais, si c'est ce que je veux, il ne s'y opposera pas.

L'espace d'une seconde, Jason ferma les yeux. Mais c'est qu'elle était sérieuse ! Il la serra contre lui pour dissimuler son trouble et la chair étant faible, il ne trouva plus d'argument pour s'opposer à sa décision inattendue.

- Tu es la personne la plus surprenante que j'ai jamais rencontré Bella. La plus… incroyable, la plus… merveilleuse.

Bella rosit sous l'effet conjugué du compliment et de l'engagement qu'elle venait de prendre. Un mouvement imperceptible attira son attention.

-Viens, rentrons, proposa-t-elle à Jason.

Il s'approcha pour lui donner un dernier baiser avant de la laisser l'entraîner vers les lumières de la ville, mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'atteindre ses lèvres. Sa tête fut brutalement tirée en arrière et une douleur terrible lui déchira le cou, rentrant son cri dans sa gorge. Il tenta vainement de se débattre, mais la force de son agresseur dépassait de loin sa capacité à se défendre, il était comme paralysé. Jason comprit immédiatement qu'il allait mourir. Il eut juste le temps de croiser le regard totalement paniqué de Bella avant de constater que cette dernière était elle-même sa prisonnière et incapable de hurler.

Le cœur de Bella palpitait dans sa gorge, étranglée par la main de l'homme. Mais était-ce un homme ou était-ce une bête qui aspirait là, de ses crocs, la vie de Jason ? Elle fixait avec angoisse le regard suppliant de son ami, qui s'éteignait peu à peu. « Tiens bon », aurait-elle voulu lui dire. « Ne meurt pas, ne me laisse pas ». Mais elle ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à sa lente agonie. Quand tout fut terminé, l'homme releva la tête, du sang coulait le long de son menton. Il relâcha Jason et tourna son visage vers elle. Il était blond, les cheveux longs, la peau blafarde mais, outre le fait qu'elle venait de reconnaître son client désagréable de la matinée, se furent ses yeux, d'un rouge rubis, qui la frappèrent et lui firent prendre conscience que l'être qui la regardait n'était plus tout à fait humain.

- Tu n'as pas avoir peur, grâce à lui, tu vivras, ronronna-t-il d'un voix langoureuse. J'ai maintenant assez de force pour résister à l'appel de ton sang.

Il desserra légèrement son emprise sur le cou de Bella et elle se rendit compte, en aspirant bruyamment l'air environnant, qu'elle était au bord de l'asphyxie. Une odeur écœurante de sang frais lui souleva l'estomac et elle vomit sur la main de l'homme, toujours rivée à son cou. Elle profita de son relâchement pour tenter de s'approcher de Jason et vérifier s'il respirait encore. L'homme la laissa faire. Elle mit la main dans ses cheveux qu'elle écarta de son visage et son regard se figea dans les yeux vides du jeune homme. Bella étouffa un sanglot et un terrible hurlement lui monta dans la gorge. Le son ne sortit jamais de sa bouche, l'homme avait mis sa main dessus et la bâillonnait fermement.

- Tu es à moi Bella, pour l'éternité. Je t'ai choisie entre toutes pour être ma compagne. Je m'appelle Liam et je suis ton créateur.

Bella tenta désespérément de se débattre mais elle était comme un pantin dans les mains d'un marionnettiste. Epuisée, le souffle court, elle vit les dents de l'homme s'approcher inexorablement de son cou et elle sut qu'elle allait subir le même sort que Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je m'appelle Liam et je suis ton créateur**

- Chapitre III -

**La fuite**

Souffrance, souffrance… tout n'était que souffrance. Bella tenta de se concentrer sur la voix qui lui expliquait patiemment depuis de longues heures, ce qu'elle était en train de devenir... un vampire.

Elle allait se nourrir avec le sang des siens. Non, pas des siens, puisqu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se considérer comme un être humain. Elle prit conscience qu'elle vivait là les dernières heures de son humanité. Plus fort que la douleur, la colère la submergea, comme un raz de marée. Elle tuerait cet homme de ses propres mains… dès qu'elle en aurait fini de mourir, elle tuerait cet homme, elle se le jurait.

Souffrance. Combien de temps encore à endurer ça ? Elle avait perdu toute notion humaine ou presque. Bella se raccrocha à l'idée qu'il resterait tout de même quelque chose de ce qu'elle fut. Elle tâcha d'occulter la torture du venin qui l'empoisonnait et se concentra sur les gens qu'elle aimait, Jef, sa folle de mère bien sûr, et tous les clients et... Jason. Mais Jason était mort et elle allait devoir fuir les autres, pour leur propre sécurité. Elle le tuerait, elle le tuerait, elle le tuerait !

"**Immortelle**", chuchota la voix, toute proche.

"Personne n'est immortel, se rassura Bella, il doit certainement exister un moyen de t'anéantir. Je le trouverai et je débarrasserai la terre de ta maudite engeance, puis je me tuerai moi-même, plutôt que de devenir comme toi". Elle réfléchit cependant qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour trouver comment s'y prendre et elle douta qu'il lui laissât l'occasion de réfléchir à la question. Il s'était mis dans la tête qu'elle serait sa chose, sa compagne, qu'il ferait son éducation en tout et elle devina sans difficulté, les allusions à peine voilées que cela sous-entendait. "Je ne dois pas le laisser m'approcher tant que je ne serai pas prête à l'affronter, réfléchit-elle, je dois à tout prix lui échapper".

".**..dangereuse et incontrôlable, tu auras besoin de moi pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises.**.."

L'état de conscience de Bella s'améliorait, elle l'entendait distinctement maintenant, signe que la douleur refluait. Il ne lui restait plus que très peu de temps pour élaborer un plan. "La fuite est ma seule chance, je dois essayer de partir le plus loin possible, jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut...".

"... **c'est bientôt terminé Bella, tu es déjà très belle, comme je l'avais deviné. Tu ne devras pas oublier deux choses, que je suis ton créateur et que tu m'appartiens.**.."

Tout son être se rebellait à cette idée, elle n'appartiendrait jamais à celui qui avait pris la vie de Jason et qui avait fait d'elle une bête féroce.

La souffrance reculait, signe qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Elle fit un effort pour rester concentrée. Mourir était facile, agréable même. Un dernier battement de cœur et tout serait enfin terminé.

Telle une chandelle dans la nuit noire, seule restait une étincelle de conscience, quelque part qui lui disait de… fuir. Puis, plus rien.

* * *

Le bruit, les odeurs, toutes ces sensations ressenties à l'extrême, vinrent la percuter violemment. Une soif, dévastatrice, lui brûla la gorge. Un grondement sourd sortit de sa poitrine.

- Ca va aller, lui dit une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Bella la localisa quelque part sur sa gauche et bondit pour lui faire face. Elle reconnu le visage détesté de Liam, qui la fixait, une lueur admirative dans le regard. Il devait la trouver à son goût. Un besoin impérieux de lui déchirer la gorge, la fit trembler de rage. Elle devait tuer cet homme, elle se l'était jurée. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, laissant apparaître des dents aux canines acérées et luisantes de venin. Sa rage était telle que le liquide suintait et venait dégouliner le long de son menton.

- N'aie pas de crainte Bella, je vais t'aider, je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu as juste besoin de te nourrir.

L'homme la toisait maintenant avec satisfaction. Bella devina néanmoins qu'il était méfiant. Elle se souvint qu'il avait dit qu'à sa naissance, elle serait forte, bien plus que lui, plus rapide aussi. Pourtant, elle hésita à l'attaquer, il avait l'air si sûr de lui, si expérimenté. "Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, se promit-elle, le jour où tu croiras m'avoir retrouvée, tu t'apercevras que je ne faisais que t'attendre et je te ferai regretter de m'avoir transformée".

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà bondi, l'envoyant au passage s'aplatir contre le mur qui éclata sous l'impact, tandis qu'elle défonçait littéralement la porte et disparaissait dans la forêt avoisinante. Où était-elle ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'être sortie d'un cinéma où elle était allée voir un film avec Jason, comme tous les mardis… Puis les images de cette soirée l'assaillirent. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de mardi.

Sa vitesse était folle, toutes ses perceptions tendaient à lui faire éviter les obstacles. Elle dressa l'oreille pour capter le bruit de la course de son poursuivant, il était loin derrière… pour l'instant. Le bruit reculé de la circulation lui parvint et elle prit cette direction. Une voiture, il lui fallait à tout prix une voiture.

Elle déboula brusquement à proximité d'une station service et repéra de loin un homme qui sortait d'une grosse BMW noire. Sans doute allait-il payer son plein d'essence. "Excellente idée", se dit Bella. Elle fut sur lui avant qu'il ne poussât la porte. C'était le petit jour, les clients étaient encore assez rares et la bousculade serait sans doute passée inaperçue, si la soif et l'odeur appétissante que dégageait le conducteur, ne fit valser sa résolution de lui dérober ses clés. Elle vit le regard de sa proie changer, à mesure que la compréhension se faisait jour, l'effroi vint bien vite remplacer la colère d'avoir été bousculé, puis la supplication muette de lui laisser la vie.

Un bruit de course effrénée détourna l'attention de Bella, son poursuivant lui arrivait dessus à la vitesse d'une balle de revolver.

Elle arracha brutalement les clés des mains de l'homme, pétrifié, lui brisant tous les doigts au passage et se rua à la rencontre de son agresseur qu'elle fit valser contre une pompe à essence qui se déracina sous l'impact. Le carburent se mit à jaillir et les premiers cris retentirent. Bella en profita pour monter dans le véhicule et démarra en trombe.

Au loin, dans le rétroviseur, elle aperçu la silhouette redoutée qui se mettait à sa poursuite… à pied. Elle écrasa le champignon et très vite, le poursuivant disparut de son champ de vision. Elle tâcha de se détendre, en vain, une soif dévorante lui serrait la gorge aussi sûrement qu'un nœud coulant. Si elle ne l'étanchait pas très rapidement, elle deviendrait incontrôlable. Un feulement rauque sortit de sa poitrine, sa rage était immense, son chagrin encore plus.

« Je suis une bête », gémit-elle.

Gémir, c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour exprimer sa souffrance, car les vampires n'avaient plus de larmes.

Vampire. A cette idée Bella rabattit le miroir de courtoisie et se figea devant son apparence physique. Ses cheveux avaient conservé leur couleur d'origine, mais ils étaient devenus souples et soyeux, comme si elle sortait de chez le coiffeur. Sa peau. Sa peau n'était plus sa peau, elle était blanche, bien sûr, mais avec quelque chose de minéral, comme si elle allait se mettre à renvoyer la lumière. Le grain était si fin, qu'il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait plus de pore. Les pores permettaient à la peau de respirer, hors elle n'en avait plus besoin, alors ils s'étaient refermés et son visage était devenu totalement lisse, sans la moindre imperfection. Sa bouche non plus n'était plus sa bouche, pulpeuse, gourmande ; elle ne put s'empêcher de passer la langue sur ses lèvres magnifiquement ourlées. Elle s'arrêta enfin sur ses yeux, garances et veloutés, frangés d'extraordinaires cils d'une longueur et d'une épaisseur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas avant. N'eut été l'étrangeté de son regard, tout en elle n'était que mortelle séduction. Elle sourit au miroir et constata avec surprise que ses crocs n'étaient en fait que des dents, si blanches, si parfaites. Bella les explora du bout de l'index. Un minuscule orifice s'ouvrait à la pointe de ses deux canines, c'était de là que s'échappait le venin.

De rage, elle rabattit brutalement le rabat qui s'arracha et dégringola sur le volant, lui même à moitié démoli. "Merde, grinça Bella, si je continue comme ça il ne va plus rien rester de la BMW". Elle songea au malheureux conducteur et à sa déconfiture lorsque la police lui rendrait sa voiture ; plus de portière conducteur - elle l'avait arrachée quand elle s'était introduite à l'intérieur- plus de pare-brise - elle avait voulut frotter un peu trop vigoureusement la buée qui s'était formée à l'intérieur. Elle songea que c'était une chance que la boîte ait été automatique, sinon il n'y aurait plus non plus de levier de vitesses.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'elle devait fuir et l'obligeait, tel un sémaphore, à garder cette idée en tête. Mais comment échapper à un traqueur ? D'après lui, aucune chance, c'était uniquement une question de temps. Elle s'engagea, au hasard, sur l'autoroute en direction de la Normandie. Une idée germait dans sa tête. En attendant de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui définitivement, elle pouvait mettre entre eux le plus de distance possible, en espérant que cela lui accorderait suffisamment de temps, pour trouver un moyen de l'anéantir. Elle se rendrait en Amérique, ou au Canada, dans un endroit où les populations étaient rares et le gibier abondant. La pensée de la nourriture lui infligea une douleur telle qu'elle se mit à trembler. "Pas maintenant Bella. Maitrise-toi si tu veux avoir une chance de t'en sortir", se sermonna-t-elle.

Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Devait-elle prendre le risque de donner de ses nouvelles à Jef ? Se demanda-t-elle en louchant sur le portable que l'inconnu avait laissé dans sa voiture. Jason mort et elle disparue, il devait être dans tous ses états. « Non, réfléchit-elle, Bella est morte en même temps que Jason, moi, je ne suis plus qu'un animal ». Elle fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans le véhicule, un ordinateur portable, un attaché case, qu'elle fouilla minutieusement… des papiers et de l'argent liquide, trois cents euros. Elle les prit et les fourra dans sa poche, ça pouvait toujours servir, elle s'appropria également le téléphone.

Au bout d'une heure de route à tombeau ouvert, elle n'y tint plus. Elle devait se nourrir à tout prix. Elle quitta l'autoroute et dissimula la BMW derrière un bosquet, bien à l'abri des regards. Un champ avec des vaches attira son attention et elle songea que ça devrait faire l'affaire. L'animal était gros, bien trop gros pour un premier repas, mais pacifique, il ne se défendrait pas. L'idée de manger la faisait saliver et elle dut s'essuyer le menton du venin qui l'inondait.

Elle s'approcha doucement du troupeau, qui nullement effrayé vint à sa rencontre. A cette seconde, tous ses instincts avaient pris le dessus. Elle allait tuer, pour la première fois. Elle plongea ses yeux gourmands dans ceux du doux et docile animal, caressa son cou, palpa la jugulaire où le flux continu de sang tiède et savoureux l'appelait de ses vœux. Très vite elle frappa et le ruminant s'écroula, faisant fuir le restant du troupeau. Palpitante, Bella planta ses crocs dans la veine et aspira de toutes ses forces la vie qui s'en échappait. Une onde de bien-être l'envahit et elle se mit à ronronner.

Un bref sentiment de sécurité la gagna, mais très vite, la précarité de sa situation lui intima de reprendre son chemin. Elle tendit l'oreille et huma soigneusement les odeurs environnantes, à la recherche d'indices. Il n'y avait pas de présence humaine à proximité immédiate mais elle entendait nettement le bruit d'un tracteur dans un champ, des voitures circulaient, assez rares, à moins d'un kilomètre d'où elle était. Elle reprit sa course, en direction de l'ouest, de l'océan, de la liberté.

Bella courut jusqu'à la nuit tombée, se dissimulant aux humains par de longs détours. Elle ne voulait pas risquer une rencontre, pour sa propre sécurité et surtout pour celle de celui qui deviendrait forcément sa proie. Elle approchait de la côte, les odeurs salines l'assaillaient depuis déjà quelques minutes. Elle s'immobilisa dans l'ombre d'un bosquet et étudia longuement les possibilités qui lui étaient offertes.

Il y avait des humains partout et elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle devait faire attention à trop de choses en même temps et ça lui mangeait le cerveau. Elle ne détectait nulle part, l'odeur particulière de son poursuivant. Avait-elle réussi à le semer ? **« ****Je suis ton créateur Bella et je suis aussi un traqueur. Personne ne peut m'échapper, je me mets en mode chasse, je traque, je trouve et je frappe. Celui que je touche ne peut plus m'échapper… même pas toi, mon amour** ».

Bella fit taire la voix dans sa tête, elle l'avait suffisamment entendue pendant son agonie. Il allait la trouver, c'était une question de temps. « Comment gagner l'océan sans faire de mauvaises rencontres » ? Se demandait-elle. « **Tu tueras tous ceux que tu approcheras, les hommes, les femmes, même gravides, les enfants, les vieux, tous seront bons à prendre. Tu t'abreuveras de leur sang…** »

- Ta gueule, rugit Bella.

Le silence se fit dans sa tête et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus respiré depuis plusieurs minutes, au risque qu'une odeur essentielle lui échappe. Elle aspira avidement l'air ambiant et, soulagée, n'y trouva rien de plus qu'avant d'être entrée en apnée.

Comment atteindre l'océan et comment gagner l'Amérique ? En bateau ? Non, elle ne saurait jamais le piloter. A la nage ? Pourquoi pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se noyer et avait, à ce qu'il semblait, d'incroyables capacités physiques, d'endurance et de vélocité. Ce plan présentait en plus l'avantage d'éviter ses anciens coreligionnaires. N'importe quel bout de plage déserte ferait l'affaire. « **Tu auras soif. Tout le temps soif. Rien ne pourra l'étancher pendant des mois. Mais je serais là. Je t'apprendrai à te nourrir, Bella, et à effacer tes traces…** »

- Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule.

Combien de jours, de semaines, pour atteindre ce continent ? Réfléchit-elle. C'était impossible de nager si longtemps sans se nourrir. Est-ce que les poissons étaient une nourriture acceptable ? Ils saignaient après tout. Pas beaucoup cependant… Elle se remémora les retours de pêche de son père, le vidage des truites, des carpes. Certains poissons de mer étaient de gros animaux. Il y avait même des mammifères marins… des baleines, des dauphins. Non, réfléchit-elle. Jamais elle ne ferait de mal à ces êtres merveilleux, elle aimerait encore mieux bouffer de l'humain. Bella se mystifiait et le savait. Le moment venu, elle prendrait ce qu'elle trouverait. Inutile de gaspiller de précieuses minutes avec ce genre de pensées absconses.

La nuit était tombée, comme le couperet sur le cou d'un décapité. Il fallait agir.

« La mer sera froide », tergiversa-t-elle encore. Puis elle se mit à rire doucement. C'était absurde. Les abysses les plus profondes n'atteindraient jamais sa propre froideur.


	4. Chapter 4

- IV -

- Rencontres -

La traversée de l'Atlantique fut, pour Bella, un moment inoubliable, à la fois d'apaisement et de découverte. Humaine, elle n'appréciait que très modérément l'élément liquide. Tout juste se rafraîchissait-elle dans la mer, quand il faisait très chaud.

Bella ne s'était jamais bien entendue avec son corps, elle entretenait avec lui des rapports plutôt conflictuels. Elle trébuchait souvent, cassait, renversait, bousculait ; en bref, elle était gauche. Depuis sa transformation, elle se découvrait véloce, précise, performante et l'univers marin lui convenait à merveille.

Pour conjurer sa peur et son chagrin, elle avait d'abord lutté contre les flots de toutes ses force, nageant à la vitesse d'une torpille, ignorant ostensiblement son environnement. Puis, la faim se faisant ressentir, elle avait ralenti l'allure, à la recherche de proies potentielles.

Abandonnant la surface, elle s'était laissée glisser vers les profondeurs. Un monde nouveau s'ouvrit à elle, coloré, nonchalant et étonnamment distrayant. Elle prit du plaisir à observer les différentes espèces de poissons qui ne se souciaient nullement de sa présence, eut égard, sans doute, à sa discrétion - elle ne faisait pas de bulle, ne dégageait pas d'odeur et était totalement silencieuse.

Elle s'intéressa de près à une grande pieuvre, animal timide s'il en était et dans le même temps, incroyablement curieux et intelligent. Bella eut tôt fait de se la mettre dans la poche et bientôt l'étrange céphalopode vint manger dans sa main, les langoustes qu'elle lui offrait. En échange de quoi, elle se laissait caresser la tête, contemplant sa nouvelle amie de ses étranges yeux bleus, immenses. Elle-même, la touchait de ses longs tentacules, glissant le long de ses cheveux de soie qu'elle faisait jouer, tels les filaments d'une méduse, dans les courants marins.

D'éprouver ainsi de la joie, de la tendresse l'aida à comprendre qu'une grande part d'elle-même resterait humaine à jamais… tant qu'elle n'aurait pas goûté au sang humain.

Cette pensé la ramenait sans cesse vers Jason et sa fin cruelle. Elle s'en voulait. Si elle l'avait repoussé - et c'est certainement ce qu'elle aurait dû faire - il aurait passé sa soirée avec un joli mannequin, dont il aurait obtenu, tout ce qu'il aurait pu désirer. Il était si beau, si tendre, si drôle, si … oh comme il lui manquait ! Combien elle s'était montrée égoïste en voulant le garder auprès d'elle ! Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir comme ça, c'était une fin ignoble.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à sa mère, qui devait être hystérique depuis que Bella avait disparu. Quand à Jef et aux habitués du Bar des amis, leur monde avait certainement basculé dans l'horreur et la consternation. Comme elle s'en voulait de ne pas leur avoir mieux témoigné l'affection qu'elle leur portait à tous ! La croyaient-ils morte ou gardaient-ils l'espoir de la retrouver un jour vivante ? Elle n'imaginait que trop bien à quel point l'incertitude devait être douloureuse pour tout le monde. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de les rassurer, même si elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais, ils devaient savoir qu'elle était vivante… enfin en quelque sorte.

La soif la tenaillait et son mal être en était aggravé. Il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse, mais de quoi ? Elle opta pour le thon. C'était un gros poisson, très riche en sang et plutôt savoureux, mais sa chasse était d'un ennui mortel. La pauvre bête n'était ni rapide, ni adroite, ni maligne et elle se déplaçait en banc, ce qui donnait un peu l'impression à Bella d'être au self.

Pour se changer les idées, elle fit la course avec les dauphins qui se piquèrent au jeu de fendre la mer plus vite qu'elle, laissant de longues traînées d'écume blanche derrière eux. Et pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, elle rit de bon cœur, à leur zèle, et leur grâce de perdre systématiquement, mais avec le sourire - si tant était qu'un dauphin puisse sourire. Ils s'étaient habitués à sa présence et venaient, tour à tour, la provoquer à grands coups de sauts de carpe et autres pirouettes éblouissantes. Ces animaux avaient une joie de vivre communicative.

Sans réellement l'avoir décidé, Bella avait considérablement ralenti l'allure. Elle ne perdait cependant pas de vue son objectif, ni la menace qui pesait lourdement sur elle, mais elle s'accordait un peu de répit, consciente que Liam ne chercherait pas à la rejoindre tant qu'elle serait en mer, il attendrait plutôt qu'elle soit sur la terre ferme.

Quand elle croisa ses premières baleines, elle devina qu'elle n'était plus très loin de son objectif. Amérique ? Canada ? Elle ne savait pas trop, puis l'île de Terre-Neuve - ce ne pouvait être qu'elle - fit son apparition. Elle la laissa sur sa droite mais obliqua ensuite vers le nord, espérant ainsi se retrouver au Québec.

Bella avait d'excellentes notions de géographie et le choix du continent américain n'était pas anodin. Son grand-père, John Oscar Swan, était un enfant de la bannière étoilée, du Wisconsin exactement. Il était venu avec des milliers de ses compatriotes, libérer la France de l'envahisseur Allemand, avait fait la connaissance de sa grand-mère, Isabelle - dont elle avait hérité le prénom – et n'était plus jamais reparti. De ce fait, Bella nourrissait depuis toujours une grande curiosité pour ce pays et avait toujours eu plus ou moins l'intention de rencontrer un jour ses cousins d'Amérique. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que ce serait dans ces circonstances…

Bella attendit l'obscurité profonde pour prendre pied sur une petite plage déserte et voulut disparaître aussitôt dans la nature. Quelques maisons, à proximité, éveillèrent sa curiosité d'aller vérifier où elle se trouvait, mais l'odeur puissante et odieusement tentante de la présence d'humains, fit qu'elle changea d'avis. Les lieux, les saisons, les jours, les nuits, tout cela n'avait, après tout, plus aucune espèce d'importance et elle s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt toute proche.

Elle courut nuit et jour, ne s'arrêtant que pour chasser, pendant près d'une semaine. Elle divagua au hasard des proies, ne songeant qu'à s'éloigner le plus possible de la présence humaine. Un soir, l'odeur caractéristique d'un feu de bois éveilla une telle nostalgie en elle, qu'elle ne résista pas à la tentation de s'en approcher. Elle venait de chasser, le risque lui parut minime. Bella se hissa silencieusement au sommet d'un arbre qui surplombait une clairière au bord d'un lac, où des campeurs s'étaient installés. C'était deux jeunes hommes, moins de trente ans, estima-t-elle. Leur attirail prouvait qu'ils étaient là pour pêcher. Le parfum des grillades et la fumée qu'elles dégageaient, masquaient l'odeur envoûtante du sang humain.

Bella les observa toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Ils mangèrent et burent de la bière tout en discutant, en Anglais, de choses et d'autres les concernant : leur femme, leurs enfants, leur travail… que des choses humaines. Puis le plus jeune prit sa guitare et ils chantèrent, des chansons que pour la plupart elle ne connaissait pas et si Bella avait eu des larmes, elle aurait pleuré.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus prononcé le moindre mot ? Connaissait-elle encore seulement le son de sa propre voix ? Elle s'éloigna d'eux rapidement et lorsqu'elle se jugea hors de portée de leurs oreilles, se mit à fredonner, sous la lune, la chanson préférée de Jason, Wish you were here des Pink Floyd. C'était d'une si jolie voix, caressante, presque envoûtante, qu'elle chanta encore toute la nuit. Elle découvrit ainsi qu'il y avait une alternative aux larmes et prit l'habitude, lorsqu'elle ne chassait pas, de chanter pour elle-même. Elle se mit également à parler, aux animaux principalement.

L'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient éveillait sa curiosité. Certaines espèces, pourtant craintives, se laissaient approcher sans trop de réticence, comme s'ils étaient attirés par elle. Exception faite des élans et cerfs dont elle se nourrissait, elle fit son profit de leur sociabilité. Bella avait tant besoin de tendresse et de contacts amicaux, que les caresses qu'elle prodiguait sans compter, aux animaux qui voulaient bien se laisser faire, la remplissait de joie et de reconnaissance. La fuite, malheureusement lui interdisait de rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

Au hasard de ses pérégrinations, elle fit des rencontres inattendues. Une grosse ourse, surprise de se retrouver pratiquement nez à nez avec elle, s'arrêta sans crier gare à quelques mètres seulement. Une petite peluche haletante, vint la percuter par derrière en émettant force protestations.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? S'enquit Bella.

La mère gronda et se dressa sur les pattes arrières. Peut désireuse d'effrayer l'ourson, Bella recula d'un seul bond, d'une dizaine de mètres. Impressionnée, la mère s'assit sur son cul, semblant réfléchir à la situation. De toute évidence, elle n'avait jamais rien rencontré de semblable et hésitait sur la menace que la « deux pattes bondissante », représentait pour sa progéniture. Prudence étant mère de sûreté, elle fit brusquement demi tour, entraînant à sa suite, l'adorable petite boule de poils.

Le printemps laissait la place à l'été. Quelques tâches de neige grise, se montraient encore dans les endroits les moins exposés au soleil, mais partout, les fleurs envahissaient les clairières. Les arbres avaient revêtus leurs verts les plus tendres. Mille parfums assaillaient Bella de toute part. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule.

Sa seule contrainte était de se nourrir et c'était si facile que cela occupait une toute petite part de son esprit, le reste étant accaparé à chercher un moyen d'échapper à Liam. Comment se débarrasser de lui le cas échéant ? Elle commençait également à se demander si sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Elle ne se voyait pas errer comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sans doute perdrait-elle la raison au point de se rapprocher des hommes et tenter de vivre avec eux… Elle repensa à Liam et à ses lunettes noires. Sans doute était-ce l'option qu'il s'était choisie, sauf que lui se nourrissait sur le tas, dissimulant ses méfaits par elle ne savait quelle stratégie. Inenvisageable, pour ce qui la concernait !

Alors qu'elle venait d'abattre, avec une précision diabolique, un élan de grande taille et qu'elle s'apprêtait à le vider de son sang, une voix la dérangea.

- Tu bouffes vraiment n'importe quoi !

Bella s'était laissé surprendre. Paniquée, elle prit instinctivement la fuite et détala comme un lapin. Immédiatement, elle entendit derrière elle la course de son poursuivant.

- Eh, ne te sauve pas comme ça ! Je veux juste faire ta connaissance, beugla-t-il dans l'espoir de la faire ralentir.

Mais Bella ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et trouva en elle des ressources insoupçonnées pour accélérer encore davantage. Elle commença à le distancer.

- Ecoute, je ne te veux aucun mal, tu n'a rien à craindre de moi.

Effectivement elle entendit son poursuivant ralentir puis s'arrêter tout à fait de courir. Inconsciemment, elle en fit de même. Quand elle jugea qu'il y avait une distance raisonnable entre eux, elle se décida à lui faire face.

L'homme était grand et bien charpenté. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Sa peau, olivâtre, était aussi parfaite que la sienne et brillait doucement au soleil. Seul son regard rubis rompait l'harmonie de ses traits, d'une beauté sans égal.

- Je m'appelle Laurent, déclara-t-il avec un sourire plein de charme.

Bella ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était face à un vampire. Certes il avait l'air amical, mais tout de même, elle était méfiante… dans le même temps, elle vit là l'occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle n'aurait qu'à rester sur ses gardes.

- Moi c'est Bella, désolée pour la course, j'ai été surprise.

Elle avait pris un air décontracté qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Laurent fit mine de s'approcher, elle recula, ses lèvres se soulevèrent et un grondement sourd s'en échappa.

- Ok, déclara-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Je ne bouge plus. Mais t'es un drôle de numéro toi !

Bella sourit, satisfaite. L'individu ne semblait pas animé de mauvaises intentions, au contraire, il était plutôt sympa.


	5. Chapter 5

- Chapitres V -

Laurent -1

Laurent l'observait avec une curiosité non feinte et Bella se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de si particulier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le vampire eut un sourire appréciateur, la jeune fille était un vrai bouledogue.

- J'espérais avoir le plaisir de faire ta connaissance. C'est relativement rare de rencontrer un de ses condisciples et c'est toujours agréable… en général.

Cette dernière remarque fit grimacer Bella. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne se montrait pas sous son meilleur jour.

- Hum, grogna-t-elle. Je suis désolée, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un autre vampire et ça me rend… nerveuse.

Laurent haussa les sourcils.

- Où est ton créateur ? En général un jeune vampire ne reste pas livré à lui-même, il risque de faire des bêtises.

Bella se renfrogna, l'allusion à Liam la mit profondément mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire et ce qu'elle devait taire.

- Il a jugé que j'étais digne de confiance. Je suis très bien élevée, je t'assure, plaisanta-t-elle.

- J'en suis sûr, approuva Laurent de plus en plus intéressé par le cas « Bella ». Je te trouve effectivement… _très bien élevée_.

Il partit d'un grand rire et écarta les bras, l'invitant ainsi à se rapprocher et à se détendre. Bella fit quelques pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêta tout de même à distance respectueuse, environ dix mètres, que son interlocuteur franchit allègrement. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte.

- Tu m'as l'air d'un drôle de phénomène Bella et mon petit doigt me dit que tu es dans les emm… jusqu'au cou, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Bella soupira. Oui, elle avait des ennuis, de très gros ennuis.

- Voyons voir ce que je peux deviner, marmonna Laurent comme pour lui même. Tu as été créée il y a peu. Tu n'es pas d'ici, tu parles un Anglais correct mais classique et avec un accent hum… étranger. Tu n'as absolument pas été éduquée et là où tu m'intrigues le plus c'est que tu te contrôles parfaitement alors que je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'est impossible. Tu as bien dû faire quelques bêtises ?

Bella haussa les épaules, ce type se prenait pour Sherlock Holmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « des bêtises » ?

- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée avoir fait ? Questionna-t-elle avec agacement.

- Eh bien, à ta place, n'importe quel jeune vampire livré à lui-même, aurait laissé un tas de cadavres derrière lui, ce qui aurait immanquablement semé la panique chez les humains.

- Oh ! Je ne m'approche pas d'eux, le détrompa-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de risque que je fasse ça.

- Ouais, j'ai vu que tu avais des goûts alimentaires… bizarres.

- Non, ça va. C'est une question d'habitude. Et l'élan est meilleur que le thon.

Laurent lui lança un regard incrédule et devant l'absence totale d'ironie dont elle faisait preuve, il se mit à se gratter ostensiblement la tête.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais bu de sang humain ?

Bella tiqua. En avait-elle trop dit ? Il venait pourtant bien de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'attaquait jamais aux hommes ? Alors, puisqu'elle devait bien se nourrir, qu'aurait-elle dû manger d'autre ? Par acquis de conscience elle avait bien essayé les plantes et les champignons, même de manger la viande de ses victimes, crue ou cuite, mais toute nourriture consistante la dégoûtait, elle n'arrivait pas à l'avaler. Seul le sang semblait la satisfaire.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Finit-elle par demander.

La stupéfaction se lut sur le visage de Laurent et il s'arrêta brutalement de déambuler pour s'asseoir sur une souche.

- Du sang humain bien sûr, affirma-t-il en la fixant sans ciller. Du sang humain.

Bella eut une moue écœurée. C'était un vampire, un vrai. Il tuait des gens sans état d'âme et savait, à l'instar de Liam, comment dissimuler ses traces.

- Je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se détourner qu'il l'avait saisi par le bras pour la retenir. Bella gronda et la fureur l'envahit. Laurent était comme Liam, un tueur, elle n'avait rien à faire avec lui, pas plus qu'avec l'autre.

- T'es vachement susceptible hein ?

- Susceptible ? S'insurgea Bella. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je vis en ce moment ? C'est ta vie qui a foutu le camp ? Ton petit ami qui a été tué sous tes yeux ? Ta famille et tes amis qui ne sauront jamais ce que tu es devenu ?

Laurent hocha doucement la tête.

- Ta transformation s'est mal passée hein ? Tu devrais tout me raconter. Ca te ferait du bien et j'y verrai plus clair.

Maintenant qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, Bella sentait le besoin irrépressible de se confier. Elle aurait pu parler à un bûche.

- J'étais au cinéma avec mon petit ami. Il nous a attaqué à la sortie du film. Jason n'a rien pu faire, il n'a même pas réussi à crier… ni moi non plus. Je… Je l'ai regardé mourir.

- Ca s'est passé où ? Voulu savoir Laurent.

- A Paris.

Son confident prit un air impressionné.

- Grosse ville, commenta-t-il simplement .

Bella ne put qu'approuver.

- En pleine rue. Il y avait un tas de monde autour de nous. Personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu, ou alors s'est bien gardé de nous porter secours.

- Tu connaissais ton créateur ?

- Non, mais j'étais serveuse dans un bar où il se trouvait le matin même. Il a dû me repérer.

Laurent semblait perplexe.

- C'est très bizarre, je connais peu de vampires capables de s'intégrer chez les humains et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'aucun qui chasserait dans une grande ville européenne. Non, je crois plutôt qu'il se cherchait une compagne.

Bella frissonna.

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre, grommela-t-elle.

Laurent approuva de la tête.

- Ce qui n'explique absolument pas pourquoi l'imprégnation ne s'est pas faite.

- L'imprégnation ? Grinça Bella. Tu me prends pour une oie ?

Laurent ne put s'empêcher de rire, puis enchaîna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu te souviens de ta transformation ?

- Pas grand chose. Je sais qu'il m'a mordu, là, précisa-t-elle en désignant son cou, mais je n'en ai pas de réel souvenir. Ensuite j'ai beaucoup souffert. Il n'arrêtait pas de jacasser, ça me prenait la tête.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il disait ?

- Des conneries, s'énerva Bella. Que j'étais à lui, que je lui appartenais… ce genre de choses.

Laurent sembla approuver, comme s'il trouvait ça normal.

- Hum… Est-ce qu'il t'a… touché ?

Bella se hérissa comme un chat en colère. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce que Laurent sous-entendait. Celui-ci avait prit un air dégagé qui ne dissimulait que très mal son manque d'assurance. Il s'attendait visiblement, la question étant sensible, à une réaction exacerbée de la part de la jeune vampire.

- Il n'en a pas eu le temps, j'ai pris la fuite dès que j'ai pu me servir de mes jambes, cracha-t-elle et je te conseille de ne pas te mettre ce genre d'idée en tête.

Désarçonné, Laurent partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à lui expliquer que ça faisait parti du processus d'imprégnation et sans doute était-ce la raison de l'échec de ce dernier. Si la victime était vierge, sa défloraison dans les premières minutes après sa transformation, accroissait considérablement les chances que l'attachement se fasse. Bella en resta pétrifiée. Elle avait bien fait de se sauver sans attendre !

- Quand j'aurai trouvé comment m'y prendre… je le tuerai, rugit-elle.

- Bonne idée, approuva-t-il, mais pas facile à mettre en œuvre.

Bella frissonna, ainsi donc c'était possible. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui demander le mode d'emploi, Laurent avait repris son questionnaire. Il voulait savoir tout ce qu'elle se souvenait de Liam et docile, elle s'exécuta et le décrivit de son mieux. Elle éveilla grandement son intérêt, lorsqu'elle mentionna que Liam était un traqueur.

- T'as des ennuis, Bella, lâcha-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

- Chapitre VI -

Laurent - 2

Laurent attendit patiemment que Bella ait pris pleinement la mesure de sa mise en garde. Celle-ci avait l'air désemparée.

- Il n'est pas rare que les vampires soient dotés de talents spéciaux, ajouta-t-il. Les traqueurs, eux, sont doués pour la chasse. En théorie, aucune proie ne peut leur échapper.

- Ouais, il n'arrêtait pas de dire ça, mais en attendant, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il me court après sans avoir réussi à me mettre la main dessus, constata-t-elle.

- Et c'est très bizarre, parce que tu n'es pas bien difficile à suivre. Tu as une odeur très spécifique, très… florale. Je pense qu'il a dû perdre ta trace quelque part, mais qu'il finira bien par la retrouver… question de temps.

Bella frissonna, puis elle raconta sa fuite dans le détail et Laurent convint que la traversée de l'Atlantique à la nage était une idée brillante, Liam ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ça. Elle avait pu ensuite se diriger n'importe où sur les côtes européennes, américaines ou encore canadiennes. Le traqueur allait devoir explorer toutes ces pistes avant de trouver la bonne. Normal que ça lui prenne un peu de temps. Elle en fut quelque peu rassurée et se promit à l'avenir de passer dans l'eau, le plus de temps possible, chaque fois qu'une rivière ou un lac serait sur son chemin.

- Parle-moi des vampires, demanda-t-elle. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai connaître, leur nombre, leur mode de vie, ce genre de choses…

- … Avant tout, tu dois savoir que nous avons des lois et qu'il faut impérativement les respecter, l'interrompit-t-il assez brusquement.

Bella haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Jamais ça ne lui serait venu à l'idée.

- Elles sont très simples et visent toutes à éviter que les humains aient connaissance de notre existence. Le secret est donc la première d'entre elles. Notre nombre est strictement limité et à chaque « naissance » ou décès, il faut en avertir les Volturi qui tiennent soigneusement le compte des nôtres. Un trop grand nombre d'individus de notre espèce entraînerait forcément des désordres et, sauf accident, les «naissances» ne sont tolérées que dans des cas bien définis, notamment pour les vampires qui désirent rompre avec la solitude et fonder une famille. Ils deviennent par là même, entièrement responsables des nouveaux nés, qui sont, comme tu le sais… incontrôlables.

Le ton railleur n'échappa pas à Bella mais le sujet éveillait en elle tant de perspectives sur son propre avenir, qu'elle ignora la dernière remarque.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ?

Indécis, Laurent opina cependant légèrement de la tête.

- Effectivement c'est le cas. Les vampires ne se reproduisent pas entre eux. Je tiens à préciser toutefois qu'il est formellement interdit de transformer un enfant. Quand je parlais de fonder une famille, je voulais dire se trouver une compagne ou un compagnon.

- Pourquoi pas les enfants ? Les femmes vampires doivent bien avoir conservé leur instinct maternel ?

- C'est vrai, mais elles doivent cependant se contenter d'adolescent. La morsure d'un bébé se traduit inévitablement par sa mort, il est trop fragile pour supporter le venin même en très faible quantité. Un enfant plus âgé pourrait l'encaisser, mais il représenterait alors une menace pour notre espèce. Un vampire n'évoluant plus physiquement, le petit, ne pourrait alors vieillir qu'intellectuellement. C'est dire les problèmes qui se poseraient à plus ou moins long terme.

Bella s'attrista, ces dernières révélations lui interdisaient tout espoir de fonder un jour une famille.

- Heureusement, il y a des compensations, affirma Laurent avec sérénité. De très agréables compensations.

- Vraiment ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Absolument, approuva-t-il. Nous sommes capables d'aimer avec une constance inconnue des humains. Lorsque nous avons trouvé notre âme sœur, chaque jour est comme un premier jour.

- L'imprégnation ? Questionna Bella, qui ne voyait que cette hypothèse pour expliquer une telle fidélité.

Elle savait que certains oiseaux avaient ce genre de comportement et formaient un couple que seule la mort pouvait défaire.

- Non. Ca c'est un pis aller. Ça marche quelque fois mais ça foire souvent, tu en sais quelque chose Bella. Nous tombons amoureux, comme tout un chacun. J'ai moi-même une compagne qui s'appelle Tanya et que j'allais rejoindre en Alaska, quand nos routes se sont croisées.

Bella hocha la tête. Mais l'amour n'était pas son propos même s'il était réconfortant de savoir que ce n'était pas exclu.

- Et si quelqu'un enfreint les lois, que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Justice lui ait rendue.

- Et par qui ? Quel juge, quel tribunal ?

- Cela n'arrive que très rarement, la plupart des vampires sont très conscients de la nécessité de respecter ces règles. Les rares fois où ça s'est produit, les Volturi ont réglé le problème.

Ça faisait deux fois que Laurent les évoquait et Bella manifesta sa curiosité d'en savoir davantage à leur sujet.

- Les Volturi sont un exemple atypique de notre espèce. Ils sont trois frères et c'est la plus ancienne famille connue sur cette terre. Ils vivent en Italie avec leurs épouses, leur garde rapprochée et leurs nombreux serviteurs. Ils sont très puissants et il n'est pas conseillé d'avoir affaire à eux. Ils ne sont pas réputés pour leur clémence, ou leur compréhension.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que les contrevenants sont… exécutés.

- Oui Bella, c'est ce que je veux dire, approuva Laurent. Et tu as eu beaucoup de chance de ne commettre aucune erreur dont les conséquences auraient pu leur venir aux oreilles, car toi et ton créateur, vous seriez rejoints dans la mort.

Bella médita là-dessus quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de s'être montrée héroïque en résistant à l'appel du sang humain. Etait-elle si différente des autres nouveaux nés ? Saurait-elle donner un sens à sa vie ? Mais en dernier recours, elle pourrait toujours se résoudre à enfreindre les règles pour que soit mis fin à ses jours...

- Liam m'a dit que nous étions immortels, mais toi tu as plusieurs fois mentionné notre mort, est-ce qu'il m'a menti ? Comment peut-on tuer un vampire ?

- Nous avons une durée de vie quasi illimitée, mais s'il est assez compliqué de tuer un vampire, c'est néanmoins très possible. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Lorsque Liam me mettra la main dessus, je veux que ce soit la dernière mauvaise action qu'il commette de sa vie.

- Si tu le combats, c'est toi qui risque d'y laisser ta peau.

- Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Je suis morte le jour où il m'a mordu.

Laurent fut bouleversé par cette déclaration spontanée de Bella. Il devinait à quel point sa transformation avait été ratée et tout ce gâchis l'écœurait. C'était une gentille fille, courageuse et droite. Elle n'avait rien voulu lâcher sur son humanité, se nourrissant de sang animal, évitant le contact avec les gens de crainte de leur faire du mal. Elle ne se plaignait pas mais réclamait seulement le droit de se défendre. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir de mettre un vampire à mort et il doutait qu'elle soit capable de faire ce qu'il fallait, le cas échéant.

- Ecoute Bella, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de tuer un vampire. Il faut le démembrer entièrement, rassembler tous les morceaux et y mettre le feu. Ce n'est pas le genre de truc que tu es capable de faire. Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à l'abri.

- Je ne peux pas fuir toute ma vie et je refuse de lui appartenir. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de me débarrasser de lui.

- Trouve-toi des alliés. Il y a de puissantes familles qui pourraient t'assurer leur protection.

- Comme les Volturi par exemple ? Railla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Bella sentit que Laurent s'était mis sur la défensive, le ton sur lequel elle avait parlé des Volturi ne lui avait pas plu.

- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te ravir, mais il est hors de question que je m'allie avec des vampires qui tuent des êtres humains, je préfère encore me débrouiller toute seule.

Laurent se figea un instant dans cette immobilité absolue, caractéristique de ceux de sa race, puis il sembla se détendre.

- Au contraire, je comprends très bien. Mon amie Tanya, dont je t'ai parlé, est d'une famille qui a fait les mêmes choix que les tiens. C'est pour cette raison que nos relations sont… compliquées.

Ainsi elle n'était pas seule, d'autres qu'elle, des familles entières, se refusaient à tuer des gens pour se nourrir. Elle jeta à Laurent un regard plein d'espoir et c'est d'une voix empreinte d'émotion qu'elle suggéra.

- Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas l'effort d'essayer de faire comme nous ?

- Quand on a goûté au sang humain Bella, il est très difficile ensuite de passer à autre chose… Mais ce n'est pas impossible et j'y pense. En attendant, la famille de Tanya n'est pas assez forte pour assurer ta protection. Elles sont trois sœurs, tu comprends ? Je te propose de t'accompagner chez les Cullen, ce n'est pas beaucoup plus loin et ça ne sera pas un long détour. Ils sont très puissants et Liam n'osera jamais s'en prendre à toi tant que tu seras avec eux.

Bella était moins optimiste que lui.

- Pourquoi prendraient-ils le risque de me protéger ?

- Parce que ce sont des gens bien et que je suis sûr qu'ils n'auront pas le cœur de te laisser mourir, répliqua Laurent dans un sourire.

Peu habituée depuis quelques semaines, à tant de gentillesse, Bella tenta d'évacuer l'émotion qui commençait de l'étreindre.

- Laurent ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

- Disons que tu m'es très sympathique, tu as quelque chose… d'attendrissant, je trouve, et ça m'embêterait beaucoup d'apprendre qu'il t'est arrivé malheur, je crois que je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

- Merci Laurent, bafouilla-t-elle.

- C'est un plaisir.


	7. Chapter 7

- Chapitre VII -

Laurent - 3

Tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route, Laurent entreprit de se faire raconter par le menu la vie de Bella avant sa transformation et malgré sa réserve naturelle, celle-ci répondit patiemment à toutes ses questions. C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait ouvertement son humanité perdue. Ce fut libérateur et aussi très douloureux.

- Tu dois faire ton deuil Bella et passer à autre chose, lui conseilla-t-il.

Pour lui changer les idées, il se mit à lui parler de sa future famille d'accueil. Elle comptait en son sein les vampires les plus atypiques que Bella pouvait espérer rencontrer un jour. Quand elle apprit que son fondateur, Carlisle était un médecin et travaillait pour les humains, elle crut même que Laurent lui racontait des blagues.

- Je suis très sérieux, la détrompa-t-il. Carlisle est un grand médecin et c'est aussi un homme d'honneur. Tanya et ses sœurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges à son sujet.

Laurent raconta rapidement les avoir rencontrés lors d'une partie de chasse, en Alaska. Il avait surtout sympathisé avec Emmett, le plus drôle de la bande, d'après lui.

- Rien que celui-là devrait faire fuir ton poursuivant à toutes jambes, s'exclama-t-il. Physiquement c'est une montagne de muscles ; quoique personnellement, je me méfierai davantage de Jasper. Lui, il ne paie pas de mine mais c'est un vrai combattant.

- Dans le genre Bruce Lee ou plutôt G.I. Joe ? Railla Bella.

- Je ne connais pas ces gens, est-ce que ce sont des vampires ?

Bella crut un moment qu'il se payait sa tête, mais il n'avait aucune des références culturelles auxquelles elle faisait allusion.

- Dis donc, t'es né quand au juste ?

- Le 11 décembre 1884 à Veracruz et j'ai été mordu en décembre 1910, pendant la révolution mexicaine. On a été un paquet à qui s'est arrivé, mais moi j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai échappé de justesse à la répression qui s'en ai suivi. Tu sais bien… les Volturi, ajouta-t-il devant son air interloqué.

Bella ne comprenait rien du tout, quel rapport entre la révolution de 1910, les vampires et les Volturi.

- La guerre attire inévitablement les charognards de toute sorte, l'odeur du sang sans doute. Des bandes se forment que viennent renforcer de manière anarchique les nouveaux nés. Dans le désordre ambiant, les humains n'y voient que du feu. Mais on ne peut pas tromper les Volturi et ils ont eu tôt fait de remettre de l'ordre dans ce foutoir. Ils ont tué tout le monde…

- … Sauf toi.

- J'étais déjà loin quand ils se sont pointés. J'ai jamais bien aimé les bains de sang, même nouveau-né et assoiffé.

- Tu as eu de la chance.

- Ouais, plus que mes deux frères qui eux y sont restés.

Bella bredouilla quelques mots de réconfort, qu'il n'entendit pas. Il était déjà reparti sur les Cullen.

- Les filles Cullen vont te plaire. L'épouse de Carlisle, Esmée, est une femme très agréable, discrète, attentionnée, elle fait un peu office de «maman». La femme d'Emmett a ce point commun avec toi de n'avoir jamais tout à fait accepté sa transformation. Elle a un foutu caractère et du mal à accorder sa confiance, mais toi, tu n'auras aucune difficulté avec elle. T'es le genre de fille qu'elle va aimer, j'en suis sûr. Et ? Rigola-t-il franchement… J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! Il y a Alice, l'épouse de Jasper. Cette fille est un vrai feu follet ! Tu vas avoir du mal à t'en dépêtrer. Elle jacasse comme une pie et nourrit une vraie passion pour les fringues et la mode. Mais elle est gentille et marrante comme tout.

"Quelle famille" ! S'étonna Bella. Laurent parle d'eux comme s'il s'agissait de gens banals, avec une vie normale. Elle aurait pu demander ce qu'ils faisaient comme travail ou l'endroit où ils allaient passer leurs vacances. C'était absurde et pourtant… Un fol espoir la gagna d'être comme eux, de mener une vie ordinaire… de faire comme si rien n'avait changé.

- Eh bien, j'ai hâte de les connaître. J'espère que je vais leur plaire… mais je vais me sentir un peu seule au milieu de tous ces couples ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs ils ont encore un autre fils, Edward je crois. Mais je ne le connais pas. Il a eut une liaison avec une des sœurs de Tanya, peut-être bien Irina. Ils étaient un peu en froid à l'époque et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas venu en Alaska, chasser avec le reste de la tribu.

Bella soupira.

- Les vampires fondent-ils toujours d'aussi importantes familles ?

- C'est même tout le contraire ! La détrompa Laurent. Avec les Volturi et la famille de Tanya, ce sont les seuls à ma connaissance. Les vampires sont, en général, soit solitaires, soit en couple et ce sont des nomades, question de nourriture.

C'était formulé comme une évidence mais pour Bella ce n'était pas clair du tout. Laurent dut s'expliquer.

- Un vampire se nourrit de sang humain, enfin la plupart du temps, et même s'il ne fait en moyenne qu'une victime par mois, il préférera par souci de discrétion, s'éloigner le plus possible des lieux de son forfait. Les humains ne sont pas totalement idiots et c'est toujours préférable de ne pas les amener à se poser trop de questions. Le choix d'être en couple impose déjà de faire deux victimes au lieu d'une, ce qui multiplie les risques d'éveiller les soupçons. Lorsque la proie est unique, il faut alors beaucoup d'amour pour supporter que l'un se sustente et l'autre pas. Tu commences à comprendre ?

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu erres au gré de tes chasses depuis 1910 ? S'étrangla Bella.

Où avait-il trouvé la force de supporter une telle solitude pendant un siècle ? « Jamais », se promit-elle pour ce qui la concernait. Elle préférerait encore mille fois provoquer la colère des Volturi et se faire découper en tranches.

- Ça ne t'arrivera pas Bella. Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. Tes choix vont te permettre de t'intégrer dans n'importe quelle famille qui aura fait les mêmes. Dès que tu seras débarrassée de Liam, tu pourras même fonder la tienne.

Cette perspective était effarante. Comment pourrait-elle commettre un tel acte de priver un être humain de son humanité ? De quel droit ? Bella interrompit leur course effrénée. Elle était en colère.

- T'arrête pas maintenant Bella, on est presque arrivé. C'est la réserve indienne et Forks est tout à côté.

Elle ravala sa rage et se remit à courir au rythme de son guide. Soudain c'est ce dernier qui s'arrêta, humant l'air avec inquiétude. Bella renifla à son tour, une désagréable odeur de chien mouillé hantait les parages.

- Traînons pas ici, j'aime pas ce que je sens, ordonna Laurent en détalant comme un lapin.


	8. Chapter 8

- Chapitre VIII -

Jacob

La surprise passée, Bella lui emboîta le pas.

- Traîne pas, traîne pas ! Hurla Laurent sans ralentir.

L'odeur maintenant semblait les cerner de toute part. Intriguée mais nullement effrayée, Bella le rattrapa.

- Mais enfin Laurent, ce ne sont que des loups. Ils ne vont pas te bouf… !

Sa phrase se perdit dans le « oh » de surprise qui lui échappa. Un énorme animal, de la taille d'un ours brun se tenait devant elle. Mais ce n'était pas un ours et c'était bien un loup. Laurent fit un bond de côté et changea brusquement, mais sans ralentir, de direction. Quand à Bella, la vision du monstre l'arrêta net. Elle ne savait même pas qu'un tel animal existait et n'aurait pas été davantage surprise si elle avait croisée une licorne ou un phœnix. Dans la seconde, l'étrange canidé n'était plus seul, quatre paires d'yeux dorés et menaçants, l'avaient rejoint. Pourtant Bella n'arrivait toujours pas à se sentir menacée.

- Dégage de là Bella ! Hurla Laurent comme il se rendait compte qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

Il fit demi-tour et d'un bond incroyable, atterrit à ses côtés. Son attitude était clairement agressive et les loups se mirent alors à grogner, toutes dents dehors, le poil hérissé. Le plus petit fit même mine d'attaquer, mais le plus grand, incontestablement le chef de meute, jappa sévèrement, ce qui le fit rentrer dans le rang.

- Allons, du calme, dit Bella de sa voix la plus douce et apaisante.

Elle s'adressait à la fois à Laurent et aux loups.

- Ces animaux ne nous veulent pas de mal, affirma-t-elle. Nous sommes sur leur territoire et ils aimeraient sans doute qu'on dégage de là.

Le vampire lui jeta un regard où l'ahurissement laissa la place à la contrariété.

- Question de nourriture ! Plaisanta-t-elle dans l'espoir de le détendre.

Bella n'allait tout de même pas le laisser mettre en pièces ces merveilleuses créatures ! Elle savait que Laurent était lui-même obsédé par le problème de la chasse. Il ne pouvait que comprendre ces animaux, qui s'étaient sans doute mis en tête que leur présence dérangeait le gibier et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Bella qu'ils n'avaient pas pu les prendre pour des proies potentielles.

Une agitation manifeste régnait parmi les loups, comme s'ils hésitaient sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Puis le plus imposant se mit à trembler et sembla se volatiliser pour réapparaître… sous forme humaine.

- Les vampires ne sont pas les bienvenus sur le territoire des Quileutes, affirma-t-il en enfilant le bas de survêtement qui était attaché à sa jambe.

Avant que Bella ou Laurent aient eu le temps de comprendre la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, les autres loups s'étaient, à leur tour, transformés.

- Personne ne dit à un vampire ce qu'il peut faire ou pas, s'indigna Laurent que le surréalisme de la situation ne déconcertait pas suffisamment pour se laisser menacer.

- C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire, affirma son interlocuteur, un beau jeune homme à la carrure imposante et au torse large et bronzé.

Laurent gronda et attrapa fermement Bella qu'il cala prudemment derrière lui.

- T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas tout seul, sinon…

- … Non ! Toi tu as de la chance qu'Alice ait prévenu de ton arrivée, sans quoi tu serais déjà mort.

Pour le coup, Laurent perdit sa belle assurance. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule Alice, la fille adoptive du Docteur Cullen. Comment aurait-elle eu connaissance de leur visite ? Ne l'ayant rencontrée qu'une seule fois, il ignorait tout du don de la jeune vampire de voir certains évènements qui devaient avoir lieu dans un avenir proche.

- Ils t'attendent à la sortie de la réserve et on va t'accompagner pour s'assurer que tu ne te perds pas en route. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas faim parce que les Cullen se sont engagés à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune disparition suspecte dans le secteur. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient des ennuis par ta faute ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien de garde, rugit Laurent hors de lui.

- Je ne suis pas un chien, espèce de sangsue. Je suis un tueur… un tueur de vampires et si tu tiens à rester en vie pour revoir tes amis les Cullen, je te conseille de filer doux.

Instinctivement, Laurent fit venir Bella contre lui. Elle était raide comme un bout de bois et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis que les loups étaient devenus humains. Machinalement, il lui adressa un regard inquiet. Elle semblait pétrifiée.

- Viens Bella, nos amis nous attendent, murmura-t-il doucement.

Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était en arrêt devant un des jeunes indiens. A moitié nu, comme tous les autres, il était de grande taille et ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient librement dans son cou, jusqu'à ses épaules nues. Très mal à l'aise de la manière dont Bella le fixait, il arborait un sourire provoquant et railleur.

- Jason ? Finit-elle par articuler.

Laurent la tira par le bras pour la faire avancer et elle se dégagea de son étreinte d'un geste presque brutal.

- Jason ? Insista-t-elle en s'approchant du magnifique jeune homme.

Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine brûlante.

- Tu as la fièvre ?

C'était totalement idiot et déplacé mais elle avait perdu la notion de tout ce qui n'était pas eux. La réaction des autres lui passa complètement au-dessus de la tête, seul, le rire embarrassé de Jason l'atteignit.

- Si tu continues de me tripoter comme ça il va t'arriver des bricoles, menaça-t-il mais sans réelle conviction. Je n'aime pas les buveuses de sang.

Les quatre autres se mirent à rire bruyamment mais cette hilarité sonnait bizarrement faux, comme si la scène n'était pas du tout drôle. Laurent, lui, semblait très inquiet et ne s'en cachait pas.

- Jason est mort Bella, c'est juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Je t'en prie, insista-t-il devant le mutisme de son amie, allons rejoindre les Cullen et tirer cette affaire au clair.

Elle se laissa entraîner comme un pantin privé de volonté. Le jeune indien vint bientôt courir à ses côtés.

- Je m'appelle Jacob.

Bella fit non de la tête et ne trouvant pas le courage d'insister, le Quileute s'éloigna mais sans la quitter des yeux. Il la trouvait vraiment très bizarre et contre toute attente, il en était particulièrement attendri. Si les autres n'avaient pas été présent il aurait sans doute essayé de la connaître un peu mieux.

L'étrange troupe s'immobilisa à la sortie d'un virage qui débouchait sur une prairie. Sept personnes étaient là qui les attendaient. La plus petite d'entre elles, une jeune fille brune, à la coiffure savamment ébouriffées, s'approcha d'eux en sautillant.

- Oh ! vous êtes deux ! S'exclama-t-elle toute étonnée.

- Merci Sam, déclara chaleureusement Carlisle. Nous te sommes reconnaissant de les avoir laissé passer et nous t'assurons qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Mouais, grogna ce dernier. Il n'était pas question de deux vampires mais d'un seul, quand Alice à appelé.

- C'est vrai, s'excusa-t-elle de sa voix chantante, je n'avais pas vu la fille. Je suis désolée Sam mais je suis certaine que si Laurent l'a conduite jusqu'à nous c'est qu'elle est digne de confiance.

Alice mentait avec aplomb. Elle s'était bien rendu compte que Bella était un nouveau-né qui, en plus, avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Spontanément Laurent leur confirma qu'elle ne se nourrissait que de sang animal et un murmure étonné circula parmi les Cullen et les Quileutes.

- Elle n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, déclara Esmée visiblement inquiète pour la santé de Bella. J'aimerai la ramener à la maison si vous permettez.

Comme toujours lorsque Esmée formulait une requête, il était très difficile d'y résister et le dénommé Sam s'inclina de mauvaise grâce. Il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur l'étrange jeune vampire.

- Au revoir Bella, dit Jacob d'une voix câline.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il espérait la revoir très vite, mais la présence des autres l'en dissuada. Cette dernière leva enfin les yeux du sol et les planta dans ceux du jeune indien.

- Au revoir Jacob, répondit-elle gravement. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je t'avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ça ne fait rien, la rassura-t-il.

Il aurait bien lancé une grosse vanne du style « personne n'est aussi beau que moi » mais comme Laurent avait dit que son sosie était décédé, il se contenta de lui sourire amicalement.

Ravis de le revoir, tous les Cullen entouraient Laurent et le pressait de questions. Tous sauf Edward, qui avait concentré son attention sur Bella. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, d'ailleurs elle n'avait prêté attention à aucun d'entre eux et si elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Jacob, il l'aurait cru incapable de s'intéresser à qui que ce soit. Curieusement, il était impuissant à pénétrer son esprit. Il s'aventura dans celui de Jacob pour y trouver le peu qu'il savait et s'intrigua de savoir qui était ce Jason qu'elle avait pris pour lui. Puis Carlisle se mit en route et il écouta de toutes ses oreilles les explications de Laurent. Bella était toujours aussi silencieuse. Esmée avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, comme pour la soutenir.

- Ne t'inquiète plus Bella, ce Liam ne pourra rien contre toi désormais.

- Ouais et il n'a pas intérêt de se pointer par ici, sinon je vais lui botter les fesses, fanfaronna Emmett.

- Nous allons être très amies, promit Alice en sautillant autour d'elle. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Sais-tu que tu es un mystère, Bella ? Je ne te vois dans aucune de mes visions. Tu es… invisible.

- Moi non plus je ne peux pas te lire, avoua Edward en plongeant ses yeux d'or liquide dans les siens.

Bella eut un vague sourire. L'une la qualifiait d'invisible et l'autre d'illisible. Etrange famille, songea-t-elle avec indifférence. Elle allait pourtant devoir faire un effort de peur de décourager leur empressement à l'accueillir dans leur sein. La mystérieuse ressemblance entre Jacob et Jason, des hommes qui deviennent des loups, des vampires qui prévoient l'avenir et d'autres qui lisent dans la tête des gens et elle qui semblait être imperméable à leurs talents. Elle avait l'impression de rêver et seul l'écho de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en croyant avoir retrouver Jason, lui assurait de la réalité de son existence et des évènements qui étaient en train de s'y dérouler.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapitre IX-

Alice

Bella suivit docilement Edward jusqu'à sa voiture et elle prit place à ses côtés. Alice et Jasper s'installèrent tranquillement à l'arrière du temps que les autres montaient dans un énorme 4X4, qu'Emmett conduisait.

- Alice n'avait pas prévue ta venue, aussi ta chambre n'est-t-elle pas encore prête, s'excusa Edward.

- Oh ce n'est rien, de toute façon je ne dors plus, inutile de vous déranger, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

Edward soupira, visiblement Bella était indifférente à tout. Rien ne semblait lui faire plaisir. « Ressaisis-toi Bella ! » s'intima-t-elle, tu dois te montrer plus aimable.

- Hum… Je suis étonnée que des vampires vivent d'une manière si semblable aux humains. Vous habitez donc une vraie maison ?

- Oui, une très grande maison, répondit Edward, ravi du changement de comportement de sa passagère. Mais nous sommes quand même relativement isolés du reste de la population. Nous avons gardés des mœurs… bizarres et nous ne souhaitons pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Je comprends, dit Bella.

Elle était pathétique à faire, comme ça, des efforts désespérés pour se montrer civilisée alors qu'elle était encore sous le choc d'avoir cru, un instant, que Jason était toujours vivant. Edward, extrêmement sensible à sa douleur, devinait combien elle était choquée des derniers évènements qui venaient de lui arriver. Il ignorait tout de son passé mais se doutait que sa récente transformation l'avait laissée dans un profond désarroi. Il avait hâte qu'elle se détende enfin et commence à leur faire confiance.

Il rangea sa voiture devant l'immense propriété qu'ils habitaient et Bella eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Du temps qu'Emmett se garait à côté de la leur, elle observa, gênée, les véhicules hauts de gamme de ses hôtes, le luxe ostensible avec lequel ils étaient vêtus et se sentit tout à coup parfaitement déplacée. Elle se rapprocha de Laurent qui l'accueillit contre lui, protecteur. C'était le seul avec lequel elle se sentait en harmonie. Normal, ils étaient minables tous les deux. Nus pieds, le pantalon déchiré en de nombreux endroits. La veste en cuir de Laurent, encore potable, dissimulait en partie ce qui avait dû être un tee-shirt bleu et qui ressemblait désormais à un vieux maillot de corps grisâtre. Quand à elle, son beau cardigan de soie, une folie, n'avait pas résisté à la traversée de l'Atlantique, elle se baladait avec sur le dos ce qu'il restait de son chemisier qui n'avait plus qu'une manche.

- Ne sois pas intimidée Bella. Tu vas prendre un grand bain, je te prêterai de quoi te vêtir et quand j'en aurai terminé avec tes cheveux, tu seras la plus belle d'entre nous, se réjouit Alice.

Bella eut un mouvement de recul, est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris ? Alice voulait-elle vraiment s'occuper de ses cheveux ? Elle s'apprêtait à décliner lorsqu'Edward prit la parole.

- C'est déjà le cas, la complimenta-t-il en la faisant pénétrer dans le hall.

Rosalie qui avait remarqué son embarras, lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Alice manque parfois de délicatesse mais elle est pleine de bonnes intentions. Envoie la promener, elle a l'habitude, mais ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

Bella acquiesça mollement et se laissa entraîner par ladite Alice vers l'étage supérieur, sous le regard compatissant de Laurent alors que les autres se laissaient aller à l'hilarité générale.

- Ca va être ta fête Bella ! Aboya Emett.

Elle se retrouva sans savoir comment, en peignoir dans la salle de bain, attendant patiemment que le bain qu'Alice lui faisait couler, finisse de remplir l'immense baignoire déjà pleine de mousse. Cette dernière, les bras remplis de flacons qu'elle disposait dans les endroits stratégiques de la pièce, commentait les différents usages qu'elle en ferait.

- Celui-ci est indispensable, promets-moi de t'en servir Bella, supplia-t-elle. C'est un soin pour les cheveux. Tu l'appliques, tu le laisses agir trois minutes et tu rinces abondamment.

Elle avait pris un visage suppliant et Bella sentit sa résolution de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, faiblir. Elle acquiesça à tout, pourvu que la sauterelle hystérique quitte enfin la pièce et la laisse respirer.

- Bon, ton bain est prêt Bella. Frotte bien partout, fais toi un masque et surtout détends-toi, ordonna-t-elle sur le ton d'un médecin à son patient. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure.

Seulement quinze petites minutes de répit, cette fille allait la rendre folle ! Bella s'enfonça dans l'eau agréablement tiède et se laissa couler. Il y a avait des soins pour tout, la peau, les cheveux, les ongles, elle ne savait même pas par quoi commencer et Alice était déjà de retour, qu'elle ne les avait encore pas tous utilisés.

- Je vais t'aider à sortir, proposa-t-elle sans avoir le moins du monde l'impression de déranger. Carlisle aimerait te parler quand tu seras prête. On va tâcher de faire vite, mais je te préviens que ça ne va pas être facile. Y'a du boulot !

Bella grinça des dents et se retint de la noyer dans la baignoire. Elle enfila le peignoir sans discuter, s'assit là où elle le lui dit et entreprit de faire de son mieux pour ignorer le babillage incessant dont son hôtesse la gratifiait. Etait-ce possible d'avoir un bagou pareil ? Celle-ci avait pris en main sa chevelure.

- Tu as des cheveux magnifiques, ils sont si souples, si brillants, je vais juste les sécher. Une autre fois, quand on aura plus de temps, je te ferai un chignon. Je suis certaine que ça t'ira magnifiquement. Avec une robe bleue -c'est ta couleur- près du corps. Ah ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !

« Tu peux toujours courir », songea Bella avec agacement. Elle se laissa mollement pommader et coiffer, mais refusa fermement toute tentative de maquillage.

- Seulement les ongles alors, supplia Alice.

Encore une fois Bella céda, mais elle était de plus en plus excédée. Puis ce fut la séance d'habillage et là, hors d'elle, elle envoya Alice sur les roses pour la toute première fois, sans se douter qu'il y en aurait de nombreuses autres.

- Je ne porte pas de mini jupe. Jamais, aboya-t-elle. Tu entends ?

- C'est bon ! Pas la peine de hurler, je vais te chercher un pantalon mais quand on a les jambes que tu as, c'est un crime de ne pas les montrer, reprocha Alice, boudeuse.

Elle revint, un instant après, avec un pantalon fin de couleur jaune paille et un tee-shirt rose thé.

- Tu le fais exprès ? Accusa Bella, en faisant mine de renfiler son vieux jean qu'elle avait récupéré dans la poubelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Pas de rose, pas de mini jupe, pas non plus de trucs moulants. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Alice récupéra les vêtement d'un geste rageur et disparu de nouveau quelques secondes. Ce coup-ci elle rapporta un jean, certes blanc, mais un jean tout de même et une chemise d'un joli bleu, toute simple, en soie naturelle. Bella eut un soupir de soulagement et les enfila prestement. Tout à coup, et contre toute attente, elle se sentit terriblement bien, mieux que depuis des semaines. Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle de bain et se surprit à sourire de contentement.

- Ah ! Tu vois que ce bain t'a fait du bien ! Chantonna Alice glorieusement, comme si tout le mérite lui en revenait.

Bella se retint de lui dire à quel point elle se sentirait encore mieux si elle pouvait la bâillonner mais se contenta de grimacer un sourire vaincu à l'insupportable lutin qui sautillait devant elle. Elle commençait à se laisser gagner par le charme et la gentillesse de cette intarissable bavarde. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi... présente ? Elle était haute comme trois pommes, menue, menue, menue ; mais il fallait bien le reconnaître, jolie comme un coeur, avec d'adorables expressions sur son visage, constamment en éveil.

- C'est vrai que c'est agréable de se sentir propre, reconnu-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit là ? La terreur des salle de bains lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant sans la moindre retenue. Quand on connaissait un peu Bella et qu'on savait à quel point elle avait en horreur les manifestations de tendresse, il était naturel d'être surpris qu'elle se laissât faire, sans doute faute de savoir comment s'y prendre pour se dépêtrer d'Alice, sans être obligée de l'assommer.

- Oh ! Je suis si contente Bella, roucoula cette dernière. J'avais si peur que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Tout étonnée, Bella songea que ce serait plutôt le contraire.

- Je te trouve très… gentille Alice et je t'aime beaucoup, la rassura-t-elle.

Et en même temps qu'elle le disait, elle sut que c'était vrai. Mais que ce serait vrai pour toujours, ça, elle l'ignorait encore.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ce qui m'appartient ne peut m'être repris, que par la mort. (Liam)**_

- Chapitre X -

Liam

- Encore vivante ? Questionna insidieusement Rosalie en poussant la porte. Il m'a pourtant semblé entendre des cris.

Elle ignora délibérément le regard noir de sa sœur et sourit gentiment à Bella qui acquiesça.

- Edward avait raison, ajouta-t-elle, tu es renversante.

Bella haussa les sourcils. La frangine n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi tout de même ?

- Je parie que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi tu ressembles, poursuivit Rosalie impitoyablement.

Effectivement. Bella ne s'était encore jamais vu depuis sa transformation. Elle suivit les filles Cullen dans la chambre adjacente à la salle de bain et s'immobilisa devant son reflet. Elle était… Sublime était-il un mot trop fort ? Alors nous dirons qu'elle était mieux que ravissante, mieux que jolie.

- Est-ce que ta chambre te plait ? Questionna Alice. Je sais déjà comment je vais la redécorer. Je poserai un papier à fleurs dans le style Liberty, je suis sûre qu'une déco à l'Anglaise t'ira à merveille. Tu es tellement romantique Bella !

Trop ahurie pour réagir sur la seconde partie de la phrase, celle-ci se cala sur la première.

- Ma chambre ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

- Alors ? Elle te plait ? Insista Alice en tournant autour d'elle comme une toupie.

- Mais laisse la respirer, gronda sa sœur en l'immobilisant fermement.

Rosalie était la plus jolie fille que Bella avait jamais vu. De grande taille avec un corps de rêve, cette blonde aux yeux bleus avait heureusement beaucoup d'autorité sur sa sœur et celle-ci se calma instantanément.

- Allez tout le monde nous attend en bas, poursuivit-elle et Laurent aimerait repartir très vite retrouver Tanya. Ils se sont parlés au téléphone et il y a de la réconciliation dans l'air, semble-t-il.

Trop heureuse de s'éclipser, Bella suivit Rosalie au rez-de-chaussée et absolument pas rancunière Alice les précéda en chantonnant. Des applaudissements bruyants accueillirent leur arrivée.

- Alors Bella, Alice t'a récurée des pieds jusqu'à la tête ? Rigola Emett. Tu brilles comme un sou neuf ?

Alice soupira d'exaspération et Jasper l'accueillit avec des bras réconfortants. Il posa un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres et miss vif argent se remit aussitôt à sautiller joyeusement.

- Tu es ravissante Bella, la complimenta Laurent.

Lui même s'était lavé et changé. Il portait désormais un jean flambant neuf et, un nouveau tee-shirt de couleur noir, avait avantageusement remplacé l'ancien. Il avait cependant gardé son blouson de cuir, sans doute lui vouait-il un attachement particulier.

- Vraiment très jolie, approuva Edward de sa voix de velours.

- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Emett.

Alice se pavanait triomphalement, s'attribuant sans doute bonne part du mérite de cette métamorphose, tandis que Bella serait volontiers rentrée dans un trou de souris.

Laurent était effectivement très pressé de partir et c'est le cœur gros qu'elle lui fit ses adieux.

- Comment te remercier ? Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue, bafouilla-t-elle, très émue.

- Ce fut un plaisir Bella. Prends soin de toi, recommanda-t-il encore avant de se mettre en route. Je te passerai un petit coup de fil dès que je serai rendu en Alaska.

Elle le regarda disparaître dans la nature. C'était la mi-journée, l'heure du repas chez les humains et l'heure de pointe chez Jef. Elle se demanda qui l'aidait à servir les plats du jour. La nostalgie l'envahit, ils lui manquaient tous tellement !

- Que dirais-tu d'une partie de chasse ? Suggéra Esmée en l'enlaçant.

Bella n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais sortir de la maison et prendre l'air lui ferait, de toute évidence, le plus grand bien. Elle accepta avec empressement.

- Dans un petit moment alors, intervint Carlisle.

Il posa un baiser empreint de tendresse sur le front de son épouse et entraîna Bella derrière lui.

- J'aimerai d'abord te montrer quelque chose, expliqua-t-il.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant Edward et ils échangèrent un long regard que Bella interpréta comme un dialogue silencieux. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'or sembla se crisper. Alice se joignit à eux, elle avait pris un air absent comme si elle n'était plus vraiment là.

- C'est bien lui Carlisle, je t'ai vu en avertir les Volturi, affirma-t-elle en sortant de sa transe.

- Bien, allons vérifier, soupira-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Ils le suivirent tous jusque dans son bureau, au premier étage, et Carlisle désigna un tableau sur lequel des personnes vêtus comme au dix huitième siècle, avaient pris la pose.

- Les Volturi, expliqua-t-il succinctement en désignant les trois hommes qui se tenaient à l'avant plan.

Un peu en retrait, Bella identifia son hôte.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, acquiesça-t-il. Mais ne reconnais-tu personne d'autre ? Regarde attentivement, c'est important.

Soudain Bella se raidit. Un homme parmi les autres avait attiré son attention. Elle le pointa du doigt.

- Liam ? Réussit-elle à articuler.

- Liam, approuva Carlisle, visiblement contrarié.

Tous les Cullen vinrent tour à tour découvrir le visage du créateur de Bella.

- Je me suis douté que c'était lui dès que Laurent a fait mention d'un traqueur nommé Liam. Le risque était faible qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence. J'aurai pourtant préféré que ce soit le cas, déclara-t-il avec tristesse.

- Pourquoi ? C'est toujours un avantage de connaître son ennemi, aussi puissant soit-il. On sait son potentiel, on élabore des stratégies ; je trouverai comment nous débarrasser de lui, affirma Jasper en faisant preuve d'une assurance que Bella ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Emmett approuva bruyamment. Même les filles qui s'étaient laissées gagner par les craintes de Carlisle semblèrent atteinte par son enthousiasme.

- Les choses ne sont pas si faciles et Liam n'est pas un simple vampire, ni même un bête traqueur. Il dispose de talents particuliers et qui le rendent éminemment dangereux pour nous tous.

- Explique-toi, intima Jasper pas vraiment convaincu.

- Il peut localiser sa proie d'un simple effort de concentration. Il n'a pas besoin de suivre aucune piste pour savoir où trouver sa victime…

- …Il me court derrière depuis plusieurs semaines et n'a toujours pas réussi à me localiser, l'interrompit Bella.

- Il a aussi le don de paralyser ses victimes simplement en les touchant de la main, poursuivit ce dernier sans relever. S'il effleure l'un d'entre nous, il sera ensuite dans l'incapacité de se défendre.

Un brouhaha général envahit la pièce et Carlisle en profita pour faire venir Bella, que cette dernière information avait clouée sur place, auprès de lui.

- C'est bien ce qu'il s'est produit lors de ta transformation, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux mais j'aimerai que tu me racontes tout ça dans le détail. J'ai une petite idée qui pourrait nous donner un avantage sur lui, affirma-t-il.

Bella s'exécuta mollement, gardant seulement par-devers elle ce qui s'était passé avec Jason.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il t'ai remarquée le matin même de ton agression, réfléchit Carlisle. Quand il est question d'imprégnation, un créateur prend toujours son temps. C'est très important pour lui de ne pas se tromper. La première chose dont il s'assure, en général c'est que l'élue est…

Un silence embarrassé laissa la phrase en suspens.

- ... Vierge, conclut Jasper à sa place.

Bella se figea et tout le monde autour d'elle prit un air dégagé. Ils connaissaient tous, sauf elle, cette particularité de l'imprégnation. Elle déglutit difficilement, hésitant à s'insurger contre cette intrusion dans sa vie privée et la compréhension que cet important détail n'avait pour eux rien de personnel. Finalement elle hocha la tête. C'était à l'instant même où elle avait proposé à Jason de faire d'elle une femme, que Liam était passé à l'attaque. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux par peur de leur réaction. Elle n'imaginait que top bien la malice qu'elle croiserait dans le regard d'Emmett. Elle ne vit donc pas l'expression soulagée d'Edward, ni le regard soupçonneux que ses soeurs échangèrent après s'en être aperçu. Carlisle s'assura encore que Liam ne l'avait pas touchée et, de nouveau, elle acquiesça.

- Il n'a donc d'autre prise sur toi que de t'avoir transformée. C'est une bonne chose, affirma Jasper. Il n'est pas dans son droit.

Devant l'air ahurie de Bella, il crut bon d'expliquer que d'un accord tacite, les vampires répugnaient à se mêler des histoires d'imprégnation. Les revirements de situations étaient fréquents et dûs essentiellement au fait de l'instabilité émotionnelle des nouveau-nés.

- Je ne suis ni instable, ni émotive, se défendit Bella.

- Ça nous le savons, affirma Edward en lui adressant un sourire attendri. Nous avons pleinement confiance en toi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Liam n'aurait jamais été dans son droit, affirma Carlisle, captant ainsi l'attention générale. A l'époque où je vivais chez les Volturi, un grave conflit entre lui et Aro s'est soldé par la mort de quelqu'un. Ils avaient tous les deux des vues sur une même jeune fille, mais pour des raisons différentes. Aro et son épouse voulaient l'adopter, alors que Liam désirait en faire sa compagne. Aro décida, il me semble avec sagesse, que devenue adulte, elle serait libre de s'attacher à qui elle voudrait et il se chargea de sa transformation ; ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup d'amour, j'en suis le témoin. A peine née, Liam trompa leur confiance en tentant d'imprégner la jeune femme. Il fut surpris à temps pour en être empêché et banni avec l'interdiction formelle de tenter à nouveau de transformer qui que ce soit. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, la jeune vampire disparut lors d'une partie de chasse. On retrouva les traces d'un bûcher avec cette inscription. « Ce qui m'appartient ne peut m'être repris, que par la mort », et c'était signé Liam.

Instinctivement tout le monde se rapprocha de Bella. Esmée la première l'enlaça d'un geste protecteur. La colère et l'indignation brillaient dans les yeux de tous.

- Nous te protègerons, Bella, affirma Alice de sa voix flûtée.

Et tout le monde approuva bruyamment, faute de pouvoir tous la tenir dans leurs bras.

- Je le découperai en tranches, affirma Emett avec rage. J'en ferai de la purée.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, le contredit Carlisle. Les Volturi s'occuperont de son cas. Je vais les prévenir, ils nous enverrons leurs meilleurs combattants. Aro tient enfin sa vengeance, croyez-moi qu'il ne la laissera pas passer.

Jasper et Emett protestèrent pour la forme mais les femmes Cullen se rangèrent aussitôt à l'avis de Carlisle. Seuls, Edward et Bella restaient silencieux. L'un observait l'autre attentivement, soupçonnant sans peine la résolution qu'elle était en train de prendre.

- Je vais partir.

La déclaration tomba comme une bombe, affichant un masque de contrariété sur le beau visage d'Edward. Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Questionna Carlisle.

- Je vous mets tous en danger. Je vais profiter que Liam ne sait pas encore où je suis pour aller plus loin. Je traverserai les mers et je ne regagnerai plus la terre ferme pendant des semaines. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, plaisanta-t-elle, je m'entends très bien avec les poissons…

Carlisle interrompit le concert de protestations qui s'élevait, pour se faire entendre.

- Et à ton avis, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas encore retrouvée ? De la même manière, peux-tu expliquer la raison pour laquelle Alice ne te voit pas ? Pourquoi Edward ne te lit pas ?

- Non, je l'ignore. Peut-être que je ne suis pas… normale, lâcha-t-elle, confuse.

Ça faisait un moment qu'elle se posait la question de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle et c'était la seule explication qu'elle avait pu trouver. Même pareille aux êtres les plus parfaits, il fallait qu'elle ne soit pas à leur hauteur. Tel était son destin, elle devait l'accepter.

N'y tenant plus, l'ange aux yeux d'or la prit dans ses bras pour la première fois.

- Non, tu n'es pas anormale Bella. Tu es exceptionnelle ! Déclara-t-il avec conviction. Liam ne t'a pas encore trouvé parce qu'il est incapable de te localiser, son radar ne répond pas en ce qui te concerne. Il y a en toi comme un bouclier qui te protège des ondes, quelles qu'elles soient.

La compréhension se fit jour dans l'esprit de Bella. Liam ne pouvait pas la repérer, elle était invisible.

- Pourtant lorsqu'il m'a transformée, je me suis retrouvée paralysée aussi bien que Jason.

- C'était un contact physique Bella, ton talent ne s'étend malheureusement pas à ce domaine-là, déplora Carlisle.

- Ne t'en va pas Bella, supplia Alice, très inquiète. Nous allons nous organiser le temps que les Volturi nous envoient des renforts. Ça ne saurait tarder, j'irai les chercher moi-même si tu veux.

Bella n'était plus très sûre de vouloir partir. Liam ignorait où elle se trouvait et des renforts allaient arriver d'un jour à l'autre. Peut-être ne prenait-elle pas un gros risque en restant et… elle en avait tellement envie !

Alice se mit à danser de joie.

- Merci Bella, tu ne vas pas le regretter, nous allons bien nous occuper de toi tu verras !

Comme elle n'avait encore rien dit dans ce sens ni dans un autre, Bella s'étonna.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me voir ?

- Toi non, mais je me vois sortir cette magnifique robe bleue dont je t'ai parlé et comme elle ne me va pas du tout, j'imagine que c'est pour te la faire essayer, triompha-t-elle.

- D'accord, se rendit Bella.

Mais dans son for intérieur elle fut prise d'un grand doute quand à l'exactitude des visions d'Alice et se promit de ne jamais les prendre pour argent comptant. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quels arguments disposeraient la poison, pour la convaincre d'enfiler ce genre de fringues. Des hourras triomphants accueillirent sa réponse et elle ne prit conscience qu'à ce moment-là, qu'Edward avait laissé son bras autour de ses épaules.


	11. Chapter 11

- Chapitre XI -

Les Quileutes (1)

- Nous allons devoir nous organiser pour pallier toute éventualité, décida Jasper qui en tant que combattant avait été promu chef de guerre. Nous nous séparerons en deux groupes et chacun sera responsable de la sécurité du sien. Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett constituerons le premier. A l'extérieur de la maison, vous devrez toujours être ensemble et ne jamais vous perdre de vue. Il en sera de même pour nous autres qui feront partie du second groupe, celui qui inclut Bella. Liam n'a que deux mains et s'il tente une agression, nous serons au moins quatre à lui faire face, ce qui devrait suffire à le faire réfléchir. Par prudence, nous ne sortirons de la maison qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Tout le monde est en congé maladie pour la semaine !

Un murmure ennuyé accueillit cette dernière remarque. Bella apprit ainsi que ses surprenants hôtes étaient tous professionnellement très impliqués dans leur tâches respectives. Carlisle était médecin chef dans le petit hôpital de Forks, mais ça elle le savait déjà. Esmée consultante en sauvegarde du patrimoine et constamment en déplacement dans tout le nord des Etats-Unis et parfois même au Canada. Rosalie travaillait en tant que puéricultrice, dans une crèche, à Port Angeles. Alice œuvrait dans la finance. Elle avait un don, on se demande lequel, pour renifler les bons placements financiers, ce qui expliquait l'opulence dans laquelle sa famille vivait. Elle réglait ses affaires à domicile, depuis son ordinateur, ce qui lui permettait de ne jamais être très loin de Jasper. Lui-même était artiste peintre. Il faisait également des sculptures monumentales et son atelier était quelque part dans une des nombreuses dépendances de la propriété. Emmett était, le croiriez-vous, éducateur pour adolescents en «difficultés», également à Port Angeles . Il convainquait de jeunes délinquants de rester dans le rang et ses arguments devaient être de taille (peut-être celle de ses poings) parce que son pourcentage de réussite était impressionnant. Grâce à la complicité d'Alice il savait toujours à l'avance, quand l'un d'entre eux était sur le point de déraper et il avait tôt fait de l'en dissuader. Edward, quand à lui, était un des plus jeunes juges attorney d'Amérique. Sa stupéfiante capacité à discerner la vérité et sa grande rigueur morale en avait fait quelqu'un de respecté et ce, malgré son manque d'expérience ; il travaillait à Seattle la semaine et ne rentrait à Forks que les week-ends.

Carlisle avait terminé sa conversation avec les Volturi. Il les rejoignit dans le grand salon et tout le monde se tut, attendant de savoir ce qui avait été décidé.

- Aro nous envoie ses trois meilleurs combattants... ainsi que Jane, déclara-t-il avec embarras.

Un silence glacé accueillit la nouvelle, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett, qui n'y tenait plus, lançât avec un humour féroce.

- Hou hou, Edward ! La douce Jane va venir te dire bonjour. J'espère que ce coup-ci tu sauras répondre à ses attentes et qu'elle ne repartira pas déçue. Tu sais qu'elle est folle de toi !

Rosalie lui mit un coup dans les côtes, ce qui le fit taire mais ne l'empêcha pas de ricaner bêtement. Edward quand à lui, faisait une tête de six pieds de long. Pas moyen qu'il y échappe, il allait devoir la supporter. Il lança un regard assassin à son frère et protesta vivement auprès de Carlisle.

- Mais enfin, tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal à l'endurer. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Aro d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Nous en avons discuté, mais outre les talents hors du communs dont Jane dispose, Liam ne la connaît pas, non plus que les deux autres. S'il devine qu'il est traqué par les Volturi, il ne pourra pas le vérifier en les localisant. Ils disposeront donc sur lui de l'effet de surprise.

- Elle a intérêt à me ficher la paix, prévint-il, mais pour la forme.

En son for intérieur, il devait bien admettre que Carlisle avait raison et que Jane était la femme de la situation. Il jeta un regard oblique à Bella. Apparemment, celle-ci semblait très ennuyée par la nouvelle. En fait, depuis qu'il avait été fait mention de cette Jane, son radar à emm... s'était mis à clignoter comme un fou.

- Qu'est-ce que cette femme a de particulier... Comme talents, j'entends ? Crut-elle bon de préciser en voyant l'œil d'Emmett pétiller de malice.

- Jane peut infliger une douleur insupportable à n'importe qui, par la seule force de sa volonté. Personne ne peut rien contre elle, expliqua Jasper avec une moue dégoûtée.

Visiblement, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non plus.

- C'est une pétasse, ajouta Alice. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas la contrarier.

Rosalie approuva de la tête.

- Espérons que nous n'aurons pas à la supporter pendant des semaines ! Déclara Esmée, tout à fait catastrophée.

Bella se sentit soudainement, très mal à l'aise. Elle était directement la cause de tous ces problèmes et elle se prit à regretter d'avoir accepté de rester.

- N'y songe même pas, chuchota Edward à son oreille.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus et Bella le soupçonna d'avoir lu dans ses pensées. Absorbée par cette réflexion elle se mit à fixer attentivement le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à toussoter, visiblement gêné par le minutieux examen dont il faisait l'objet. Devant son air embarrassé, Bella se rendit compte brutalement qu'elle était comme hypnotisée par ses yeux dorés, au point de ne plus pouvoir s'en détacher. Voilà que tout à coup, elle réalisait que se tenait devant elle, le plus bel homme qu'elle avait jamais vu, une sorte de... miracle. Celui-ci affichait un sourire en coin qu'elle ne savait trop comment interpréter. Était-il moqueur, ou simplement mal à l'aise ? Sans doute un peu des deux, décida-t-elle. En attendant elle était en train de se couvrir de ridicule. Fort à propos, Carlisle la sortit d'embarras. Jugeant sans doute que la nouvelle de l'arrivée de Jane était digérée, il décida qu'il était plus que temps d'aborder un problème d'un autre genre et tout aussi enquiquinant.

- Qu'est qu'on va dire aux Quileutes ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Les suggestions allèrent bon train, laissant entendre que, l'annonce de l'arrivée de trois vampires justiciers à la poursuite d'un quatrième encore plus dangereux qu'eux, n'allaient pas leur faire plaisir. Alice qui avait connu un certain succès en obtenant de Sam un laissez-passer pour Laurent, se proposa, sans conviction, de leur annoncer la nouvelle avec doigté ; ce qui entraîna un refus catégorique de la part de Jasper qui anticipait avec crainte, la réaction des Indiens.

- Ils vont te bouffer tout cru, affirma-t-il.

Stupéfaite, Bella avait besoin qu'on éclaircisse sa lanterne.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? En quoi est-ce un problème de les avertir du danger qui les menace ? Ce ne sont que des gamins et les Volturi risquent de les anéantir, à moins que Liam ne s'en charge d'abord.

Emmett eut un petit rire amusé et Rosalie eut bien du mal à se retenir de sourire aussi.

- Ces gamins, comme tu dis, sont de redoutables adversaires, expliqua Jasper. Ils sont rapides, résistants, agiles et forts ; autant que nous. La meute agit comme un seul homme sous les ordres du dominant, Sam. Aucun ne peut se soustraire à sa volonté et je les soupçonne même de communiquer entre eux par la pensée, du moins quand ils sont sous forme animale. Ils sont très difficiles à tuer et guérissent d'éventuelles blessures quasi instantanément. Là où nous les surpassons, c'est qu'ils ne grimpent pas aux arbres et sont de très mauvais nageurs. Ils sont tout à fait capables de tuer un vampire, aussi doué soit-il ; ils sont conçus pour ça.

"Conçu pour ça"? Bella faisait des efforts désespérés pour comprendre, mais là, elle n'imprimait pas. Charitable, Edward vint à sa rescousse.

- La présence de vampires dans leur environnement provoquent la transformation chez les Quileutes. C'est arrivé pour la première fois il y a plus d'un siècle, quand nous sommes venus nous installer à Forks ; Alice et Jasper n'étaient pas encore avec nous. Comme nous ne chassions pas les humains, ils ont accepté de conclure un pacte avec nous. Ils nous laissaient en paix tant que personnes n'étaient mordus. Nous n'allions pas sur leur territoire et ils ne venaient pas sur le notre. Puis nous sommes repartis et pendant plus de cinquante ans, les Quileutes ne se sont plus transformés ; au point que l'histoire était connue comme une légende. Quand nous sommes revenus, il y a deux ans, tout a recommencé et de nouveau ils sont devenus des loups, avec pour même mission de tuer les vampires. Mais comme l'accord entre nous restait toujours valable tant qu'il n'avait pas été violé, nous avons continuez de nous côtoyer régulièrement, mais sans réellement sympathiser. Ils nous tolèrent, c'est tout et nous tâchons d'être toujours très courtois avec eux ; ils sont très jeunes et ça les démange de faire leurs preuves. C'est une occasion que nous ne souhaitons pas leur donner.

- L'arrivée d'autres vampires risque de déclencher un conflit, poursuivit Carlisle. C'est pour ça que nous allons devoir nous montrer très diplomates en la leur annonçant. Heureusement Aro comprend notre situation et a promis qu'aucun de ses émissaires ne mordra d'humain ; quand à Liam, nous ne sommes pas responsables de lui, les Quileutes ne pourront donc rien nous reprocher !

"Quel pataquès ! Songea Bella catastrophée, toi quand tu fous la m... quelque part tu ne fais pas semblant, s'invectiva-t-elle". Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de faire avaler la pilule aux Quileutes sans les fâcher ! Bella était convaincante, elle le savait. Quand elle désirait vraiment quelque chose, il était rare qu'elle ne l'obtienne pas. Ce talent compensait à peine sa malchance et sa maladresse chronique mais il fallait bien qu'elle ait quelques atouts dans sa manche, sinon elle n'aurait jamais survécu jusque là.

- Je vais leur parler, déclara-t-elle.

- Jamais de la vie, gronda Edward.

- C'est trop dangereux Bella, approuva Alice catastrophée. Tu as déjà eu de la chance qu'ils te laissent passer tout à l'heure, il ne faut pas trop tirer sur la corde.

C'était absurde. Jamais elle n'avait couru le moindre risque, elle le savait mieux que personne.

- Est-ce que tu les a vu mal réagir ? S'enquit-t-elle par acquis de conscience.

Alice eut un soupir à fendre le cœur le plus dur.

- Bella, les Quileutes me donnent la migraine à force de chercher des moyens détournés pour les voir. Ils semblent dotés du même don que le tien. J'essaie depuis tout à l'heure de les deviner mais tant que nous n'aurons pris aucune décision les concernant, je ne peux pas prévoir comment ils vont réagir, ça change tout le temps !

Jasper la prit dans ses bras et entreprit de la rassurer, la voir dans cet état le rendait très nerveux.

Bella réfléchit longuement à leur rencontre, dans la réserve.

- A aucun moment les loups ne m'ont menacée, se rappela-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'avec Laurent qu'il y a eu des tensions et c'est même moi qui ai dû intervenir pour les faire tomber. Ils n'ont jamais été agressifs avec moi.

- Si tu le dis, Bella, laissa tomber Jasper, assez peut convaincu.

- Je l'affirme. J'ai un contact particulier avec les animaux. Tous les animaux, insista-t-elle. Je sais toujours ce qu'ils ont dans la tête...

- .... Laurent a fait mention de ça ! L'interrompit Carlisle avec excitation. Il en aurait été témoin à de nombreuses reprises et il a dit que tu avais une façon de chasser qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sport. Les animaux se laisseraient tuer sans essayer de à se défendre.

- C'est parce que je n'aime pas les effrayer, bafouilla Bella qui se sentait parfaitement ridicule.

Un grand silence accueillit cette révélation formidable.

- C'est très... délicat de ta part ! Approuva Edward en se postant ostensiblement à ses côtés.

Le message était clair. Le premier qui aurait l'idée de se moquer aurait affaire à lui. Emmett ravala le sourire qui commençait à poindre et prit un air innocent. Les filles échangèrent un clin d'œil complice, elles trouvaient Edward décidément très ... protecteur.

- Il n'empêche que tu n'iras pas, déclara fermement Edward, que l'idée qu'il arrivât quelque chose à sa protégée rendait autoritaire.

Tout le monde s'entreregarda, embarrassé. Le bel ange n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer directif, toutefois, pour une fois que ça lui arrivait, aucun des Cullen n'osa le contrarier et ils se mirent tous à se passionner pour le bout de leurs chaussures, laissant lâchement Bella se débrouiller avec lui.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla cette dernière.

Edward venait d'employer un ton qui lui déplaisait souverainement.

Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'eux, est-ce que tu m'as compris ? S'entêta-t-il, inexplicablement furieux.

Tu m'IN TER DIS ? Scanda Bella, profondément contrariée.

Avant qu'Edward ait eut le temps de réagir, elle avait tourné les talons et s'était enfuie vers sa chambre. De rage, ce dernier mit un coup de pied dans la table basse du salon qui se brisa en mille morceaux sous les yeux horrifiés d'Esmée qui vouait une véritable passion à ses meubles. Jasper et Emmett ceinturèrent aussitôt leur frère, pour l'obliger à se calmer.

Ton comportement est inqualifiable, gronda Esmée. Et je ne parle pas de ma table.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? S'énerva Carlisle, pourtant lui aussi, d'ordinaire posé.

Edward à qui, le contact apaisant de Jasper avait rendu son calme, ne savait pas du tout comment justifier sa colère. Il était rarement sujet aux sautes d'humeur et en tout cas, jamais à l'emportement.

Je crois que ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pense, j'ai toujours le sentiment qu'elle va décider de faire quelque chose d'irréparable, que je serais incapable d'empêcher. Elle m'effraie.

Moi aussi, renchérit Alice. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il faut lui faire confiance, elle sait ce qu'elle dit et si elle pense qu'elle peut convaincre les Quileutes de ne pas rompre le traité et bien je crois qu'on dois la laisser faire !

Je suis d'accord, approuva Emmett.

Moi aussi, déclara Rosalie.

Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper abondèrent dans le même sens mais malgré tout, le cœur d'Edward lui hurlait d'enfermer Bella à double tour, dans un endroit connu de lui seul, où il pourrait la protéger de tout, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il finit cependant par s'incliner devant l'unanimité familiale.

- C'est bon, grogna-t-il, je vais aller m'excuser.


	12. Chapter 12

- Chapitre XII -

Les Quileutes (2)

Edward frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre de Bella, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il songea un instant qu'elle était peut-être partie et la panique l'envahit. Il entra sans y avoir été invité et tout de suite, il la vit. Elle ne s'était pas retournée et se tenait, raide comme un piquet, devant la baie vitrée, apparemment indifférente à sa présence. Il toussota mais n'obtint pas davantage de réaction.

- Je suis désolé Bella. Je t'ai mal parlé et je le regrette…

- … Non. Tout est ma faute, l'interrompit-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

« Allons bon, se dit Edward, interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est allée s'imaginer ? ». Il tenta de répondre à cette question en sondant, une fois de plus, son esprit et naturellement, se heurta à un mur. Il n'osa pas lui demander de se retourner, mais en cet instant, il aurait bien aimé voir son visage.

- Je ne peux pas deviner tes pensées Bella, murmura-t-il. Dis moi ce que tu as derrière la tête, je t'en prie.

Sa voix était suppliante et Bella se décida enfin à lui faire face. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa lui fit mal, c'était un coup de poignard. Comment avait-il pu lui causer autant de peine, lui qui ne voulait que la protéger ?

- Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme vous. C'est tout à fait normal que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance. J'ai voulu me mêler de vous aider, mais c'est parce que je me sens tellement responsable ! Et vous avez eu peur que je ne provoque encore davantage de problèmes en vous mettant les Quileutes à dos. Tu vois, je comprends tout. Même si je sais que ce que vous craignez ne serait jamais arrivé…

La voix de Bella était calme, empreinte de fatalisme, mais son visage était grave. Il l'avait blessée au point qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé qu'Edward ait pu piquer une crise pour des raisons bien plus personnelles.

- C'est tout le contraire, défendit-il. Nous avons totalement confiance en toi et les autres m'envoient te dire qu'ils sont d'accord pour que tu rencontres les loups et que tu leur parles.

S'il avait eu l'espoir de la réconforter, celui-ci ne se réalisa qu'à moitié. Elle approuva tout d'abord ce qu'il dit puis se mit brusquement à secouer la tête négativement.

- Mais pas toi, accusa-t-elle.

Elle en était revenu au point de départ sauf que ce coup-ci il n'y en avait plus que pour lui. Normal, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait agressé.

- Si j'ai réagi comme ça, c'est parce que je me sens très… protecteur à ton égard.

- Non, la vérité c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance, affirma-t-elle.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais toute confiance en toi, répéta-t-il patiemment et pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Tu as menti.

Mais bon sang comment lui faire comprendre ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se jeter à ses pieds et lui dire qu'il était fou d'elle, que l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal le rendait malade d'angoisse ! Il plongea ses yeux de miel dans l'écarlate de ceux de Bella, espérant lui faite passer silencieusement, son message d'amour. Elle n'y était pas insensible, il le voyait. Elle aussi était attirée par lui, il ne pouvait pas se tromper ! C'était seulement qu'elle était… ailleurs. Peut-être en France, quelque part avec ce Jason qui l'obsédait au point qu'elle s'imaginait le reconnaître à travers Jacob. Il l'aurait bien prise dans ses bras et embrassée avec passion, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment et il allait lui falloir se montrer patient, de peur de la perdre pour de bon.

- C'est égal, ajouta-t-elle, apparemment insensible à son charme. Je vais aller leur parler.

« Et je te prouverai que je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! », garda-t-elle par devers elle. Ca faisait deux fois en moins d'une heure qu'elle se perdait dans ses yeux et si ce coup-ci, un peu préparée, elle avait mieux su résister au prodigieux attrait qu'ils exerçaient sur sa personne, ça avait été à deux doigts qu'elle ne lui sautât au cou pour l'embrasser furieusement. Elle y avait résisté elle ne savait comment, mais un jour fatalement… elle ne saurait s'en empêcher. Sensément, elle se recommanda donc d'éviter à l'avenir de le regarder en face. Elle ne voulait pas s'exposer, en plus de se faire parler comme à son chien, au risque de prendre un coup de pied quelque part. Ces maudits vampires avaient décidément bien trop de charme… et le mot était faible. Un peu réconfortée par le fait que le reste de la famille Cullen ait décidé de lui faire confiance, elle descendit les escaliers sans plus le regarder, le laissant con.

- Oh Bella ! S'exclama Alice en sautillant vers elle. Nous sommes tous tellement embarrassés. Edward s'est montré très maladroit mais il ne voulait que te protéger, il a dû te le dire. Nous sommes d'accord pour que ce soit toi qui mette les Quileutes au courant de la situation. Après tout, tu t'es déjà très bien débrouillée avec eux tout à l'heure et je crois qu'ils t'ont à la bonne.

- Ouais, approuva Emmett, ça doit faire partie de tes talents cachés, mais tu es une fille très sympa. Ca donne envie de t'aider.

- Je les ai prévenu et ils nous attendent, déclara Carlisle. L'hypothèse d'Emmett est intéressante, faudra qu'on en reparle à l'occasion. Tu es… passionnante, Bella. Vraiment.

Il tenait son épouse enlacée contre lui. Quel couple magnifique ils formaient ! Bella eut une vision d'elle-même, blottie contre Edward, un même amour les unissant. « N'importe quoi ! Se gronda-t-elle. » Elle jeta néanmoins un regard derrière elle pour tenter d'apercevoir ce dernier. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres et ne semblait pas participer à la détente générale, non plus que Jasper d'ailleurs. Celui-ci était dans son coin, les bras croisés, une expression inquiète sur le visage. « En fait ils sont deux à n'avoir aucune confiance en moi », conclue-t-elle avec une vague contrariété.

Ils remontèrent dans les voitures et se rendirent au même endroit que le matin même. Les Loups étaient là qui rôdaient nerveusement de leur coté de l'invisible frontière, qui séparait leur territoire respectif. Elle s'approcha d'eux sans hésiter, un mouvement derrière elle attira son attention. Emmett venait de saisir Edward par les épaules et tentait de l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Ils sont drôlement nerveux les sangsues, constata Sam qui venait de se transformer. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à nous raconter qui les mettent dans un état pareil ?

- Salut Bella, lança joyeusement Jacob. Je n'espérais pas te revoir si vite, c'est un plaisir.

Confrontée, une fois de plus, à l'extraordinaire ressemblance entre lui et Jason, elle fut prise d'une forte émotion qui la fit flageoler sur ses jambes et elle réussit l'exploit de trébucher. Sam la rattrapa de justesse.

- Ben dis donc, tu m'as tout l'air d'un sacré vampire toi ! Commenta-t-il, presque amusé.

Bella bredouilla une excuse. Elle s'astreint à chasser toute pensée parasite et se concentra sur la meilleure façon de faire passer ce qu'elle avait à dire. Par quoi allait-elle bien pouvoir commencer ? Patient, Sam se contentait de la regarder attentivement, sans troubler sa réflexion. Il avait déjà compris que l'histoire qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui servir était sacrément embarrassante.

- J'ai de gros ennuis, avoua-t-elle, en soupirant.

- Vraiment ? Railla-t-il gentiment, comme s'il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Le visage rieur de sa mère investit l'imagination de Bella. « Tu as toujours des ennuis ! », l'entendit-elle répéter comme un leitmotiv. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir de son esprit.

- Allez vas-y racontes, l'encouragea Sam, commences par le commencement.

Et elle raconta… tout. Sa dernière soirée, la mort de Jason, sa transformation, sa fuite à travers l'océan, puis dans les forêts nord américaines, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Laurent qui la conduisit à Forks pour la mettre sous la protection des Cullen. Concentré, Sam ne disait rien, il écoutait. Puis elle enchaîna sur ce que Carlisle lui avait appris de Liam, son don particulier de localiser ses proies par un simple effort de concentration, celui de les immobiliser au contact de ses mains pour pouvoir ensuite les tuer sans qu'elles puissent se défendre. Sam hocha la tête mais ne fit encore aucun commentaire. Il attendait la suite.

- Les vampires ont… certaines obligations, se décida-t-elle à avouer. Il y a une famille, très puissante et qui vit en Italie ; elle est chargée de maintenir l'ordre. Ce sont les Volturi. Liam a eu un contentieux avec eux et ils lui avaient retiré le droit de transformer quelqu'un, sous peine de… mort.

Sam poussa un gros soupir et se prit la tête dans les mains. Jusque là, l'arrivée d'un seul vampire, aussi dangereux soit-il, ne l'avait pas trop inquiété, mais la mention de toute une famille de sangsues, c'était une autre paire de manche.

- Dis-moi Bella, ils ne vont quand même pas tous se pointer ici pour lui régler son compte ?

- Oh non, le rassura-t-elle. Seulement trois d'entre eux. Deux combattants et une dénommée Jane. Elle est très puissante et peut faire se tordre de douleur n'importe qui sans le toucher. C'est pourquoi c'est elle qui a été choisie. J'ajoute qu'eux ne se nourriront pas sur le territoire, ça on peut t'en faire le serment. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Liam, malheureusement.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire, gronda Sam.

Bella baissa piteusement la tête.

- Je suis désolée. Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller. J'attendrai Liam de l'autre côté de la réserve et je l'entraînerai plus loin. Les autres n'auront même plus besoin de venir jusqu'ici, affirma-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ne me tente pas.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva dans le rang des Quileutes et pour les faire taire, Sam dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois.

- Je plaisantais, bien sûr ! On ne va pas laisser ce gros naze de Liam s'en prendre à toi Bella, encore que je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de te faire, ajouta-t-il.

Bella prit une grande inspiration et lâcha du bout des lèvres.

- Je pense qu'il est décidé à… m'imprégner.

- Ça marche aussi chez les vampires ce truc là ? S'étonna Sam.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour vous, mais en ce qui nous concerne, l'imprégnation est… sexuelle, bredouilla-t-elle en faisant mine de se passionner pour le brin d'herbe qu'elle faisait jouer entre ses doigts… Dans mon cas ce serait un viol.

On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Aucun commentaire, pas un murmure, un geste ; les Quileutes étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Puis Sam se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Chez nous, l'imprégnation n'est pas une question de sexe… c'est une histoire d'amour. Elle est toujours réciproque et personne n'en meurt.

- Chez les vampires aussi le détrompa-t-elle. Cette méthode n'est employée que lorsque l'un des deux est humain. Il est d'abord transformé et ensuite seulement, le nouveau-né est imprégné.

- Ça laisse peut de place au libre arbitre, désapprouva-t-il.

Bella réfléchit à cette assertion, effectivement et à cause de ça, c'était souvent une expérience ratée, mais quelquefois pourtant, ça se passait bien.

- Je suppose que lorsque le créateur a choisi la bonne personne, il y a consentement mutuel. C'est alors le début d'une très belle histoire d'amour, comme tout le monde rêve d'en vivre une un jour.

- De mon point de vue, il y a d'abord l'amour et ensuite seulement, le sexe.

Tous les Quileutes hochèrent la tête silencieusement. Ces êtres, privés de libre arbitre à cause de leur soumission aux règles strictes de la meute, étaient épris de liberté. L'imprégnation, quand ils y étaient confrontés, ne regardait qu'eux… dans tous les cas, les autres devaient la respecter ; l'intéressé fut-il épris de la fille qu'ils détestaient le plus au monde.

- Il me tuera plutôt que de renoncer à moi, poursuivit-elle. C'est déjà ce qui s'est produit avec la fille des Volturi. Voilà pourquoi ils ont envoyé trois personnes à mon secours ; ils sont ravis que je leur offre enfin l'occasion de se venger de Liam.

Sam hocha la tête, il comprenait. Un long silence s'installa. Bella ne savait que penser. Sam réfléchissait et rien ne laissait présager de ce que serait sa décision. Il reprit sa forme de loup et les autres en firent autant. Une communication silencieuse s'établit entre eux et pendant de longues minutes, plus personne ne prêta attention à Bella. De son côté, celle-ci tenait déjà pour acquis que la trêve ne serait pas rompue. Restait à savoir comment les Quileutes comptaient gérer l'arrivée de Liam et des Volturi. Sam reprit forme humaine et renfila son bas de survêtement du temps que Bella détournait pudiquement le regard

- Bon, tu peux appeler les autres, lâcha-t-il finalement, on va devoir discuter de comment on s'organise, pour être le plus efficaces possible, sans se marcher sur les pieds.

Ils avaient choisi la collaboration ! Soulagée, Bella s'avança dans la prairie, rejoindre les Cullen qui attendaient près de leurs véhicules. Comme elle affichait une mine satisfaite, ils se détendirent à leur tour et Alice se mit à sautiller joyeusement autour d'elle, avant même de savoir ce qui s'était dit exactement.

- Sam aimerait discuter avec vous du moyen de nous organiser. Je crois qu'il est d'accord de coopérer, annonça-t-elle en observant plus particulièrement la réaction d'Edward.

Celui-ci affichait un certain sourire et son regard n'était pas dépourvu de fierté, comme si elle venait de réussir un examen. Bella se tourna ensuite vers Jasper, ce dernier semblait encore sur ses gardes. Elle supposa que la proximité des Quileutes le stressait. Il attrapa Alice par la main de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'éloignât pas de lui. « Les Cullen sont-ils toujours aussi protecteurs ? » se demanda Bella fasciné par la tendre attention que celui-ci témoignait à sa compagne. Elle reçut une sorte de réponse à sa question puisqu'Edward l'attrapa à son tour par le bras et l'empêcha de devancer tout le monde, comme elle en avait eu l'intention.

- C'est à nous de prendre la relève maintenant, déclara-t-il d'un voix contenu.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton qui sous-entendait clairement qu'elle en avait assez fait et Bella fut tentée de protester, mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas. Elle se dégagea donc doucement de son emprise et grommela un « comme tu veux » peu enthousiaste qui attira sur elle un adorable petit sourire en coin, qu'elle lui aurait volontiers fait rentrer dans la gorge, en plantant ses crocs dedans.

Pour l'occasion, les Quileutes étaient sortis de leur territoire et avaient investi la prairie. Les vampires se joignirent à eux et Carlisle, après avoir salué courtoisement ses cinq interlocuteurs, attendit que Sam prenne la parole. Celui-ci entreprit d'abord de se faire donner le maximum de précision sur Liam et le Docteur Cullen s'exécuta, allant même jusqu'à lui faire une description physique détaillée du traqueur. Il tenta ensuite d'obtenir leur accord de laisser les Volturi ainsi qu'eux-mêmes, pourchasser Liam sur leur territoire si ça s'avérait nécessaire. Sam approuva sous réserve qu'il aurait été mis au courant au préalable et que sa meute participerait également à la poursuite. Carlisle trouva la proposition raisonnable à condition qu'ils ne se mettent pas inutilement en danger et qu'ils acceptent de se rendre à une stratégie commune qu'ils élaboreront par la suite, lorsque les Volturi seront arrivés. Alice confirma leur présence pour le lendemain en fin de journée. Jusque là, Carlisle et Sam convinrent de patrouiller de manière conjointe sur leur deux territoires réunis afin de limiter les risques que Liam ne passe entre les mailles du filet, dans l'hypothèse improbable où il serait là avant les Italiens. Cette dernière suggestion inspirait beaucoup les jeunes indiens ainsi qu'Emmett et même Jasper. Ils étaient tout excités à l'idée de se colleter avec un vampire, aussi puissant soit-il. Ils élaboraient des stratégies abracadabrantes pour le neutraliser avant qu'il ne les touche. Jacob était particulièrement enthousiaste et se vantait d'arriver à lui sauter à la gorge et à le décapiter avant que Liam ait eu le temps de réagir. Carlisle tenta vainement de calmer leur ardeur et Bella que leur inconscience révoltait, finit par péter un câble en entendant les dernières assertions de Jacob.


	13. Chapter 13

- Chapitre XIII -

Jacob n'est pas Jason

- C'est de l'inconscience, gronda Bella. Tu ne dois pas affronter Liam, ni même t'en approcher.

- C'est ça, railla Jacob, moqueur. Je vais aller me cacher sous mon lit et j'attendrai que tu me dises de sortir.

La plaisanterie amusa les jeunes, aussi bien Quileutes que vampires ce qui ne l'exaspéra que davantage. Est-ce que personne ne prenait ses avertissements au sérieux ?

- Je ne rigole pas Jacob, insista-t-elle. S'il te voit il te reconnaîtra immédiatement et n'aura de cesse que de te tuer… une deuxième fois.

Un silence embarrassé suivit cette étrange mise en garde. Tous les regards la dévisagèrent, laissant entrevoir la pitié qu'elle leur inspirait. Mais Bella n'en avait cure encore une fois elle avait raison, elle le savait. Jacob se gratta la gorge.

- C'est possible, approuva-t-il, ironiquement conciliant. Peut-être même est-ce un avantage, un moyen de l'attirer dans un piège. Je pourrais me trouver sur son passage, par hasard et le temps qu'il me reconnaisse, prendre la fuite et l'entraîner derrière moi…

- … Non Jacob, supplia Bella. Promets-moi que tu ne feras jamais ça… promets-le moi.

Ces derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Ils échangèrent un regard et Bella fut anéantie par la certitude qu'elle n'avait aucune prise sur lui il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Elle n'envisagea pourtant pas une seconde de capituler. Elle se planta devant lui et il put lire dans ses yeux, comme une promesse, qu'une invraisemblable résolution s'y tenait. Bella était maintenant à un centimètre de lui. La chaleur qu'il irradiait lui envoyait des ondes de vie brûlantes et qui venaient renforcer sa détermination. Elle posa sa main glacée sur son visage, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura pour lui tout seul.

- Je ferai ce que tu voudras Jas…Jacob, se rattrapa-t-elle in extremis. Tout ce que tu me demanderas.

Ces propos n'échappèrent pas à l'oreille affûtée de tous les autres. Edward chancela. Son visage afficha un masque de douleur indescriptible et la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteignit, laissant place à une ombre inquiétante. Les Cullen échangèrent un regard alarmé et Jasper, le prenant par les épaules, tenta aussitôt de le réconforter… Tel un ange blessé, Edward se recomposa un visage, mais ses efforts s'effondrèrent quand il constata que Bella, qui n'avait même rien vu, promenait ses lèvres dans le cou de Jacob. Il vacilla de nouveau et laissa échapper un gémissement sourd. Puis, il se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère et quitta la scène pour s'en retourner à la voiture. Jacob, qui ne savait plus très bien où il en était, se reprit enfin. Il attrapa fermement Bella par le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Comment je m'appelle Bella ? Gronda-t-il dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin.

Bella paniqua. Son radar à em… s'était mis au rouge, il n'allait pas se passer ce qu'elle avait espéré.

- Jacob. Tu t'appelles Jacob, grommela-t-elle, voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.

- Nous sommes d'accord, affirma-t-il. Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Je suis Jacob. Je suis un Quileute. Je n'ai aucune espèce d'attirance pour les vampires, même quand elles sont aussi jolies et gentilles que toi Bella. Je fais parti d'une meute et les décisions que nous prendrons, je les suivrai, qu'elles te conviennent ou pas. Si je dois traquer Liam, je le ferai. Si je dois participer à une attaque contre lui, je le ferai aussi et si je dois mourir… je mourrai…

Bella voulut protester mais il l'en empêcha.

- Je suis un tueur de vampires, poursuivit-il impitoyablement et si un jour Sam me donnait l'ordre de tuer les Cullen, ou toi Bella, je le ferai. Il m'en coûterait, mais je le ferai.

C'était ce qu'il croyait, sincèrement. Il se trompait et Bella le savait. Jamais il ne lui ferait volontairement le moindre mal, non plus que les autres. Restait qu'il avait raison. Jacob n'était pas Jason et il fallait qu'elle arrête avec ça. Elle leur faisait du mal à tous les deux. Peut-être même l'affaiblissait-elle en risquant de lui faire perdre confiance en lui.

- Tu as raison, asséna-t-elle. Tu n'es pas Jason. Lui n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'aller se colleter avec un vampire pour le seul plaisir de montrer qu'il était le plus fort ; il avait deux sous de bon sens ! Et s'il te prend un jour l'idée de me faire du mal, tu sauras que même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je suis tout à fait capable de te botter les fesses. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui me retient !

- Peut-être le fait que tu sois incapable de tenir sur une seule jambe sans tomber ! Ironisa Jacob, soulagé de la voir prendre les choses avec autant de décontraction.

Il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec elle. Même si, sur le moment, ça lui avait semblé la chose à faire ; jusqu'au bout il avait craint de se transformer en serpillière dans l'hypothèse où elle se serait mise à le supplier. Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, ceux-ci s'étaient déjà mis d'accord et n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour faire ce qu'ils avaient décidés.

- Nous allons rester avec les Quileutes et patrouiller jusqu'à l'aube, expliqua Carlisle en désignant Esmée. Rosalie et Emmett prendrons ensuite la relève jusqu'à midi, puis ce sera le tour de Jasper et Alice, jusqu'à l'arrivée des Volturi.

Bella soupira, tout semblait avoir été parfaitement planifié.

- Où est Edward ?

- Il t'attend pour chasser, répondit Esmée d'une voix sévère. A partir de maintenant, vous ne vous quitterez plus, jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit réglée.

Bella n'avait pas très faim mais le ton qu'Esmée avait employé avec elle, laissait entendre qu'on ne lui demandait pas son avis. Elle s'inclina donc, chercha Edward du regard et le vit qui revenait vers eux ; sans doute était-il parti chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture.

- Allons-y, soupira Alice sans enthousiasme.

Encore une qui ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Bella nota que Jasper se tenait particulièrement raide, quoiqu'il affichât un air impassible. Rosalie et Emmett parlaient entre eux, l'ignorant délibérément, lui sembla-t-il. Seul Carlisle lui offrait un visage amical.

- Allez Bella, l'encouragea-t-il, Edward t'attend. Tâche de ne pas lui rendre la vie trop compliquée.

« Ben voyons », se dit-elle en songeant qu'il allait lui être difficile de ne pas le regarder, alors qu'ils allaient être l'un et l'autre, inséparables jusqu'au lendemain soir . Elle songea qu'ils l'avaient mise avec Edward pour la punir. Ils semblaient tous lui en vouloir de quelque chose. Etait-ce à cause de tout le dérangement qu'elle leur causait ? Ça lui semblait assez peu probable car elle aurait déjà ressenti leur hostilité bien avant. Non, c'était à cause de la scène qu'elle avait faite à Jacob. Ils avaient dû trouver indigne qu'elle tentât de le séduire pour arriver à ses fins. Et en plus ça n'avait même pas marché ! Elle avait été pitoyable et s'était déconsidérée aux yeux des Cullen. Bella décida qu'à l'avenir, elle dissimulerait ses failles avec davantage de soin. De toute façon, il semblait que personne ne pouvait la comprendre, c'était donc inutile de continuer de décevoir des hôtes si charmants. Oui c'était décidé, à partir de tout de suite, elle allait bien se tenir.

- Allons-y, grogna Edward, on mange et on rentre, j'en ai ma claque d'être ici.

Ca n'allait pas être facile de s'en tenir à des bonnes résolutions ! Edward semblait d'une humeur de chien et visiblement, ce coup-ci, il ne pouvait plus la sentir. Elle avait intérêt à faire gaffe à elle parce qu'il ne lui laisserait rien passer. Les trois Cullen se mirent à courir et Bella n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre. Elle n'était pas motivée par la chasse mais le fait de se dégourdir les jambes, de sentir le vent fouetter son visage lui rappela agréablement les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec Laurent. Lui aurait su la comprendre, du moins, se serait-il abstenu de la juger. Sans doute allait-il bientôt arriver à Denali et aurait-elle de ses nouvelles. Plus tard, quand toute cette histoire serait terminée, peut-être songerait-elle à l'y rejoindre ; Tanya et ses sœurs avaient l'air d'être des filles épatantes.

Edward s'arrêta, il avait flairé quelque chose. Jasper sourit avec satisfaction, il tendit quatre doigts vers son frère et Bella devina qu'il avait compté quatre élans. Il s'était trompé, ils étaient sept, il y en avait trois autres sous le vent. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, ils devaient se reposer d'une longue course. Une rivière chantait au loin, les animaux allaient dans cette direction, sans se presser, ils n'étaient pas réellement assoiffés. Sans surprise, elle laissa ses hôtes partirent sur eux, les faisant détaler dans toutes les directions. Ils les rejoignirent en quelques bonds et se rassasièrent de leur sang. Le spectacle était brutal mais elle y était préparée ; Laurent chassait de la sorte. Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils aient terminé. Alice s'avisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas mangé.

- Il faut te nourrir Bella, insista-t-elle. Nous ne savons pas la prochaine fois que nous en aurons l'occasion et ce serait nous faire courir des risques que de devoir ressortir pour ça.

Elle avait raison. Bella tendit l'oreille, mais la fuite des élans les avait entraînés très loin d'où elle se trouvait.

- Reprenons la traque, ordonna Edward sans faire plus de commentaires.

Ils coururent de nouveau pendant près de vingt minutes puis Bella s'immobilisa. Sans avoir encore rien senti, les autres ne s'en arrêtèrent pas moins et attendirent d'entendre à leur tour ce qu'elle avait perçu. C'était un cerf et il était méfiant. Bella leur fit signe de l'attendre et de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle s'avança ensuite en direction de l'animal, sans même prendre la peine de se cacher. Le cervidé frémit mais ne bougea pas, il était curieux. A dix mètres de lui, elle s'arrêta pour lui parler. Elle disait des choses toutes simples, qu'il était beau, qu'elle l'admirait et il l'écoutait, très attentif. Lorsqu'elle reprit son avancée vers lui, il ne frémit même pas. Bella déposa une caresse sur son front de velours et son regard, pareillement doux se perdit dans celui écarlate de son bourreau. Il mourut avant d'avoir compris que la main amicale avait cessé de l'effleurer… Lorsqu'elle fut rassasié, Bella contempla une dernière fois sa victime et rejoignit le cercle muet des Cullen.

- C'était à voir ! S'exclama finalement Jasper.

- Alors là Bella, s'extasia Alice, je suis très impressionnée, je ne savait pas qu'une chose pareille était possible.

Bella lança un bref coup d'œil vers Edward. Etait-il toujours autant contrarié ou d'être rassasié lui avait-il adoucit l'humeur ? Ses yeux brillait d'une lueur particulière et leur or était devenu très doux, comme la lumière d'une bougie dans une chapelle bien sombre ; son visage lui-même semblait apaisé. Cette partie de chasse avait été bénéfique et Bella souhaita que son aura durât encore longtemps après que la nuit aurait fini de tomber. Mais la parenthèse fut de courte durée et ils rentrèrent à la maison sans qu'il ait desserré les dents. Il n'attendit pas de savoir ce qu'Emmett et Rosalie avaient à leur dire, à savoir que Laurent était bien arrivé, pour s'éclipser. « Il ne peut plus me supporter », se dit Bella, consternée que leur relation en soit arrivée là. Elle songea un instant à lui courir après pour s'expliquer, mais l'idée d'affronter sa colère la rendit molle comme une guimauve.

- Je vais prendre un bain, déclara-t-elle, embarrassée par les regards de reproches que les autres lui adressaient, depuis qu'Edward avait quitté la pièce.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapitre XIV-

L'intrus

Bella passa aussi silencieusement que possible devant la chambre d'Edward. Un murmure mélodieux lui parvint, il écoutait de la musique. Elle reconnut sans peine une pièce de Debussy, la sonate au clair de lune ; sa mère l'écoutait souvent. Elle fut prise d'un cafard terrible. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se fit couler un bain et disparut sous la surface. Un bruissement la sortit de sa torpeur.

- Ce n'est que moi Bella…

Elle reconnut la voix d'Alice et espéra un instant que celle-ci allait venir, comme un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, lui faire son cinéma. Un peu de sollicitude lui ferait le plus grand bien…

- … Je te pose des affaires propres.

Ben non, elle était déjà repartie. Par quelle prouesse Bella avait-elle réussi à se les mettre tous à dos en l'espace de quelques heures ? En y réfléchissant bien, elle venait de vivre sa pire journée depuis sa transformation. Laurent était parti, la confiant à des gens merveilleux et qui allaient risquer leur vie pour elle, sauf qu'en cet instant, ils devaient être en train de se demander si elle en valait bien la peine. La douce Alice, infatigable bavarde, semblait désormais n'avoir plus rien à lui dire, Emmett et Rosalie avaient choisi l'option de l'ignorer, Jasper était un bloc de marbre et Edward… inutile d'y songer.

Elle avait essayé de séduire Jacob ! C'était n'importe quoi et résultats des courses, primo ça n'avait pas marché mais ça c'était prévisible et secundo, elle avait déçu les Cullen. Des gens tout droit issus de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle avaient forcément certains principes qu'elle avait piétiné allègrement. Dire qu'elle s'était vantée auprès d'eux d'être la mieux placée pour négocier l'arrivée des Volturi ! Ça, elle avait fait preuve d'une sacrée technique de persuasion ! Elle avait vraiment tout gâché et cet imbécile de Jacob allait sans doute réussir à se faire tuer. Jusqu'où serait-elle allée avec lui s'il l'avait prise au mot ? Elle préféra ne pas répondre à cette question et s'extirpa de la baignoire.

Alice avait posé sur son lit des vêtements propres ; un corsaire de couleur indigo, avec un caraco en soie sauvage, grège ainsi que sa surchemise. Elle enfila le tout en soupirant, le pantalon était trop moulant et le top si transparent qu'il ne dissimulait rien de ce qu'il y avait dessous. Elle voulut remettre ses affaires sales, mais Alice avait tout raflé, évidemment ! De dépit elle noua les pans de la liquette, bien serrés autour de son ventre.

Son cafard avait pris des proportions alarmantes et elle réfléchit qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de ficher le camp pour guetter, comme elle l'avait proposé à Sam, l'arrivé de Liam et accessoirement des Volturi, de l'autre côté de la réserve. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça à attendre que quelqu'un se fasse tuer à cause d'elle. Elle évita soigneusement de réfléchir à ses motivations profondes mais il était évident que l'idée de demeurer chez les Cullen, dans cette ambiance particulièrement pesante, ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir de fuir. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle redoutait qu'Edward ne lui demandât des explications. Il était tellement… furieux, songea-t-elle, comme si elle l'avait personnellement déçue ! Alors qu'il était la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait voulu déplaire, bien au contraire.

Enfin, sa décision prise, elle n'avait qu'à s'y tenir. Bella réfléchit quand même, qu'elle ne pouvait tout de même pas partir comme ça sans laisser ni explication, ni remerciement, au risque de passer en plus du reste, pour une ingrate. Elle se dirigea aussi discrètement que possible vers le bureau de Carlisle, chercher du papier et un crayon. Des stylos de toutes sortes étaient posés dans un plumier laqué de noir avec des incrustations de nacre blanche qu'elle trouva très joli. Elle commença d'ouvrir les tiroirs à la recherche de papier à lettres qu'elle découvrit dans celui du milieu, puis elle s'assit et entreprit de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire.

**_Chers hôtes,_**

C'était la bonne formule, « _amis » _aurait été un mot inadapté, lui sembla-t-il.

**_Comme vous l'avez constaté de visu, je suis capable de tout pour protéger les gens que j'aime et je vous aime malgré que je m'apprête à vous quitter._**

**_Je sais que je me suis montrée peu digne de votre confiance et je déplore la sale habitude que j'ai de décevoir ceux qui ne mériteraient que reconnaissance et amitié._**

**_Ne cherchez pas à me suivre, ma décision est prise et je suis certaine d'arriver à m'en tirer toute seule. Je vais entraîner Liam si loin derrière moi, qu'il ne sera plus pour vous que le souvenir d'un mauvais rêve et qui ne sera jamais devenu réalité._**

**_En me pistant, les Volturi tomberont fatalement sur mon créateur, mais si à tout hasard, je réussissais à les égarer, je compte me rendre, par le chemin des écoliers, jusqu'en Indonésie, pays aux innombrables îles._**

**_Merci encore de votre formidable accueil et de votre dévouement. Et pardon… mille fois pardon._**

**_Bella_**

Elle fut dérangée dans sa relecture par des bruits inattendus de soupirs et de gémissements. Edward avait augmenté le volume de sa stéréo mais les lamentations d'Orphée ne suffisaient pas à couvrir les frémissements d'amour dont toute la maison vibrait. Les couples Cullen savaient comment mettre leurs nuits à profit, songea Bella en chassant de son esprit, les images d'eux faisant l'amour. Elle rangea consciencieusement les affaires de Carlisle là où elle les avait trouvée. En l'espace d'un battement de cœur, elle réalisa que quelqu'un approchait, il était trop tard pour se cacher, aussi n'eut-elle que le temps d'attraper le premier ouvrage qu'elle vit dans la bibliothèque ; Edward était dans la pièce.

« M… ! Ca c'est pas de peau ! », grogna-t-elle intérieurement. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de discuter avec lui de sa décision.

- Intéressant ? Questionna ce dernier, très soupçonneux.

Bella se demanda un instant de quoi il parlait, puis réalisant qu'il s'agissait de l'ouvrage qu'elle avait dans les mains, hocha la tête piteusement en prenant grand soin d'éviter son regard.

- Je l'ignore, je l'ai choisi au hasard. Je cherchais juste de quoi m'occuper l'esprit quelques heures.

Elle mentait avec un aplomb qui la surprenait, elle qui d'ordinaire s'empêtrait, même en disant la vérité.

- Je comprend, acquiesça Edward radoucit. Je peux voir ce que c'est ?

Oh la la, c'était trop beau ! Elle ne pouvait lui tendre le livre, la lettre était avec. Les maudites fringues d'Alice ne comportaient aucune poche et elle avait dû garder son billet à la main.

- Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-elle en forçant délibérément le passage jusqu'à la porte. Ça n'a aucune importance.

C'était à la limite de la grossièreté et elle ne put retenir un coup d'œil angoissé au bel ange. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'il n'était pas content du tout, « exaspéré » lui sembla même un mot approprié. Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui arracha l'ouvrage des mains.

- Faut qu'on p…

La phrase resta en suspens comme il découvrait la lettre. D'un geste précis il l'ouvrit et en prit connaissance. Son visage passa de la colère à la surprise, puis finalement, laissa place à une sorte de... détermination, lui sembla-t-il. Elle en conclue, fort judicieusement, qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Faut qu'on parle Bella, assèna-t-il.

- Y'a rien à dire, s'emporta-t-elle.

Oh ça, on pouvait convenir qu'elle jouait de malchance. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde l'intention de se justifier, sachant déjà que ce serait peine perdue. Edward lui paraissait du genre à être long à se mettre en colère, mais une fois qu'il était parti, mieux valait se mettre à l'abri.

- Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que je vais te laisser t'en aller comme ça ?

Bella haussa les épaules d'un air de dire « Ben pourquoi pas ? ». Alors là, pour le coup, il en fut abasourdi et elle en profita pour tenter de quitter la pièce.

- Désolé, bredouilla-t-elle en passant devant lui, sans oser le regarder.

Vite, vite, vite avant qu'il ne se reprenne… Oups ! Trop tard. De nouveau il l'avait attrapée par le bras et obligée à faire demi-tour.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu es encore aller te fourrer dans la tête ? Tu n'as déçu aucun d'entre nous et si tu as eu le sentiment que ma famille te jugeait mal… c'est à cause de moi.

- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour décevoir. Je sais très bien faire ça toute seule, répliqua Bella. Tu ne peux plus me voir en peinture et je reconnais volontiers qu'il y a de quoi. Aussi, je pense préférable qu'on en reste là.

Edward laissa échapper un gémissement sourd et elle ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vérifier s'il n'allait pas chercher à l'étrangler auquel cas, elle détalerait comme un lapin.

- D'accord, tu l'auras voulu…

Il ne put mettre sa menace à exécution car son portable se mit à sonner. Il décrocha immédiatement et son visage reprit sa beauté tranquille. Bella aurait dû en profiter pour quitter la pièce en courant, mais le regard d'Edward, fixé sur elle, l'en dissuada. Elle attendit donc patiemment qu'il raccrochât, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques secondes.

- C'était Carlisle, asséna-t-il. Les loups ont délogé un vampire qui tentait de traverser la réserve. Il a réussi à leur échapper en se jetant dans l'océan. Il faut que tu ailles renifler les traces qu'il a laisser et confirmer s'il s'agit de Liam.

« Non, pas déjà, songea-t-elle, paniquée. Il ne peut pas m'avoir retrouvé, pas maintenant » !

- Faut qu'on y aille Bella, l'encouragea-t-il… on discutera plus tard.

Il lui prit la main et la traîna jusqu'au salon, où les autres les attendaient. Bella se sentait comme une guimauve, ses jambes étaient en coton et son cerveau faisait un blocage il refusait d'admettre que Liam l'avait retrouvé. Tous ses clignotants étaient au rouge.

- Bella chérie, la rassura Alice. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous te protégerons.

L'ère glaciaire paraissait terminé. L'arrivée des ennuis semblait renouer les liens. Rosalie lui adressa un sourire encourageant et Emmett un clin d'œil plein d'entrain ; visiblement lui n'était pas contre un peu d'action. Jasper piétinait sur place, pressé de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Belle se demanda comment ils étaient déjà tous au courant, sans doute une vision d'Alice, à moins que leurs oreilles affûtées n'aient suivi leur conversation à l'étage… Ben comme ça, au moins, tout le monde était au courant qu'elle avait été sur le point de les quitter.

Edward prit sa voiture et les conduisit à la réserve, jusqu'au pied d'une falaise qui surplombait la mer.

- Hum Bella, il va y avoir des humains, les anciens de la réserve qui sont au courant pour les loups, l'avertit Alice de sa voix chantante. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème, auquel cas je leur demanderai de rentrer chez eux.

Bella secoua la tête.

- Honnêtement, l'odeur du sang humain m'attire indéniablement, mais je ne trouve pas plus difficile de m'en passer que de renoncer à mettre le doigt dans un pot de Nutella. Beaucoup moins même, vu que j'ai souvent craqué pour le dernier et jamais pour le premier.

Comment trouvait-elle le courage de plaisanter alors qu'elle était terrorisée ? Enfin ça en valait la peine parce qu'ils étaient tous morts de rire. Même le bel Edward semblait la trouver bien bonne. Bella se fit la réflexion que le bonheur lui allait bien. Bien sûr il était beau tout le temps, même quand il n'était pas content, mais là, il était en quelque sorte, plus… humain. Il l'attrapa de nouveau par la main et l'entraîna vers le bruit de voix un peu plus haut. L'endroit grouillait de monde. Un énorme loup vint à leur rencontre et se frotta voluptueusement contre l'épaule de Bella. Elle fut certaine qu'il s'agissait de Jacob. Au moins, ne semblait-il pas lui tenir rigueur de son attitude déplacée. Elle fut tentée de le caresser à son tour, quand, de manière totalement inattendue, Edward mit un coup de pied dans le derrière du loup et l'expédia contre un tronc d'arbre.

- Tu ne la touches pas, gronda-t-il d'une voix furieuse.

Immédiatement l'ambiance devint électrique. Tous les loups se regroupèrent en un front menaçant, dents dehors et poil dressé. Les Cullen quant à eux, entourèrent Edward, en position d'attaque. Même la douce Alice était effrayante, elle grondait comme un chat sauvage. Rosalie avait un air si mauvais qu'elle aurait donné des cauchemars à n'importe quel humain, même passionné de films d'horreur.

- C'est bon, grogna Jacob qui venait de se transformer. Je l'ai cherché, affirma-t-il.

Ils échangèrent avec Edward un regard appuyé et ce dernier sembla se détendre. Lorsque le jeune Quileute avait sa forme humaine, il pouvait lire dans ses pensées ; celles-ci devaient être apaisantes.

- Approche Bella, l'encouragea Carlisle.

Edward voulut lui reprendre la main mais elle s'en défendit. S'était sa façon à elle de réprouver le coup porté à Jacob. La mâchoire de l'ange justicier se contracta, mais il n'insista pas. Les indiens qui se trouvaient là, les observaient attentivement. Tous voulaient savoir à quoi ressemblait la nouvelle sangsue qui leur attirait autant d'embêtements. Bella leur sourit gentiment et tâcha d'avoir l'air aussi inoffensive que possible, mais après la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, ils étaient, comment dire … dubitatifs pour le moins et pour être sincère, carrément hostiles. Des observations malveillantes fusèrent, comme quoi les vampires n'avaient rien à faire sur la réserve, que cette entorse au traité était inqualifiable etc…, jusqu'à ce que Sam se fâchât et leur demandât de quitter les lieux. D'autres commentaires s'ensuivirent désapprouvant qu'on les chassât de chez eux, mais ils finirent pourtant par obtempérer ; les loups commençant sérieusement à s'énerver. En son for intérieur, Bella ne put qu'approuver leur colère. Une fois de plus elle se morigéna sur sa poisse génétique et la cortège d'emm… qui s'ensuivait.

Carlisle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'endroit où l'intrus s'était jeté dans le vide. C'était un sacré plongeon, au moins soixante mètres, évalua Bella. Elle renifla sans conviction les traces laissées par Liam... puisque c'était bien de lui dont il s'agissait. Elle avait reconnu l'odeur du traqueur dès qu'elle était sortie de la voiture et de toutes les façons, son radar à em… l'en avait déjà informé, sitôt qu'Edward avait fait mention d'un intrus sur la réserve. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et Esmée s'empressa de la serrer sur son cœur pour la rassurer. Mais Bella ne tremblait plus, elle en avait pris son parti… c'était la guerre. En fin de journée les Volturi allait arriver, apportant la promesse d'un combat sanglant et d'une traque impitoyable. Elle frémit en songeant qu'il y aurait peut-être, des dégâts collatéraux.

Jasper et Emmett scrutaient l'océan, dès fois qu'ils apercevraient Liam, mais c'était la pleine nuit et malgré leur vue perçante, ils ne purent rien distinguer.

- Tu devrais la raccompagner Edward, conseilla Esmée. Bella se sentira plus en sécurité à la maison.

Bella se sentait déjà en sécurité, là, dehors, au milieu d'eux tous. Par contre, l'idée de rentrer et de se retrouver seule, face à Edward… La crainte dut se lire sur son visage.

- Nous patrouillerons autour de vous Bella, ajouta Rosalie dans l'espoir de la rassurer. Personne ne s'approchera de toi, je te le promet.

Ben présenté comme ça ! Elle poussa un soupir résigné.

- Et nous, nous resterons avec toi et Edward, dans la maison, ajouta Alice en l'enlaçant.

Ça par contre, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Si elle arrivait à captiver la pile électrique, Edward pourrait longtemps attendre ses explications. Longtemps, très longtemps. En fait, Bella se sentait capable de parler fringues et maquillage jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en douce au bel Edward, en grande conversation avec Jasper, Emmett et Sam. Comme s'il l'avait senti, l'ange tourna le regard vers elle et rompit le cercle instantanément. Il la rejoignit en un instant et sans l'avoir jamais quitté des yeux ; ce qui inquiéta beaucoup Bella. Elle avait le sentiment très net qu'il était hyper contrarié et tout naturellement elle se figura que c'était après elle qu'il en avait.

- Rentrons, intima-t-il en passant un bras autoritaire autour de ses épaules.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapitre XV-

-Aveux-

Edward était parti rentrer la voiture dans le garage, Rosalie et Emmett patrouillaient le périmètre autour de la maison, seuls Alice et Jasper étaient à l'intérieur avec Bella. Cette dernière devait avoir l'air d'une dinde la veille de Thanksgiving, parce que Jasper, sur un signe d'Alice, s'approcha d'elle pour la première fois et la serra dans ses bras.

- Détends-toi Bella.

C'était sûrement censé la calmer, d'ailleurs elle l'avait déjà vu faire sur Alice et Edward, mais là, c'était complètement loupé. Bella se sentit même encore plus mal ; elle n'avait pas su dissimuler ses émotions et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé.

- Je t'assure que dans l'immédiat, tu ne risques rien, affirma Alice. Nous n'aurons aucun contact avec un étranger d'ici à l'arrivée des Volturi.

Alors pourquoi son radar à emm… était-il passé du mode clignotant à celui de sirène d'alarme ? Edward fit son apparition dans la pièce et sonda Jasper du regard, alarmé sans doute de trouver Bella dans ses bras. Celui-ci la relâcha d'ailleurs immédiatement.

- De toute façon ça ne sert à rien, elle ne perçoit pas mes ondes non plus.

Voilà qui confirmait les soupçons de Bella, Jasper influait sur l'état d'esprit des gens dans le sens qui l'accordait.

- Je m'en occupe, affirma Edward.

Est-ce que c'était d'elle dont on parlait ? Jasper et Alice opinèrent silencieusement et Bella se sentit comme la proverbiale « patate chaude », qu'on refilait au voisin. Elle s'apprêtait à regimber.

- Tu es rassurée maintenant ? L'interrogea gentiment Alice, comme si elle s'adressait à une toute petite fille qui aurait perdu son papa dans un supermarché.

Est-ce qu'elle se foutait d'elle ? « Mais tu ne vois donc pas que c'est le contraire ! », l'invectiva-t-elle intérieurement. Bella chercha désespérément un moyen poli d'exprimer le fonds de sa pensée sans vexer personne.

- Je vais l'emmener dans ma chambre écouter un peu de musique, déclara Edward.

" Et puis quoi encore ?", s'énerva-t-elle. Enfin, la phrase manquait tellement de naturel qu'il était impossible que son frère et sa sœur ne se doutent pas de quelque chose, songea Bella subitement optimiste. Ils allaient forcément comprendre et la sauver.

- Excellente idée, approuva Jasper. On va vous laisser tranquille, amusez-vous bien.

Quoi ? Mais c'était un complot ! Totalement paniquée Bella envisagea de se jeter aux pieds d'Alice et de la supplier de lui faire un brushing, ou un chignon, ou encore de lui faire essayer tous les vêtements de sa garde-robes. Elle lui adressa un regard suppliant qu'Alice ne vit même pas. Celle-ci s'était figée comme une statue, les yeux dans le vague. Elle revint lentement à elle, s'ébroua, éclata d'un rire joyeux puis attrapa Jasper par la main et sortit de la pièce en sautillant.

- Amusez-vous bien, chantonna-t-elle, avant de disparaître.

Furax, Bella se tourna vers son bourreau.

- Ecouter de la musique, hein ? Grogna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as quelque chose contre la musique ?… Ou seulement contre moi ?

Bella faillit s'étrangler devant tant de mauvaise foi.

- Parce que c'est moi qui en ai après toi ? S'indigna-t-elle.

Edward afficha une moue exquise de défi.

- Allons discuter de ça dans ma chambre, veux-tu ? Proposa-t-il d'une voix chaude et convaincante.

« Oh mais au bout du monde si tu veux », songea Bella un instant transporté par le charme de son hôte. « Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! », se secoua-t-elle, la seconde suivante .

- Je préfère rester ici, déclina-t-elle sèchement.

- Très bien, approuva-t-il apparemment très décontracté. Tu penses sans doute échapper ainsi à un interrogatoire en règle ?

« Quand je te dis qu'il arrive à lire dans ta tête ! », se convainquit Bella définitivement sur la défensive.

- De toute façon, ici ou ailleurs, ça n'y changera rien, affirma-t-il avec un adorable petit sourire en coin. Tu n'y couperas pas, il y aura simplement d'autres oreilles que les miennes pour entendre tes réponses.

« Comme si d'être à l'étage allait y changer quoi que ce soit ! ».

Je mettrai la musique à fond, insista-t-il en usant de tout son charme.

« Envoies-le au diable ! », s'intima-t-elle.

- D'accord, se surprit-elle à lui répondre.

« Mais qu'est qui te prend ? », se maudit-elle. Edward lui adressa un sourire radieux et l'entraîna vivement vers l'étage supérieur. Comme promit, il voulut mettre de la musique et proposa poliment à Bella de choisir le CD qu'ils écouteraient. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant sauf peut-être dans les grandes enseignes spécialisées. C'était classé par genre et par ordre alphabétique Edward était très méticuleux et elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers la variété étrangère dès fois que s'y trouve un interprète français. Il y en avait quelques uns, mais qui avaient tous connu la guerre. Elle renonça à Edith Piaf et opta finalement pour Charles Aznavour. Elle avait déjà entendu deux ou trois trucs de lui, ça pourrait faire. Comme promis également, il poussa le son, puis la pria de s'asseoir sur son grand canapé en cuir qui occupait tout l'espace de la pièce, vu qu'il n'avait pas de lit. Bella déclina poliment l'invitation ; être debout lui donnait le sentiment de maîtriser la situation et il ronchonna un « comme tu voudras », assez déçu. Puis il sortit le billet d'adieu de sa poche et commença de le lire à haute voix, ce qui agaça beaucoup Bella.

« Je sais très bien ce qu'il y a dedans, j'en suis l'auteur», faillit-elle le rembarrer.

_- Chers hôtes, Comme vous l'avez constaté de visu, je suis capable de tout pour protéger les gens que j'aime et je vous aime malgré que je m'apprête à vous quitter. _Hum ! Quand tu dis, « je vous aime », est-ce que je suis compris dedans ?

Est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris la question ? Ah oui, aucun doute, il venait bien de lui demander si elle l'aimait ! «Il se fout carrément de ta g… !», se maudit-elle. Comme sa mère le lui répétait souvent «quand tu ne sais pas comment répondre à une question, retourne là à celui qui te la pose.», elle mit donc à profit cette leçon particulièrement bien comprise, qu'elle pratiquait couramment et avec profit depuis de nombreuses années.

- Et toi ?

Vu qu'il la détestait, il allait voir ce que c'était que d'être confronté à une question embarrassante ! Mais, contrairement à elle, il ne se défila pas ; quoi qu'il lui fallut un certain temps avant de répondre.

- Oui… c'est évident, grogna-t-il avec une mimique excédée.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, Bella osa lever le visage vers lui. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, elle devait absolument s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de se payer sa tête. Les yeux d'Edward brûlaient d'un éclat particulier et il sembla satisfait qu'elle lui offrit enfin les siens en retour.

- Tiens ! J'ai droit à un regard bien en face, ironisa-t-il, j'ai cru un instant que tu t'étais prise de passion pour mon pied droit, à moins que ce ne soit le gauche ?

« Très drôle », se dit Bella sans plus, toutefois, parvenir à détacher ses yeux de lui. « Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait… », martelait son cerveau comme un marteau pilon.

- Alors ? Insista-t-il.

Elle devina qu'il en était revenu à sa première question. « Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait Bella, soit gentille, dis quelque chose d'intelligent avant de lui sauter dessus ».

- Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Edward.

Encore raté ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Edward qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de ce genre cacha comme il put sa déconvenue derrière un sourire attristé et qui brisa le cœur de Bella.

- Et toi alors ? Es-tu quelqu'un de bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

« Eh ben voilà, t'a gagné, maintenant il pense que tu t'en fous de lui ! ». Oh, mais cette fois-ci elle allait se rattraper, lui faire comprendre.

- Mais oui ! Affirma-t-elle avec force, c'est juste que je ne suis pas douée pour… la communication. Je m'embrouille dès que je veux expliquer quelque chose et je finis toujours par dire le contraire de ce que je pense et forcément par faire le contraire de ce que je dis !

- Je vois, souligna Edward ironiquement, donc quand tu dis que je suis quelqu'un de bien, c'est parce que tu penses que je ne le suis pas.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette c… ? ». Non, elle ne méritait certainement pas ça, à moins qu'elle n'ait fait quelque chose de terrible, dans une vie antérieure, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pour justifier pareille malchance.

- Mais pas du tout, bêla-t-elle pitoyablement…

« Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, p… fait quelque chose Bella !», s'exhorta-t-elle.

- … Oui.

- ? ? ?

« Courage ma fille, fait le pour toi, dis lui ce que tu penses ou au moins tâche de penser ce que tu dis ».

- Oui, … tu es… dedans.

Elle se rendit compte que sa phrase n'avait plus de sens pour lui, vu qu'elle répondait à une question qu'il lui avait posée loin au début de leur conversation et qu'elle y avait par ailleurs, déjà répondu.

- Je veux dire, que toi aussi.

- ? ? ?

- Tu es compris… toi aussi… dans le « je vous aime ».

Edward eut une lueur de compréhension et un adorable sourire vint illuminer son merveilleux visage.

- En fait, tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que tu m'aimes.

- C'est ça ! Triompha-t-elle.

« Tu viens de dire à Edward que tu l'aimais Bella, ce coup-ci c'est certain, t'es complètement siphonnée ». Elle guetta anxieusement la réaction de l'intéressé. La révélation l'avait quelque peu ébranlé mais elle n'arrivait pas à deviner dans quel sens. Les anglo-saxons avait un rapport différent des européens avec le verbe aimer, peut-être n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas sur la même longueur d'ondes ? Enfin c'est ce qu'elle craignait. Se connaissant, Miss Pas de bol, avait sans doute mal interprétée la déclaration d'Edward tandis que lui s'interrogeait encore sur le sens à donner à la sienne.

Soudain il sembla décider qu'il avait compris, la saisi par la taille et la plaqua contre lui. Bella se sentit devenir flasque comme une méduse, pourtant il y avait quelque chose de très dynamique en elle et qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

« Tu dois garder le contrôle, surtout ne perd pas les pédales, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré, aucun geste déplacé » s'ordonna-t-elle. « C'est à lui de t'embrasser le premier et surtout à partir de maintenant… TU LA FERMES ! ».


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapitre XVI-

-Imprégnation-

A peine la bouche d'Edward était-elle posée contre la sienne que Bella ne se connaissait plus. Une véritable furie avait prit possession d'elle elle voyait rouge et tout son corps s'était embrasé. C'était terrible d'être dans les bras tant désirés et de ne pas pouvoir en profiter. Bella bataillait ferme pour garder le contrôle et empêcher son maudit démon de prendre l'initiative ; elle le devinait capable de tout. Déjà elle sentait que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il vibrait, littéralement. Elle ronronnait comme une chatte en chaleur, les bras fermement ancrés autour du cou de son amoureux, une jambe enroulée derrière ses genoux et c'était très… insuffisant. Il lui en fallait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle était déjà revenue du goût de sa salive, du contact de sa langue explorant sa bouche avec ferveur seules, ses mains parcourant son corps la faisaient encore patienter quelques secondes avant d'en exiger plus. Ses seins… Il allait toucher ses seins et cette idée la remplissait de bonheur. Edward était très doux, mais aussi… très lent il avait tout son temps, lui, tandis qu'elle, se consumait comme une brindilles sur des charbons ardents. Il plaqua enfin une main sur sa poitrine et se mit à la pétrir doucement. Bella gémit de bonheur, elle décrocha ses bras du cou d'Edward et les posa sur ses fesses, qu'elle empoigna fermement, plaquant son bassin contre son ventre. Ce dernier dut ressentir comme un décharge car il se cabra à son tour, passa un bras derrière sa taille et appuyant son sexe douloureux contre son ventre se mit à onduler et à gémir à son tour. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé celui-ci s'écroula dans un bruit d'enfer sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et tentèrent de se déshabiller mutuellement. Mais l'entreprise s'avéra compliquée et tellement longue que Bella, à bout de nerfs, commença à déchirer leurs vêtements pour s'en défaire dans l'instant. Il y avait maintenant une urgence en elle qui exigeait impérativement qu'elle en termine au plus vite, son corps lui faisait mal et seul Edward pouvait la soulager et la guérir. Quand ils furent nus tous les deux, Edward murmura un « laisse moi faire », autoritaire et Bella s'exhorta à la patience ; bientôt tout serait fini.

- Je sais que tu as mal Bella, mais je veux que tu saches qu'en ce qui me concerne, c'est de l'amour. J'aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement, quelque chose de plus romantique… il me semble. Toi aussi peut-être ? Sûrement.

Puis il s'introduisit fermement en elle. Quelque chose craqua et le bassin de Bella se contracta violemment et à plusieurs reprises. Elle hurla comme un loup blessé, puis finalement, retomba, abattue, sur le canapé.

Elle avait conscience de tout. Le corps d'Edward sur le sien lourd, si lourd ; ses yeux rivés dans les siens incroyablement tendres et pourtant inquiets, leurs intimités mêlés et l'insupportable odeur de son sang dernier vestige de son humanité.

- C'est fini Bella, souffla Edward dans un baiser sur sa bouche. A partir de maintenant, nous ne faisons plus qu'un, pour l'éternité.

Bella enfouie son visage dans les cheveux d'Edward et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Pour l'éternité, balbutia-t-elle à son tour en lui rendant son baiser.


	17. Chapter 17

-Chapitre XVII-

Ce que c'est que d'aimer

- Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour Bella ? Demanda Edward avec angoisse.

Celle-ci secoua la tête. Il n'y avait rien à pardonner. C'était entièrement sa faute. Elle aurait dû en être contrariée, ne serait-ce que par rapport à lui ; elle avait l'impression de lui avoir un peu forcé la main mais elle était tout simplement… heureuse. Heureuse de lui appartenir, heureuse qu'il lui appartienne et confiante, merveilleusement confiante en leur avenir.

Les discours n'étaient pas son fort, aussi le détrompa-t-elle en lui disant simplement que pour ce qui la concernait, la vie n'aurait pas pu lui offrir plus beau cadeau, ni plus belle revanche et qu'au lieu de lui en vouloir, elle ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. Soulagée, elle vit qu'Edward avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur et jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi détendu, ni plus beau. Elle remua doucement et ils se déboîtèrent l'un de l'autre, libérant la poche de sang encore emprisonnée à l'intérieur de son ventre. Edward fut soudain pris de tremblements et tenta de résister de son mieux au puissant appel de son espèce. Bella comprit dans la seconde qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle réfléchit rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pas créé et n'avait donc pas pu la goûter, c'était là l'occasion de réparer ce tort que lui avait causé Liam. Elle posa avec détermination les mains sur sa tête, appuyant doucement pour l'encourager à prendre son dû… sa récompense. Courageusement, Edward tenta de refuser et lui proposa même d'aller se rincer sous la douche, mais elle insista, sachant pertinemment combien il en avait envie.

- Je t'en prie Edward… si tu m'aimes.

Il frissonna longuement puis s'exécuta. C'était… exquis, divin une sorte de transe le prit alors qu'il avalait les premières gorgées du liquide chaud et poisseux. Bella se contorsionnait sous ses coups de langue, qui remontaient, lentement mais sûrement, depuis le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à la source d'où il s'écoulait. Elle était propre depuis longtemps qu'il s'affairait encore, explorant avec avidité son intimité de femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose en mille gouttelettes de sa rosée secrète. Edward absorba cette liqueur sacrée comme un assoiffé la rosée du matin avant de recueillir Bella, chancelante, dans le creux de ses bras.

Le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle et déjà il prenait possession de ses lèvres. Se lasserait-elle jamais de ses baisers ? Vibrerait-elle toujours de la sorte à la moindre de ses caresses ? Edward releva sa lourde chevelure pour dégager sa nuque et promena sa langue depuis la pointe de son oreille ; sur laquelle il s'attarda pour le bonheur de l'entendre gémir ; poursuivit son périple le long de son cou et jusqu'à sa gorge profonde. L'éblouissant spectacle de ses petits seins blancs, aux mamelons si gorgés de désir qu'ils en avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée, l'attendrit tant qu'au lieu de les pétrir, comme il en avait eu l'intention de prime abord, il enfouit son visage dans leur creux et se mis à téter doucement celui qui, fut un temps, avait dû protéger les battements de son cœur. Combien ces premières découvertes étaient enchanteresses ! Par la suite, il connaîtrait par cœur tous ces petits endroits qu'il devinait encore aujourd'hui à peine. Bella s'affolait et commençait doucement d'onduler contre lui, et lui-même était douloureux à force de se contenir. Depuis qu'il avait emprisonné sa bouche, elle avait entrepris sa propre quête à la recherche de ses points sensibles. Ses mains caressantes et déjà merveilleusement précises suivaient la courbe de ses épaules et commençaient de s'aventurer dans le creux de ses reins, puis, soudainement et comme saisies d'une audace folle, s'emparèrent de ses fesses qu'elles pétrirent avec une certaine… conviction. Plus question de continuer de jouer ! Son sexe était devenu si dur, si douloureux qu'il devait absolument mettre fin à son supplice. Il le frottait de manière explicite contre l'abdomen de Bella et sensible à sa suggestion, celle-ci s'en empara et exerça elle-même le va et vient libérateur. Elle devait se concentrer au maximum, l'odeur de son sang lui chavirait tant l'estomac que ça en occultait le besoin tyrannique d'assouvir l'exigence de ses reins. Mais elle était trop douce, trop caressante ; Edward avait besoin de mouvements plus précipités, d'une capture plus étroite aussi. Il posa sa propre main autour de celle de Bella et l'enserra fermement, imposant dans le même temps une cadence si rapide, qu'elle l'amena au bord de l'explosion.

- Non, attends ! Intima précipitamment Bella, en libérant sa main de cette emprise trop exigeante.

Edward gémit de frustration mais déjà Bella avait posé la langue sur sa verge, goûtant son propre sang dont il était recouvert. C'était… étrange et puissant. Jamais elle n'avait expérimenté semblable délice. Elle prit le membre ensanglanté dans sa bouche et offrit à son ange d'amour, la caresse qu'il avait espéré secrètement sans oser la lui demander. Les râles d'Edward ainsi que les doigts qu'il enfonçait dans ses cheveux, guidaient explicitement son inexpérience et en quelques secondes, il se répandit en jets brûlants. Il tenta maladroitement de se libérer pour ne pas qu'elle soit contrainte d'avaler sa semence mais dut renoncer à cette idée ; Bella avait décidé d'aller au bout de cette caresse. Elle termina ensuite de nettoyer toute trace de sang sur son pourtour, allant de son nombril, jusqu'à ses cuisses d'Apollon. Puis, enfin rassasiée, se blottit de nouveau contre lui, comme un chaton repu apparemment satisfaite. Edward lui caressait doucement les fesses, jouant négligemment avec ses courbes parfaites. Ils éprouvaient l'un et l'autre et en cette même seconde d'éternité tant de sentiments, d'impressions et d'émotions diverses, que les idées se bousculaient un peu dans leur tête. Bella, enfin redevenue elle-même, se mit à culpabiliser à mort. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward allait s'imaginer ? Sans doute qu'elle songeait plus à lui tripoter les fesses qu'à lui exprimer son indéfectible amour. Mais comment le rassurer sans aborder directement ce sujet brûlant ? Rien que l'idée de parler de sexe lui donnait le vertige et exprimer ses sentiments … il valait mieux qu'elle s'en abstienne. Elle se sentait tout à fait capable de dire le contraire de ce qu'elle avait en tête, lui causant une encore plus grande déception. Elle finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu n'aies jamais à regretter de m'aimer Edward. Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de vous avoir rencontrer, toi et les tiens, et que tu te sois intéressé à moi. J'avoue que je n'osais l'espérer, tu semblais si sévère… j'ai même cru que tu me détestais.

Edward enfouit son visage tout entier dans ses cheveux, respirant leur parfum de fleurs blanches et soupira.

- Je t'ai aimé à la seconde même où je t'ai vu Bella et j'ai compris tout de suite qu'il n'y en aurait plus jamais d'autres que toi… seulement… seulement il y avait Jason et je ne savait pas s'il restait de la place dans ton cœur pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Jason… Bien sûr qu'elle avait aimé Jason ! Mais ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward était un sentiment qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il en était avant lui. C'était comme de confronter le soleil à l'univers tout entier. Aucune comparaison n'était possible et quand bien même Jason serait encore vivant, qu'elle n'en serait pas moins tombée amoureuse d'Edward. Elle devait absolument se forcer à le lui dire.

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti pour Jason ce que j'éprouve pour toi… cette attirance irrépressible au point que j'en évitait de te regarder de crainte de ne pouvoir résister à l'envie de t'embrasser… ou de te mordre, selon ton humeur du moment.

Un adorable sourire vint illuminer le visage de l'ange moqueur.

- Je crois que j'aurai adoré que tu m'embrasses, mais l'idée que tu me mordes n'est pas non plus dénuée d'intérêt.

Enfin un peu de légèreté ! Bella découvrit ses redoutables canines et se mit à gronder avec conviction et de manière menaçante. Edward bascula par dessus elle, qui était étendue sur son corps comme un drap de lumière ; la renversant sur le dos.

- Mords-moi mon amour, la défia-t-il courageusement. Mords-moi comme tu m'aimes !

Elle se perdit dans son regard brûlant et il posa ses lèvres sur son cou, embrassant tendrement la cicatrice indélébile que Liam y avait tracé. Pourquoi là ? Pourquoi pas sa bouche ? Avait-il des regrets de ne s'être pas lui-même occupé de sa transformation ? Et elle ? Où en était-elle par rapport à son humanité perdue ? Tout lui semblait à présent si différent.

- Tu sais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ignorais qu'un jour je n'aurai plus de regrets d'avoir été transformée. Tu m'as rendu ma dignité, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, avec d'autres satisfactions que de m'être nourrie sans avoir pris la vie d'aucune personne. Si je n'avais pas eu pour but de tuer Liam et de venger la mort de Jason, j'aurai sans doute souhaité mourir.

Bella… mourir ? Edward ferma les yeux douloureusement.

- Ne dis jamais ça Bella. Le problème de Liam sera bientôt réglé et il regrettera amèrement d'avoir croisé ta route… Mais… s'il devait t'arriver malheur, je ne te survivrai pas. L'idée d'un monde où tu n'existerais pas m'est insupportable. Je t'ai attendu pendant plus de cent ans, regardant les couples se constituer un à un autour de moi, me laissant si seul. Pourtant je l'endurais, parce que je savais qu'un jour je te rencontrerai…

Bella se mordit les lèvres, elle avait encore gaffé. Cent années de solitude et sitôt qu'elle l'avait comblée, ne voilà-t-il pas qu'elle menaçait l'auteur de cette si lente traversée du désert, de désirer la mort ; l'effrayant et lui brisant le cœur, tout à la fois.

- L'éternité ne sera pas assez longue pour me rassasier de toi Edward, le rassura-t-elle vivement. Je serai heureuse de vivre sans fin, parce que chaque jour que je connaîtrai, tu le partageras avec moi…

- … ainsi que chaque nuit, l'interrompit-il dans un sourire conquis, avant de l'enlacer étroitement et de baiser ses lèvres douces.

A ce contact, elle s'enflamma comme la mer et le ciel, sous le soleil couchant et cambra son corps vers l'arrière, lui offrant sa gorge nue.

- Aime-moi Edward. Aime-moi très fort, pour que je n'ai plus jamais peur, supplia-t-elle.

Elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de ses reins et Edward, fermement décidé à la satisfaire, pénétra son intimité pour la seconde fois. Mais ce coup-ci, il veilla à le faire avec beaucoup de douceur, observant attentivement les émotions qu'il déchiffrait sur son visage, attentif à ce que ce soit bon et uniquement bon. Il vit ses lèvres s'affoler et ses yeux s'écarquiller ; il s'arrêta donc un instant pour laisser à son corps le temps de s'habituer à sa présence virile.

- Non, continues, ne t'arrête pas, intima-t-elle en se cambrant encore davantage pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Ca tombait bien parce qu'il était allé au bout de sa patience ; vu les circonstances et son état d'excitation ; très limitée. Edward s'enfonça avec soulagement et d'un coup jusqu'au plus profond d'elle, l'extrémité de son sexe venant cogner le col de son utérus. Bella gémit sous l'assaut et de nouveau, il se contraint à s'immobiliser, et de nouveau elle protesta lui arrachant un petit rire agréablement surpris.

- Est-ce mieux comme ça ? Questionna-t-il en entamant un va et vient lent et profond.

- Ouiiiiii, encore ! Approuva-t-elle, d'une voix gémissante.

Bella était si impatiente ; toute à sa découverte et à son plaisir ; qu'Edward n'eut aucun mal à lui obéir. Ce n'était pas aussi agréable que de lire ses envies directement dans son esprit, mais l'entendre exprimer oralement le moindre de ses désirs, non, de ses ordres avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant. Puis elle se tut mystérieusement et il dut se résigner à cette rupture de communion qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, empiétait sérieusement sur sa propre jouissance. Il cogna plus fort son ventre armé, contre celui de Bella, avide de le recevoir et elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler. En fait, celle-ci faisait des efforts désespérés pour retrouver un semblant de dignité en se mordant résolument les lèvres pour ne plus laisser échapper le moindre son, et encore moins, le moindre commentaire, de sa bouche. Quand elle s'était entendue le supplier de s'introduire en elle, d'aller plus fort, d'aller plus vite, une petite parcelle de conscience avait réussi à prendre un semblant de contrôle sur le démon qui l'habitait et s'acharnait à le faire tenir tranquille. Au grand dam d'Edward !

- Crie, intima-t-il.

Un second coup de boutoir vint ponctuer cet ordre et elle abandonna volontiers toutes ses bonnes résolutions pour le satisfaire. « S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, mon ange ! ».

- Plus fort ! Exigea-t-il à son oreille.

Un nouvel assaut, plus puissant que les précédents, vint l'assaillir, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, jusqu'au dernier qui fit tomber toutes ses défenses et la laissa pantoise et haletante entre ses bras. Il s'abandonna à son tour, enfin satisfait et il joignit au sien, son cri de la liberté retrouvée.

Le silence, d'un coup envahit la pièce et aux bout de longues minutes de quiétude, Edward se releva pour mettre un peu de musique ; les gymnopédies d'Eric Satie réinterprétées par un groupe de jazz et auxquelles le jour maussade allait particulièrement bien et réalisa que sa chambre, d'ordinaire si agréablement ordonnée, semblait avoir subi le passage d'une tornade. Le canapé était fracassé, les coussins éventrés, la moitié de ses étagères étaient à terre et les CD, répandus sur le sol - quelques-uns, sortis de leur boîtier - brisés en mille morceaux. Bella, les cheveux piquetés de plumes blanches, ne quittait pas des yeux la beauté parfaite du corps de son Adonis.

- Serais-tu légèrement bordélique, Bella ? L'interrogea-t-il, amusé de l'accabler ainsi de tous les maux que sa chambre avaient subie.

- Pathétiquement maladroite, approuva-t-elle de bon cœur.

Elle se mit debout à son tour et ensemble, ils tournèrent le regard vers la nature environnante. Il pleuvait, comme presque tous les jours et il n'y avait point d'horizon pour perdre les regards dans le lointain. Même la cime des arbres les plus proches semblait enveloppée dans du coton, sale et d'épaisse mais inconfortable consistance. Bella frissonna.

- Dès que cette histoire sera réglée, nous partirons, affirma Edward.

De surprise, Bella haussa les sourcils. Son ange aurait-il déjà conçu quelques projets les concernant ?

- Je t'emmènerai dans un endroit secret, où nous serons seuls et où il fera chaud j'ai envie de voir le soleil miroiter sur ta peau et je serai jaloux de l'eau transparente qui t'enrobera comme un voile… Mais d'abord, ajouta-t-il apparemment très satisfait de ce qui allait suivre, j'aimerai t'épouser Bella, devant Dieux et devant les nôtres et puis nous disparaîtrons quelques temps…

- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

- …Une petite dizaine d'années, poursuivit-il comme si de rien n'était. Je pense qu'il nous faudra ça avant d'arriver à nous conduire de manière civilisée en société. J'ai bien peur que jusque là, il nous faille éviter d'être trop en contact physique l'un avec l'autre, du moins en public… à cause des risques de dérapage.

- Ça j'avais compris, souligna Bella avec impatience. Mais l'autre chose que tu as dite ! Que tu voulais qu'on … se marie ?

Il s'attendrit devant son visage stupéfait. Mon dieu, comme il l'aimait ! Oui, l'épouser, l'avoir objectivement toute à lui, dire « ma femme » quand il parlerait d'elle, c'était vraiment de ça dont il avait envie.

- Très sincèrement, j'aurai même préféré commencer par là ; je suis terriblement vieux jeu, tu sais !

Le front de Bella s'obscurcit. Ah la voilà l'explication. Foutue imprégnation ! Edward se sentait coincé et aurait sans doute préféré voir les choses entre eux se faire à son rythme. D'abord le flirt, puis le mariage et enfin, le sexe ; hormis qu'avec elle, il avait le tiercé mais dans le désordre. Sauf que Bella ne considérait pas ça comme un jeu et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire quoi que ce soit pour satisfaire des obligations datant du début du vingtième siècle et auxquelles elle-même n'accordait aucune valeur.

- Je m'en fiche qu'on se marie… enfin non, je ne m'en fiche pas bien sûr j'en serai même ravie mais pas dans ces conditions. Ce n'est pas parce que…, parce qu'on… l'a fait, que tu dois m'épouser. Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Edward ferma douloureusement les yeux, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il avait espéré. Encore un malentendu ! Combien regrettait-il de ne pas pouvoir lire directement dans son esprit. Il saurait alors exactement quoi dire et comment le dire.

- Je ne te demande pas en mariage parce que nous sommes imprégnés ; je l'aurai fait de toute manière même si ça n'avait pas été le cas ; je veux t'épouser parce que je t'aime et que c'est la plus jolie des preuves d'amour, même si j'en inventerai encore pour toi beaucoup d'autre. Passer avec toi tout ce temps qu'il me reste à vivre et me dire chaque jour que la femme qui se serre sur mon cœur a fait le vœux de m'appartenir, c'est quelque chose dont j'ai réellement envie. Je me moque de la tradition et si c'est ce que tu veux, nous pouvons nous marier à Las Vegas, entre deux témoins qu'on ne connaît même pas, parce que ce n'est pas le folklore qui compte pour moi, mais le réel engagement que je veux prendre à ton égard.

Ce déluge verbal aurait déjà largement convaincu Bella d'accepter sa proposition, mais il était lancé et elle ne réussit pas à l'interrompre.

- Ecoute Bella ! Je comprend que l'imprégnation soit un problème pour toi, parce que je constate que tu lui attribues la raison de toutes mes actions, mais si elle a eu lieu, c'est parce que nous sommes réellement faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est un plus… dont j'admets que nous sommes un peu beaucoup les victimes ; ce qui est très provisoire, je te l'ai déjà dit et de toutes les façons, elle était inévitable donc inutile de réfléchir à la manière dont se seraient passées les choses si elle n'avait pas eu lieu. Je l'ai malheureusement compris trop tard, mais cette chipie d'Alice l'avait vu et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle riait quand nous sommes montés à l'étage. Elle a soigneusement dissimulé ses pensées derrière des images érotiques d'elle et Jasper et qui me font systématiquement fuir, pour que je n'ai pas de soupçons et n'essaie pas d'empêcher que ça nous arrive.

Et bien voilà, il venait de l'avouer et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

- Tu aurais tout fait pour que ça ne se produise pas ! Conclue Bella d'une voix proche de la panique.

Il tourna vers elle un visage bouleversé.

- Et j'aurai échoué. Je t'aurai imprégné quand même parce que jamais je n'aurai eu la force de te résister. Alice m'a seulement débarrassé de la culpabilité que j'aurai ressenti à ton égard si je l'avais fait en connaissance de cause. J'ai connu plus de cent ans de liberté et d'indépendance Bella et j'en ai fait le tour depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Tu es tout ce que j'espérais, tout ce qui me manquait pour être enfin heureux et … complet. Rien ne pourra jamais me faire regretter le bonheur de t'avoir rencontré, la chance que tu m'ais choisi… tu es mon Graal, Bella, ma quête éternelle et je t'aime plus que moi…

Il l'attira contre lui et embrassa ses lèvres anxieuses jusqu'à ce qu'elles redeviennent souples et offertes… abandonnées. Il espérait vraiment l'avoir convaincue ; tous ces malentendus lui prenaient la tête. Les choses seraient tellement plus simples s'il parvenait à la lire ! Il se maudit d'avoir ce genre de pensées ; ce bouclier était en fait le garant de la survie de Bella. Grâce à lui, elle était parvenue indemne jusqu'à Forks, grâce à lui elle était invisible à la fois à Liam et à Alice … totalement imprévisible et c'était sa grande force ; non, l'une d'entre elles seulement. Bella disposait aussi d'un capital « sympathie » non négligeable. Tout le monde avait envie de lui venir en aide, peut-être même que si Liam l'avait un jour entre les mains ; Dieu les en préserve ; il n'arriverait tout simplement pas à se résoudre à la tuer !

Bella s'abandonnait. Ce baiser qu'il lui offrait était tout simplement merveilleux. Tous les engagements qu'il venait de prendre vis à vis d'elle, lui tournait complètement la tête. Edward l'aimait et l'imprégnation n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Il la voulait pour toute la vie et l'avait demandé en mariage… et elle avait refusé ! P…, elle avait refusé ! P…, de p…, de p… ! Comment avait-elle encore réussi un coup pareil ? Elle était à battre ! Une fessée… il ferait mieux de lui mettre une bonne fessée que de l'embrasser comme il le faisait voilà qui lui remettrait les idées en place !

- Je t'aime tant Edward, l'idée que je puisse te causer la moindre souffrance me laisse tremblante et c'est pourtant ce que je fais en permanence. J'en suis à me demander si c'est une bonne chose que tu m'aies rencontrées, je crois bien qu'un jour ou l'autre j'aurai ta peau. Pourtant je ne veux que ton bonheur, je te le jure et ah oui… pour le mariage c'est d'accord ! Tu penses, Las Vegas, ça ne se refuse pas !

Edward éclata de rire et, la soulevant sous les bras, la fit tournoyer follement autour de lui.

- Je suis indestructible, mon amour. Dieu m'a créé exprès pour toi et s'il la fait cent ans trop tôt, c'est pour que j'accumule des trésors de patience et d'amour et que je sois capable de répondre à toutes tes attentes et de satisfaire tous tes besoins.

Il la serra contre lui suffisamment fort pour briser un corps plus fragile que celui de Bella et c'est là, dans la prison de marbre de ses bras, qu'elle se sentît à nouveau libre. Les doigts précis d'Edward suivaient l'ondulation de la chute de ses reins - il aimait particulièrement cet endroit - puis soudain, le désir implacable monta en lui et il empoigna ses fesses à pleine main, la faisant défaillir. Elle souleva la cuisse pour faciliter l'introduction de son membre, durement érigé contre son ventre.

- Résiste un peu Bella, c'est trop facile ! Railla-t-il gentiment.

Oh ! Voilà qu'elle recommençait. Décidément il était temps qu'elle mate se maudit démon qui l'habitait !Elle se résigna donc et ne sachant qu'imaginer pour reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même, fit demi-tour pour tourner le dos à l'objet de son désir.

- Grave erreur, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle sentit son appétit ardent qu'il promenait derrière elle, dans une caresse sensuelle contre ses fesses. Il appuya un baiser entre ses omoplates pour la faire pencher en avant et gémit devant le spectacle de son cul, haut perché sur d'interminables jambes et délicieusement rebondi. C'était une apparition qui aurait vraiment valu la peine qu'il lui prêtât davantage d'attention, malheureusement, son état présent ne lui permettait pas cette entreprise et il s'introduisit vigoureusement en elle, en quête d'un soulagement libérateur. Il ressentait une telle souffrance dans les reins qu'il lui sembla que son désir allait exploser à l'intérieur de lui. Bella gémit de bonheur et assura son appui contre la baie vitrée, l'assaut d'Edward était intense et ses jambes flageolaient. Elle-même attendait la délivrance avec impatience. Il s'acharna de longues minutes à satisfaire leur mutuelle exigence puis explosa entre ses reins, dans le râle étouffé d'un gémissement de bonheur.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, silencieux et vaguement inquiets. Leurs ébats étaient de plus en plus… sauvages et Bella ne l'assumait décidément pas très bien. C'était d'une certaine façon de l'hypocrisie, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle aimait tout ce que lui faisait Edward et le manifestait bruyamment ; c'était bien ça le problème et sans aucune retenue, allant même jusqu'à l'encourager à lui en donner davantage comme si elle était… insatiable.

- Sommes nous condamnés à nous conduire comme des bêtes jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Est-ce ça l'imprégnation ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

C'était exactement ce qu'Edward ressentait mais avec une moindre contrariété. Non pas qu'il n'appréciât pas leurs ébats mais il avait tout de même une certaine expérience des choses du sexe et être incapable de se retenir au point d'aller comme ça droit au but, le remplissait de culpabilité, même si Bella ne lui demandait pas autre chose. Heureusement il était mieux armé qu'elle pour faire fasse à la situation, l'ayant déjà expérimentée de nombreuses fois à travers le vécu de ses frères et sœurs. Il savait donc que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps.

- Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas lutter ? Rouspétait-elle. J'aimerai tellement t'offrir une meilleure image de moi. Il me semble que je deviens quelqu'un d'autre quand tu me fais… des choses. Je sais que c'est impossible à croire, vu que je t'ai démontré à chaque fois le contraire, mais je suis normalement quelqu'un de… prude et d'assez… peu démonstratif. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Edward interpréta mal ses paroles. Il lui sembla que Bella n'acceptait pas ce qui lui arrivait, qu'elle était au-delà du fait d'être incommodée par cette relation exclusive et sans pudeur, qu'exigeait l'imprégnation. Peut-être même lui en voulait-elle quelque part.

- Est-ce que tu aurais des regrets Bella ?

La voix d'Edward, particulièrement rauque se brisa sur son prénom qu'il prononça avec une telle douleur, que Bella aurait éclaté en sanglots, si la chose avait encore été possible.

- Non, c'est faux ! Se défendit-elle, comprenant trop tard que sa révolte contre l'imprégnation elle-même en avait blessé l'auteur. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Edward et si j'ai des regrets, c'est de n'être que ce que je suis. Je veux dire que j'ignorai que j'étais comme ça et donc… je me déçois moi-même !

- ? ? ?

- L'imprégnation n'a fait que révéler ce que j'étais vraiment et je ne m'attendais pas à être quelqu'un d'aussi… impudique… lubrique. Oui, c'est ça… je suis lubrique c'est pitoyable, bafouilla-t-elle.

Edward se retint d'éclater de rire devant le ton tragique qu'elle avait pris pour avouer la faiblesse de sa chair.

- Je ne me conduis pas mieux que toi ma chérie, la rassura-t-il. Et j'ose espérer que tu ne me juge pas en mal pour autant. Je ne me considère pas comme une victime, j'ai seulement un peu de mal à me maîtriser et je sais que ça passera en son temps. Je ne me pose pas d'autres questions que de savoir si je te rend heureuse. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, ce serait un tel gâchis que je ne peux même pas l'envisager. T'avoir enfin, toute à moi et ne pas réussir à te combler de bonheur… non, vraiment, ça je ne pourrai pas l'accepter…

- … Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Edward. Je suis tellement comblée que j'ai du mal à croire à ce qui m'arrive. Je ne peux pas avoir autant de chance, c'est… ce n'est pas dans ma nature… tout le contraire. Tu vas forcément ouvrir les yeux et t'apercevoir que je ne suis pas… assez bien pour toi.

N'importe quoi ! Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa longuement, jusqu'à la faire gémir comme il aimait, jusqu'à la faire se cramponner à son cou, les doigts prisonniers dans ses cheveux. Déjà elle ondulait comme les herbes hautes sous le vent des montagnes. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, allait et venait contre son ventre marmoréen. Il libéra finalement sa bouche pour suivre les contours gracieux de son visage avec sa langue, descendit enfin le long de son cou et… fut contraint de s'arrêter là Bella n'en supporterait pas davantage. Son empressement était tel qu'elle avait déjà renoncé à caresser ses fesses musclées pour glisser une main impatiente entre leurs deux ventres collés, cherchant à se saisir du puissant objet de sa convoitise.

- Là tu es lubrique Bella, lui fit-il remarquer avec malice.

Elle lutta vaillamment contre l'envie de l'envoyer au diable et se contenta de grommeler de manière incompréhensible. Ah ça y était, elle avait enfin mis la main dessus. Le gémissement d'Edward la ravit au possible. A lubrique, lubrique et demi se dit-elle, tenant fermement l'outil de sa vengeance entre ses longs doigts caressants.

- Plus fort Bella, ordonna-t-il, haletant.

Elle obéit de son mieux, c'est à dire avec beaucoup de réserve ; elle craignait trop de lui faire mal.

- Embrasse-moi chérie, embrasse moi.

Elle s'empressa d'appliquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, introduisant sans vergogne sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, mais Edward recula.

- Non pas ici, plus bas ! Intima-t-il en appuyant fermement sur ses épaules pour la faire descendre.

Alors elle s'agenouilla et en prière, le laissa s'introduire avec un gémissement de délisse à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle inventa pour lui ce nouveau baiser qu'il lui demandait et ajusta, en fonction de ses ordres ou de ses appréciations, le rythme et l'intensité avec lesquels sa langue et sa bouche obéissaient à ce chef d'orchestre d'un nouveau genre. Ses mains, qu'il tenait appliquées de chaque côté de sa tête, fouillaient dans ses cheveux, ponctuant chaque gémissement qu'elle lui arrachait, d'une pression reconnaissante. Elle crut qu'il allait s'abandonner dans sa bouche, mais il n'en fit rien. Réussissant par il ne sut quel miracle à se retirer à temps, Edward la souleva comme une plume et s'introduisit en elle fermement. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et croisa ses jambes derrière ses fesses pour ne pas glisser vers le bas. Il comprit son inquiétude et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la baie vitrée contre laquelle il l'adossa. Désormais certaine de ne pas tomber, Bella se cambra pour l'accueillir le plus profondément possible. C'était son tour maintenant d'imposer ses exigences et à lui d'obéir comme il se devait, tel l'esclave amoureux de sa capricieuse maîtresse. Il alla donc à son gré, tâchant de répondre avec au moins autant d'efficacité qu'elle en avait eu plus tôt, au moindre de ses désirs. Il dut se montrer parfaitement à la hauteur car celle-ci ne tarda pas à se rendre à ses arguments et lui abandonna la victoire. Une plainte sauvage de satisfaction, de soulagement mais aussi et dans une moindre mesure, de regret pour cette communion qui allait prendre fin, monta de sa poitrine pour venir s'étrangler dans sa gorge. Edward s'était glorieusement acquitté de sa tâche et c'est avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli qu'il se libéra définitivement de son désir brûlant. Quand ils eurent enfin atterrit, celui-ci se mit à rire doucement. Bella semblait songeuse et il en devinait aisément la raison.

- Suis-je lubrique mon amour ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

Embarrassée, Bella commença machinalement à mettre de l'ordre dans les CD qui traînaient sur le sol. Il lui retira des mains celui qu'elle tentait maladroitement de remettre dans son boîtier et l'introduisit dans la chaîne, miraculeusement intacte. C'était un vieil album de Mike Oldfield, Omadown. La musique céleste envahit la pièce, qu'elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé à répondre.

- Alors ? Insista-t-il, mais sans plus d'ironie.

Elle poussa un grand soupir et avoua.

- Oui tu l'es… mais seulement parce que tu sais que ça me plait. Je suis en train de te pervertir Edward !

Alors là plus question de retenir son hilarité. L'ange moqueur prit un tel fou rire que Bella finit par s'en offusquer et lui tournant le dos, gagna la salle de bain attenante, dans l'espoir qu'une bonne douche mettrait fin à cette détestable conversation. Edward la rejoignit sous l'eau brûlante et régla le robinet thermostatique sur une température plus modérée il n'aimait pas la chaleur autant qu'elle. Elle crut avoir eu raison puisqu'il entreprit ensuite de lisser ses longs cheveux vers l'arrière, dégageant son visage sans la quitter du regard. Puis elle s'avisa de la malicieuse petite flamme qui brûlait encore dans ses yeux et sut que c'était peine perdue. Un adorable sourire en coin vint confirmer ses craintes et le petit rire qu'elle redoutait tant finit par jaillir de la gorge si désirable de son cruel amant.

- Hum, se rengorgea-t-il, il se trouve que je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu me… pervertis. Je me demande si une bonne fessée ne te guérirait pas de tes mauvais penchants ?

- Cesse de te ficher de moi, râla-t-elle, mauvaise.

Bella s'énervait et ce n'était pas le but recherché, aussi Edward se résolut-il à reprendre son sérieux.

- Personne ne pervertit personne Bella. Nous sommes imprégnés l'un de l'autre et nos corps veulent se connaître plus vite que nos cœurs. J'apprécie énormément ton… enthousiasme, ta… fantaisie et l'empressement que tu mets à me satisfaire. Et je crois que je ne t'en aime que davantage. Tu es… affolante, Bella.

Elle voulu l'interrompre pour protester mais il posa un doigt ferme sur sa bouche. Il était temps de régler cette question définitivement, du moins l'espérait-il.

- Je savais que l'imprégnation était quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour avoir vu mes frères et sœurs se débattre avec elle, mais jamais je ne me serais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux, d'aussi fort, d'aussi fantastique. Je te remercie Bella de tout ce que tu me donnes et je suis désolé que ça te coûte autant. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne ferai pas l'hypocrite, tout ce que tu me fais me va et m'enchante… pourtant si tu attends de moi davantage de… réserve, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je tâcherai de modérer mes ardeurs.

Nom de D… ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette foutue causerie qui tournait maintenant au n'importe quoi ? Bella se vouait aux gémonies. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir parler de sexe ? Et Edward qui ne semblait rien avoir à faire de ses scrupules ! Elle réfléchit rapidement à sa proposition et l'écarta d'emblée. Modérer ses ardeurs ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle aussi raffolait de ses caresses, de ses baisers et de toute façon l'idée de lui demander de réfréner quoi que soit de ce qu'il ressentait, lui était insupportable. Il fallait à tout prix qu'Edward soit satisfait elle ne pouvait concevoir leur relation autrement. Elle prit subitement la décision qui s'imposait ; plus jamais il ne serait question de ça entre eux. Elle ferait ce que l'amour exige et garderait pour elle ses doutes et ses incertitudes.

Edward suivait le cheminement de ses pensées aux expressions de son visage, présentement accablé. Il devinait sans peine à quel point elle était embêtée de se retrouver, comme ça, au pied du mur. Il avait détesté faire ça, cette sorte de manipulation lui était d'ordinaire étrangère, mais dans le cas présent, la fin justifiait amplement les moyens. Il s'était montré assez subtil sur ce coup là, réfléchissant à la façon dont il aurait lui, réagit à sa place. Bella n'allait certainement pas lui demander de se brider, tout simplement parce que lui, ne l'aurait pas fait si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il avait compris que leurs émotions étaient en quelque sorte interchangeables, puisque aucun des deux ne pourrait se résoudre à contraindre le peu de liberté que l'imprégnation laissait à l'un, vis à vis de l'autre. Edward espérait de la sorte clore définitivement ce débat, redoutant par dessus tout de le voir revenir sur la table à tout bout de champ, comme ça avait été le cas surtout pour Emmett et Rosalie. Cette prise de tête de savoir qui manipulait l'autre avait duré des années et il se sentait prêt à tout pour y échapper.

Il l'enlaça et comme elle ne fit rien pour s'en défendre, l'embrassa amoureusement. Immédiatement, il la sentit se tendre pour se plaquer plus étroitement contre lui.

- Alors mon cœur, que décides-tu ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Dois-je rester sage ou me préfères-tu un tout petit peu… entreprenant ?

- Je préfère surtout quand tu n'emploies pas ce genre de stratagème avec moi, s'indigna Bella. Tu sais très bien que je ne me résoudrai jamais à te contraindre en rien.

Bon ! Ben pour ce qui était de la manipulation, il allait devoir revoir sa copie. Bella semblait experte à débusquer ce genre de piège sans doute pour en avoir trop de fois été la victime. Elle avait la vocation d'une martyre et il n'avait pas dû être le seul à s'en apercevoir. Il l'observa du bout des cils ; était-elle fâchée après lui ? Normalement ça ne devrait plus lui être permis, mais avec Bella, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

- Je suis désolé, tu m'en veux ? C'est seulement parce que je déteste ce genre de prise de tête que…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de t'excuser et d'ailleurs il n'en sera plus jamais question. Nous sommes ce que nos sommes et l'important c'est que ça nous convienne, le reste c'est … du temps perdu sur l'amour.

- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, approuva Edward. Donc, j'ai le droit de faire ça.

Il lécha son visage ruisselant depuis son front, en passant par l'aile de son nez délicat et s'attarda finalement sur sa bouche, dont il dessina le contour avec sa langue. Bella gémit et en prit le bout entre ses dents, puis le suça avidement. Edward gémit à son tour et l'enroula vigoureusement autour de la sienne dans un baiser torride. Dans le même temps il souleva sa jambe à hauteur de ses hanches et glissa des doigts indiscrets dans son entrejambe, s'appliquant à trouver son point sensible, qu'il ne lâcha plus dès que ce fut fait. Il le massait du bout de son pouce tandis que son index et son majeur explorait son intimité profonde. Un petit bruit dans la chambre les sortit de leur transe. Edward se figea et son visage prit un air contrarié. Il semblait suivre une conversation silencieuse et qui ne l'enchantait pas. Puis tout fut terminé en un instant et il tourna de nouveau son regard doré vers Bella.

- C'était Alice, il faut qu'on se prépare, les Volturi seront là dans quelques minutes. Ce serait préférable qu'on soit en bas pour les accueillir.

Il semblait terriblement nerveux et Bella s'en alarma.

- Pourquoi es-tu si anxieux Edward ? Aurai-je des raisons de m'inquiéter ?

- Avec Jane, il y a toujours des raisons de s'inquiéter, esquiva-t-il prudemment.

Il la lava rapidement et posa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de la faire sortir de la douche pour qu'elle se sèche, du temps qu'il se nettoyait à son tour.

Le radar à em… de Bella se mit à clignoter et elle ne sut si c'était à cause de Jane ou plutôt, comme elle le soupçonnait, parce que Edward avait omis de lui dire certaines choses. Elle finit rapidement de se préparer et retourna dans la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose à enfiler. Alice avait laissé pour elle des affaires propres. Un pantalon, une chemise et un blouson long, le tout en jean épais. Connaissant un peu sa future belle-sœur, c'était un choix bizarre que seule l'arrivée de Jane pouvait expliquer, quoi qu'elle ne trouvât pas encore de rapport entre les deux. Edward la rejoignit rapidement pour disparaître aussitôt dans son dressing. Il en ressortit peu après, vêtu également d'un jean droit et d'un pull bleu ciel en mailles légères.

- Ecoute Bella, il faut que je te mette en garde contre Jane. Il est possible qu'elle prenne très mal notre imprégnation…

- Aurait-elle des droits sur toi Edward ? L'interrompit-elle.

- Une fois, je… j'ai… cédé à ses avances.

Bella se renfrogna et Edward ferma douloureusement les yeux pour ne pas voir ceux de Bella lui renvoyer un regard accusateur.

- J'ai été longtemps très seul chérie, et… je ne suis qu'un homme.

- Je ne te reproche rien Edward, se déroba Bella.

Un poignard venait de lui percer le cœur. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas la première à lui passer dans les bras, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait eu Irina avant elle, mais combien d'autres avaient connu ses baisers ?

- Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné de ne pas l'avoir suivi en Italie. Je n'étais pas assez amoureux et elle l'a bien compris. C'est une femme très fière, une Italienne et elle dispose d'un don très… puissant et dont j'ai déjà fait la douloureuse expérience.

Bella écarquilla les yeux en signe de compréhension, elle l'avait fait souffrir, par vengeance et Edward craignait que Jane ne s'en prenne à elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, le rassura-t-elle, je ne ferai rien pour la provoquer.

L'ange sembla soulagé d'entendre ça et Bella comprit pourquoi Alice avait cru bon de l'habiller de la sorte. Elle avait juger plus prudent de dissimuler soigneusement ses formes avantageuses.


	18. Chapter 18

-Chapitre XVIII-

Jane

Alice les attendait en bas de l'escalier et entama avec Edward une conversation silencieuse qui ne dura que quelques secondes. L'ange amoureux acquiesça et conduisit Bella jusqu'au grand salon où ses autres frères et sœurs les attendaient. Il se forma mystérieusement deux groupes dans la pièce ; Alice entraîna Bella vers Rosalie, qui lui ouvrit les bras pour la réceptionner chaleureusement et Edward se retrouva prit en sandwich entre un Jasper amusé et un Emmett franchement goguenard.

- Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir comme ma nouvelle sœur Bella, déclara solennellement la jolie blonde. Edward ne pouvait faire un meilleur choix, même si le moment n'était pas le plus… opportun. Je te souhaite officiellement la bienvenue dans la famille Cullen.

- Ouais, bienvenue Bella, approuva bruyamment Emmett.

Jasper se contenta de lui sourire amicalement mais son regard en disait long sur son immense satisfaction. Alice restait concentrée sur ses visions et ne participait pas à l'ambiance générale, non plus qu'Edward dont le cerveau était en prise directe sur celui de sa sœur. Bella aurait donné cher pour connaître la teneur de cet échange silencieux. Elle était inquiète personne ne semblait se réjouir particulièrement de l'arrivée de Jane, comme si elle allait apporter plus de problèmes que de solutions. Alice tourna enfin son joli minois vers sa future belle-sœur.

- Bella, tu tâcheras de te tenir le plus loin possible d'Edward en présence de Jane. Il y a un… risque que la situation échappe à notre contrôle si elle s'aperçoit de votre imprégnation. Jane est très… réactive et a du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Elle est depuis toujours très attachée à Edward, même si elle sait que la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Ça va lui être difficile d'abandonner tout espoir de l'avoir un jour pour elle. Heureusement, elle va sans doute partir très vite à la poursuite de Liam et si rien ne l'incite à changer de méthode, elle devrait préférer s'en charger seule avec ses combattants ; Aro n'aime pas trop que des étrangers les voient à l'œuvre, aussi ont-ils pour habitude de régler leurs problèmes loin de tout témoin.

Bella échangea un regard inquiet avec Edward. Celui-ci aurait bien voulu avoir l'air rassurant, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas lui communiquer ses angoisses, mais il se révéla incapable de lui donner le change, ne désirant qu'une chose, la tenir contre lui afin de la protéger de tout et se sentir lui-même en sécurité.

- Ça va bien se passer Bella, l'assura Alice.

Un voiture s'arrêta dans la cour et quatre portières s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent. Tout le monde se figea dans un immobilisme surnaturel et propre à la race des vampires. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Carlisle et Esmée, bientôt suivis d'une blonde vénitienne, d'aspect fragile, voire enfantin, elle-même encadrés de deux colosses, d'apparence identique. Des jumeaux, songea Bella. La délicate créature se découvrit de la longue cape de velours noir qui lui recouvrait les épaules et la posa négligemment sur l'immense piano à queue qui trônait non loin de l'entrée. Puis elle dévisagea un à un les occupants de la pièce, ne s'attardant sur aucun d'eux en particulier. Son regard hésita toutefois sur Bella, quelques micro secondes de plus que sur les autres, puis repris son exploration systématique, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre enfin celui qu'il cherchait. Un sourire ravi illumina alors son visage délicat, révélant une adorable fossette au coin de sa bouche finement ourlée, de poupée de porcelaine. Comment était-il possible de résister à l'irrésistible charme d'une si jolie personne, songea Bella, prise de vertige ? Elle avait l'air si… inoffensive, si… fragile !

- Contente de te revoir, Edward.

Sa voix était aussi pure qu'une petite cascade qui dégringolerait gentiment des hauteurs alpines pour éclabousser joyeusement une vasque d'eau bouillonnante.

- Jane, salua prudemment Edward.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de détourner son regard d'elle pour le poser sur Bella. Ce qui fut une erreur parce que Jane s'en avisa immédiatement et observa à son tour et avec une grande attention, l'étrangère qui captait ainsi l'intérêt de son interlocuteur. Toute douceur enfantine quitta instantanément son visage et Bella se sentit percée à jour, comme si son secret était inscrit en lettres de feu sur son visage. Elle tenta bien de détourner les yeux mais elle était captivée par l'étrangeté de ceux de sa rivale, d'un rouge… cruel et si dénué d'innocence qu'une sourde angoisse la saisit ; ce genre d'angoisse que provoque la certitude absolue qu'une catastrophe était imminente. Edward dut ressentir la même chose car il se projeta d'un bond devant Bella, lui faisant un rempart de son corps. Instinctivement, tous les Cullen firent bloc autour d'eux ; Jasper et Emmett en première ligne, face aux jumeaux qui s'étaient postés ostensiblement devant Jane. Seul Carlisle n'avait pas bougé.

- Allons, du calme, intima-t-il d'une voix raisonnable. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de t'avertir de certains évènements récents. Bella et Edward se sont… trouvés et… il n'y à rien que personne puisse y faire, à part l'accepter. Es-tu d'accord avec ça Jane ?

- Vous avez pourtant essayé de me le cacher, gronda-t-elle.

Sa voix n'avait désormais plus rien d'évocateur de la moindre douceur ou légèreté.

- C'était une erreur, je te prie de nous en excuser, clama Carlisle.

Mais il parlait dans le vide. L'attention de Jane était fixée sur Edward. Elle se fraya un passage entre les deux colosses qui l'encadraient et se planta devant lui.

- Comment as-tu osé ?

- Osé ? S'insurgea-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Jane et tu le savais ; seulement tu as choisi de l'ignorer et tu as continué de faire comme si quelque chose serait un jour possible entre nous... Mais si mon cœur n'avait été libre, l'imprégnation avec une autre n'aurait alors jamais été possible.

- L'imprégnation ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Parce que vous êtes… imprégnés ?

Le visage de Jane se figea dans un masque de colère qui lui donna un aspect effrayant. Bella échoua lamentablement dans sa tentative d'échapper à l'étreinte puissante de Rosalie et de faire un barrage de son corps à Edward qui déjà se roulait à terre, souffrant mille morts par la seule volonté de l'irascible Italienne. Tout le monde se mit à supplier Jane d'arrêter de le torturer et les jumeaux durent l'attraper et la cacher derrière eux pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir d'attaque directe de l'un des Cullen, tous très remontés. Horrifiée, Bella assistait à la scène, impuissante. Elle aurait tant voulu empêcher ça… Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle projeta sa volonté protectrice contre celle de Jane, vouée à la destruction et à la souffrance. Leurs deux forces mentales se heurtèrent violemment et, presque immédiatement, ne resta que la plus déterminée des deux. Edward se releva, chancelant, puis tituba jusqu'à Bella.

- Tu l'as fait chérie, tu as réussi, bredouilla-t-il infiniment reconnaissant.

Jane, figée dans l'incompréhension tenta de s'en prendre directement à Bella mais celle-ci, toute à son soulagement d'avoir soustrait Edward des affres dans lesquelles l'Italienne l'avait plongé, ne s'en aperçut même pas.

- En voilà assez, rugit Carlisle. Reprends-toi immédiatement Jane, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation d'avertir Aro de ta conduite !

A la mention de son maître, celle-ci reprit immédiatement ses esprits. Les combattants, que la situation dépassait visiblement, approuvèrent bruyamment les propos de leur hôte, adressant à leur chef un regard lourd de reproche. Pour ce qu'ils en comprenaient, la façon dont s'était conduite Jane était vraiment… inqualifiable. Avant leur départ, Aro avait notoirement insisté pour qu'ils aient tous un comportement irréprochable. Ce dernier tenait beaucoup à l'amitié de Carlisle, dont il appréciait l'honnêteté, la loyauté et le courage d'avoir su s'élever au-dessus de la condition de sa race.

- Réglons le problème pour lequel nous sommes là et rentrons à Voltera, intima Luigi, le plus exaspéré des deux jumeaux. Conduisez-nous à cette falaise que je fixe l'odeur de Liam, ensuite vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de rien et nous vous libérerons de notre présence.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard inquiet vers Jane, quêtant malgré tout son approbation. Il ne faisait pas bon empiéter sur les plates-bandes de la poupée blonde ; ses mises au point étant toujours très… douloureuse. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et sans un regard pour personne remit sa cape sur ses épaules et quitta la maison. Soulagée, Bella se jeta au cou de l'ange blessé.

- Oh Edward, j'ai eu si peur pour toi. Dis moi que tu vas bien, supplia-t-elle.

Celui-ci avait retrouvé toutes ses forces et semblait même assez satisfait puisque Bella avait commencé de contrôler son pouvoir en l'étendant jusqu'à lui. Il embrassa sa tempe glacée et se résolut comme il put à se contenter de ce bref geste de tendresse, alors que tout son corps en réclamait davantage.

- C'est très douloureux sur le coup mais cependant ça ne laisse pas de trace, pas d'écho. Je vais parfaitement bien, grâce à toi. Tu es vraiment… stupéfiante Bella.

- Sommes-nous débarrassés de Jane ? S'informa Jasper avec inquiétude.

Alice sondait les avenirs possibles et malheureusement ne semblait rien trouver qui vienne renforcer cette hypothèse.

- Je… non, finit-elle par lâcher. Ils seront de retour avant le jour sans avoir distingué la moindre trace de Liam. Bella est leur seule chance de lui mettre la main dessus rapidement.

- Nous aurions dû nous débarrasser de lui par nous-mêmes, rouspéta Rosalie, et prévenir Aro une fois que le problème aurait été réglé.

Emmett approuva et même Jasper, d'ordinaire si modéré dans ses propos lui donna raison. Seuls Alice et Edward semblaient penser autrement.

- Carlisle a toujours été loyal avec Aro, il n'aurait pas pu lui dissimuler une information aussi importante pour lui.

Quel bordel ! Songea Bella, que sa poisse maladive commençait de gonfler sérieusement. Elle devait à tout prix trouver un moyen d'empêcher Jane de nuire aux Cullen et surtout à Edward. Jamais elle n'aurait la force de revivre deux fois ce même scénario de le voir se rouler par terre de souffrance. PLUS JAMAIS CA !

- Le plus simple serait que je parte et que j'entraîne Liam derrière moi, très loin d'ici. Les Volturi me suivraient à distance et dès qu'ils l'auraient repéré n'auraient plus qu'à…

- … Tu n'iras nulle part Bella, en tout cas nulle part sans moi, affirma Edward avec force. Tu t'inquiètes pour Jane mais elle aura eu le temps de réfléchir et quand elle reviendra tout à l'heure, elle fera exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La menace de Carlisle n'était pas une phrase en l'air et elle sait trop ce qui lui en coûterait s'il devait la mettre à exécution. Aro n'est pas du genre à laisser passer un affront aussi grave.

- C'est vrai Bella, affirma Alice. Jane va être très sage désormais. Edward ne risque plus rien, je te le promets.

Puisque c'était Alice qui le disait ! Mais alors pourquoi son radar… ? Elle se blottit contre Edward et leurs corps s'embrasèrent instantanément leurs bouches se trouvèrent et ils oublièrent où ils étaient et en quelle compagnie.

- Non de D…, Edward, vous ne pouvez pas aller faire vos cochonnerie ailleurs, se gaussa Emmett tout en tentant de les séparer avec l'aide de ses frères et sœurs.

Bella gronda méchamment ; pas question de se décoller de son ange, ça faisait trop mal. Heureusement Edward était plus fort qu'elle et réussi à s'éloigner de quelques centimètres, ce qui lui permit de se reprendre un peu. Bella en fit autant, en soupirant pitoyablement.

- Vous avez une chambre, vous n'avez qu'à l'utiliser, gronda Alice. Vous aurez toute la nuit pour être tranquille mais je vous préviens qu'avant le matin vous recevrez ma visite et nous aurons une conversation tous les trois. Si vous croyez une seconde vous marier en douce à Las Vegas, je me chargerai de vous convaincre du contraire et je n'aurai de cesse que de vous avoir fait changer d'avis.

- Bien dit Alice, approuva fermement Emmett.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, renchérit Rosalie.

- Pareil, confirma Jasper.

- Ah ! Vous voyez que vous avez intérêt à vous montrer raisonnable, renchérit la peste brune, ou je ferai de votre vie un enfer. J'ai déjà réfléchi à ce mariage. Je le vois façon début du vingtième siècle, avec une robe toute en dentelle blanche que je ferai faire sur mesure par…

Bella commença de gronder et ses crocs, à présent découverts, ne présageaient rien de bon. Si la terreur des dressing n'arrêtait pas immédiatement son cirque, il y allait avoir du sport !

- Tout ce que tu voudras Alice, mais tu ferais bien de nous laisser tranquille maintenant. Je crois que Bella est à bout de patience et qu'elle est sur le point de t'expliquer sa manière de voir les choses. Tu ne voudrais pas te fâcher avec ta future belle-sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Jasper attrapa immédiatement son démoniaque et exaspérant petit lutin et celle-ci se calma aussitôt un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta parole Edward ? S'inquiéta-t-elle cependant.

- Non Alice, gronda Bella. On en passera par où tu voudras, pourvu que tu nous laisses tranquille !

- Oh merci, merci Bella ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, tu auras le plus beau mariage qu'on ait jamais vu, je te le jure…

- C'est ça, c'est ça, grogna Bella, en tentant de se dépêtrer des bras d'Alice qui lui avait sauté au cou.

Parvenue enfin à se libérer de l'étreinte effrénée de sa future belle-sœur, elle attrapa Edward par la main et ils volèrent littéralement jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Devant l'état pitoyable de celle-ci et craignant pour ce qui lui restait de CD intacts et pour sa chaîne miraculeusement indemne, ce dernier bifurqua jusqu'à la chambre de Bella où ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit le faisant s'effondrer sous la violence du choc.


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapitre XIX-

Retour au point de départ

Pendant ce temps là, les Volturi, toujours accompagnés de Carlisle et Esmée, étaient en route pour la prairie où les loups leurs avaient donné rendez-vous. Les Cullen profitèrent du trajet pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient rencontrer les Quileutes et durent faire face à de vieilles superstitions qui pour l'occasion, remontèrent à la surface, réveillant l'antique haine que les vampires éprouvaient à l'égard des loups-garous.

- Ce ne sont pas des lycans, affirma Carlisle, leur morsure n'est pas contagieuse et ce gène ne se transmet qu'à l'intérieur de cette tribu et est uniquement révélé par la présence de vampires sur leur territoire. Si nous quittions les lieux, ils n'auraient plus de raison de se transformer et redeviendraient de simples humains.

- Aro nous avait prévenu qu'avec vous, nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises ! S'exclama un des jumeaux.

- Et il a certainement dû vous recommander de vous plier aux règles qui ont cours ici.

Celui-ci inclina positivement la tête.

- Il est interdit de mordre un être humain sur ce territoire, rappela Carlisle, pour être certain qu'il ne subsistait aucun malentendu là-dessus. La trêve que nous avons conclu avec les Quileutes est à ce prix. En échange de quoi, nous bénéficierons de leur aide pour capturer Liam et le détruire.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide de ces… créatures, gronda Jane. Qu'ils se contentent de ne pas interférer dans nos affaires et ils n'auront pas de problèmes avec nous et surtout… qu'ils gardent leurs distances.

Carlisle laissa échapper un soupir résigné avec Jane il ne pouvait que s'attendre à ce genre de complications.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas si simple Jane. Ce territoire est le leur et s'ils sont prêts à collaborer avec nous c'est dans l'unique but de se débarrasser d'un ennemi commun. Mais sache que comme toi, ils considèrent qu'ils seraient capables de se tirer d'affaire tout seul. Cette alliance… inédite n'est due qu'à mon initiative. En prévenant Aro, je savais qu'il enverrait ses troupes ici et que ça poserait des problèmes. Je l'ai fait quand même, par amitié pour ton maître, mais je ne suis pas pour autant disposé à sacrifier la paix dans laquelle vit ma famille.

A cette hypothèse Esmée quitta sa réserve habituelle et se fit franchement menaçante.

- Ce serait une faute impardonnable que de nous causer un si grand tort, gronda-t-elle.

- En effet, approuva Carlisle. La confiance que les Quileutes ont en nous est… fragile et ne repose que sur le respect mutuel de la parole donnée. Je pense d'ailleurs que s'il n'en était pas allé de la vie de Bella, aucune collaboration avec eux n'aurait été possible et nous n'aurions jamais été autorisés à fouler leur territoire !

Cette remarque qui lui échappa, fit son chemin dans l'esprit toujours à l'affût d'informations, de Jane.

- Bella est un vampire, au même titre que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et de plus c'est un vampire nouveau-né, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Elle représente potentiellement la plus grande des menaces pour eux et les précieux humains qu'ils protègent. Pour quelle raison voudraient-ils lui sauver la vie ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit prudemment Carlisle, peut désireux de parler des atouts de sa future belle-fille avec celle qui avait espéré tenir un jour ce rôle. Peut-être parce qu'elle a sympathisé avec l'un d'entre eux, le dénommé Jacob.

Tiens donc ! Cette Bella était décidément un cas. Elle était arrivée moins de quarante-huit heures plus tôt, avec un tueur sur les talons et avait malgré tout trouvé le temps de se lier d'amitié avec l'ennemi naturel de sa race, d'imprégner le fils de l'homme qui l'avait pris sous sa protection, alors qu'Edward était quelqu'un de compliqué à séduire elle en savait quelque chose et apparemment, d'impossible à garder. Peut-être que Carlisle, considérant tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus à cause d'elle, verrait-il d'un œil favorable la subite… _disparition_ de l'intéressée. Jane se promit d'explorer cette piste dès que l'occasion lui en serait donnée. Quoi qu'il en était, elle devait rapidement le rassurer elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui causer le moindre tort.

- Ta parole est la notre, Carlisle. Et sera respectée en tout point.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé et arrêta son véhicule à l'endroit habituel. D'énormes loups les entourèrent soudainement et arrachèrent un frissons de dégoût aux Volturi, peu habitué à supporter une présence aussi menaçante dans leur voisinage. Après avoir fait ostensiblement remarquer leur taille impressionnante, leurs muscles puissants et leurs crocs effrayants, les Quileutes daignèrent enfin se transformer et reprendre apparence humaine, nettement moins à leur avantage, vu leur jeunesse et leur tenue débraillée. Ils étaient le torse nu, un vieux pantalon de survêtement leur couvrait les fesses et ils n'avaient même pas de chaussures. Jane, revenue de sa surprise, les regardait maintenant avec un sourire dédaigneux.

- Sam, déclara Carlisle, je te présente Jane et voici Luigi et Gino. Serait-il possible de les conduire jusqu'à l'endroit où vous avez débusquez Liam ?

Sam les dévisagea un par un et fit attendre sa réponse de longues secondes. La fille ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Instinctivement, il se défiait d'elle mais Carlisle s'en était fait le garant et il ne voyait pas comment leur refuser l'accès de la réserve, sans compromettre gravement leur entente fragile.

- Jacob a remonté sa piste pendant des heures, tergiversa-t-il. Liam n'a fait que suivre les traces de Bella et Laurent jusqu'à chez nous. Notre odeur aurait dû l'avertir d'éviter l'endroit mais comme les deux autres étaient passé, il a cru pouvoir en faire autant. Cependant, il était sur ses gardes et nous n'avons pas réussi à le coincer il s'est échappé en se jetant dans l'océan. Depuis nous avons inspecté les côtes sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres autour de la réserve et nous pouvons affirmer qu'il n'a pas regagné la terre ferme par ce chemin. Deux de mes loups ont repris la piste de son arrivée et étendu les recherches jusqu'au Canada, sans plus de réussite. Liam n'est plus sur le territoire.

L'exposé de Sam n'avait pour but que de les décourager de vérifier par eux-mêmes ce dont les siens s'étaient déjà acquittés consciencieusement, espérant éviter l'incursion de ces vampires indésirables sur le territoire de la réserve. Si la présence des Cullen était encore tolérable, il en allait tout autrement de celle des Volturi.

- Vous avez fourni beaucoup d'efforts et votre fatigue doit être grande, compatit Carlisle. Nos amis Italiens vont maintenant prendre la relève et vous allez pouvoir vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité. Permettez-nous seulement de nous rendre sur les lieux où vous avez débusqué Liam afin que les jumeaux et Jane fixent son odeur.

Exaspérée par toutes ces palabres, Jane se décida enfin à se montrer un peu civilisée et un tant soit peu… inoffensive.

- Carlisle nous a rappelé les engagements qu'il a pris en notre nom et tous seront respectés. Aucun humain ne sera mordu et nous ne vous manquerons pas de respect. Veuillez seulement nous laisser faire notre travail et vous serez d'autant plus vite débarrassé de notre présence.

Décidément celle-ci, Sam ne pouvait pas la sentir ! Néanmoins il ne pouvait plus reculer davantage et s'inclina. Ils traversèrent la réserve vers le nord et s'arrêtèrent pile, à l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'interception. Les jumeaux examinèrent longuement les lieux et remontèrent, seuls, la trace de Liam pendant environ deux heures, en direction du Canada, puis revinrent sur leurs pas et poursuivirent jusqu'à la falaise d'où Liam s'était jeté. L'un des deux plongea à son tour, tandis que les autres descendirent par un chemin escarpé, jusqu'à la plage de la Push. De là, ils attendirent patiemment le retour du nageur, ce qui prit de longues heures. Ils avaient formé trois groupes bien distincts, Jane et Luigi, aussi immobiles que des statues semblaient indifférents à tout Carlisle et Esmée, tendrement enlacés se chuchotaient des choses douces à l'oreille et laissaient échapper de petits rires discrets et quelques soupirs eux, indiscrets. Les jeunes indiens s'étaient étendus à même le sol et la plupart dormait profondément. Somnolant, Jacob surprit des bribes de conversation entre les Cullen où il était question de Bella et d'Edward et apprit ainsi, fortuitement, leur imprégnation.

- Alors comme ça c'est fait ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi rapidement, à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec moi mais je suis content pour eux. Bella mérite d'être heureuse et j'avais bien vu qu'Edward avait très envie de se charger de ça. Le c…, il a bien failli me casser le coccyx !

La scène était encore bien présente dans l'esprit des Cullen et leur tira un petit rire embarrassé. Heureusement, le jeune Quileute ne semblait pas rancunier, au contraire, c'était même un très gentil garçon.

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison le leur dire toi même, proposa Esmée, je suis certaine que Bella adorera recevoir ta visite et Edward n'en sera pas gêné le moins du monde, je t'assure. Ce sera même pour lui l'occasion de s'excuser.

- Ouais, je passerai, assura Jacob avant de laisser échapper un bâillement monumental. Dès que j'aurai récupéré un peu.

Aucun d'entre eux n'y prit garde mais Jane n'avait pas perdu un mot de cet échange amical. Et voilà que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'étonnait plus que tout. Esmée Cullen avait invité un loup, un foutu loup, à venir rendre visite à cette fille, chez elle… A cette fille avec qui ce loup avait apparemment vécu quelque chose, et Edward était sensé trouver tout ça normal… Est-ce qu'ils avaient perdu la raison, ou cette Bella leur avait-elle tous complètement tourné la tête ? Ça elle se jura bien de le découvrir, elle en ferait même sa priorité numéro un.

Ils attendirent jusqu'au bout de la nuit que Gino vienne les rejoindre. Comme Sam les en avait prévenus, Liam avait disparu sans laisser la moindre piste, à la grande contrariété de Jane. Ils tinrent un bref conciliabule, puis décidèrent d'attendre tranquillement chez les Cullen que Liam se décide à venir satisfaire son désir de vengeance. Après l'imprégnation et le sang humain, c'était la troisième force la plus puissante qui puisse motiver un vampire, nul doute pour eux que Liam y céderait tôt ou tard. Par mesure de prudence, ils élargirent le périmètre de patrouille, ce qui fit grogner les Quileutes qui avaient, eux, besoin de sommeil, mais comme ils étaient désormais trois personnes de plus à y participer, ils acceptèrent comme compromis de ne s'occuper que de la sécurité de la réserve ; les Cullen et les Volturi se chargeraient du reste du territoire.

En attendant leur retour, Edward s'était mis au piano et s'appliquait à distraire Bella de ses sombres pensées. Il avait épuisé tous ses arguments pour tenter de la rassurer et même s'ils connurent quand même, au cours de la nuit, des parenthèses inoubliables, au bout du compte, elle restait convaincue que Jane allait lui causer des embêtements. Gagné par son inquiétude, il avait fini par appeler Alice pour lui demander de se concentrer sur la question. Mais cette dernière ne put rien dire du tout, sauf que Jane n'en était pas encore au stade de prendre des décisions. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle était en pleine réflexion et son but présent était, semblait-il, de collecter des informations. Elle prévint cependant Edward qu'il allait subir un interrogatoire et réussit à deviner que Bella y aurait droit également, puisqu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Carlisle se trouverait dans le bureau en même temps que Jane, sans répondre lui-même aux questions qu'elle posait.

Le jour pointait à peine à l'horizon que les Volturi étaient de retour à la propriété et donnaient des ordres pour que Rosalie ainsi qu'Emmett prennent le premier tour de garde à la frontière canadienne, tandis que Jasper et Alice iraient au sud de la petite ville de Forks, vérifier que Liam n'aurait pas l'idée de les surprendre en arrivant par là. Jane monta à l'étage sans broncher. Les jumeaux s'établirent dans un coin du salon, très loin du piano et de ses occupants, tandis que Carlisle et Esmée vinrent au contraire, se joindre à leur fils et à sa fiancée. Esmée tenait à annoncer à Bella qu'elle recevrait prochainement de la visite. Edward, qui avait lu les pensées de sa mère fit une moue, mi-figue, mi-raisin et finit par éclater de rire lorsque sa bien aimée comprit de qui il s'agissait et qu'elle commença de s'empêtrer dans des explications compliquées que personne ne lui demandait.

- On sait Bella ce que tu as voulu faire, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Esmée. Mais c'était très… bizarre.

- Oh ça va, je sais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit sur le moment !

- Mais enfin, Bella, là n'est pas la question ! Où as-tu appris à draguer comme ça ? Tu n'avais, aucune chance de parvenir à tes fins et n'importe qu'elle débutante s'y serait pris mieux que toi. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait un truc de ce genre à mon fils et que ça a marché ? S'inquiéta faussement Esmée.

Ce dernier n'avait plus rit comme ça depuis longtemps et même Carlisle, qui tentait par pure charité chrétienne de garder son sérieux, laissa échapper quelques gloussements significatifs. Bella comprenant que plus elle en rajouterait, plus elle s'enfoncerait, prit un air vexé.

- Vous êtes tous des jaloux et je ne vous dirai rien de plus sur mes talents de séductrice. Vous ne méritez pas…

Elle dut s'interrompre brusquement, une voix à l'étage réclamait la présence d'Edward. Et cette voix ne donnait envie de rire à personne.


	20. Chapter 20

-Chapitre XX-

A l'origine du trouble

Maintenant que la sécurité des lieux était assurée, Jane décida qu'il était temps pour elle de creuser un peu du côté de Bella. Outre le fait de satisfaire sa curiosité naturelle, elle songeait, non sans un certain bon sens, que plus elle en saurait sur la jeune vampire, mieux elle serait à même de comprendre Liam et de deviner ainsi ses intentions. Elle s'enferma dans le bureau de Carlisle, sans daigner s'excuser de son inqualifiable comportement du début de soirée et convoqua Edward, sous le prétexte de lui demander l'autorisation d'interroger Bella, mais seule, sans qu'il assiste à l'entretien.

- Il n'en est pas question, s'insurgea-t-il.

Jane fit la moue et son visage enfantin prit un air boudeur qui lui allait à ravir.

- Sois raisonnable Edward, tu sais très bien qu'elle est immunisée contre mon don.

Oh ça bien sûr qu'elle l'était ! Mais en cas d'attaque directe, et bien que Bella ait la puissance innée des nouveau-né, il doutait qu'elle fasse le poids devant Jane et même s'il se tiendrait à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, il ne pouvait envisager de lui faire courir le risque de subir une agression.

- La souffrance est ton gagne-pain Jane, et il y a de multiples moyens de la provoquer, argumenta-t-il sévèrement.

Jane se chagrina. Combien son jugement sur elle était-il négatif ! Bien sûr elle l'avait mérité même si elle s'en mordait les doigts à présent qu'elle était calmée. Elle avait été tellement surprise qu'il se soit trouvée une compagne, alors qu'elle arrivait, portée par le fol espoir d'obtenir son pardon et sa reconquête ! La déception fut telle qu'elle n'avait pas su maîtriser sa colère et avait usé pour la seconde fois de son don de souffrance sur lui. « Oh Edward, songea-t-elle, si tu savais comme je regrette ! ». Mais ça, il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre.

- Je ne cherche que la vérité Edward.

- En quoi la vérité pâtirait-elle de ma présence ? S'énerva-t-il.

Là il allait falloir y aller avec des pincettes ! Comment évoquer certains de ses questionnements, sans que Edward y voit autre chose que le simple but de remplir au mieux sa mission ?

- Bella pourrait vouloir protéger ta hum… sensibilité et te dissimuler certaines choses que moi j'ai besoin de savoir. Je dois comprendre pourquoi Liam, qui avait disparu depuis plus d'un siècle, a soudain décidé de réapparaître, bravant en plus l'interdit qui lui a été fait, de transformer qui que ce soit.

- Il l'a fait parce qu'il désirait Bella, il voulait l'imprégner, c'est une évidence ! Répondit Edward avec véhémence.

Pourquoi Jane tournait-elle ainsi autour du pot ? Quelque chose lui échappait mais il n'arrivait pas à la lire parce qu'elle se concentrait sur chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait, ce qui formait une sorte de mur derrière lequel ses pensées étaient à l'abri. Elle le faisait délibérément et il allait devoir l'énerver pour l'obliger à se dévoiler un peu.

- Tu ne comprends pas Jane, déclara Edward avec une douceur forcée. Bella pourrait être la pire créature de la terre que je ne saurai faire autrement que de l'aimer. De toute façon tu perds ton temps à rechercher des trucs qui n'existent pas…

- Qui n'existent pas ? S'insurgea Jane. Comment expliques-tu qu'un vampire de la trempe de Liam ait passé plusieurs jours dans une ville aussi importante que Paris et avec tous les risques que ça comporte, pour la créer ? Comment expliques-tu qu'elle ait réussi à fuir dès sa naissance, alors que n'importe quel autre nouveau-né se serait réfugié, tremblant, dans les jambes de son créateur ? Comment expliques-tu qu'elle ait réussi à traverser une partie de la France, l'océan Atlantique, l'Amérique d'est en ouest et tout ça en arrivant à se nourrir sans attirer l'attention de quiconque ? Comment expliques-tu aussi, qu'elle ait pu convaincre les Quileutes, ces chiens enragés, de la laisser passer et même de lui venir en aide, alors que les vampires sont leurs ennemis héréditaires ? Sans parler du cas du fameux Laurent, qui a tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'à vous, comme si l'altruisme était une seconde nature chez les vampires, enfin ceux qui sont nomades ! Se rattrapa-t-elle pour ne pas que Edward se sente également visé par cette remarque désobligeante pour sa famille, réputée pour sa générosité et sa bienveillance naturelle.

Oh la la ! Le sang froid n'était décidément pas la qualité première de l'irascible italienne, il n'avait pas eu besoin de la bousculer beaucoup pour lui faire perdre son calme. A croire que la simple mention de Bella y suffisait.

- Elle est douée, s'amusa Edward, qui voyait maintenant où elle voulait en venir.

Mais Jane ne s'amusait pas du tout et prenait au contraire très au sérieux les hypothèses que ses questions sous-entendaient.

- Elle l'est même tellement qu'elle a réussi à t'imprégner Edward, après avoir séduit Liam au point de lui avoir fait prendre des risques inconsidérés et qui vont le mener à sa perte. Le jeune Jacob que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure ne semble pas, lui non plus, insensible à son charme. D'ailleurs, je l'ai entendu prendre de ses nouvelles et Esmée l'a invité à venir lui rendre visite ; elle a déclaré que tu n'y verrais aucune objection est-ce bien la vérité Edward ? Es-tu devenu aveugle et sourd depuis que tu l'as rencontrée ?

Il avait encore sur les lèvres le souvenir du fou rire qu'il venait de prendre à ce sujet mais Jane n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il avait envie de le partager. Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle voulait, ça lui était bien égal ! Celle-ci semblait déconcertée sans doute son air ravi y était-il pour quelque chose. C'était fou de constater le nombre de choses que Jane ignorait sur Bella ! Il sourit de satisfaction à la pensée de sa stupeur quand elle prendrait connaissance de certaines informations… comme le fait que jusqu'à ce jour, Bella avait été vierge, à vingt ans et au vingt-et-unième siècle comme celui encore plus étrange de n'avoir jamais tué aucun être humain, satisfaisant spontanément sa soif de sang avec celui des animaux et encore, pas n'importe lesquels et surtout, pas n'importe comment ! Oui vraiment quel dommage que Jane ne veuille pas le laisser assister à cet entretien, il donnerait cher pour voir sa tête lors de ces révélations ! Enfin, il y aurait des compensations, il écouterait derrière la porte la moindre de ses pensées.

- Je vais chercher Bella, concéda-t-il faussement résigné. J'aimerai toutefois que l'un des nôtres assiste à l'entretien, je vais demander à Carlisle de s'en charger.

Ainsi n'outrepasserait-t-elle pas les limites de la bienséance, son père y veillerait soigneusement.

- J'allais te le proposer, s'inclina-t-elle de bon cœur.

Jane allait tenter de confondre cette fille et si, comme elle l'espérait, elle parvenait à ses fins, Carlisle Cullen ferait un témoin parfait ; son intégrité ne pouvant être remise en question. Restait à savoir si elle parviendrait à faire craquer Bella sans utiliser sur elle de méthodes que la morale de ses hôtes réprouve.

Elle eut une sorte de frisson glacé en songeant qu'elle était peut-être sur le point de commettre l'erreur de sa vie. Puis considérant ce qu'avait été sa vie, depuis toujours et bien avant qu'elle ne soit transformée, elle redoubla de détermination.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane avait vécu une enfance… Non ! Jane n'avait jamais eu d'enfance. Elle était née en 1924, quelque part en Toscane, de parents inconnus et avait été placée toute jeune chez des ouvriers agricoles pour lesquelles elle avait effectué les corvées les plus pénibles… Une sorte de Cendrillon ou plutôt de Cosette à l'italienne. Ces fermiers étaient des gens durs et qui ne lui témoignèrent jamais la moindre affection, non plus qu'à leurs propres enfants d'ailleurs. C'était un milieu misérable dans lequel elle poussa comme elle put et se forgea un caractère à l'épreuve de tout. Ses seules sources de joie étaient lorsqu'elle parvenait à faire tomber la raclée qui aurait dû lui être destinée, sur la tête de quelqu'un d'autre, moins malin, moins intelligent et surtout… moins impitoyable qu'elle. Elle comprit très jeune que la justice n'était pas de ce monde et que la raison du plus fort était toujours la meilleure, ce qui lui procura assez rapidement, un fort ascendant sur ses compagnons d'infortune. Elle avait ce pouvoir que donne sur les autres, la force d'être prête à tout pour sortir de sa condition. Vers dix-sept ans, Jane était une jeune femme petite et maigrelette mais aux traits fins et délicats. Le seigneur du domaine la repéra un jour et la fit mettre à son service, dans sa demeure et accessoirement, dans son lit. Elle sut très vite comment utiliser ce tout nouveau moyen d'étendre sa domination sur autrui, mais n'y pris jamais aucun goût elle détestait les caresses de cet homme, ses baisers, ses doigts fureteurs et par dessus tout, son haleine chargée des relents de la nourriture qu'il absorbait en quantité exorbitante, ainsi que son penchant immodéré pour les vins. Son enfance de famine ne pouvait pas le lui pardonner. Bien entendu, l'homme était marié et avait même trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Fatalement l'épouse s'aperçut un jour de cette liaison ; le ventre de Jane qui ne cessait de s'arrondir y fut sans doute pour bonne part ; et la fit jeter dehors de ses terres, sans rien, en pleine guerre mondiale. Elle partit droit devant elle et marcha durant des jours, mendiant la nourriture qu'on ne lui accordait que trop rarement, les gens miséricordieux étant rares, même à l'égard des femmes enceintes, en ces temps de disette. A bout de forces, elle accoucha derrière un bosquet, dans une clairière proche d'une petite rivière où elle s'était arrêtée boire. Puis… plus rien !

Quand elle revint à elle, ce fut pour découvrir qu'elle était devenue un vampire et qu'ils étaient un certain nombre dans le même cas. Un plus ancien, mais de quelques semaines seulement, lui expliqua ce qu'on attendait d'elle… qu'elle tue les rares opposants au Duce qu'on lui désignerait. Ce à quoi elle s'employa avec toute la sauvagerie dont un nouveau-né était capable. Jusqu'à ce que les Volturi mette fin à ce carnage qui durait depuis plusieurs mois et dont toute la population toscane faisait des gorges chaudes. Ils furent tous tués… sauf elle. Acculée contre un arbre et cernée de tout part, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'échapper aux six combattants expérimentés qui l'entouraient. Elle se mit alors à les maudire de toutes ses forces, leur souhaitant mille tourments et l'enfer pour seule destination, lorsqu'elle les vit se rouler à terre de douleur, poussant des cris déchirants. Elle se calma alors et regarda de tout côté, cherchant si quelqu'un lui était venu en aide, ce qui bien entendu n'était pas le cas. Sans réponse et terrifiée, elle prit le parti de s'enfuir sans plus chercher à comprendre, lorsque Aro apparut, magnifiquement vêtu et ostensiblement entouré de sa garde personnelle.

- Tu disposes d'un talent unique, lui dit-il avec admiration. Si tu veux bien le mettre à mon service, je suis disposé à t'accorder la vie sauve.

Jane n'avait rien à perdre, l'homme était puissant et ceux qui lui obéissaient, apparemment bien traités ; elle accepta. Il prit alors ses deux mains dans les siennes et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les évènements tragiques qui peuplèrent la courte vie de la sauvageonne. Rien ne pouvait lui être dissimulé, il voyait tout. Lorsqu'il la libéra enfin de cette étreinte indiscrète, il hocha tristement la tête et sans rien ajouter d'autre, déclara simplement qu'elle était le nouveau membre de sa garde. Tous la saluèrent respectueusement et elle aima ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment-là.

Elle découvrit par la suite, que si les Volturi étaient à l'origine une famille ; trois frères et leurs épouses ; c'était également et surtout, un clan, composé de la garde personnelle d'Aro, des domestiques de la fratrie, et bien entendu, de l'armée chargée de faire appliquer leurs lois sur la terre entière. Jane fut séduite par tant de pouvoir et sa nature avide de domination fut vivement encouragée à ne connaître d'autres limites que celles de l'obéissance absolue dûe à son maître. Elle s'épanouie rapidement et en à peine deux décennies, fut nommée chef de la garde personnelle d'Aro. En échange, il ne lui refusa rien et elle eut librement accès à l'éducation. Comme elle était intelligente, elle apprit vite ; à la grande satisfaction de son mentor ; les langues étrangères, elle en parlait couramment six et se débrouillait avec une dizaine d'autres, la stratégie et même la politique ; tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à asseoir son pouvoir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle était traitée avec le plus grand respect et avait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêvé… enfin le croyait-elle. Jusqu'au jour où les Volturi reçurent cette étonnante invitation de venir assister au mariage des deux derniers rejetons de la famille Cullen… et qu'ils acceptèrent. C'était la première fois, à la connaissance de Jane, que les Volturi allaient sortir d'Italie. D'ordinaire, ils n'accompagnaient jamais les raids que faisaient l'armée en leur nom, confiant la direction des combattants à Jane, tâche dont elle s'acquittait avec zèle, ce dont ils lui étaient tous, particulièrement reconnaissants. Les Volturi se déplaçaient donc rarement et jamais sans leur garde rapprochée, mais pour la circonstance, seule Jane fut requise pour les escorter, soulevant de grandes inquiétudes dans les rangs de l'armée et des autres membres de la garde.

Peu avant leur départ pour le continent nord-américain, Aro lui confia le besoin qu'il avait d'elle, de sa force, de sa détermination et de son absence totale de commisération.

- Mes frères et moi sommes d'un autre monde, nous avons de moins en moins le goût de nous mêler de régler la vie d'autrui et pourtant… il faut bien que nous continuions à le faire si nous voulons assurer la pérennité de notre race. En vieillissant, les évènements nous semblent d'une importance toute relative, notre notion du temps s'étire dangereusement et il devient primordial pour notre entreprise de nous entourer de jeunes personnes dans ton genre, ma chère Jane. Néanmoins, un jour viendra où le pouvoir ne suffira plus à donner du sens à ta vie. Peut-être l'appel de l'amour, ou celui de la liberté se fera-t-il si pressant dans ton cœur, que tu n'auras d'autre choix que de lui obéir ? Ce jour-là, nous devrons nous séparer.

Aro ne lui avait jamais confié ce genre de pensées auparavant, c'était la première fois. Et comme il ne disait jamais rien au hasard, Jane réfléchit longuement au sens à donner à cette conversation étrange. Etait-ce simplement les propos d'un vieil homme et qui commençait à trouver que sa vie avait été trop longue et ne parviendrait plus jamais à le surprendre ? A bien y songer, les Volturi, surtout les deux frères d'Aro, vivaient hors du temps et du monde, même le leur. Ils ne semblaient plus s'intéresser à rien, hormis l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour leur épouse chérie avec laquelle ils passaient la plupart de leur temps. Ils se nourrissaient rarement, un ou deux repas dans l'année suffisaient largement à les sustenter et on aurait pu aussi bien planter des pailles dans une poche de sang et le leur faire aspirer, qu'ils n'auraient sans doute pas fait de différence. Ils avaient perdu le goût de tuer. Heureusement pas Aro, enfin… pas encore.

Ce voyage familiale était exceptionnel en tout point. Durant le vol pour le Canada où les Cullen résidaient, elle interrogea longuement Aro sur eux et ce dernier se montra inhabituellement disert sur la question. Carlisle Cullen était l'homme qui suscitait le plus son admiration. Il avait fait un choix de vie… extraordinaire et ce, dès sa naissance. Il n'avait jamais mordu aucun humain, à part les premiers membres de sa famille et seulement dans le but de sauver leur vie. Ils se nourrissaient tous de sang animal et partageaient l'existence des humains, autant que faire ce pouvait. Lorsqu'elle apprit que Carlisle était médecin, Jane crut qu'Aro se fichait d'elle, mais il était au contraire, très sérieux. Le vampire atypique travaillait dans les hôpitaux des divers lieux où sa famille et lui s'installaient pour quelques années, car pour des raisons de sécurité, ils ne pouvaient s'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit. N'importe qu'elle autre famille de vampires qui aurait eu la même fantaisie de vouloir vivre au milieu d'êtres humains, aurait, sans l'ombre d'un doute été anéantie par l'armée d'Aro ; mais pas les Cullen eux, tout semblait leur être permis. Aro se faisait une grande joie de les revoir et Jane se dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'excitation, non plus que ses frères d'ailleurs, qui pendant des jours avaient préparé activement leur départ. Elle avait assisté, interloquée, à diverses conversations sur la question de savoir quelles étaient les particularités des futurs mariés, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Ils tenaient pour acquis qu'ils partageaient leur choix de vie, sinon Carlisle ne les auraient jamais accueilli dans sa famille, quant à savoir s'ils avaient des talents spéciaux… les spéculations allaient bon train.

C'est pleine d'une grande curiosité que Jane découvrit la famille Cullen et ce fut le choc de sa vie. Elle entrevit là, pour la première fois ce qu'était une famille… une vraie. Ce mode de vie incroyable qu'ils avaient choisi ne lui sembla plus aussi absurde lorsqu'elle comprit à quel point il leur avait permis d'évoluer vers un degré de civilisation qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, ni chez les vampires, ni chez les hommes. Les relations entre eux n'étaient régies que par l'amour et le respect qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres. Aucune violence ni rapport de force entre eux, ils toléraient des plaisanteries, surtout de la part d'Emmett, d'une insolente provocation et ne s'en offusquait jamais, au contraire, ils en riaient et répliquait sur le même ton. Cette tolérance et surtout cette absence totale d'agressivité étonna Jane au plus haut point. Sa vision de la société idéale, basée sur la crainte et le recours à la force systématique se fissura largement et ouvrit une brèche profonde à l'intérieur de son cœur. Elle eut alors la certitude que c'était de ça dont elle avait réellement envie et comme elle était intelligente, compris rapidement que pour obtenir un même mode de vie, elle devrait d'abord réussir à se sevrer du sang humain, ensuite seulement, lorsqu'elle serait suffisamment forte, elle serait à même de faire ce qu'avait réussi Carlisle, c'est à dire fonder sa propre famille. Dès qu'elle serait de retour à Voltera, elle en discuterait avec Aro.

Celui-ci dansait avec Esmée tandis que Carlisle avait dans les bras l'épouse du chef des Volturi, et ils riaient tant tous les deux qu'Aro interrompit leur danse pour en connaître la raison et partager avec eux leur hilarité. Jane était totalement dénuée d'imagination mais si elle en avait eu, ne serait-ce qu'une once, ou au contraire eut-elle eut tendance à fabuler, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé la possibilité d'un tel… spectacle, de voir une épouse Volturi enlacée par d'autre bras que ceux de son mari. Comme la proximité des Cullen les changeaient tous ! Jamais Aro n'avait fait mention d'un tel détail et Jane se demanda si lorsque Carlisle vivait avec eux, la vie était différente. Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question et ce n'était pas le cas, l'époque était trop violente, encore bien plus qu'à son arrivée à elle, soixante ans plus tard.

Lorsque Emmett vint l'inviter à se joindre aux danseurs, elle eut un mouvement d'humeur déplacé. Elle ne savait pas danser et ignorait comment opposer un refus poli à ce vampire un peu trop irrespectueux à son goût. Celui-ci ne dissimula pas sa surprise de se faire remballer de la sorte et était sur le point de se montrer désagréable à son tour lorsque Rosalie, sa femme, vint se moquer gentiment de lui et du charme incertain de ses allures d'ours préhistorique qu'elle était bien la seule à trouver irrésistible. Emmett prit le parti d'en rire et elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe, cependant elle lança un lourd regard de reproche à Jane et il y avait tant de mépris à l'intérieur que cette dernière en fut blessée plus que de raison. Elle observa le manège du jeune couple et devina immédiatement leur intention lorsque ceux-ci obligèrent Edward à abandonner la conversation qu'il tenait avec un groupe de jeunes et jolies vampires, pour lui suggérer d'inviter la farouche Italienne à danser. Ne voulant pas reproduire deux fois la même erreur, elle avoua d'emblée ignorer tout de la danse et ce dernier lui proposa gentiment de lui apprendre quelques pas. Elle accepta et ils commencèrent à danser. Edward était courtois et jamais elle ne se sentit diminuée, au contraire, plus la soirée avançait et plus elle prenait confiance en elle et se détendait. C'était… étrange que de sentir toutes ses défenses tomber une à une, devant un parfait inconnu. Elle mourait d'envie de le questionner mais ne savait comment s'y prendre, elle avait conscience d'être différente de lui et ne voulait surtout plus commettre le moindre impair qui inciterait son cavalier à aller prêter sa charmante compagnie à une autre convive plus sociable qu'elle. Cependant, lui-même posait pas mal de questions et elle en profitait pour les lui retourner d'un « et toi ? », qui, s'il n'était pas un modèle d'élocution, n'était pas non plus ce genre d'ordre qui claquait sèchement lorsqu'elle voulait apprendre quelque chose et auquel il valait mieux répondre sans traîner et avec la plus grande sincérité. Jane avait un flair inné pour renifler les mensonges et elle savait comment corriger ce défaut chez n'importe qui. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il partageait le même penchant qu'elle pour les études. Edward parlait également de nombreuses langues, dont le Japonais, ce qui l'enchanta. A sa demande pressante, il lui en fit la démonstration, puis l'étonna enfin par sa connaissance approfondie du mode de vie de ce peuple, pour lequel elle n'avait jamais eu, jusqu'à ce jour, la moindre curiosité et écouta fascinée, la description savante qu'il lui en fit.

Lorsqu'il la raccompagna vers le groupe formé par les Volturi et retourna lui-même vers celui qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt, Jane en conçut une certaine déception. La compagnie du jeune homme lui avait beaucoup plu ; grâce à lui, elle s'était senti différente et en sa présence, ce rêve de fonder une famille en tout point semblable à celle de Carlisle lui avait semblé réalisable. Au cours de la soirée , cette idée fit son chemin et ne la quitta plus. Elle observa Edward qui allait poliment de convive en convive, invitant les femmes à danser et conversant amicalement avec les vampires isolés, constituant des groupes qui ne se dissolvaient plus après son passage. Elle admira son adresse à cet exercice compliqué que de faire se rassembler des êtres aussi peu sociables par nature. Quand un peu plus tard il revint vers elle, il sembla assez déçu qu'elle n'ai pas cherché à sympathiser avec d'autres personnes, il l'entraîna donc vers Alice et Jasper, les nouveaux venus dans la famille Cullen et accessoirement, les jeunes mariés. Aro lui avait confié un peu plus tôt qu'Alice était la fille la plus étrange qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Elle n'avait gardé aucune mémoire de sa vie d'humaine et n'avait comme premier souvenir qu'une image flash qu'elle avait eu de Carlisle et sa famille, avant d'entreprendre immédiatement de les rejoindre. Chemin faisant, elle en avait eu un second lui montrant Jasper et elle s'était détournée pour le ramasser au passage. Elle lui avait dit, toujours d'après Aro que le don de la jeune vampire fascinait, « je suis Alice et tu es Jasper, nous allons beaucoup nous aimer et notre nouvelle famille nous attend au Canada », puis Aro avait éclaté de rire comme s'il venait de lui raconter la meilleure blague de l'année. Alice la regarda étrangement puis comme si de rien n'était, se mit à babiller insupportablement sur des sujets que Jane trouvait insignifiants. Jasper souriait imperturbablement et osa un clin d'œil vers Jane, avant d'entraîner l'infatigable bavarde sur la piste, seul moyen qu'il avait dû trouver de la faire taire.

Edward l'avait alors invitée à son tour et comme elle songeait avec le plus grand sérieux à la perspective d'un avenir avec lui, il se crut obligé de lui avouer que les pensées qu'elle avait étaient comme une conversation silencieuse qu'elle lui tiendrait sans le savoir. Il s'excusa de ne pas l'en avoir averti plus tôt mais c'était parce qu'il était convaincu que Aro l'avait déjà fait, ce qui mystérieusement n'était pas le cas. Jane aurait dû se sentir gênée, mais étonnamment ne le fut pas. Comme ça au moins les choses étaient claires ; de toute façon elle n'aurait pas su comment s'y prendre pour gagner son intérêt et ensuite peut-être son cœur. Ce genre de rapport avec autrui ne lui était pas familier elle éprouvait très sincèrement un grand intérêt pour le magnifique jeune homme, même si la beauté physique la laissait parfaitement indifférente. Curieusement Jane attachait fort peu d'importance aux apparences, ayant toujours appris à se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Et à ses yeux, Edward était un jeune homme digne d'intérêt, il faisait montre de qualités inhabituelles chez les gens de leur race et elle aimait comme elle se sentait en sa présence. Il n'éprouvait cependant pas la même chose et s'il voulu bien reconnaître une grande attirance et aussi une certaine… curiosité à son égard, il ne voulait pas s'avancer à lui laisser croire que les choses entre eux pourraient aller aussi loin qu'elle l'espérait. C'était un risque à courir et elle le prit, confiante. Edward ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de l'aimer tant elle allait se montrer tendre…

Ils passèrent ensemble les trois jours suivants à flirter inlassablement jusqu'à ce que finalement, Edward ne puisse plus ignorer son désir d'elle et se décidât enfin à la faire monter dans sa chambre. Là les choses semblèrent se passer aussi bien qu'elle l'avait espéré sauf qu'à mesure que le temps passé à s'aimer l'attachait davantage à Edward, celui-ci, devait se résigner à ne pas éprouver la même chose. Elle sentait bien qu'il en était désolé et qu'il aurait souhaité, lui aussi, avoir enfin trouvé l'âme sœur, et elle eut le tort de ne pas comprendre toutes les implications que cela allait avoir sur la suite de leur relation, pensant seulement qu'il avait besoin de davantage de temps qu'elle pour découvrir ses sentiments. Elle lui proposa alors de partir avec elle pour l'Italie, le temps que le lien se consolide entre eux, ensuite, lorsqu'il serait enfin convaincu de son amour pour elle, elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire ses adieu à Aro et ils partiraient vivre leur vie, tous les deux. Le refus catégorique d'Edward, au prétexte que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'étaient pas assez forts pour ça, la surpris désagréablement. Elle tâcha de faire preuve de compréhension et s'enquit de la manière dont il envisageait la suite de leur relation et là il lui déclara tout simplement qu'en ce qui le concernait, il ne désirait pas aller plus loin, que ce qu'il recherchait était l'amour véritable et qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'un pis aller. Elle en fut tellement surprise et blessée qu'elle ne sut que réagir avec colère.

Aro dut intervenir personnellement et user de toute son autorité pour l'obliger à libérer Edward de la douleur qui le tordait au sol. Il lui tint des propos terribles tant sa colère était grande. Les Volturi se confondirent en excuses devant Carlisle et Esmée, tous deux complètement catastrophés et dès que Edward put reprendre ses esprits, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et rentrèrent prématurément à Voltera. Il fallut un certain temps à Aro pour retrouver son calme, tant il avait été humilié et elle crut même un instant que sa dernière heure était venue, puis il lui saisit la main et se laissa envahir par les événements qui étaient arrivés à Jane et qu'il avait besoin de connaître avant de prendre une décision la concernant. Quand il la relâcha enfin, il sembla moins en colère et se mit à lui parler des choses de l'amour. De par son expérience personnelle, il n'en savait finalement pas grand chose, il avait rencontré sa femme peu après sa transformation, à l'instar de ses deux frères d'ailleurs, tous les trois furent imprégnés, mais sa longue vie l'avait mis en contact avec toutes sortes de personnes et il avait donc une expérience induite mais bien réelle des affres dus aux sentiments non partagés. Il l'encouragea à lire les œuvres innombrables que les poètes et auteurs de tous poils avaient écrites sur la question et après seulement, lorsqu'elle fut un peu consolée, lui déclara qu'au prochain écart de ce genre, il n'aurait aucune pitié d'elle et laisserait libre cours à sa colère. Elle connaissait suffisamment Aro pour savoir qu'il ne lançait jamais de paroles en l'air. Si elle trahissait encore une fois sa confiance, ce serait la dernière…

La vie repris son cours à Voltera, mais depuis ces événements qui dataient d'une trentaine d'années, la blessure dans le cœur de Jane ne se referma jamais et c'est souvent qu'elle repensait au mode de vie des Cullen et aux lèvres douces d'Edward sur les siennes. Elle ne céda jamais aux encouragements d'Aro d'essayer de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre, préférant attendre qu'un événement extraordinaire la remette un jour en présence d'Edward et lui donne ainsi la possibilité d'une seconde chance. Elle se préparait à cette rencontre consciencieusement, lisant des romans, des poèmes mais également des ouvrages scientifiques sur la question des rapports amoureux, au grand dam d'Aro qui ne croyait pas une seconde à l'hypothèse d'une réconciliation. Aussi réfléchit-il à deux fois avant de proposer à Jane de régler le problème que lui posait la réapparition de Liam chez les Cullen. Il avait peu de temps pour songer à la question, mais finit tout de même par confier cette mission particulière à la chef de sa garde et ce, malgré les inquiétudes que cette décision fit naître chez son très cher ami Carlisle ; son désir de vengeance était trop grand pour qu'il prenne le risque d'envoyer quelqu'un de moins capable qu'elle, et expédier la totalité de ses troupes, causerait trop de problèmes à la famille Cullen dont la sécurité dépendait du respect d'un traité qu'ils avaient conclu avec des sortes de loups-garous, dont le territoire jouxtait le leur.

Il la reçu en privé dans son bureau, loin de toute oreille indiscrète et lui réclama la plus grande attention. S'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle tente de se réconcilier avec Edward ; de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu l'en empêcher ; il exigeait en retour, que quel que soit le résultat de cette entreprise, Jane se rende à la décision du jeune homme et qu'en cas de refus de celui-ci, elle n'exerce sur lui aucune mesure de rétorsion, non plus que sur aucun autre Cullen. Son comportement devrait être en tout point, IR RE PRO CHA BLE, il ne tolérerait aucun faux pas de sa part, il en allait de son honneur. La priorité des priorités étant de se débarrasser définitivement de ce Liam qui le narguait depuis plus d'un siècle et rien ne devait interférer ni contrevenir cet ordre. Il voulait la peau du traqueur depuis tant d'années que l'idée qu'elle puisse le laisser s'échapper parce qu'elle aurait la tête ailleurs, lui donnait carrément des vertiges et il n'eut de cesse qu'elle lui jurât sur sa vie qu'elle s'acquitterait consciencieusement de sa tâche.

Jamais il n'avait été question de Bella dans ses propos, songea Jane en entendant approcher les pas hésitants de la jeune vampire et ceux plus assurés de Carlisle et d'Edward. « A nous deux ma belle, se dit-elle, voyons voir qui tu es réellement et ce que tu as dans le ventre ».


	21. Chapter 21

-Chapitre XXI-

Mauvaise nouvelle

Devant la porte close du bureau de Carlisle, Edward serra une dernière fois une Bella résignée contre lui.

- Souviens-toi de ce qu tu m'as promis, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il n'allait pas recommencer avec ça ! Bien sûr qu'elle allait être sage, un modèle de calme, de politesse et de diplomatie. Elle allait répondre bien gentiment à toutes les questions que la diabolique, hystérique et psychopathe (elle en avait des dizaines comme ça) Italienne dégénérée, décérébrée etc…, allait lui poser.

- Bien, approuva-t-il devant la mine obéissante qu'affichait Bella. Ce ne sera pas long et je resterai derrière la porte.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine fiston, intima Carlisle. Je serai avec elle et tout se passera bien, comme Alice l'a vu et tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward soupira. Sa nervosité gagnait tout le monde et il lutta fermement pour ne pas s'emparer de la main de Bella et s'enfuir avec elle. Il baissa pitoyablement la tête et fit brusquement demi-tour, préférant couper court à une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Carlisle poussa la porte et s'esquiva pour laisser Bella entrer la première. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Jane, assise derrière le bureau dans une attitude qu'elle trouva terriblement humaine… enfin jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lève les yeux vers eux et Bella comprit alors que Jane s'était préparée à cette confrontation. Son regard et sa concentration laissaient clairement entendre que cet entretien revêtait une très grande importance pour elle et qu'elle allait s'employer à avoir les renseignements qu'elle voulait de toute son intelligence, puisqu'elle ne saurait les obtenir autrement. Jane remarqua à son tour que Bella semblait mal à l'aise mais sut que ça ne voulait rien dire, cette fille avait toujours l'air de tomber de la lune et de vouloir y retourner. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir Bella poussa un profond soupir, puis s'exécuta.

- Alors tu t'appelles Bella… Bella comment ?

Oh lala ! Tout son pedigree allait y passer, comment si on en avait quelque chose à f… de ce genre de renseignements. Elle se souvint de sa promesse et débita d'un trait son nom, son prénom, sa date de naissance, son adresse et tout ce qui lui passa par la tête, s'attendant à être très vite interrompue tant cela présentait peu d'intérêts. Mais Jane la laissa finir et réfléchit même quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- Parles-moi de tes parents.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire la dedans ? Bella prit sur elle et répondit à la question. De fil en aiguille, elle finit par se mettre à raconter sa vie, son enfance chez sa mère, sa décision d'aller vivre avec son père, le décès de ce dernier entraînant la fin de son rêve d'aller poursuivre ses études sur Paris, puis son départ impulsif pour la capitale, l'arrivée chez Jef, les clients, le train-train… Jason.

- Doucement, pas si vite Bella, j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur Jef et aussi sur les clients avant de… passer aux choses sérieuses, l'interrompit Jane.

Bella haussa les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire à une engeance du diable, au sujet de son patron et de ses vieux ? Qu'est-ce que Jane pourrait bien comprendre de son attachement pour eux ? Une boule d'émotion lui monta dans la gorge et elle dut se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes et retrouver son calme.

- Ça va mieux ? Lança Jane non sans une certaine ironie lorsque Bella reprit sa place.

Celle-ci eut un haut le cœur et faillit se laisser emporter par la colère ; un éclat rusé passa dans les yeux de Jane et Bella eut un éclair de lucidité.

- Tu cherches à me déstabiliser ! Affirma-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde. Aucune des questions que tu poses n'a d'intérêt pour t'aider à retrouver Liam. Tu veux seulement que je perde mes moyens pour arriver à me faire dire des choses que tu croies que je veux te cacher… Sauf que tu te trompes Jane ! Je n'ai absolument rien à cacher.

Jane dissimula sa déception d'avoir été percée à jour derrière un masque de froideur mais ne put retenir un « pff » exaspéré quand son regard se porta sur le visage satisfait de Carlisle, qui affichait un drôle de petit sourire, qu'elle trouva très déplaisant.

- Je suis seule juge de ce qui peut faire avancer mon enquête et je désire en savoir plus sur Jef et sa clientèle, gronda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Carlisle commença de s'agiter sur sa chaise, la tournure que prenaient les événement ne lui convenait guère.

- Allons du calme Jane, temporisa-t-il. Bella était très attachée aux personnes dont tu parles, elle s'inquiète beaucoup du choc qu'à dû leur causer sa disparition et la mort de Jason.

- Je comprends, affirma cette dernière de sa voix la plus douce. Mais je dois savoir…

- … Quoi ? L'interrompit Bella, en colère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?

Jane se figea dans une concentration extrême et on n'aurait plus su donner d'âge à son visage, tant il avait l'air ancien tout à coup.

- J'aimerai beaucoup comprendre pourquoi cet homme t'est venu en aide, pourquoi il t'a prise à son service alors que tu n'avais aucune expérience dans la restauration, que tu es sans doute la fille la plus maladroite qu'il avait jamais vu et que tu es à près aussi douée pour les relations commerciales qu'un ours qui vient de sortir d'hibernation. Voilà ce qui m'interpelle puisque tu veux le savoir !

Bella en resta coite. Vu comme ça, on pouvait se poser la question, sauf que sur le moment, les choses s'étaient faites naturellement et que tous les deux avaient trouvé ça très normal.

- Je ne sais pas, bafouilla Bella au bout d'une longue minute. Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Sans doute qu'il m'a trouvé sympathique.

- C'est justement ça qui m'intrigue Bella, cette capacité que tu as de te rendre… sympathique ou attirante, selon comme ça t'arrange.

- Parce que tu penses que je le fait exprès ? S'insurgea Bella.

- Disons que j'en envisage la possibilité, trancha sèchement Jane. Et si tu es bien une manipulatrice, alors sache que c'est un don que je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser si ça peut m'aider à mettre la main sur Liam, tu vois que je ne perd pas de vue mon objectif et que tout ne tourne pas autour de ta relation avec Edward.

Bella était scotchée. Le raisonnement de Jane lui paraissait comme un piège qui allait l'engloutir et quelque chose en elle admettait que c'était possible, non, que c'était vrai. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'elle tente de se défendre, Dieu seul savait comment Jane allait tenter d'exploiter cette découverte !

- Ce que tu appelles des manipulations ne sont en fait que des rencontres qui se passent bien, comme ça arrive tout le temps, si tu étais un tant soit peu réceptive aux autres, tu le saurais et l'aurais déjà expérimenté par toi-même !

- J'ai déjà envisagé cette hypothèse mais je trouve que ça t'arrive trop souvent et de façon trop systématique pour n'être que le fruit du hasard. Que tu en sois consciente ou pas, tu as un don, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

- C'est également mon point de vue, approuva calmement Carlisle, ce qui ne veux pas dire que Bella use de ce talent consciemment. Je suis certain au contraire qu'elle est souvent la première surprise de l'aide qu'un inconnu veut bien lui apporter. Cependant il lui arrive aussi quelque fois ; je pense que c'est le cas lorsqu'elle connaît déjà la personne ; de savoir à l'avance comment elle va réagir à telle ou telle information, comme ça s'est passé lorsqu'elle a voulu annoncer elle-même votre arrivée aux Quileutes.

Jane lança un regard étonné à son interlocuteur. Ainsi il s'était déjà rendu compte des talents cachés de Bella et pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour mettre Edward en garde contre elle, il semblait même au contraire, assez satisfait de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Etait-il lui même sous l'empire de cette fille ? Elle lui lança un regard éloquent qu'il ne manqua pas d'interpréter correctement.

- Non Jane, je suis absolument certain que Bella n'est pas une menace pour ma famille, son arrivée est même une très bonne chose pour nous, nous avons tous nos petits talents et le sien est bien agréable à supporter.

- Puisque tu le dis Carlisle, s'inclina Jane. Donc, d'après toi, elle serait capable d'anticiper le comportement d'une personne…

- … et je t'ai vu venir à des kilomètres, rugit Bella, rageuse. Je ne suis pas comme Alice qui peut lire l'avenir, mais je sais néanmoins à coup sûr, lorsque quelqu'un va me causer des ennuis.

Voilà qui confirmait les théories de Jane. Restait à définir jusqu'à quel point Bella était capable d'anticiper un danger et si c'était seulement lorsqu'il était dirigé contre sa personne ou s'il s'étendait aux autres.

- Raconte-moi ta rencontre avec Liam, lorsque tu l'as vu pour la première fois. Je veux tout savoir de ce que tu étais en train de faire et ce jusqu'au moment où il t'a mordu, tout dans les moindres détails.

Bella s'exécuta mais dut souvent s'interrompre pour répondre à une question de Jane qui s'attachait surtout, outre les faits, à savoir la manière dont elle avait perçu les choses.

- Tu n'as jamais eu le sentiment d'être suivie ou espionnée ? Demanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

Bella haussa les épaules, lassée de dire non.

- Même quand vous étiez sous la porte cochère ?

- Quand j'ai perçu un bruit j'ai dit à Jason que je voulais rentrer, mais il était déjà trop tard et je ne suis même pas sûre de m'être sentie menacée à ce moment-là.

Donc le pouvoir de Bella était limité, il fallait qu'elle soit en face de la personne pour qu'il agisse… enfin, à priori. A tout hasard elle lui en demanda confirmation et à peine surprise, vit sa théorie se faire retoquer.

- Non, j'ai su dès que Carlisle a mentionné ton nom que tu allais me causer des problèmes, bien avant que tu n'arrives.

Bien, un simple nom pouvait donc alerter sa vigilance, pourtant Jane était la mieux placée pour savoir qu'elle ne représentait pas une vraie menace pour Bella… du moins pas encore.

- Je crois que j'ai compris comment tu fonctionnes, tu sais toujours quand quelque chose va clocher avec quelqu'un, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui va se passer, si ça va être un petit ou un gros souci…

- Détrompe-toi Jane, si c'est vraiment grave, je le sais… enfin maintenant je le saurai. Il y a des intensités dans ce que je ressens et si jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'y avais pas vraiment pris garde, maintenant ce sera le cas. Je serai très attentive à mes intuitions.

A sa grande surprise Jane hocha la tête et approuva.

- Tu feras bien et … ne perds pas ton temps après moi, occupes-toi plutôt de Liam. Si toutefois tu pouvais le sentir arriver, ça serait une bonne chose.

Bella réfléchit à cette hypothèse et finit par l'écarter.

- Non, je ne me suis douter de rien jusqu'à ce que Carlisle nous avertisse qu'un vampire était sur la réserve, mais à ce moment là, j'ai su avec certitude que c'était lui.

Jane réfléchit intensément, avait-elle besoin d'un lien pour que son radar se mette en marche ou alors était-elle à ce moment-là préoccupée par autre chose ?

- J'avais une explication avec Edward, confirma Bella.

Elle s'en serait douté. Jane prit un air ironique qui exaspéra Bella.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, se défendit-elle. J'avais peur pour eux et je désirais les protéger, alors j'avais résolu de partir en douce et il m'a en quelque sorte, prise sur le fait.

A l'idée que Bella puisse tenter de s'échapper et de se soustraire à sa protection, Jane vit rouge, littéralement. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, elle pouvait tirer un trait sur la capture de Liam et ça, il n'en était pas question. Jamais elle n'avais failli à aucune des missions qu'Aro lui avait confiée et elle n'avait pas l'intention de commencer avec celle-ci.

- Ne t'avise jamais de me faire un truc pareil Bella, gronda-t-elle, hors d'elle, je te jure que si tu t'y essaies je te retrouverai et tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu auras à le regretter.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Jane, répliqua Bella. Mais je ne chercherai plus jamais à m'enfuir en douce, parce que j'ai maintenant la meilleure des raisons de rester. Si je partais, Edward me suivrait et nous ferions une cible beaucoup trop facile pour quelqu'un comme Liam. Notre meilleure chance de nous en sortir est de rester ici, dans sa famille. Tous ensembles nous sommes forts, plus que lui et puis il y a aussi les Quileutes qui vont nous aider… et il y a surtout toi, Jane.

Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Bien sûr qu'elle ne chercherait plus à s'enfuir, elle était liée à Edward désormais… « Chaque chose en son temps, se modéra-t-elle comme ses pensées cherchaient déjà une solution à cet autre problème. Chaque chose en son temps ». Sa réflexion fut interrompu par le portable de Carlisle qui s'était mis à sonner. Celui-ci décrocha et dans le même temps Edward fit irruption dans le bureau suivi d'Alice et Jasper. On aurait dit que le ciel venait de leur tomber sur la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alice ? Bredouilla Bella.

Edward était déjà sur elle et la serrait fortement contre lui, mais il ne répondit pas à sa question, son regard était figé sur les lèvres de Carlisle. Celui-ci avait le visage décomposé et bredouillait des paroles de sympathies à… Tanya. **LAURENT… il était arrivé quelque chose à LAURENT !** Son radar se mit à hurler et elle sut avec certitude qu'elle ne reverrait jamais celui qui, le premier, lui avait tendu la main.

- Sois courageuse Bella, dit Edward d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Sois courageuse chérie.


	22. Chapter 22

-Chapitre XXII-

Le jeu des devinettes

Bella prit appui sur Edward, la tête lui tournait. Carlisle remit fébrilement son portable dans sa poche, Esmée accrochée à son bras leva vers lui un visage affolé et il se résolut enfin à leur dire ce qu'il savait.

- Laurent… Laurent est mort.

Bella dut mettre son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas hurler.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jane, intéressée.

- Liam l'a tué, répondit Carlisle d'une voix brisée.

Contre toute attente et alors que tout le monde était écrasé par le poids terrible de l'horrible nouvelle, Jane ne sembla pas alarmée outre mesure.

- Bien, le loup est sorti du bois, finit-elle par constater avec une sorte de jubilation qui les laissa tous ahuris devant tant d'indifférente froideur.

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, Bella, folle de rage lui colla son poing dans la figure, l'envoyant percuter de plein fouet la bibliothèque qui s'effondra sous l'impact.

- Ça c'est de la part de Laurent…

Puis pour faire bonne mesure, lui cassa le fauteuil de Carlisle sur la tête.

- Et ça, c'est de la mienne.

Edward dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'arriver à la maîtriser. La colère avait décuplé sa force déjà considérable et il répugnait à faire preuve de brutalité à son égard. Comme elle sortait les crocs et que le venin coulait le long de son menton, il comprit qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus et s'apprêtait à combattre l'Italienne jusqu'à la mort.

- Du calme chérie, intima-t-il en retenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder et à se reprendre.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé la voir ainsi. Bella était le portrait type du nouveau-né, sauvage et violent et que seule une violence plus grande encore, pouvait canaliser.

- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante, comme il s'apprêtait à user de la force sur elle.

Prudemment, Carlisle avait coincé Esmée derrière lui et Jasper en avait fait de même avec Alice. Les deux combattants Italiens, attirés par le bruit arrivèrent en courant dans la pièce, s'interposant entre Bella et leur chef encore à terre. D'un bond celle-ci se releva et se mit à gronder furieusement, découvrant ses crocs. Puis par un effort de volonté magistral, releva fièrement la tête et toisa Bella avec la plus grande froideur.

- Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, nous réglerons ça, promit-t-elle.

Bella conserva son air menaçant encore quelques secondes puis progressivement, reprit le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle jeta un regard désemparé autour d'elle, tous semblaient effrayer. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait ressenti une telle colère, sauf peut-être quand elle avait vu mourir Jason, mais à ce moment là, elle avait été tellement impuissante… Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne se connaissait plus vraiment. Elle se sentait capable désormais de commettre… l'irréparable. Edward vint l'enlacer et elle perçut la tension qui l'habitait. Elle le rassura d'un signe de tête. Oui, elle s'était reprise, la crise était passée, mais elle était sûre que la colère qui l'habitait affleurerait longtemps à la surface et que sous la douceur il y aurait désormais en elle quelque chose de très dur et qui ne demanderait qu'à s'exprimer. Son démon n'avait pas que des velléités d'amour, la violence faisait également partie de sa nature.

- Le moment venu, répliqua-t-elle froidement, je me ferai un plaisir de t'apprendre les bonnes manières…

Et ça aussi, c'était une promesse.

- Ça suffit comme ça, ordonna Carlisle. Ce n'est pas en nous entretuant que nous attraperons Liam.

Un murmure approbateur circula dans la pièce, toutefois Bella eut le temps de surprendre le clin d'œil amusé d'Alice et le sourire satisfait de Jasper. Ces deux-là n'auraient certes pas été fâchés que Jane reçoive la raclée qu'elle méritait. Ils vinrent se poster ostensiblement à ses côtés et Jasper adressa un regard menaçant aux deux sentinelles qui montaient la garde autour de Jane, d'un air de dire que le moment venu, ils seraient bien avisés de ne pas se mêler de se mettre en travers du chemin de Bella.

- Comment Laurent est-il mort ? Demanda Esmée d'une voix contenue.

La question eut un écho douloureux dans la poitrine de Bella qui se comprima violemment. Elle s'aperçu à ce moment là que si elle avait réagi avec tant de violence à l'effroyable manque de sensibilité de Jane, c'était pour différer la réponse à cette question qui allait rendre définitivement concrète la mort de son ami.

- Il était parti chasser avec Tanya, raconta Carlisle. Laurent avait repéré la trace d'un grizzli et elle l'avait laissé aller seul à sa poursuite, du temps qu'elle-même rattrapait un élan. Au bout de deux heures, comme il n'était toujours pas de retour, elle est partit sur ses traces. Mais elle a seulement commencé de s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte, que quelqu'un d'autre avait suivi cette piste avant elle. Puis elle a vu la fumée et elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir que Liam l'avait immobilisée. Il l'a obligé à regarder brûler les restes de Laurent et quand enfin, tout fut terminé, l'a interrogée sur Bella. Mais il savait déjà tout, Laurent avait dû parler avant de mourir et il voulait seulement s'assurer qu'il ne lui avait pas menti.

Un silence de plomb accueilli la nouvelle, personne ne trouvant rien à dire. Belle était si pétrifiée qu'elle ne sentait même pas les lèvres d'Edward qui se promenaient sur sa tempe, ni n'entendait les mots de compassion qu'il murmurait à son oreille.

- Je crois, ajouta Carlisle, que ce qu'il voulait surtout c'était que Tanya témoigne de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il a laissé un message pour moi, il veut me parler, il va m'appeler , sans doute pour me convaincre de ne pas me mêler de ça ; et un autre pour toi Bella, tous ceux qui te viendrons en aide subiront le même sort que Laurent. Il te conseille de te rendre pour éviter ça.

Jane secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, mais se garda de dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, ayant besoin d'y réfléchir plus avant. D'après elle, Liam n'était pas assez bête pour s'imaginer que Carlisle allait lui livrer Bella et c'était sans doute pour une raison bien moins évidente qu'il désirait lui parler. Elle fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée d'Emmett et Rosalie, sans doute Alice, lorsqu'elle avait eu la vision de ce coup de fil catastrophique, les avait-elle prévenus de rentrer au plus vite. Ce dernier avait été très ami avec Laurent et il était visiblement affecté de sa soudaine disparition.

- Je vais me rendre à Denali, je finirai bien par mettre la main sur Liam et je lui ferai regretter d'être venu au monde, gronda-t-il.

Rosalie essaya de le réconforter mais le géant était comme un petit garçon, blessé et furieux. Son chagrin était immense et sa colère palpitait dans la pièce de manière sensible, les gagnant tous. Jasper secoua la tête désespérément, la réaction d'Emmett était exactement ce qu'il redoutait.

- Et tu fonceras tête la première dans son piège, déclara-t-il fermement. C'est exactement ce qu'il espère, qu'on se précipite à sa poursuite et il n'aura plus comme ça, qu'à nous cueillir un par un.

Il se tourna vers les autres, captivés par la logique implacable de son raisonnement même Jane, qui était parvenue d'elle même à cette conclusion, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle était ravie de rencontrer enfin une intelligence digne de la sienne.

- Il n'a rien à perdre désormais, poursuivit-il calmement puisqu'il n'avait plus besoin de hausser le ton pour se faire entendre. Il est au courant que les Volturi sont sur ses traces et que ses jours sont comptés. Nous-mêmes sommes une famille puissante et puisqu'il connaît Carlisle personnellement, il sait que ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à fuir ses engagements. Mais il essaiera toutefois de le convaincre de la lui rendre, sans doute en faisant valoir ses droits sur Bella, puisqu'il en est le créateur. Si Carlisle refuse et nous savons tous que c'est ce qu'il fera, deux options alors s'offriront à lui. Soit il laissera tomber et disparaîtra dans la nature comme il l'a déjà fait la première fois, soit il s'enferrera dans cette lutte vaine pour lui, puisque ses chances de l'emporter sont à peu près nulles : nous sommes prévenus, nombreux et nous savons nous défendre. Seuls la ruse et d'éventuels désaccords entre nous pourraient lui donner l'opportunité d'arriver à ses fins.

Jane ne fit pas de commentaire, mais le raisonnement de Jasper lui offrait des perspectives peu rassurantes. Le fait que Liam pourrait décider de disparaître de nouveau dans la nature, lui donnait carrément des crampes d'estomac, mais pour éviter ça, elle trouverait bien le moyen de l'appâter elle avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question. Elle était surtout contrariée par l'hypothèse que le traqueur, le temps jouant en sa faveur, ne décide de laisser pourrir la situation durant des mois, voire des années, jusqu'à ce qu'ils baissent leur garde. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait la première fois avec la fille d'Aro ? Alors que tout le monde le croyait loin et que la vie avait reprit un cours normal, il avait profité d'un manque de surveillance lors d'une partie de chasse, pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Un brouhaha général avait envahi la pièce, chacun tenant à donner son avis sur la question. Certains des Cullen semblaient partant pour se rendre à Denali malgré le risque de se faire piéger, ils pensaient que savoir qu'ils étaient attendus suffirait à leur permettre de déjouer des pièges éventuels. Jane se résolut à exploiter cet enthousiasme.

- Emmett, tu te rendras là-bas, ordonna-t-elle. Toi aussi Gino. Vous le pisterez, mais de loin. Vous ne devrez l'approcher sous aucun prétexte et me rendre compte de ses faits et gestes. Vous tâcherez de trouver un schéma à son comportement, tout ce qui pourra nous le rendre prévisible.

Tant qu'à faire, s'ils avaient l'heur de s'en sortir vivants, autant qu'ils ramènent des informations qui pourraient lui être utile. Elle avait finalement décidé de désigner l'un des jumeaux pour accompagner Emmett, ne tenant pas à ce que Carlisle s'oppose à sa décision en arguant qu'elle n'avait qu'à y aller elle-même et elle comptait sur l'expérience de Gino pour se sortir de n'importe quel mauvais pas.

Son ordre claqua, péremptoire, et rétablit le silence dans la pièce. La mine résolue d'Emmett rendait vaine toute tentative de le dissuader d'obéir. Esmée s'accrocha au bras de Carlisle dans une supplique silencieuse d'empêcher ça.

- J'irai aussi, affirma Rosalie, nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre et il ne nous arrivera rien.

Ça, Jane y comptait bien, d'autant qu'à trois, ils augmentaient considérablement leur chance d'échapper au traqueur. Carlisle secoua doucement la tête, lui, entrevoyait une autre solution. Il tourna un visage déterminé vers Jane et fut stupéfait de l'excitation que son regard laissait entrevoir. C'était une femme d'action, elle aimait la traque et les combats et si elle-même n'y prenait directement aucune part, elle appréciait d'avoir un adversaire à sa taille. Il supputa qu'elle irait jusqu'à se servir d'eux comme de pions sur un échiquier, n'hésitant pas à en sacrifier quelques un pour s'assurer de la victoire finale.

- Je ne crois pas que nous allons procéder de la sorte, la détrompa-t-il. Tanya et son clan sont déjà sur la piste de Liam et se sont proposées spontanément de le rabattre sur Forks. Il aura bien de la chance s'il survit jusque là.

Jane grimaça, elle n'aimait pas être contredite. Ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu de faire exécuter son plan aux Cullen. Enfin tout n'était pas perdu car si les filles d'Alaska étaient aptes à poursuivre Liam, elles n'étaient cependant pas capables, comme Gino, de déduire un comportement générale de quelques attitudes prises au hasard. Toute à sa réflexion elle remarqua que Bella lui offrait un visage qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu, la concentration était gravée dans ses traits. Prise d'une intuition subite, elle la tira de sa rêverie.

- Alors Bella, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Celle-ci soupira misérablement. Elle se savait en danger et sans doute certains dans cette pièce l'étaient-ils autant qu'elle, sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à deviner dans quelle mesure c'était le cas. Il lui manquait une information importante mais la nature de celle-ci lui échappait. Elle se tourna vers Alice voyait-elle quelque chose ? Mais cette dernière secoua la tête désespérément, les filles de Denali lui étaient en quelque sorte devenues invisibles. Jane était perplexe, s'il manquait une information à Bella c'était qu'un détail lui avait forcément échappé. Jasper se faisait la même réflexion.

- Tâchons de nous mettre à la place de Liam, proposa-t-il à Jane dont il savait qu'elle comprendrait immédiatement où il voulait en venir.

Un éclair de satisfaction traversa le visage de l'Italienne et lui rendit pour quelques secondes son apparence enfantine et gracieuse. L'intelligence perpétuellement en éveil de Jasper la ravissait.

- Très bien. Donc tu es Liam, commença-t-elle. Tu as commis un crime il y a environ cent dix ans de ça et depuis tu fuis ton châtiment. Sans doute lassé de la solitude, tu décides de transformer une jeune fille et de l'imprégner. Sauf que, et c'est là que tout se complique, celle-ci, de manière mystérieuse choisit de t'échapper et y parvient. Tu comptes sur ton don pour la localiser, mais la jeune vampire est immunisée contre lui. Pas de bol ! A ce moment-là, tu as dû envisager de tout laisser tomber et de retourner te planquer, cependant cette fille t'obsède et tu ne veux pas te résoudre à la perdre. Tu te lances donc à sa poursuite mais elle a quitté la France à la nage et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle va émerger. Tu explores toutes les traces possibles et finit par la retrouver en Amérique du Nord. Mais Bella n'est plus seule, un homme l'accompagne et j'imagine que tu crains qu'il ne réussisse à l'imprégner avant toi ; les vampires solitaires ont rarement l'occasion de croiser des nouveaux nés et leur solitude est parfois si… pesante, tu en sais quelque chose…

Elle s'interrompit là de son récit imaginaire, pour adresser un regard aigu à Bella, histoire de vérifier sa théorie. Oui, celle-ci avait fort bien pu séduire Laurent, mais l'imprégnation n'avait pas eu lieu et ce dernier s'était donc résolu à retourner auprès de sa compagne légitime avec laquelle il avait sans doute plus d'affinités. A sa grande satisfaction, elle vit Bella grimacer et retenir un mouvement de colère. Edward la maintint fermement contre lui et murmura quelque chose à son oreille qui sembla l'apaiser, puis il foudroya Jane du regard. Jasper jugea que la digression était sans intérêt et poursuivit le raisonnement à sa place.

- … Je redouble d'efforts pour la rattraper et je pense être sur le point d'y parvenir lorsque je me retrouve bloqué et attaqué par des loups… Je ne sais rien d'eux, supposa-t-il en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Je les prends pour des Lycans. Sauf que je ne m'explique pas pourquoi ils ont laissé passer Laurent et Bella. Toutefois ils sont dangereux et je ne sous-estime pas la menace qu'ils représentent. Je décide de battre en retraite… il sera toujours temps pour moi de m'occuper de leur cas plus tard, s'il s'avère qu'ils ont tenté délibérément d'aider Bella à m'échapper.

A la mention des Quileutes, tout le monde oublia l'allusion déplacée de Jane pour se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre. Bella, qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'elle avait frappé l'Italienne, se mit à trembler violemment.

- Jacob, bredouilla-t-elle misérablement.

Elle se mit à paniquer. Edward la serra contre lui et entreprit de la rassurer. Liam n'avait jamais vu le jeune Quileute sous sa forme humaine et n'avait donc pas pu le reconnaître, expliqua-t-il. L'argument imparable la calma quelque peu et Jasper allait reprendre son raisonnement lorsque Jane le prit de vitesse.

- Pourquoi Liam devrait-il reconnaître Jacob ?

Elle détestait l'idée que la moindre information lui échappât, d'autant plus s'il était question du fameux Jacob. Il fallut donc lui raconter cet épisode de l'arrivée de Bella et elle n'eut de cesse que de tout savoir, jusqu'à la tentative de séduction ratée. Un éclair de triomphe passa dans son regard et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire profiter Bella et Edward. Celle-ci sembla très embarrassée, le sujet la mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, mais l'attitude puérile de Jane tira un sourire à l'ange aux yeux d'or ainsi qu'à tous les autres membres de la famille, qui pourtant n'avaient pas le cœur à ça.

- Ouais, affirma Rosalie, on peut dire que Bella sait y faire avec les garçons.

Même Emmett qui n'avait plus desserré les dents, rit tristement en secouant sa grosse tête de nounours à cette évocation. Une adorable fossette vint creuser sa joue et Rosalie posa un baiser attendri dessus. La moquerie dont Jane fit l'objet ne la formalisa pas, elle ne doutait pas de la capacité de séduction de Bella même si elle commençait d'admettre que celle-ci s'exerçait hors de son contrôle. Toutefois, elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences et que Jacob soit le sosie du petit ami de Bella, revêtait à ses yeux une importance capitale, même si elle ne savait pas encore comment elle utiliserait cette information. Elle enjoignit d'un signe de tête à Jasper de reprendre son petit jeu des devinettes.

- J'ai maintenant perdu toute chance de rattraper Bella, poursuivit-il. Je me pose des questions et je me dis que Laurent, dont j'ai retrouvé la piste qui partait dans l'autre sens, pourrait bien y répondre. Je le suis, jusqu'à Denali. Je profite qu'il s'éloigne de sa compagne pour le terrasser et j'obtiens de lui les informations dont j'ai besoin. Alors que je la crois seule et livrée à elle-même, j'apprends que Bella est bien à l'abri chez les Cullen. Je connais Carlisle et je le respecte. Je me renseigne sur les autres membres de sa famille et je m'aperçois qu'ils sont nombreux et puissants. J'apprends avec une certaine contrariété qu'il a prévenu les Volturi de ma réapparition et qu'ils sont déjà sur mes traces. Je cherche à les localiser avec mon pouvoir mais comme ce sont de nouveaux membres, je ne les connais pas et ne peux donc pas savoir où ils sont. Par contre j'arrive à situer exactement Carlisle et je suppose que Bella est avec lui. Je tue Laurent par vengeance, puis je guette sa compagne pour m'assurer de la véracité des renseignements que je viens d'obtenir de lui. Je la laisse ensuite repartir avec un message à l'attention de Carlisle et Bella…

Cette dernière sursauta en entendant prononcer son nom, une certitude l'avait envahie, la clouant sur place.

- Elles sont mortes, affirma-t-elle, complètement écœurée. Mortes… toutes les trois.

Un silence glaciale accueillit cette assertion, jusqu'à ce que Jane le trouble en émettant une sorte de petit sifflement approbateur. L'Italienne avait du mal à contenir son excitation, mais oui vraiment, quand Bella voulait s'en donner la peine, elle pouvait se révéler être une merveilleuse collaboratrice.

- Oui, approuva-t-elle. Tu as raison, elles sont très certainement mortes à l'heure qu'il est.

En tout cas, si Liam avait agi comme elle l'aurait fait à sa place. Horrifiée Alice poussa un gémissement, Tanya était une très bonne amie à elle. Jasper fit mine de sortir son portable mais Jane, vive comme l'éclair, le lui prit des mains.

- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que nous sommes au courant de ça, intima-t-elle sévèrement. Attendons que ce soit lui qui appelle le premier et réfléchissons plutôt au genre d'informations qu'il espère nous soutirer et à celles que nous sommes disposés à lui donner.

Au bord de l'hystérie, Alice voulut lui reprendre l'appareil, elle devait absolument vérifier par elle-même si Tanya était toujours en vie. Jasper la maintint fermement dans ses bras et la berça doucement, elle eut alors la certitude qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais cette amie si chère à son cœur. Bella s'approcha d'elle et elle unirent leur chagrin en se tenant les mains, comme deux sœurs touchées par le même malheur.

- Au lieu de gémir, poursuivit Jane impitoyablement, concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce qu'il ignore et espère découvrir.

Jasper hocha la tête et confia à regret Alice, aux bons soins de Bella. Elles étaient toutes les deux à ramasser à la petite cuiller et il dut faire un effort monumental pour s'obliger à ne pas en faire cas. Mais Jane avait raison, il fallait de toute urgence et ce avant qu'il n'appelle, deviner ce que Liam avait effectivement derrière la tête.

- Contrairement à ce que tu viens d'affirmer, déclara Jane décidément insensible aux états d'âmes de qui que ce soit, moi je ne pense pas que Liam soit certain de l'endroit où se trouve Bella. Cette fille est totalement imprévisible et l'a déjà surpris à plusieurs reprises. Il ne veut parler avec Carlisle que pour avoir la certitude qu'elle est toujours sous sa protection. Reste à savoir s'il est de notre intérêt de lui fournir cette information.

- Autre chose ? Questionna Jasper avec toute la froideur et le mépris dont il était capable.

D'accord il allait jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle, mais il tenait à ce qu'elle sache qu'il n'approuvait pas pour autant son comportement inhumain.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Effectivement, il y a encore autre chose, mais je doute que vous soyez prêts à l'entendre.

- Dis toujours, grinça méchamment Emmett, qui commençait d'en avoir raz le bol de la voir tourner autour du pot.

Jane fit du regard le tour de l'assemblée, s'attardant sur le visage de chacun et faisant attendre sa réplique, telle une actrice de théâtre.

- En vérité, la seule chose qui intéresse Liam est de savoir s'il pourra imprégner un jour cette chère Bella et le fait que Edward la lui ait soufflée sous le nez, vous l'admettrez, est le genre de renseignement qu'il aimerait connaître. Faut-il le lui cacher ? Railla-t-elle.


	23. Chapter 23

-Chapitre XXIII-

Bella a un plan

Bella était comme étourdie par le froid qui avait pris possession de son âme. Elle n'écoutait plus rien, pas même sa douleur. Elle distinguait vaguement les visages angoissés qui la cernaient de toute part, cherchant à résoudre au mieux le problème qui se posait à eux… problème dont elle se pensait à la fois l'énoncé, le développement et la solution ; et rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou faire ne changerait ça. Rien, non plus que personne d'ailleurs… pas même Edward.

Ils proposaient, défendaient, argumentaient autour d'elle et passaient tous à côté de l'essentiel parce qu'ils étaient obnubilés par sa sécurité, alors que paradoxalement, c'était elle qui risquait le moins ; enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Liam la désirait tant. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait ? Et une fois qu'il la tiendrait bien serrée contre lui, sûr de son fait et de son bon droit, ne serait-elle pas la mieux placée pour régler définitivement ce problème ? Oh bien sûr, elle risquait d'y laisser la vie, mais au moins elle aurait tenté sa chance et quel qu'en soit le résultat, il n'y aurait plus d'autre mort après elle, enfin elle l'espérait.

A cette perspective satisfaisante elle se mit à sourire mystérieusement. Edward lui adressa un regard surpris et elle songea que c'était une chance qu'il ne puisse lire dans ses pensées. Toutefois il n'était pas idiot et allait vite comprendre qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle reprit aussitôt son air lointain et Edward crut qu'il avait rêvé ce sourire. Il s'empara alors de son visage et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire revenir, tout ce qu'elle voulait du moment qu'elle n'ait plus mal !

Comme il allait être difficile et cruel de lui faire un coup pareil ! Songea Bella que le goût de ce baiser invitait à des pensées plus souriantes… Vite, vite, vite tout de suite penser à autre chose.

Elle n'aurait pas droit à l'erreur, pas de seconde chance. Le plus compliqué allait être de les convaincre de lui faire confiance. Elle les entendait qui déjà s'étaient mis d'accord au sujet de Denali. Emmett et Rosalie s'apprêtaient à se rendre là-bas… Carlisle et Esmée les accompagneraient, ainsi que Gino. Ils partaient sur les traces de Liam ! Ses jambes flageolèrent et Edward la recueillit comme une plume. « Ça va aller chérie, tout se passera bien, ils seront très prudents », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois dire Carlisle ? Demanda Jane d'une voix insistante. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

D'accord sur quoi ? Bella avait loupé quelque chose d'important et qui contrecarrerait peut-être ses propres projets. Déjà ils faisaient leurs adieux à Alice… « Oh Alice ! Cher petit lutin espiègle et joyeux, où as-tu caché ton beau sourire et ta joie de vivre ? Et toi Jasper toujours si réservé et rassurant, où sont donc passées tes certitudes ? », se demanda-t-elle. Ça y était, c'était leur tour, à elle et à Edward. Emmett la souleva jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur. Il se vanta de botter les fesses de Liam de sa part, la reposa et Rosalie, apparemment zen, lui chiffonna gentiment les cheveux et lui recommanda de prendre soin de son frère. Bella hocha la tête bêtement, chercha ses mots, ne les trouva pas et déjà Rosalie se détourna pour étreindre Edward. C'était maintenant le tour d'Esmée de faire ses adieux. Celle-ci devait certainement lui en vouloir. Par la faute de Bella, sa famille était en danger de mort. Mais non, bien au contraire, elle affichait un visage rassurant et lui souriait tendrement avant de l'embrasser comme si c'était sa propre fille, puis elle se dirigea enfin vers son fils, l'enlaça à son tour et Bella se retrouva finalement nez à nez avec Carlisle.

- Tu me promets d'être bien sage, n'est-ce pas ma fille ?

Ma fille ! Il l'avait appelé ma fille… « Mon pauvre Carlisle, si tu savais ce que j'ai derrière la tête, tu ne me traiterais pas avec tant de gentillesse », songea-t-elle tristement. Allons, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, après tout c'était pour eux qu'elle voulait faire tout ça !

- Donne-moi ton portable Carlisle, demanda-t-elle brusquement, le faisant sursauter de surprise.

Le ton était déterminé et au milieu du brouhaha général, la phrase claqua comme un coup de fouet, attirant l'attention de tous et notamment celle de Jane qui devait la guetter.

- Ah tout de même ! Tu te décides enfin à réagir, il était temps, approuva-t-elle férocement. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec ce téléphone ?

Dans le même temps qu'elle posait la question, elle faisait signe à Carlisle de lui remettre l'appareil.

- Je veux parler à Liam, j'ai un plan, bafouilla-t-elle.

Jane prit un air satisfait et Bella songea que peut-être elle avait espéré ce scénario, tant elle avait l'air sûre d'elle. Mais Edward s'interposa fermement entre les deux femmes. Il était certain depuis le début qu'il allait se passer un truc dans le genre. L'attitude lointaine de Bella lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et ça faisait un moment qu'il attendait qu'elle se décide enfin à se livrer. Le plan était facile à imaginer, connaissant son tempérament de martyre, il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'elle songeait à se sacrifier. Sans même écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, il tenta de convaincre Jane de ne pas la suivre sur ce terrain là. Mais celle-ci ne fit aucun cas de son opposition, bien au contraire, elle ne réfléchît pas plus avant et tendit l'appareil à Bella.

- Ne me déçois pas, prévint-elle.

Elle fit signe à ses gardes de faire sortir tout le monde. Il était temps pour Gino et ceux qui devaient l'accompagner de prendre la route, quand aux autres, ils n'allaient faire qu'empêcher Bella de se concentrer. Cette pauvre fille avait déjà du mal à aligner deux mots et quel que soit son plan, elle allait avoir besoin de toute sa tête pour le mettre en œuvre. Donc, pas question de laisser Edward lui casser les pieds ! Celui-ci protestait et se démenait comme un beau diable pour faire entendre raison à Bella.

- Fais le sortir , ordonna-t-elle à Luigi.

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis le combattant tenta d'agripper Edward. Celui-ci, rapide comme l'éclair, traversa d'un bond la moitié de la pièce et tenta de récupérer Bella que Jane avait coincée derrière son dos. Alice et Jasper, qui jusqu'à cet instant avait fait montre de la plus grande réserve, se portèrent immédiatement au secours de leur frère et Luigi se retrouva cerné par les trois Cullen.

- Je t'en prie Edward, supplia Bella. Si tu m'aimes, sors de cette pièce. Jane a raison, si tu restes là je n'y arriverai pas et les choses deviendront encore plus compliquées. De toute façon ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

- C'est hors de question, rugit Edward.

Alors Bella fit la chose la plus incroyable qu'il eut cru possible. Elle fit signe à Luigi de s'approcher et lui commanda de le faire sortir. Abasourdi, Edward hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire, chercha dans le regard de Jasper et Alice un encouragement qu'il ne trouva pas et alors seulement, se décida à quitter la pièce, furieux et désespéré. Les deux là lui emboîtèrent le pas, mais au dernier moment, Bella demanda à Alice de rester.

- J'aimerai que tu écoutes la voix de Liam et que tu te concentres dessus. Peut-être finiras-tu par réussir à le voir ?

- Bien sûr Bella, approuva courageusement Alice. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour aider, tu peux compter sur moi.

Elles échangèrent un regard de sympathie et Bella, que le manque de confiance d'Edward avait fortement ébranlé, se sentit libérée d'un poids énorme. Pour un peu c'est elle qui l'aurait prise dans ses bras pour l'embrasser ! Mais elle se contenta prudemment de lui sourire avec reconnaissance, le moment était mal choisi pour les effusions.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Jane, une douceur inhabituelle dans la voix.

Bella se concentra de nouveau sur son plan, laissant les détails défiler un à un. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le petit cabinet de toilette situé au fond du grand bureau et ouvrit les robinets en grand, puis se tourna vers Jane et donna ses premières instructions.

- Quand l'appareil sonnera, tu attendras que j'ai commencé de parler, puis tu crieras "qui c'est ?", comme si tu étais derrière une porte. Je te répondrai « Carlisle » et je t'expliquerai qu'il a oublié son portable, tu demanderas alors pourquoi c'est moi qui l'ai et je dirai que c'est pour jouer avec, que je m'ennuie et après tu ne diras plus rien et il croira que je suis seule et que je prends un bain.

- Très bien, approuva Jane. Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?

Bella éluda la question, elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'expliquer avec Jane. Son élocution était déjà assez incertaine comme ça, si elle devait en plus raconter deux fois la même chose, ça relèverait de l'impossible de ne pas dire de c… Elle revit son plan dans tous les détails, deux fois. Qu'est-ce que foutait Liam ? Pourquoi n'appelait-il pas ?

- Il se met à l'abri, répondit Jane sans qu'elle ait eut besoin de poser la question. Il a tué quatre personnes en moins d'une heure et il doit soigneusement effacer les traces qui pourraient mener jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'il se sentira suffisamment en sécurité, il appellera. Mais pas avant.

Bella hocha la tête. Si c'était Jane qui le disait, c'était forcément qu'elle avait réfléchi à la question ; d'ailleurs le comportement des criminels n'avait aucun secret pour elle. « Mais pourquoi me fait-elle confiance ? », se demanda-t-elle alors. C'était tellement illogique et Jane était si… rationnelle.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je te laisse faire ?

« Bon sang ce que je peux être prévisible ! », se maudit Bella. Toutefois elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Parce que j'ai toute confiance en ta capacité de séduction et que je sais que tu vas réussir à mener ce petit Liam par le bout de son vilain nez. Bien sûr, je me sentirai plus à l'aise si tu daignais me faire part de ton plan, mais je ne veux pas courir le risque de te faire douter de toi. Je pense que tu dois suivre ton instinct.

Bella la regarda avec surprise. Vraiment ? L'Italienne lui faisait confiance ? Elle ne sut pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire s'en inquiéter. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le téléphone ne se mette à sonner. Bella se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du lavabo qui déversait ses flots à gros bouillons. Jane et elle échangèrent un regard tendu, puis elle décrocha.

- C'est toi Liam ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Puis sans attendre la réponse ajouta précipitamment,

- C'est moi… C'est Bella.

Jane commença de tambouriner contre la porte du bureau et récita son texte, comme convenu et Bella lui donna la réplique, sans se tromper. La panique dans sa voix était palpable, mais c'était parfait, ça ne servait que mieux la platée de mensonges qu'elle s'apprêtait à débiter.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-elle d'une voix pressée. Les Volturi me surveille, je voulais juste te prévenir de faire attention, ils ont envoyé du monde à Denali…

- ...Bella, Bella ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise que de t'entendre ! S'exclama Liam d'une voix posée et mélodieuse.

Cette voix… Bella aurait pu la reconnaître entre toutes. Elle s'interdit de s'attarder sur ce qu'elle évoquait pour elle, de peur de se déconcentrer et de laisser transpirer sa haine pour celui qui en avait l'usage. Néanmoins une petite litanie dans sa tête ressassait interminablement, « Je le tuerai, je le tuerai… ». Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alice. Celle-ci s'était figée dans une concentration extrême et qui lui inspira une grande confiance. Elles allaient y arriver.

- Je vois que tu as bien reçu mon message et que tu as enfin décidé de te montrer raisonnable…

- …Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, l'interrompit-elle. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serai déjà revenue vers toi depuis longtemps.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Liam, pour le coup véritablement étonné.

- C'est Laurent qui a insisté pour me conduire chez les Cullen, mais moi j'étais sur le point de faire demi tour quand je l'ai rencontré. Alors il m'a promis qu'avec eux je serai bien, qu'ils prendraient soin de moi et je l'ai cru…

- Et ça n'a pas été le cas ? L'interrompit-il à son tour, hésitant à comprendre.

Bella sourit malgré elle à ce qu'elle allait répondre.

- Si, ils sont gentils, mais… terriblement ennuyeux. Je leur ai dit que je voulais retourner près de toi et ça ne les a pas surpris, sauf que je suis coincée chez eux à cause des Volturi.

Les nouveaux nés sont imprévisibles et versatiles, c'est bien connu. Liam allait forcément avaler ça.

- Pourquoi les ont-ils prévenus au lieu de te laisser repartir ?

« Il est si méfiant », songea Bella. Heureusement, elle avait bien prévu qu'il poserait cette question.

- Ça c'est de la faute à pas de chance. Ils ont seulement voulu signaler ma naissance, c'était l'occasion pour Carlisle de discuter un peu avec Aro. Personne ne savait que c'était toi mon créateur, mais quand ce dernier m'a posé la question, tout est parti en vrille. J'ai compris alors que tu allais avoir des ennuis. Et ça n'a pas loupé. D'abord Carlisle n'a plus voulu me laisser repartir, il n'a rien contre toi et préfèrerait même que tu n'aies rien contre lui non plus, mais il n'ira jamais à l'encontre des Volturi… il n'est pas fou.

Un long silence s'ensuivit et Bella croisa les doigts pour qu'il avale la salade immonde qu'elle venait de lui servir. Il devait être en train de penser à un tas de choses en même temps. Dans quelle direction allait partir sa prochaine question ?

- Je… je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'es enfuies Bella. C'était une attitude totalement inédite... Vraiment trop bizarre…

Le pauvre chéri ! La fuite de Bella l'avait traumatisé. Bon, cette question là aussi était prévue, mais pour le coup il allait lui falloir se montrer extrêmement convaincante.

- C'est parce que j'avais décidé que je ne coucherai jamais avec quelqu'un dont je ne sois pas amoureuse et que j'étais sur le point de le faire avec Jason lorsque tu nous a agressés…

- … L'aurais-tu fait ? L'interrompit-il d'une voix rendue rauque, tant le sujet était sensible pour lui.

Bella hésita. L'évocation de Jason faisait rejaillir un tas d'émotion qu'elle avait bien du mal à contenir et elle devait à toute fin rester concentrée.

- Je ne crois pas non… Je l'aimais bien, mais pas assez. N'empêche que j'ai été très choquée par sa mort et la transformation m'a causé une grande souffrance. Et toi, au lieu de me rassurer tu ne faisais que me parler d'imprégnation. Mais moi je ne savais pas ce que ce mot là signifiait vraiment, j'ai juste pensé que tu voulais me violer et j'ai pris la fuite dès que j'ai été en mesure de le faire…

- …Je ne te crois pas , ta seule priorité aurait dû être de te nourrir ! Argumenta-t-il avec rage.

Oups ! Doucement Bella, tu es en train de le perdre.

- Là-dessus, je suis différente des autres vampires. Je ne ressens nullement le besoin de boire de sang humain et je n'ai pas de difficultés à maîtriser ma soif…

- …C'est impossible Bella, s'insurgea-t-il. Même Carlisle a dû lutter comme un démon pour ne pas y céder et tous les autres qui prétendent se nourrir de sang animal on d'abord commis le pêcher originel et ont leur lot de victimes sur la conscience.

Cette manie qu'il avait de lui couper tout le temps la parole ! Pour une fois qu'elle lui disait la vérité, il fallait à tout prix qu'il la croie.

- Je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit, je le jure et je te défis de prouver le contraire, s'emporta Bella en oubliant de chuchoter. Tu m'as pisté pendant des semaines, as-tu trouvé la moindre trace de ça ? Non je suis certaine que tu n'as rencontré que des cadavres d'animaux, je crois même pouvoir me souvenir de tout ceux que j'ai tué…

Jane réagit spontanément à ces cris, elle fit comme si elle était toujours derrière la porte et aboya.

- Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

Bella soupira, elle avait totalement oublié la présence de celle-là !

- Ouais, je viens de perdre ma partie bêtement, râla-t-elle.

- Dépêche-toi de sortir du bain, tu as assez trempée comme ça et tu peux très bien jouer dans le salon.

Cette Jane, quelle actrice !

- Encore cinq minutes, supplia Bella, il faut que je me lave la tête.

- Dépêche-toi, ajouta encore Jane, pour faire bonne mesure.

Elle lui adressa un sourire ravi et leva le pouce pour lui signifier que tout était OK et qu'elle pouvait reprendre sa conversation.

- Liam ? Chuchota Bella.

- Oui. Bon c'est d'accord, je veux bien te croire. Dis-moi maintenant ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée à mon sujet.

C'était là-dessus que tout allait se jouer. Soit il la croirait, soit il déciderait qu'elle mentait et alors là, il n'aurait de pitié pour personne. Ils y passeraient tous !

- La solitude d'abord. Je pensais beaucoup à toi, ta voix m'obsédais. Puis après il y a eu Laurent mais il me déplaisait, il n'était pas comme toi…

- … A-t-il cherché à t'imprégner ?

Toujours cette obsession pour sa virginité…

- Non, je ne dirai pas ça… mais si j'avais été d'accord, il n'aurait pas dit non.

« Il faut qu'il pense que je suis très sollicitée mais que je résiste parce que je le veux lui et personne d'autre, qu'il soit convaincu que mon désir pour lui vaut largement le sien », se rappela Bella. C'était LE point crucial sur lequel elle ne devait pas se louper.

- Tu jures que tu ne l'as pas fait, insista-t-il lourdement.

- Je te jure Liam, que Laurent ne m'a pas touché.

C'était vrai. Comme la plupart du temps lorsque c'était possible, Bella avait décidé de dire la vérité. Il s'agissait juste de la présenter comme ça l'arrangeait elle.

- C'est bon, continue.

- Ensuite nous sommes arrivés chez les Cullen.

- Et les loups ?

Ah oui ! Elle les avait oublié ceux-là, mais pas lui. Elle eut une brève pensée pour Jacob. Si son plan fonctionnait comme elle l'espérait, celui-ci ne risquerait plus rien, non plus que sa meute et ça, ça valait bien quelques mensonges.

- On ne les a pas vu. Je n'ai eu connaissance de leur existence qu'après notre passage et à ce sujet je voulais t'avertir de te méfier d'eux. Ce sont des tueurs de vampires…

- …Les Cullen m'ont pourtant l'air en bonne santé !

Et vas-y que je te coupe encore une fois la parole, au risque de lui faire perdre le fil de ses explications !

- C'est parce qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain. Il y a une sorte d'accord entre eux, je n'ai pas très bien compris de quoi il en retourne. Ce sont des… animaux redoutables. Ils se comportent comme une seule personne parce qu'il paraît qu'ils communiquent entre eux par la pensée. Ils courent aussi vite que nous et sont largement aussi forts. Tu ne dois pas les affronter, je ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent.

Bella avait pris une voix paniquée comme si l'idée de la mort de Liam lui serait insupportable et Jane éclata d'un rire silencieux avant de faire semblant d'applaudir.

- N'aie pas peur, je sais très bien me débrouiller avec les Lycans, j'en ai tué plus que mon compte, affirma Liam d'une voix presque rassurante.

Elle le tenait maintenant, la confiance commençait de s'installer et si elle ne disait pas de conneries, elle allait l'avoir.

- Ce ne sont pas des Lycans et ils sont bien plus intelligents que ces animaux que tu connais. D'ailleurs Carlisle en a une peur bleue.

- Alors tu as eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas les avoir rencontrés.

- Non, pas vraiment, ils n'avaient pas de raison de nous guetter. Par contre ils ont dû trouver nos traces et c'est pour ça que toi ils ne t'ont pas loupé ! Expliqua-t-elle. Ils étaient sur leur garde.

Liam dut y réfléchir quelques secondes et estimer que c'était plausible puisqu'il pria Bella d'enchaîner. Il avait hâte de connaître la fin de son périple et sa rencontre avec les Cullen.

- Ils ont été pas mal surpris quand ils nous ont vu débarquer, mais ils connaissaient Laurent et nous ont plutôt bien accueilli, poursuivit-elle. Je ne pense pas que je leur sois très sympathique et ils ont même avoué me trouver bizarre… Sinon mon histoire n'avait rien à leurs yeux que de très banal, d'ailleurs Carlisle s'est vite rendu compte que j'avais des regrets de m'être enfuie. Il m'a même expliqué que c'était normal pour un nouveau-né de ne pas savoir ce qu'il veut et à quel point l'imprégnation, quand ça marchait, était une chose merveilleuse.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux a tenté de te séduire ?

Encore et toujours cette inquiétude sur sa virginité.

- Oh là non ! Ils sont tous en couples, sauf Edward et lui vient de s'amouracher de la chef des Volturi.

En entendant ça, celle-ci manqua tomber de sa chaise et Alice, qui n'avait manifesté jusque là aucune émotion particulière, se sentit obligée d'adresser à Bella un regard de reproche. Mais cette dernière n'en eut cure et suivit obstinément le déroulement de son plan.

- Cette femme est diabolique et il faut s'en méfier comme de la peste, affirma-t-elle.

Jane lui adressa un regard amusé et lui décocha son plus gentil sourire, d'un air de dire, « Moi, un démon ? Tout le contraire ! » et Bella haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Les simagrées de l'Italienne ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. Seul comptait le fait de convaincre Liam de sa sincérité.

- Combien Aro a-t-il envoyé de personnes ?

- Ils sont trois…

Bella s'apprêtait à les lui décrire lorsqu'il l'interrompit avec étonnement.

- Seulement trois ?

M…, il était en train de se dire qu'il était largement de taille à venir à bout des Volturi, songea Bella avec agacement. Elle allait devoir se résoudre à lui parler des pouvoirs spéciaux de Jane alors qu'elle aurait préféré garder cette information secrète.

- Ils sont très… performants, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a deux combattants, des jumeaux, et je soupçonne l'un d'entre eux d'être également un traqueur. Celui-ci est en route pour Denali avec Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett. Quand à Jane, je sais qu'elle dispose d'un don très puissant, mais elle n'a pas voulu dire lequel, mais si tu veux, je peux essayer de le découvrir. Je n'aurai qu'à l'énerver un peu et je saurai vite à quoi m'en tenir ; elle n'a aucune patience et ne peut pas me sentir.

De nouveau celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de faire le pitre et lui fit une révérence grotesque.

- Est-ce que c'est elle que j'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure ?

Bella approuva et en profita pour en rajouter des tonnes sur l'horrible personne qu'elle trouvait que c'était.

- Mais écoute, ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement. J'ai un plan. C'est moi qui vais te rejoindre, mais pas tout de suite, je pense qu'il faut d'abord qu'ils soient convaincus que tu as renoncé à moi et lorsqu'ils relâcheront leur surveillance, je leur échapperai…

- Mais…, tenta-t-il de l'interrompre.

- Non, l'en empêcha-t-elle. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant que Jane ne s'énerve pour de bon. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Sais-tu te servir d'un ordinateur ?

- Je vis parmi les humains depuis plus d'un siècle, affirma-t-il. Rien de ce qui les concerne ne m'est étranger.

Cet homme était une menace pour l'humanité toute entière, songea Bella que cette idée effrayait. Elle réfléchit avec horreur à toutes ces personnes qui disparaissaient mystérieusement et qu'on ne retrouvait jamais. Elle avait désormais une idée très précise de ce qui risquait de leur être arrivé. Elle passa outre l'horreur que cette certitude lui procura et continua de dévoiler son plan, croisant les doigts pour qu'il y croit.

Bien. Je vais me créer une adresse e-mail sous le nom de… sois attentif, bellaliam hotmail., et elle épela chaque lettre une à une. Dès que tu seras en sécurité quelque part, tu m'écriras pour que je sache comment te joindre à mon tour. Lorsque j'estimerai que le moment est venu de m'échapper, je te dirai où je compte me rendre et tu n'auras plus qu'à venir me chercher. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Un silence pesant accueillit sa proposition.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas m'attirer dans un piège ? Demanda le traqueur avec méfiance.

Si seulement il pouvait avoir envie d'elle autant qu'elle l'espérait il n'aurait alors d'autre choix que de la croire.

- Je te supplie de me faire confiance, Liam. Je vais y arriver. J'ai déjà réfléchi que les Cullen ne me poserons pas de problèmes. Ils travaillent tous à l'extérieur et ça leur coûte énormément de renoncer à leurs habitudes à cause de moi. Ils seront très contents de me voir partir.

- Oui mais les Volturi, tu les oublies ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent s'ils te croient partis ? Ils en laisseront peut-être un ici à tout hasard, mais je suis certaine que Jane voudra rentrer en Italie. Elle ne se plait pas du tout ici et s'il n'y avait pas Edward pour la distraire, elle nous rendrait à tous la vie infernale.

A la mention de son amour, un remord sourd l'envahi. Que faisait-il en cet instant ? Etait-il derrière la porte à écouter ses propos ou s'était-il laissé entraîné à l'écart par Jasper, à ruminer sur la déception qu'elle lui avait causé ?

- Et celui-ci, crois-tu que lui voudra te laisser partir en sachant que c'est grâce à toi si cette fille reste ici ?

- Ça ne fait aucun doute. Il ne parle que d'aller à Voltera avec Jane. Elle lui a promis qu'Aro le prendrait dans sa garde.

- Il aurait plus de chance d'être accepté s'il ramenait ma tête dans ses valises, suggéra Liam judicieusement.

Nom de D… ! Jusqu'où allait-il falloir aller pour le convaincre ? Elle n'avait bien sûr pas prévu d'être obligée de se montrer critique à l'égard d'Edward, mais ce coup-ci, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle jeta un regard en forme de SOS à Jane, dès fois que celle-ci la prenne en pitié et se décide à faire diversion. Cette conversation n'avait déjà que trop duré.

- Il est bien trop lâche pour ça, affirma-t-elle courageusement. Jane est aveuglée par son amour pour lui mais moi je l'ai bien jugé et il n'a pas grand chose dans le ventre. Je suis certaine que l'idée de t'affronter est son pire cauchemar !

Alice lui adressa un regard dégoûté et fit mine de quitter la pièce. Jane la rattrapa par la manche et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Est-ce que tu sors bientôt de cette salle de bain ou faut-il que je vienne te chercher ? Hurla-t-elle.

Elle avait enfin fini par comprendre que Bella était à bout et n'aurait plus la force de continuer de jouer la comédie.

- C'est bon j'arrive, réussit-elle à articuler faiblement.

Elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant ! Jane lui faisait des gestes désespérés pour l'engager à dire quelque chose et Alice, que l'intervention de l'Italienne avait fait réfléchir, lui fit un imperceptible signe de la tête pour l'encourager à tenir bon.

- Encore une dernière chose Liam, réussit à articuler Bella d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Ne garde pas les portables du clan de Denali. Enterre les quelque part avant que Jane ne réussisse à les localiser et n'oublie pas l'adresse que je t'ai donné, bellaliam hotmail. J'attends ton message, très vite… surtout … prend soin de toi.

Cette dernière phrase lui laissa sur la langue un goût amer. Elle raccrocha très vite et sans laisser à Liam le temps de répondre. C'était fini. Elle l'avait fait. Alice s'approcha d'elle, presque avec timidité.

- Tu as été très courageuse Bella et je me rends compte que grâce à toi nous pouvons espérer tous nous en sortir. J'espère sincèrement qu'Edward comprendra et te pardonnera. Je sais qu'il t'aime plus que tout… c'est sans doute ce qu'il fera.

« Oh Alice ! se dit Bella, incapable désormais d'aligner deux mots. Si tu savais combien je souhaite que tu aies raison. »

- Est-ce que tu peux voir Liam ? Demanda Jane qui ne perdait jamais le nord.

- Pas encore comme il faut, répondit Alice. Il ne sait pas trop où il en est et le revirement de Bella l'a pris de court. Mais dès qu'il aura décidé de ce qu'il veut faire, je pense que je le saurai.

Ça c'était une excellente nouvelle. Liam ne pourrait bientôt plus faire le moindre geste, sans qu'ils en soient avertis.

- Je vais prévenir Carlisle, déclara Jane. Je ne serai pas étonnée que Liam cherche à lui mettre la main dessus, histoire de vérifier ce que Bella lui a raconté.

A cette idée, celle-ci fut prise de panique et supplia Jane de dire aux Cullen de rentrer. Mais Alice la rassura bien vite. Si jamais Liam tentait de s'approcher de l'un d'entre eux, elle en serait la première avertie. Bella pouvait se remettre à respirer, pour l'instant, personne ne risquait rien.


	24. Chapter 24

-Chapitre XXIV-

Violente dispute

Bella sortit de la pièce et laissa Jane s'occuper d'avertir Carlisle. Jasper attendait derrière la porte et n'avait pas loupé une miette de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Liam. En était-il contrarié ? Il affichait un visage de marbre et lui adressa un regard inexpressif qu'elle pouvait interpréter à sa guise. Il accueillit Alice dans ses bras et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement vers leur chambre. Elle chercha Edward du regard, mais ne le vit nulle part. Sans doute était-il dans sa chambre à ruminer. Bella ne se sentait plus très courageuse. Comment est-ce que ça allait se passer si elle se pointait chez lui maintenant ? Mal, c'était certain. Elle poussa sa porte, s'attendant à le trouver allongé sur le canapé, mais la pièce était vide. Elle se dirigea alors vers la sienne, peut-être l'attendait-il à l'intérieur ? Mais là non plus, il n'y était pas. Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Edward ne voulait pas lui parler en tête-à-tête et était redescendu au salon. Effectivement, il était devant l'ordinateur. Elle devina qu'il l'avait entendu approcher à un imperceptible raidissement de sa nuque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'appliqua à rendre le plus neutre possible.

- Je me suis occupé de créer ta fameuse adresse e-mail.

Bella dissimula mal un geste de surprise. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

- Et quel mot de passe as-tu choisi ?

L'ange rancunier prit un air ravi lorsqu'elle lui posa cette question.

- Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais et tu devras me demander de le taper moi-même à chaque fois que tu voudras consulter tes messages.

Bien, voilà, il l'avait coincé et ça n'avait pas été plus compliqué que ça ! Elle tâcha de mesurer l'étendue de sa contrariété mais il affichait un visage de marbre.

- J'imagine que tu m'en veux ?

Le bel ange eut un rire désespéré.

- J'ai beaucoup apprécié la partie de ton plan qui me concernait Bella et j'ai hâte d'en discuter avec Jane.

- Je comprends, dit simplement Bella.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Et sa voix contenait comme une… menace. Bella commença à s'imaginer un tas de trucs tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Une question la taraudait. Pourquoi avait-il fait mention de Jane ? Etait-ce cette partie de son plan qui l'avait le plus contrarié ? Elle aurait pourtant parié que c'était plutôt ce qu'elle avait dit de sa lâcheté qui l'aurait le plus vexé !

- Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on en parle ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- En parler ? S'exclama-t-il avec véhémence. Parce qu'il y aurait quelque chose à ajouter ?

Elle sentit qu'elle aussi s'énervait.

- Ça m'est égal ce que tu penses, se défendit-elle ? Ce qui compte vraiment c'est que tu vives !

- Et comment vivrais-je quand toi tu seras morte ? Devrais-je me consoler dans les bras de Jane et intégrer la garde personnelle d'Aro ?

**Se consoler dans les bras de Jane ? **Ben il ne manquerait plus que ça !

- C'est ça, tu n'auras qu'à faire ça, d'ailleurs pourquoi attendre ? Le défia-t-elle.

- Eh bien, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, j'y vais de ce pas !

Mais c'est qu'il allait le faire ! En un battement de cœur, il était déjà en haut de l'escalier. Elle l'entendit qui ouvrait la porte du bureau de Carlisle.

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il à Jane.

Bella monta sur ses talons, prête à intervenir avant qu'il n'entame avec elle quelque chose de regrettable pour l'avenir de leur couple.

- Alors, Bella est finalement tombée de son piédestal ? Entendit-elle Jane articuler avec satisfaction.

- On dirait, approuva l'ange rancunier.

Bella se mit à gronder et entra dans la pièce avant d'entendre la suite.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux Edward, paniqua-t-elle. Tu ne comptes pas faire ça ?

Il la défia du regard. Elle était tremblante et plus ou moins décidée à faire à peu près n'importe quoi pour empêcher ça.

- Faire quoi, Bella ? Railla-t-il méchamment.

Jane se mit à ricaner et ne put s'empêcher de donner son point de vue.

- Cette fille est folle Edward ! Elle ne comprend rien du tout, ni ne comprendra jamais rien et tu la traîneras toute ta vie derrière toi comme un boulet, affirma-t-elle avec un incroyable mépris.

Quoi ? Mais elle la prenait vraiment pour une buse !

- Mais je vais te casser la g…, rugit Bella en se jetant sur elle comme une furie.

Sauf que ce coup-ci, Jane s'y attendait et esquiva sans la moindre difficulté son attaque et Bella s'écrasa dans l'élan sur le bureau de Carlisle, qui ne s'en remit pas.

- Beau papa ne va pas être content ! Affirma la peste pour finir de lui faire perdre contenance.

Edward s'interposa entre elles et l'aida à se relever.

- Ta conduite est indigne Bella, gronda-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de quitter cette pièce avant d'achever de te couvrir de ridicule.

Bella hésita à comprendre le sens des propos d'Edward, mais il n'y avait pas de doute… il la chassait. Elle rassembla ce quil lui restait de dignité et sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Elle s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'au dernier moment il la retienne mais il n'en fit rien. Jane dut en être aussi surprise qu'elle, sinon plus, car elle s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire et si Bella avait pu voir sa tête, elle se serait rendu compte que cette dernière était en fait assez… perplexe.

Bella courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se surprit à guetter le moindre bruit en provenance du bureau. Seuls, lui parvenaient quelques chuchotements, mais elle savait que si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle arriverait à distinguer exactement ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle ne put toutefois s'y résoudre et le cœur brisé, décida de sortir faire un tour. Elle passa par sa porte fenêtre et se retrouva directement dans la forêt. Elle s'éloigna rapidement en courant et s'arrêta au bord d'un petit cours d'eau, en bordure de la propriété.

Froidement, Edward la regarda s'éloigner depuis le bureau.

- Je trouve, Jane, que tu as une déplorable influence sur Bella, lâcha-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

"Ouais, c'était trop beau, songea Jane. Je me doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas renoncer à elle si facilement, et maintenant bien sûr, il va s'en prendre à moi" !

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Elle a montée son coup toute seule. Moi-même, ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine perfidie, n'aurai jamais osé dire de toi ce qu'elle a inventé. Je pense que peut-être, elle n'est pas aussi éprise que tu sembles le croire. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai toujours su que c'était une manipulatrice et cette histoire ne fait que me donner raison.

- Serais-tu obtuse Jane ? Demanda Edward d'une voix menaçante.

- Je ne crois pas, se défendit-elle. Et je ne suis pas aveugle, ni sourde et quand je songe à ce qu'elle est capable de faire à l'homme qu'elle aime, je frémis à l'idée de ce qui attend Liam. Cette fille est une sorcière !

- Et toi tu es une sotte, déclara-t-il simplement en sortant de la pièce. Mais je tiens à t'avertir d'une chose, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Bella… tu mourras.

Puis il sortit enfin, il venait de lui donner matière à réflexion.

xxxxx

Seule au bord de l'eau, Bella tenta de faire le point. Elle ne savait plus où en était sa relation avec Edward. L'avait-il tout simplement larguée ? C'était impossible, ils étaient imprégnés, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. « Il essaie de me donner une bonne leçon et tant que je ne l'aurai pas bien comprise, il ne faut pas que je compte être pardonnée », réfléchit-elle. Se pouvait-il qu'il se montre si rancunier ? Irait-il jusqu'à la trahir avec Jane? Ça, si il faisait un truc comme ça elle le lui ferait regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Ce qu'il veut surtout, c'est que j'éprouve des regrets », raisonna-t-elle un fois qu'elle fut un peu calmée et que l'idée d'une aventure avec Jane fut définitivement écartée parce que trop énorme. « Sauf que je considère que ce que j'ai fait était… approprié ». Elle hésita longtemps sur le mot employé. "Bien", ne convenait pas, puisqu'en fait c'était très mal de sa part d'avoir comploté un truc aussi énorme dans le dos de tout le monde et surtout dans celui d'Edward avec qui elle avait juré de tout partagé.

Elle l'entendit arriver doucement derrière elle.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Elle inclina piteusement la tête et il s'assit à côté d'elle. Le ciel, pour une fois clément, laissait filtrer des rayons de soleil qui venaient se refléter sur sa peau et la faisait miroiter. Comme tout en lui était parfait !

- Je savais bien qu'un jour tu te réveillerais en te demandant ce que tu avais bien pu me trouver ! Le provoqua-t-elle. Si c'est pour venir me dire ça que tu as privé Jane de ta compagnie et bien, j'étais déjà au courant.

- Tu veux bien être sérieuse deux minutes ? Gronda-t-il, mais avec une certaine douceur dans la voix.

- Je suis tellement désolée Edward, bafouilla-t-elle pitoyablement mais les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Il allait bien finir par lui pardonner et par la prendre dans ses bras, elle avait tant besoin d'être réconfortée et comprise. Laurent était mort et Tanya, Irina, Katrina aussi ; bien qu'elle n'aie pas connu ces dernières, elle en était profondément désolée et s'en attribuait indirectement la responsabilité. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse et attendit qu'il veuille bien l'enlacer… vainement.

- Tu ne l'es pas encore assez, répondit-il froidement en l'obligeant à se redresser.

Bella en fut mortifiée. Cette horrible journée ne finirait donc jamais ? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait derrière la tête et qu'attendait-il d'elle s'il ne souhaitait pas leur réconciliation ? L'idée subite qu'il n'était venu la retrouver que pour lui dire qu'il désirait mettre un terme à leur relation lui fit écarquiller les yeux avec horreur.

- Tu veux me quitter, c'est ça ? Paniqua-t-elle.

Il la fixa un instant avec incrédulité. Décidément elle ne comprenait rien.

- Te quitter ? Railla-t-il. Comme si c'était possible ! Quand vas-tu te décider à piger ce qu'est exactement l'imprégnation ?

Bella commençait d'en avoir par dessus la tête de cette histoire d'imprégnation et elle n'acceptait pas non plus de se faire parler sur ce ton.

- J'ai eu mon compte de devinettes pour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, râla-t-elle très en colère. Aussi je vais être très claire… Soit tu dis bien franchement ce que tu me reproches, on s'explique et on passe à autre chose, soit tu continues de me prendre pour une idiote et dans ce cas-là il est inutile de continuer à perdre ton temps avec moi. Et sache que je me fous de savoir comment fonctionne l'imprégnation chez les uns et chez les autres, ce qui m'intéresse c'est la façon dont elle se passe entre nous… et ça ne se passe pas bien du tout…

- …Et la faute à qui ? L'interrompit-il rageusement. Qui est-ce qui décide de tout, toute seule et qui se fout tellement de savoir ce que j'en pense qu'elle me met à la porte du bureau de mon père et ce devant des étrangers ? Qui est-ce qui me fait passer pour un ambitieux, un sauteur et un lâche aux yeux de l'homme dont toute ma famille tente désespérément de la protéger ?

C'était vrai. Elle avait fait tout ça, sauf qu'il venait de présenter les choses à sa façon et que de son point de vue à elle, son comportement était parfaitement justifié, vu qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix d'agir autrement.

- Je dirai, dans le cas présent, que la fin justifiait les moyens. J'ai réfléchi qu'il y avait eu assez de morts comme ça et si mon plan marchait comme je l'espérait, Liam n'aurait bientôt plus l'occasion de nuire à personne, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb. Mais comme j'étais certaine que tu t'y opposerais formellement, j'ai dû me résoudre à te mettre au pied du mur… et je veux bien reconnaître que c'était très dur pour toi et que tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir.

- Et bien moi, en ce qui me concerne, la singea-t-il, je considère qu'entre toi et moi, la fin ne justifiera jamais les moyens. Et tant que tu ne comprendras pas que je ne ferais jamais l'impasse sur cette considération bassement matérielle et que tu ne me jureras pas sincèrement de te le tenir pour dit, nous en resterons là.

Ça, c'était du chantage !

- Tu es un monstre d'égocentrisme, s'indigna-t-elle. Tu mets ta fierté mal placée sur le même plan que la vie de ceux qui sont morts par ma faute. Mais crois bien que si c'était toi qui avait ça sur la conscience, tu verrais les choses autrement et qu'aussi fort soit ton amour pour moi, tu ne déciderais certainement pas de sacrifier d'autres personnes, parce que je suis égoïste et têtue et que je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour faire que d'autres soient épargnés !

La colère d'Edward grimpa d'un cran et il se leva d'un bond pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur.

- Ça tu ne le sauras jamais. De la même façon que tu ne sauras jamais non plus comment j'aurai réagi si tu avais daigné me faire part de ton plan, à moi qui ne suis que … TON FUTUR MARI, hurla-t-il comme un forcené.

Bella frémit de rage mais n'eut pas l'occasion de le lui montrer. Il avait fait demi-tour et l'avait planté là, comme une c… Mais s'il croyait s'en tirer comme ça, il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait. Elle se redressa d'un bond et lui emboîta le pas. Edward dut l'entendre car il accéléra brusquement et disparut en un battement de cils à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle l'appela dans l'espoir qu'il l'attende et dut se résigner à lui courir derrière parce qu'il ne le fit pas, ce qui était le comble vu que c'était elle qui avait raison et pas lui. Elle poussa fortement la porte de sa chambre et celle-ci se dégonda et lui resta dans la main. Edward la toisa d'un air moqueur.

- Aurais-tu l'intention de me casser la figure ? Railla-t-il.

« Ne me tente pas », songea-t-elle, ulcérée.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Il y avait une telle violence en elle qu'elle ne se maîtrisait plus. « Je suis à bout de nerfs, je ne sais plus ni ce que je fais, ni ce que je dis ». Elle regarda Edward et se perdit encore une fois dans ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle parler sur ce ton à cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie ? Elle se sentit tout à coup méprisable et véritablement indigne de lui.

- Je me rends compte que je suis allée trop loin. Je concentre toute ma colère sur toi alors que tu es la seule personne à l'encontre de qui je ne devrais jamais éprouver ce sentiment.

- Parfaitement exact, approuva ce dernier. Et… ?

- Je te prie de m'excuser…

- Et… ?

- A l'avenir je ne prendrais plus aucune décision sans te consulter.

- Et tu feras bien, parce que si tu recommences un truc comme ça je jure de te botter les fesses jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir pendant des semaines.

- Je me le tiendrai pour dit, approuva-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

Il ouvrit les bras et elle se réfugia à l'intérieur. N'était-ce pas le seul endroit au monde où elle serait toujours en sécurité ?

- Je t'aime Edward, murmura-t-elle juste avant de ne plus pouvoir parler, parce que ce dernier avait scellé ses lèvres d'un baiser.


	25. Chapter 25

-Chapitre XXV-

Difficile réconciliation

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, presque… savamment, s'appliquant à retrouver le goût de leur amour qui s'était égaré ils ne savaient ni où, ni comment et trop heureux de lui avoir enfin remis la main dessus.

- Je voudrais avoir le pouvoir de te faire disparaître pour que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse te voir et te faire de mal, avoua Bella.

Ce vœu enfantin faisait douloureusement écho à ce que lui-même désirait secrètement ; disparaître avec elle et l'aimer jusqu'à lui faire oublier tout le reste. Comme ce serait commode ! Sauf qu'irréaliste. Non pas que techniquement impossible, Edward se sentait tout à fait capable de fuir avec elle au bout de monde et l'idée d'aller s'exiler sur une île déserte, était une perspective enchanteresse à laquelle il se laissait aller à songer souvent. Sauf que ni lui, ni Bella n'était du genre à abandonner les leurs à un sort qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être devin pour prédire. Il prit le parti d'en rire.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre Bella…

- …Non plus que Laurent, Tanya, Irina ou Katrina. Non plus que Jason, le rabroua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

C'était vrai et Edward comprenait très bien cette souffrance que ressentait Bella de n'avoir rien pu faire pour les protéger. Lui-même éprouvait cette culpabilité d'être toujours vivant alors que nombre de leurs amis étaient morts. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas su trouver un plan dans lequel elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'impliquer et qui aurait permis de se débarrasser de Liam tout en épargnant les autres. Non, c'était finalement elle qui l'avait conçu, brillamment, il devait bien le reconnaître, sauf qu'elle avait décidé de se sacrifier en allant se fourrer directement dans la gueule du loup, ce qui pour lui était inacceptable ! La manière dont elle s'y était prise lui revint en pleine figure et une sorte de rancune l'envahi. Il avait l'impression désagréable, non seulement de ne servir à rien, mais en plus d'avoir été un boulet pour elle. L'impuissance lui faisait mal, mais quelle autre solution avait-il que d'accepter sa décision et d'essayer de la protéger de son mieux le moment venu ?

Il resserra son emprise sur le corps de Bella. Elle ne se doutait pas d'à quel point il avait besoin qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle le désirait et que ce serait lui qu'elle désirerait toujours… lui et seulement lui. Comme en cet instant où ses lèvres pressées écrasaient sa bouche, où sa langue indiscrète, voulait tout connaître de la sienne et provoquait des picotements délicieux, depuis sa gorge jusqu'au creux de ses reins. C'était ce genre de miracle qu'il voulait revivre sans fin. Il guettait l'instant où elle lâcherait prise, où elle ne l'embrasserait plus pour oublier tout le reste mais pour obéir à son corps qui aurait enfin pris le relais de sa tête et l'obligerait à laisser ses soucis au vestiaire, pour ne se consacrer qu'à le satisfaire. Mais en cet instant, elle se maîtrisait encore très bien… trop bien. Il allait remédier à ça.

Edward se fit pressant et plaqua contre elle son ventre dur, mettant en avant son propre désir pour exciter celui de Bella, qui n'en réclamait pas tant. Elle n'attendait depuis le début qu'un faible encouragement de sa part pour se livrer. Elle allait lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait et s'abandonner toute entière sans la moindre retenue. Elle raffermit son emprise sur sa bouche et commença de gémir doucement alors que Edward lui retirait son blouson. Puis il souleva sa chemise en jean et contempla la poitrine nue de Bella. Une émotion intense vint lui serrer la gorge.

Et si un jour c'était Liam qui se tenait là à sa place ? Liam contre lequel elle ondulerait en gémissant de désir, leur bouche pareillement soudée ? Une sourde colère l'envahi et au lieu de tenter de penser à autre chose, il se prit à imaginer que le traqueur était là, qui les regardait avec une sorte de fascination incrédule. Sa Bella était en train de se faire prendre par un autre que lui… et apparemment elle aimait ça. Il lui semblait que Liam était là, ectoplasme impuissant, hurlant silencieusement sa rage et que seul Edward entendait… ses somations d'arrêter ça, ses insultes grossières, ses menaces pitoyables et Bella indifférente ondulait, sa liqueur délicieuse coulait entre ses cuisses, inondant sa culotte. La satisfaction inouïe que lui procura cette idée l'amena au bord de la jouissance. Il s'empara de ses seins qu'il caressa méticuleusement, centimètre par centimètre et saisit leurs pointes turgescentes entre ses doigts pour les agacer, puis les suçota l'une après l'autre, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.

- Bella, dit-moi ce que tu ressens, intima-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Connaissant les problèmes d'élocution de Bella et son goût pour l'expression orale, on peut facilement imaginer à quel point la demande la surpris et l'embarrassa. Enfin, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, elle voulait bien essayer !

- C'est délicieux affirma-t-elle.

- Alors guide moi.

Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette c… ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Edward ? Regimba-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de faire un truc pareil.

- Vraiment ? Je sais pourtant qu'il y en toi des ressources insoupçonnées, tu n'as qu'à te laisser aller…

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Puis elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle l'avait humilié et il allait l'humilier à son tour. Accepterait-elle cette sorte de… punition ? Elle décida que même si c'était injuste et immérité, Edward valait bien ce sacrifice de sa part. Pourvu qu'ensuite elle soit pardonnée et que la page soit tournée, définitivement. Elle déglutit péniblement… Il avait repris possession de ses seins qu'il malaxait étroitement. Dans le même temps il allait et venait explicitement contre son ventre, se frottant à elle telle la vague océane sur la plage de sable fin.

- J'aime tout ce que tu fais avec ta bouche, murmura-t-elle. …Et avec ta langue aussi.

Il s'interrompit brutalement et contempla un instant le visage embarrassé de Bella. Il n'en revenait pas, elle allait le faire. Pour lui ! Une once de compassion le saisit et il faillit renoncer à son entreprise, mais elle était si jolie sous l'empire de son trouble qu'il ne put résister au plaisir de continuer encore un peu, juste pour voir jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller pour lui faire plaisir.

- Pas de phrase Bella, contente toi de me dire ce que tu veux que je te fasse !

Il avait dit ça sans ciller, en la regardant droit dans les yeux et pas un sourire ni un voile de douceur n'était venu éclairer son visage. Il devait avoir l'air d'un démon. Elle cilla, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- Alors ? La pressa-t-il.

- Toi d'abord, lâcha-t-elle, prise d'une subite intuition.

Il rit en secouant la tête.

- Non, ça ne marche pas. Mais je te promets que si ça me plait, je te rendrai la pareille.

Une sourde colère commença de gagner Bella, ce petit jeu cruel pourrait fort bien se retourner contre lui, s'il continuait comme ça. Elle soutint son regard un instant et comprit qu'il n'en démordrait pas. Très bien mais c'était lui qui l'aurait voulu.

- Déshabille-toi, intima-t-elle… Lentement.

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Ça ce n'était pas de jeu !

- Déboutonne ta chemise, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Tu es seul et tu rêves… Tu rêves que nous allons faire l'amour.

L'ange fataliste eut un sourire désabusé. Comme de bien entendu Bella avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage. Certes elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle désirait sauf que ce serait lui qui devrait se donner en spectacle.

- C'est bon, la récréation est finie. Tu as gagnée. Si on en reprenait là ou on en était resté tout à l'heure ? Proposa-t-il avec l'air du jeune homme qu'il était, c'est à dire bon perdant et pressé de passer à autre chose.

Mais Bella ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il voulait jouer, elle allait jouer.

- Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis sinon je jure que tu n'auras plus l'occasion de me toucher pendant disons… hum ! jusqu'à demain ça suffira. Réfléchit-elle, sinon c'était elle qui risquait de ne pas tenir le coup.

Maintenant ce n'était plus drôle et Edward grimaça, ne sachant trop comment se dépêtrer de cette situation inconfortable où il s'était mis tout seul.

- D'accord, admit-il je suis allé un peu loin et je t'ai pas mal… énervée. Maintenant restons-en là avant que ça ne dégénère.

Il avait pris un ton raisonnable et espéra que ça suffirait.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ajouta-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien.

- J'attends, gronda-t-elle.

- Vraiment Bella ? Tu tiens absolument à ce que je te fasse un streap tease ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Un streap tease ? Ironisa-t-elle. Mais tu t'en tireras à bon compte si je me contente de ça !

Trop intelligent pour insister, il commença de déboutonner sa chemise rageusement, puis la laissa tomber par terre avant d'entreprendre de défaire son jean sous le regard ironique de Bella.

- Pas très excitant tout ça, commenta-t-elle avec une moue désabusée au coin des lèvres.

Edward s'arrêta net en entendant le commentaire désobligeant. Sa fierté dut en prendre un coup car il entreprit derechef de mettre un peu de suggestion élémentaire à son déshabillage, ce qui tira un sourire satisfait à cette dernière qui commençait de se prendre au jeu. Il faut dire que Edward était un très bel homme, réflexion faite, c'était le plus bel homme qu'elle avait jamais vu. D'accord elle n'en avait pas vu beaucoup, aucun en fait, mais bon elle avait vu des films et des photos, comme tout le monde.

- Hum, ne t'arrête pas, l'encouragea-t-elle, comme il lançait vers elle un regard interrogateur.

L'expression intéressée de Bella sembla le provoquer et c'est avec défi qu'il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la ceinture de son boxer. Celui-ci contenait difficilement son érection qui menaçait à tout moment de sortir toute seule de sa prison de microfibre. Lentement, il fit descendre le caoutchouc le long de son sexe, le libérant ainsi progressivement et vit avec satisfaction Bella écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Au lieu de se déculotter complètement, il l'attrapa et se mit à le flatter voluptueusement sans la quitter des yeux.

- Ça suffit ! Intima Bella que l'érotisme de la scène manqua faire tomber à la renverse.

Edward sourit mais n'en continua pas moins de se caresser. Il commença même à gémir et ferma les yeux comme s'il vivait intensément une scène d'amour torride.

- Bella chérie, murmura-t-il en employant une voix savamment empreinte de désir. Tes mains sont si douces.

Oh le démon ! Il faisait exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire.

- C'est bon, se rendit-elle. On fait comme tu as dit tout à l'heure. On reprend où on en était et on arrête ces bêtises.

Edward daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il afficha un visage satisfait et un insupportable petit sourire en coin, qui disait assez à quel point il était ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Son honneur de mâle était sauf. Bella le lui aurait volontiers fait rentrer dans la gorge sauf qu'elle n'était plus en état de parader. La scène l'avait échauffer au point qu'elle se sentait prête à tout pour qu'il arrête son cinéma et s'occupe sérieusement de son cas.

-Tu as chaud Bella ? Se moqua-t-il comme elle retirait son jean et sa culotte en même temps.

Elle résista à l'envie de rentrer dans son jeu et à présent qu'elle était nue, acheva de lui retirer son boxer. Il fit mine de se défendre et sournoisement Bella le fit tomber sur le dos, à même le sol - il allait également falloir changer le parquet, mais bon la chambre n'était plus à ça près et Esmée était une femme compréhensive-. Edward, remis de sa surprise, éclata joyeusement de rire devant l'empressement de Bella à concrétiser les projets qu'elle avait conçut pour eux. Elle s'allongea sur lui et emprisonna son membre entre ses cuisses fermes, puis entama une sorte de va et vient et qui acheva de mettre Edward dans tous ses états. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle s'empale sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême, mais elle jouait encore et il finit par l'aplatir contre lui et dès qu'elle fut dûment immobilisée, s'introduisit vigoureusement en elle. Ils crièrent tous les deux dans un ensemble parfait tant c'était déjà une victoire que d'en être enfin arrivé là. A peine quelques va et vient plus tard, ils étaient libérés de cette tension extrême qui les habitaient depuis que leur petit jeu avait commencé. La jouissance soudaine les laissa pantois de longues secondes, puis tendrement Edward prit le visage de Bella entre ses mains et le baisa méticuleusement d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Je t'aime Bella, mais ne me refait jamais un coup comme ça…, finit-il cependant par avouer.

- Sinon quoi ? S'enquit-elle, mal à l'aise qu'il remette encore ça sur le tapis alors qu'elle avait cru être enfin pardonnée.

Edward s'assit, la positionna bien en face de lui et l'avertit une dernière fois.

- Sinon, je vais me briser et il ne restera de moi que des miettes dont tu ne sauras plus quoi faire.

La douleur dans ses yeux était insupportable à soutenir et Bella baissa pitoyablement la tête malgré qu'il lui soulevait le menton.

- Je te jure bien que je vais me le tenir pour dit, Edward, balbutia-t-elle vaincue.

Il l'observa attentivement, elle semblait sincère. Mais allez savoir ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Bella quand elle avait décidé que son sacrifice pouvait sauver quelqu'un ?

- Plus de secret ni de décision unilatérale ? Insista-t-il encore, pour bien enfoncer le clou.

Bella secoua la tête avec conviction.

- Rien sans en avoir parlé avec toi d'abord, affirma-t-elle.

Soulagé, il la fit venir contre lui et la nicha dans le creux de son cou. L'odeur de ses cheveux était enivrante… Il fallait qu'elle vive et survive à tout ça ! Il le fallait sinon, c'était que le monde n'aurait pas de cœur.


	26. Chapter 26

-Chapitre XXVI-

Compromis

Bella avait du vague à l'âme. Maintenant que ses sens étaient apaisés, qu'Edward rêvassait à ses côtés en jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux, les derniers évènements lui revenaient en boucle. La mort de Laurent et des filles de Denali, tous des innocents qui n'avaient eu que le tort de se trouver entre elle et Liam et puis le plan désespéré qui avait jailli elle ne savait comment de son cerveau malade d'angoisse, la dispute avec Edward, la réconciliation … et maintenant ce silence entre eux, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin au moyen de raisonner l'autre. Edward avait menacé de se briser si elle persistait à vouloir se mettre en danger… ça avait été effroyable ! Il avait parler de lui comme d'un jouet fragile qu'elle tiendrait entre ses mains… sauf qu'à ses yeux il ne serait jamais un jouet mais la personne la plus précieuse et la plus merveilleuse que la vie ait jamais créée.

Elle était prise entre deux besoins contradictoires, chacun exerçant la même sauvage exigence sur son sang bouillonnant de nouveau né. Mais étaient-ils d'égale importance ? La vengeance était le plus ancien et le plus implacable. C'était une promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même, le lien ténu qui la rattachait encore à Jason et à son humanité perdue. Si elle pouvait concevoir que venger la mort de Laurent et de Tanya et ses sœurs était une tâche collective, la mort de Jason ne regardait qu'elle. Oh combien elle avait changé ! Combien cette transformation l'avait rendu dure et cruelle. Jamais avant elle n'avait connu le moindre désir de rendre à autrui le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Ni meilleure, ni pire qu'une autre, elle n'était tout simplement pas comme ça. C'était à se demander ce qu'Edward avait bien pu lui trouver ? Ah, Edward ! C'était lui son autre priorité et elle réfléchit qu'il était bien plus facile de haïr que d'aimer. Son désir de vengeance lui donnait des ailes, certes des ailes de corbeau mais des ailes tout de même. Mais Edward la rendait meilleure et si Liam avait fait d'elle un fantôme, lui l'avait ramenée à la vie et lui avait redonné l'estime de soi. De nouveau elle était importante pour quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui mais le plus extraordinaire être humain que la terre ait jamais porté et pour le remercier… elle lui rendait la vie impossible. Au même moment qu'elle se faisait cette triste réflexion, ce dernier affermit sa prise autour de ses épaules qu'il caressa pour la millième fois de l'après-midi, comme s'il avait mystérieusement perçu ses pensées. Comment faire pour concilier l'inconciliable ?

- Il faut qu'on parle de Liam et de ton plan Bella, finit-il par dire.

- Oui, je le sais, répondit-elle avec fatalisme. Mais jure moi d'abord de m'écouter, de ne pas t'énerver et d'essayer de me comprendre. Parce que j'ai avant tout besoin de ton soutien et que je t'aime et que je t'aime et que je t'aime… Ne me manipule pas. S'il te plait.

La supplique tira à Edward une grimace explicite. Visiblement il avait plus ou moins résolu d'employer tous les stratagèmes pour lui faire entendre raison et elle l'avait deviné. C'était agaçant.

- Et toi cesse de me cantonner à ce rôle d'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Nous avons le même objectif et c'est la mort de Liam. Je sais combien ton désir de vengeance est puissant mais je sais également à quel point il est trompeur. Si tu penses que tuer Liam te fera du bien, tu te goures. Tu t'apercevras au contraire que tu es plus mal encore, parce que tu auras commis l'irréparable et que pour se faire, tu auras dû renoncer à la meilleure part de toi-même.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Je parle de ton âme Bella.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Est-ce qu'il se fichait d'elle ? Non ? Alors là c'était encore autre chose. Non content de vouloir lui sauver la vie, voilà que désormais il avait résolu de sauver son âme ! Y avait-il une petite partie d'elle-même qui ne l'intéressait pas ? Enfin s'il voulait entrer dans ce genre de débat…

- Mais si c'est toi qui le tue, que restera-t-il de la tienne ? Serait-elle moins vulnérable que la mienne ou as-tu pris un arrangement avec le bon Dieu? Railla-t-elle.

Etrangement la boutade ne le fit pas rire du tout. « Chatouilleux le Edward sur les questions de religion », songea-t-elle en regrettant immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

- … Je suis déjà perdu, affirma-t-il avec une froide détermination.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Bella qui hésitait à comprendre.

Edward prit un air encore plus résolu et l'or de ses yeux se terni comme s'il avait mille ans.

- Tu **sais** ce que je veux dire, affirma-t-il.

Cependant il ajouta comme pour lui-même.

- J'ai tué. Plusieurs fois et je le regrette… Encore plus maintenant que je te connais.

Bella déglutit péniblement, une tempête déferlait sous son crâne. C'était forcément un mensonge. Elle connaissait Edward, il ne se nourrissait que de sang animal, il était juge attorney… il était croyant. C'était pas vrai, c'était pas vrai, c'était pas vrai ! Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement en signe de dénégation.

- J'étais très jeune, poursuivit Edward. Et le sang humain m'attirait inexorablement. Mais je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre à l'instar de ceux de ma race. J'avais des principes et j'avais la foi… et j'avais Carlisle. Mais j'avais soif, terriblement soif…

- …C'était des accidents, affirma Bella. Tu ne voulais pas faire ça, tu n'as pas pu résister.

Il eut un petit rire triste.

- Non Bella, tu te trompes. J'ai choisi soigneusement toutes mes victimes une par une, tous des tueurs, des proxénètes, des trafiquants. C'était la lie de l'humanité. Mais en réalité j'étais pire qu'eux. Je cherchais de bonnes excuses pour donner à mes péchés l'apparence de la justice.

Il l'attrapa alors fermement par les bras, l'obligeant à le regarder comme s'il voulait se torturer en voyant le dégoût qu'il devait inspirer dans le regard si rouge et pourtant toujours pur de Bella.

- Et je ne te laisserai pas commettre la même erreur, Bella. Tu es un… miracle. Une oasis dans notre monde démoniaque. Ne te perd pas, supplia-t-il.

Bella baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Lui, l'ange magnifique et rédempteur serait damné, alors qu'elle, païenne et ingratitude incarnée serait sauvée. Une rage incroyable contre ce Dieu auquel elle ne croyait pas et qui se permettrait de juger Edward et de le condamner, l'investit.

- M'aimerais-tu moins si c'était le cas ? Parce que moi je ne suis pas vraiment croyante et je n'ai foi qu'en toi, mon amour. Je ne suis peut-être pas pour toi à l'égal de Dieu, mais moi je te pardonne ce que tu as fait, parce que je sais que tu es un homme bon Edward, et que tu es juste et que tu es droit et que je ne saurai t'aimer aussi fort si ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle le prit par le cou et nicha son visage dans ses cheveux, baisant ses tempes, le lobe de ses oreilles, ses pommettes saillantes, son nez aquilin, sa bouche satinée… jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui répondre à son tour et à lui rendre baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le point de non retour. Ils s'aimèrent encore une fois, comme s'ils dressaient une barricade entre eux et toute la cruauté du monde. L'amour était leur île et ils la défendraient jusqu'à la mort. Quand ils furent de nouveau apaisés, Bella la première rompit leur silence.

- Je t'aime si fort Edward que je pourrait tirer un trait sur mon passé si tu me le demandais, affirma-t-elle. Tu comptes plus pour moi que la vengeance.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, les yeux rivés aux siens. Elle attendait de voir sa réaction. Edward écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais osé lui demander de faire ce choix qui lui semblait perdu d'avance, tant le désir de vengeance de Bella était palpable. Mais il sauta sur l'occasion.

- D'accord, alors je te le demande. Renonce à tuer Liam et laisse quelqu'un d'autre se charger de ça.

Il la regardait maintenant avec défi et incertitude. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, c'était trop énorme et… inespéré surtout.

- Je ne tuerai pas Liam sauf si j'y suis obligée, approuva-t-elle sentencieusement. Mais en contrepartie, j'exige que tu laisses le plan se dérouler normalement et que tu n'interviennes pas directement en cas de contact avec Liam…

- … Même si j'ai l'occasion de le tuer ? L'interrompit-il, désagréablement surpris.

C'est qu'il s'était bien promis que s'il en avait l'occasion, il lui règlerait volontiers son compte.

- J'aimerai, autant que faire se peut, que tu ne t'approches pas de lui.

Bien sûr, devina-t-il, elle avait peur pour lui et c'était compréhensible. En fait, le vrai moteur de sa détermination était son désir de le protéger et de le mettre à l'abri de tout. C'était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait rendu si insignifiant aux yeux de Liam, lui laissant croire qu'elle-même n'éprouvait que mépris pour lui et nul doute qu'elle y avait réussi. Elle avait dressé de lui un portrait tellement pitoyable ! Plus indulgent maintenant qu'il était arrivé à ses fins, Edward eut un sourire désabusé et finit par se dire qu'à sa place, il aurait été capable de pire et comme Bella était meilleure que lui, elle ne lui en aurait sans doute pas tenu rigueur.

- Aurai-je au moins le droit de me défendre, le cas échéant ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Bella écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

- Bien sûr Edward. Apprendre à nous défendre est même une priorité absolue pour chacun d'entre nous. On doit tous être capable d'éviter qu'il ne nous touche. Il va falloir s'entraîner, beaucoup. Mais ça ne suffira sans doute pas car Liam est avant tout quelqu'un d'expérimenté, de déterminé et de patient.

- On dirait Jasper quand tu parles comme ça, s'amusa-t-il en lui chiffonnant les cheveux.

L'allusion à Jasper la fit réfléchir à quelque chose qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais que ce soit lui qui se charge de liquider Liam ? Je veux dire… Lui même ne risque-t-il pas de perdre son âme ?

La fine mouche, songea Edward, embarrassé malgré tout.

- Jasper était soldat avant d'être vampire. Il a participé à la guerre de sécession et avait déjà tué de nombreuses fois avant d'être transformé. Il a ensuite encore beaucoup combattu et quand Alice lui a mis la main dessus, il était au bout du rouleau. Elle l'a sauvé de tout ça et depuis qu'il vit avec nous, il semble… apaisé. Mais il ne veut toujours pas être en contact avec les humains, il n'a pas encore assez confiance en lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'avec Alice, ils sont les seuls à ne jamais sortir d'ici.

Bien sûr, c'était là l'explication de toutes ses connaissances stratégiques et de la froideur avec laquelle il envisageait toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables. Il parlait par expérience et donner la mort n'était pour lui qu'un détail. Un doute affreux l'envahit.

- Est-ce qu'Alice a…

Quel choc pour elle, songea Edward en voyant son visage crispé par l'inquiétude et le doute. Elle commençait de se rendre compte que les Cullen n'étaient pas aussi irréprochables que ce qu'elle s'était sans doute imaginée et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Même s'il ne se permettrait pas de dévoiler les détails de la vie de chacun, il allait tout de même devoir se résoudre à en révéler une partie.

- C'est… improbable, hésita-t-il.

Bella se crispa, pas rassurée du tout par cette réponse incertaine et Edward se résolut à en dire plus.

-La vérité c'est qu'on n'en sait rien. Son premier souvenir remonte à la vision qu'elle a eut de nous. Peut-être entre sa transformation et ce moment-là ?… Mais je ne le crois pas. Non. Je ne l'imagine même pas.

Bella approuva vivement.

- Totalement invraisemblable, convint-elle.

Jamais Alice n'attaquerait qui que ce soit, réfléchit-elle… sauf peut-être pour lui piquer ses fringues. Malgré elle, l'image la fit sourire et elle fit part de sa réflexion à Edward que l'idée fit tordre de rire. C'était bon de le voir enfin comme elle l'aimait, détendu, joyeux… si beau que s'en était émouvant. Pourtant d'autres sombres hypothèses noircissaient le tableau et l'incertitude étant pire que tout, elle se résolut à se renseigner sur les autres membres de la famille. La froide et austère Rosalie, le joyeux Emmett, la tendre Esmée ? Avaient-ils péchés eux aussi ? Edward qui avait espéré un instant que la conversation allait rebondir sur des sujets plus léger, dut se résoudre à l'attrister de nouveau.

- Rosalie a été victime de graves sévices de la part de son fiancé. Il était avec des amis, ils avaient bu et… ils l'ont laissée pour morte. Carlisle l'a transformer pour lui sauver la vie mais elle n'a jamais vraiment réussi à renoncer à son humanité. Elle aurait voulu être mère, grand-mère, vieillir et mourir aussi. La première chose qu'elle a faite après ça a été de se venger, ensuite elle n'a plus jamais recommencé et c'est mon père qui a dû se charger de la transformation d'Emmett. Elle l'a trouvé au cours d'une partie de chasse, grièvement blessé par un ours et l'a ramené sur son dos jusqu'à la maison. Aujourd'hui il la rend heureuse puisqu'il est à la fois son mari et son bébé.

Bella sourit à l'évocation du couple étrange qu'ils formaient, elle si sérieuse et lui si exubérant. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant le ciment qui les liait. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers Rosalie. Ainsi elle avait cédé aux sirènes de la vengeance, tuant tous les hommes qui avaient participé à son crime. Bella songea qu'il serait utile d'en parler avec elle. Confirmerait-elle les dires d'Edward sur les regrets qu'elle en concevrait ?

- Je suppose qu'Emmett, sous votre tutelle à tous, n'a eu d'autres choix que de se tenir à carreau ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête, une moue qui en disait long sur le regret qu'il en avait, au coin des lèvres.

- Une fois, commença-t-il prudemment, il y a eu un hum… accident. Lors d'une partie de chasse… des randonneurs qu'on n'avait pas repérés…

Il ne put pas en dire plus et Bella se sentit coupable de l'obliger à évoquer des souvenirs aussi douloureux. Edward sembla se reprendre et comme elle lui posait les doigts sur la bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne désirait pas en savoir davantage, il les embrassa doucement puis les prit dans sa main et les rangea sur son cœur.

-Il ne se le pardonne pas Bella et nous, nous considérons que c'était de notre responsabilité d'empêcher ça, ce que nous n'avons pas su faire. Ces morts sont donc imputables à nous tous, exceptés Alice et Jasper qui ne nous avaient pas encore rejoints à l'époque.

Bella tenta de se représenter la scène. Emmett, nouveau-né à la force titanesque, forçant le barrage de ses pairs, les gagnant de vitesse et faisant un carnage parmi des humains sidérés… sans doute ne s'étaient-ils même pas rendu compte de ce qui leur arrivait. Enfin c'était à souhaiter. Edward prit son visage attristé entre ses deux mains et plongea ses yeux d'or dans les siens.

- J'espère maintenant que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es … spéciale et merveilleuse , Bella, affirma-t-il.

Et elle put lire toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle dans son regard. Comment pourrait-elle se résoudre à le décevoir ?

- Tu sais que je n'en retire aucun mérite Edward, déclara-t-elle. Je ne vous juge pas et vous aime tels que vous êtes, avec vos forces et vos faiblesses.

Il sourit à sa modestie et à son indulgence naturelle et elle ne sut résister davantage à son désir de l'embrasser encore et encore, et de le caresser, et…

- Tss, tss, tss ! Soit sage, intima-t-il en se dégageant à regret.

Déçue, Bella se résolut à lui obéir.

- Tu préfères vraiment discuter ? S'enquit-elle en masquant derrière un sourire sa déception de n'être plus dans ses bras.

- Non, pas du tout, la détrompa Edward en riant . Mais tout le monde est en bas en train de discuter des modalités d'application de ton plan et je pense que maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, on pourrait les rejoindre et participer au débat.

Embarrassée, Bella eut un sursaut révélateur. Elle avait totalement occulté les exigences de l'instant présent, son attention toute entière focalisée sur la voix chaude et suave de l'homme de sa vie. Elle eut un soupir de regret et Edward posa un baiser affectueux sur le bout de son nez.

- Nous poursuivrons cette… hum, conversation, plus tard, affirma-t-il, un adorable petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle baissa la tête, un peu gênée et se leva pour le suivre. Il écarta un bras et elle vint se nicher dessous.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais la fille la plus bandante à laquelle j'ai jamais eu à résister , Bella ?

Le ton graveleux la surpris, normal c'était fait pour, et elle se prit les pieds dans le chambranle de la porte. Elle ne dut qu'à ses prodigieux réflexes mais aussi, il faut bien le reconnaître, au bras vigilent et ferme d'Edward, de ne pas s'étaler. Elle le remercia d'une petite tape derrière la tête et ils descendirent en riant rejoindre tout le monde au salon.


	27. Chapter 27

-Chapitre XXVI-

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Il régnait dans la pièce une certaine agitation, sans doute due à Alice qui ne tenait pas en place et sautillait autour du canapé sur lequel Jasper et Luigi étaient assis. Jane leur faisait face et défendait âprement son point de vue, que Jasper contredisait avec, à son habitude, calme et méthode.

- C'est aux Volturi et pas à nous, d'assurer la traque de Liam, argumenta-il fermement. Bella a affirmé que mon père ne voulait pas prendre part à cette histoire et je suggère qu'une fois qu'ils auront enterré dignement Laurent, Tanya et ses sœurs, ils rentrent directement à Forks.

- Nous ne pouvons pas être à la fois là-bas et ici, répliqua Jane.

Elle s'interrompit pour laisser Edward et Bella prendre place sur le canapé. Ils étaient d'accord avec le peu qu'ils avaient entendus et firent bloc autour d'Alice et Jasper, ce qui exaspéra Jane, déjà pas mal énervée - on se demande pourquoi, mais sans doute les bruits indiscrets qui s'étaient échappés de la chambre d'Edward tout l'après-midi y étaient-ils pour quelque chose.

- Vous devez partir rejoindre Gino à Denali, affirma Jasper d'une voix insistante. C'est absurde que vous restiez ici à ne pas savoir quoi faire, alors que lui sera tout seul là-bas. Souhaites-tu qu'il se fasse tuer à son tour ?

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas là ce qu'elle voulait. Elle mourait même d'envie de se joindre à la traque et l'idée de régler son compte à ce Liam qui narguait son maître depuis plus d'un siècle la faisait frémir d'excitation. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas encore décidée à risquer la proie pour l'ombre. Il lui fallait des garanties.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, le rabroua-t-elle vertement.

- Vas-tu enfin te décider à nous expliquer ce qui te retient ici, au mépris de toute logique ? S'énerva Alice qui commençait de soupçonner que ce pourrait être tout bêtement la présence de son frère.

- Mais Bella. Qui d'autre ? Répondit Jane avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Ben voyons, comme si je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi ! », songea cette dernière, vexée. Dire qu'une seconde plus tôt, l'idée que Jane fiche le camp l'avait rendue presque euphorique. Edward bondit du canapé et Jasper le rattrapa au vol et par la manche, puis l'obligea fermement à se rasseoir.

- Bella ne restera pas seule, affirma-t-il posément. Nous serons sept Cullen à veiller sur elle et il y aurait encore cinq Quileutes pour nous y aider si besoin était. Si toutefois Liam vous avait tendu un piège et que pendant que vous courriez sur Denali il se pressait de rentrer à Forks, il signerait là son arrêt de mort.

« Sans aucun doute », songea Jane. Sauf que ce n'était pas Liam qui l'inquiétait. Elle vit qu'Edward recommençait de se tortiller sur son siège. Il avait dû finir par percer le barrage qu'elle s'était forgé pour l'empêcher de lire ses pensées. « Bah ! Aucune importance », se consola-t-elle. De toute façon c'était le moment d'aborder le sujet.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, commença-t-elle d'un ton qui disait exactement le contraire…

Edward se leva d'un bond, comme s'il avait été mordu par un serpent. Il pointa sur elle un doigt accusateur et mal élevé.

- …Elle croit que Bella nous a embobiné, que nous sommes devenus aveugles et sourds et qu'on ne peut pas compter sur nous pour l'empêcher de faire des… conneries, traduisit-il d'une voix blanche.

- C'est exact, approuva-t-elle avec satisfaction. Je vous SAIS incapables de la surveiller convenablement. Dès que vous allez la croire tranquille, elle va s'empresser de céder à une de ses remarquables intuitions et nous foutre tous dans la m…

« Ben voyons, fais comme si je n'étais pas là ! », songea Bella en grinçant des dents.

- Je n'entreprendrai rien sans en avoir parlé d'abord avec Edward, la détrompa-t-elle méchamment.

Argument qui, l'espérait-elle allait lui faire mal, puisqu'il était censé lui rappeler douloureusement qu'ils étaient imprégnés l'un de l'autre – et pas elle na, na, na ! Après tout Edward n'était-il pas le mieux placé et le plus désireux de la protéger et de l'empêcher d'agir sur un coup de tête ?

- Ah ! Ben alors je suis rassurée, railla Jane.

C'était bien lui la dernière personne à qui elle ferait confiance pour surveiller Bella. Il lui avait prouvé cet après-midi même, à quel point celle-ci le menait par le bout du nez et les bruits de leur réconciliation lui résonnaient encore aux oreilles. « Quel mauviette tu es devenu mon pauvre Edward», pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces en espérant qu'il l'entende. Effectivement, le message passa correctement mais il ne fut pas reçu avec la réaction qu'elle espérait, mais par un adorable petit sourire moqueur et un haussement de sourcil satisfait.

- Nous somme dans une impasse Jane, si tu ne fais confiance à aucun d'entre nous, commenta Jasper avec modération…

Il espérait arrondir les angles pour arriver rapidement à un compromis, mais Edward n'en avait pas terminé avec elle.

- Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite Jane. Je te rappelle que tu étais bien contente quand Bella est allée au charbon à ta place. Si elle à inventé toute cette histoire, c'était d'une part parce que tu t'es montrée incapable de nous protéger toi-même alors que c'était ton boulot et d'autre part, parce que tu l'y as encouragée. Tu as même fait mieux que ça puisque tu t'es empressée de me faire quitter la pièce de peur que je l'empêche de parler à Liam. Alors ne vient pas lui reprocher maintenant de s'être montrée créative et ne viens pas non plus, nous dire à nous qu'elle nous manipule. La seule manipulatrice ici, c'est toi, affirma-t-il implacablement.

Jane se mit à gronder, la vérité bien sentie que Edward venait de lui asséner avait fait vaciller sa résolution de ne plus s'en prendre à lui.

- N'y songe même pas, gronda Bella en concentrant toute sa puissance pour protéger son ange justicier contre un éventuel jet de douleur.

Jane prit fortement sur elle et médita quelques instants les propos d'Edward. Une lueur de méchanceté éclaira brièvement son regard de manière inquiétante.

- Je t'ai demandé de nous laisser dans le seul but de préserver ta dignité, cher Edward. Parce que j'ai de _l'__**affection**_ pour toi et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle te voit ramper à ses pieds, pendant qu'elle te faisait passer aux yeux de Liam pour mon jouet du moment et qui plus est, pour un pauvre type trop lâche pour l'affronter.

Luigi se gratta ostensiblement la gorge. Visiblement il trouvait que la conversation s'éloignait de sa destination première et craignait que ça ne se termine méchamment. Edward faisait craquer ses doigts en les étirant et en les ramenant vers l'intérieur de ses mains, Bella se tortillait sur le canapé, se préparant inconsciemment à sauter à la gorge de Jane - ce ne serait que la troisième fois de la journée – et Alice se pinçait le nez en fermant les yeux très fort et n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Je reste calme, je reste calme, je reste calme », sauf bien sûr qu'elle disait ça en faisant le tour du canapé en sautant à pieds joints, genre kangourou, mais qui aurait attrapé un rhume des foins. Seul Jasper gardait un calme olympien, ce qui forçait l'admiration de l'Italien. Lui-même, à force de côtoyer Jane, avait appris à ne jamais céder à la colère… les conséquences en ayant toujours été fort douloureuses pour lui. Mais bon, lui n'avait pas eu l'heur d'avoir une Bella à ses côtés pour le défendre et heureusement pour Jane sinon il y aurait eu longtemps qu'il l'aurait réduite en purée.

- Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre cette conversation là où elle en était ? Tonna Jasper.

Jane eut un sursaut d'orgueil. Elle ne tolérait pas qu'on lui crie dessus. Puis elle s'avisa qu'il s'agissait de Jasper et se calma sans savoir pourquoi. Ils pouvaient tous dire ce qu'ils voulaient, n'empêche qu'elle ne leur faisait pas confiance pour surveiller Bella. Elle réfléchit intensément à un moyen de contourner le problème. Ce qu'il lui fallait trouver, c'était quelqu'un de confiance. Elle pourrait bien sûr le faire venir de Voltera mais ça prendrait un temps fou et elle était pressée de partir à Denali. Un éclair de ruse la traversa et elle se prit à sourire à sa dernière idée. Elle la considéra un instant sous tous les angles et finit par la trouver tout à fait adaptée à la situation.

- Vos arguments sont peut-être très convaincants, il n'empêche que je ne partirai pas d'ici sans m'être assurée que Bella est entre de bonnes mains.

Jasper laissa échapper un soupir de déception, ça allait recommencer et il se sentait à bout d'argument et de patience. L'urgence de la situation commençait de le stresser et il se prit la tête entre les mains pour s'exhorter à garder son calme. Il s'avisa tout à coup qu'Edward rigolait doucement à côté de lui. Quelque chose lui avait-il échappé ? Apparemment pas et tous semblaient aussi étonnés que lui de l'hilarité soudaine de son frère. Enfin tous… sauf Jane.

- Tu n'y songes pas sérieusement ? Demanda Edward avec une voix où l'inquiétude avait pris le pas sur l'amusement.

- Je pense que je partirai l'esprit bien plus tranquille si je sais que c'est le « chien » qui veille sur elle.

Jasper, Alice et Bella échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

- Elle veut parler de Jacob, expliqua Edward. Elle pense pouvoir lui faire confiance parce qu'il a résisté aux avances de Bella.

- Quelles chances y-t-il pour qu'il accepte ? Se renseigna Jane avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de commenter sa décision.

Jasper, déjà revenu de sa surprise, réfléchit à la question.

- Ça dépend surtout de ce que tu exigeras de lui, affirma-t-il.

- Je veux qu'il veille sur elle jour et nuit, tout le temps que je serai absente, exigea Jane. Il répondra d'elle sur sa vie.

Les Cullen échangèrent un regard ennuyés. Les Quileutes ne leur devaient rien. Comment les convaincre de prendre une telle responsabilité ? Et le jeune Jacob allait-il devoir venir s'installer dans un nid de vampires, ou Bella devra-t-elle aller vivre sur la réserve ?

- Ça m'est parfaitement égal, affirma Jane, du moment qu'elle soit joignable à tout moment, qu'elle soit toujours très entourée et surtout qu'elle ait accès à Internet.

Jane adressa un petit sourire triomphant à Edward mais celui-ci resta de marbre. Après tout, Jacob serait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus facile à supporter que Jane. Il était même très sympa, d'après Esmée. Tout serait parfait… s'il n'y avait pas cette petite pointe de jalousie qu'Edward éprouvait toujours lorsqu'il repensait à la scène de la clairière. Jasper le tira de ses réflexions.

- Très bien, approuva-t-il. Nous profiterons que nous allons passer du temps ensemble pour mettre au point de nouvelles techniques de combat et apprendre à nous défendre contre un vampire capable de nous paralyser. Je pense que les loups seront particulièrement intéressés par ce genre d'entraînement.

Jane approuva immédiatement, elle était pragmatique et trouvait que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils s'exercent à se défendre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive malheur à aucun membre de la famille Cullen… Aro ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Restait à savoir comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour obtenir ça de la part des Quileutes.

- J'ai bien ma petite idée, bafouilla Bella.

Elle attendit sans oser lever les yeux, le prévisible commentaire désobligeant de Jane.

- Ça m'aurait étonné ! Grommela seulement cette dernière.

Et personne ne put se retenir de sourire tellement ils avaient tous - même Edward - pensé la même chose au même moment.

- Explique-nous ça ma chérie, demanda gentiment Edward, les yeux brillants.

Bella haussa les épaules avec résignation.

- Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, affirma-t-elle. Nous devons simplement leur dire la vérité, que Jane refuse de se rendre à Denali tant que je ne suis pas sous la garde de Jacob et que ça nous arrangerait qu'ils acceptent parce que les Volturi commencent à trouver le temps long et à parle d'aller… chasser, histoire de s'occuper.

La ruse de Bella les fit éclater de rire.

- C'est un argument de poids, affirma Jasper avec optimisme.

- Je dirai même… irréfutable et irrésistible, renchérit Edward.

- Bravo Bella, s'enthousiasma Alice en lui sautant d'un bond sur les genoux. C'est toi la meilleure !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jane et celle-ci hocha la tête avec fatalisme.

- C'est bon, vous avez une demi-heure pour convaincre ces Indiens. Je vais préparer mes affaires, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant, suivie de Luigi, vers les escaliers.

- Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda Alice toute excitée en sortant son portable.

- Certainement pas, refusa Jasper, en le lui piquant des mains et en le tendant à Bella.

Celle-ci le prit en riant. L'idée de passer du temps avec Jacob était agréable et celle d'être débarrassée de Jane… c'était comme gagner à la fois la super cagnotte du loto et le quinté plus dans l'ordre, inespéré. Elle stoppa toutefois son geste. Une sirène s'était sans avertissement mise à hurler dans sa tête. Terrifiée, elle tourna la tête vers Jane qui commençait de monter les escaliers.

- Tu te dépêches ? Lança-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Stupéfaite, Bella vit Edward se lever pour la suivre. Il savait visiblement très bien ce qu'elle attendait de lui et son visage douloureux et résigné disait à lui tout seul à quel point il lui en coûtait d'obéir.

- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, répondit-il d'un voix rauque.


	28. Chapter 28

- Chapitre XXVIII-

Cruelle décision

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Edward ? Demanda Bella très angoissée.

Toutes les hypothèses les plus folles lui traversaient l'esprit, mais une seule la terrifiait plus qu'aucune autre, parce qu'elle devinait que c'était la bonne... Jane était sur le point de lui enlever Edward. Elle se mit à trembler violemment et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son cou. Malgré tout, ses jambes la trahirent et Edward la retint par la taille et la souleva comme une plume.

- Promets-moi d'être prudente Bella et de ne jamais tenter d'échapper à la surveillance de Jacob, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu lui diras de ma part que je lui revaudrai ça…

- Tu t'en vas Edward… Tu me quittes ? L'interrompit-elle, hésitant à comprendre le sens de ses recommandations. Tu pars avec… ELLE ?

Qu'est-ce que Jane avait encore inventé pour la torturer ? Ah mais ce coup-ci elle n'allait pas se laisser pas faire. Pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là ?

- Pour qui je me prends ? S'esclaffa cette dernière qui était revenue sur ses pas. Mais tu oublies qu'Edward est MON petit ami Bella et qu'il rêve d'intégrer la garde d'Aro. C'est donc tout à fait normal qu'il m'accompagne à Denali. Nous allons montrer à Liam quel magnifique couple nous formons !

Elle s'avança vers eux en roulant des hanches comme une pétasse et se permit d'enlacer Edward qui tenait encore Bella par la taille. Elle caressa sa joue avec sensualité et posa un baiser appuyé sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Edward qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, la repoussa fermement d'une main et de l'autre s'ingénia à empêcher Bella de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Va faire ton cinéma ailleurs Jane, l'expédia-t-il méchamment en tentant de ceinturer Bella.

Celle-ci grondait comme un Pitt Bull à qui on aurait osé piquer son os. Elle tenta désespérément de se libérer de l'étreinte de fer d'Edward et fit si bien qu'elle réussi à rattraper la vénitienne blondasse par les cheveux et à lui en arracher une bonne poignée. Elle brandit la touffe comme un trophée mais n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que Jane lui envoya une claque monumentale en pleine figure et qui l'envoya rouler au sol malgré, qu'Edward tentât d'amortir sa chute. Bella vit rouge comme jamais. Elle se releva d'un bond impressionnant et lui sauta à la gorge, déterminée à la lui ouvrir à coups de crocs. Des mains résolues l'attrapèrent et elle se retrouva proprement prise en sandwich entre Edward et Alice tandis que Jasper et Luigi maîtrisaient Jane de leur mieux. Il leur en coûta cher. Dans la seconde, on les vit se rouler par terre de douleur. Alice se précipita au secours de Jasper, Bella en profita pour se libérer et projeta son bouclier de toutes ses forces contre Jane qui ne fit pas un pli. Jasper et Luigi se relevèrent, un peu sonnés et cela mit fin à la partie de catch.

- Etes-vous devenues folles ? S'emporta Jasper.

Jane ne lui prêta aucune attention, elle était dans une colère monumentale, contre Bella bien sûr mais surtout contre elle-même. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que remplir cette mission serait si difficile et lui coûterait tant. Cette fille… cette satanée fille, la rendait folle.

- Tu as cinq minutes pour la calmer Edward, ordonna-t-elle, comme elle retrouvait son quant à soi. Et toi Jasper, il vaut mieux que tu te charges toi-même de prévenir les Quileutes.

Elle tourna les talons, définitivement cette fois, et monta à l'étage. Bella, encore sous le choc de la violence des derniers évènements, semblait hagarde. Inquiet, Edward la berça sur son cœur, la joue posée sur sa tête, le nez dans ses cheveux.

- Viens, allons prendre l'air, proposa-t-il, d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Le cœur de Bella se resserra dans sa poitrine comme une vieille éponge oubliée sur l'inox d'un évier. La sirène dans sa tête hurlait si fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il l'attira contre lui plus fermement, respirant intensément son odeur florale, puis l'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée. Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison à pas hésitants et quand Edward jugea qu'il ne servait à rien d'aller plus loin, il s'immobilisa et l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Combien ce contact allait lui manquer ! Il soupira profondément, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Bella que l'air frais avait sorti de sa torpeur, protesta énergiquement.

- Tu n'as absolument pas besoin de faire ça Edward. J'ai dit à Liam que tu craignais de te frotter à lui, lui rappela-t-elle piteusement. Il ne s'étonnera pas que Jane soit seule... et en plus, les Volturi sont réputés pour régler leurs affaires en dehors de tout témoin, c'est Alice qui l'a dit…

Edward grimaça à l'évocation de sa couardise, l'argument l'avait suffisamment vexé la première fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé et il n'avait nullement besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. Il chassa cet aiguillon de son esprit pour rester concentré sur l'essentiel.

- …C'est vrai, l'interrompit-il gentiment, mais fermement. Sauf que je dois y aller.

Elle l'avait senti. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire n'y changerait rien. Il avait pris sa décision et s'y tiendrait. C'était tellement… inutile, et stupide, et … C'était complètement con !

- Mais pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens, clama-t-elle.

Soudain, l'idée qu'il ne fasse ça que pour lui démontrer qu'il avait du courage et ne craignait pas d'affronter Liam, la traversa. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et bafouilla.

- Tu n'as rien à prouver Edward. Je sais que tu rêves d'étrangler Liam de tes propres mains et que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à fuir tes responsabilités. Tout ce que j'ai dit contre toi c'était pour te protéger, pour qu'il ne devine pas que je t'aime.

Edward secoua la tête, surpris du cours qu'avaient pris les pensées de Bella.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ma chérie et je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit, la rassura-t-il. Mais si je n'accompagne pas Jane à Denali, ce seront Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett qui devront assurer la traque avec Gino, parce qu'elle, restera ici.

- Elle ferait passer sa haine contre moi avant la mort de Liam ? Se fâcha Bella.

Edward jugea préférable de la laisser accabler Jane et ne s'aventura pas à prendre sa défense. Mais un fond d'honnêteté aurait voulut qu'il rappelle à Bella que c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de faire d'eux un couple et qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle si, pour une raison mystérieuse, Jane était résolue à suivre ce schéma pas à pas.

Quand à Bella, elle était véritablement indignée. Elle songea rapidement qu'elle allait joindre Aro pour le mettre au courant. Sans doute n'aurait-il d'autre choix que de rappeler Jane à Voltera et d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Elle fit part de sa décision à Edward qui y avait déjà songé et c'est avec déception qu'elle dut se rendre à ses arguments. Ça prendrait trop de temps de faire venir quelqu'un d'Italie et il fallait absolument, puisqu'ils en avaient l'occasion, battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud et tenter d'appréhender Liam avant qu'il ne fasse de nouvelles victimes. En plus, et quoi qu'il en était, Jane restait LA femme de la situation, la seule qui n'avait pas besoin de le toucher pour le maîtriser. Une fois sur place, débarrassée de Bella, son instinct sanguinaire prendrait vite le dessus et s'il y avait la moindre chance de coincer Liam, lui n'en aurait plus aucune, c'était un homme mort !

- Tu sais ce que tu m'as promis Edward ? Supplia Bella, consternée.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et récita, comme un petit garçon ses prières, la promesse qu'elle lui avait arrachée.

- Si ce n'est pour défendre ma vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne dois pas m'approcher de Liam… Sauf que là ça va être difficile d'en respecter les termes, aussi, je te promet de tout faire pour éviter de me battre contre lui. Est-ce que ça ira comme ça ?

Bella hocha la tête, résignée.

- J'avais espérée que jamais tu ne te retrouverais en face de Liam.

Edward sourit et prit un air rassurant.

- Ce sera sans doute le cas Bella. Liam est un malin et il va nous promener pendant des jours sans qu'on lui voit le bout des oreilles. Ne te fais pas de souci, tout se passera très bien.

Vraiment ? Tout allait bien se passer ? Il allait partir avec cette sal(eté ?) de Jane, poursuivre un tueur psychotique et doté du super pouvoir de paralyser ses victimes rien qu'en les touchant, on pouvait vraiment se demander QUELLES RAISONS ELLE AURAIT DE S'INQUIETER ?

- QUE JE…, voulut-elle s'insurger.

Des lèvres autoritaires la firent taire, puis la goûtèrent avec gourmandise. Ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser et quand, à sa manière de se rapprocher, Edward devina que les pensées de Bella partaient vers autre chose, il rompit leur échange à regret.

- Chut Bella, maintenant c'est à mon tour d'être rassuré. Je sais que tu seras ici en sécurité, mais… Hum, j'attends que tu me jures de ne rien faire de ta propre initiative.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Protesta-t-elle, mortifiée.

Edward sourit de son irritation.

- Mon cœur, nous avons peu de temps et je veux partir l'esprit tranquille, alors dis-moi ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre.

Il était si attentif et concentré, ses yeux d'or braqués sur elle, qu'elle se sentit comme une petite fille, prise les doigts dans le pot de confiture.

- Je serai sage comme une image, promit-elle, résignée.

Le ton donné à sa réponse le fit rire et Bella se fit la promesse, que même si elle devait pour cela se déguiser en clown, elle trouverait chaque jour qu'ils passeraient tous les deux, quand cette histoire serait enfin réglée, que Liam serait mort et que Jane ne serait plus qu'un très mauvais souvenir, des stratagèmes pour le faire rire.

- Bien, approuva Edward, soulagé d'un grand poids. Et j'espère que tu n'en profiteras pas pour affiner ta technique de séduction sur Jacob. Je dois te prévenir que je suis un homme jaloux…

Alors là c'était le comble, la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase !

- Quoi ? S'indigna Bella. Mais je rêve ! Tu vas jouer les amoureux avec Jane et tu me recommandes de ne pas draguer Jacob ?

Oh lala ! Celle là il aurait mieux fait de la garder pour lui, sauf qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire cette recommandation tant il était jaloux.

- Bella, reprocha-t-il. Tu n'imagines tout de même pas qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit entre Jane et moi ?

Mais si, mais si !

- Je DEBORDE d'imagination, le remballa-t-elle.

Visiblement, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

- Sur mon honneur Bella, je te jure que tu n'as rien à craindre, déclara-t-il sentencieusement.

- Elle est capable de tout, s'entêta-t-elle.

Il allait lui falloir trouver l'argument irréfutable qui ferait taire ses craintes ridicules.

- Tu oublies que ce ne sera pas la première fois que je devrai résister à ses avances…

Ah ça , elle ne craignait pas de l'oublier.

- Justement, je n'oublie rien du tout ! Et si tu n'avais pas déjà cédé une fois, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Heu ! Ben non, ce n'était pas le bon argument et la réplique cinglante de Bella venait de lui faire comprendre son erreur.

- Allons, on ne va pas se disputer maintenant ? Rompit-il d'une voix tendue.

Elle se tenait devant lui, les poing sur les hanches, les yeux furibonds, les cheveux hirsutes. « Un chat en colère », songea-t-il comme une énorme vague d'amour déboulait sur son cœur, le ravageant sans pitié. « Je vais casser », songea-t-il avec un amusement piqueté d'inquiétude. Oui vraiment, cet amour allait le réduire en miettes ! Il prit le poing fermé de Bella et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit la main et il en baisa la paume, puis la posa sur son cœur. Alors elle ouvrit les bras et les referma sur la taille étroite de son d'Apollon. Dire qu'elle allait être privée de lui pendant des jours. Plus de caresses, plus de baisers ravageurs, plus de… non plus ? L'idée la laissa tremblante et Edward affermit sa prise autour de ses épaules.

- Je t'enverrai des SMS plusieurs fois par jour et j'essaierai de t'appeler tous les soirs, la rassura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer », s'admonesta Bella. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se montre forte, oui il le fallait… pour lui. Pour ne pas lui manger son courage. Pour ne pas qu'il parte avec une dernière image d'elle négative.

- Je les attendrai, affirma-t-elle vaillamment. Et je penserai à toi tout le temps... Tu es toute ma vie Edward et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je veux que tu saches que je ne te survivrai pas.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il avait tant espéré qu'elle ne songe pas à ce genre de chose.

- Ne dis pas ça. Il ne m'arrivera rien et je serai vite de retour.

Il scella sa promesse d'un baiser sur ses lèvres anxieuses. Puis il l'a pris par les épaules et ils commencèrent de se rapprocher de la maison.

- J'ai une dernière chose à te dire, déclara-t-il comme ils arrivaient devant la porte.

- Quoi ?

Il s'arrêta pour lui faire face et, comme elle regardait ses pieds, sans doute pour lui cacher son regard de chien battu, il lui souleva le menton et plongea ses yeux de miel au fonds des siens.

_- Je t'aime pour toujours. _(en Français)

- Moi aussi, chéri, répondit Bella dans un sourire. Pour toujours.

Edward eut un petit rire et secoua négativement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une déclaration Bella, la détrompa-t-il. C'est le mot de passe que j'ai choisi pour ta messagerie, comme ça, chaque fois que tu taperas l'adresse « _bellaliam »,_ tu seras obligée de penser à moi et tu sauras que je pense à toi en retour et que tu es toute ma vie.

Emue, Bella ne sut que dire. Son plan lui semblait lointain et flou. D'ailleurs tout ce qui n'était pas lui était flou.

- Je crois que je m'en rappellerai, réussit-elle à articuler.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, approuva faiblement Edward.

Puis ne sachant plus que dire et comprenant qu'ils vivaient là leurs dernières minutes d'intimité avant longtemps, il sentit son courage faiblir. Bella se blottit dans ses bras et il nicha son visage dans ses cheveux. Ce geste… il pourrait le répéter sans se lasser, jusqu'à la fin du monde. Machinalement, il fouilla l'esprit de Jane pour voir de combien de temps il disposait encore avant qu'elle n'ordonne leur départ et en profita pour sonder également Jasper et Alice, vérifier s'il y avait du nouveau.

- Il faut que j'y aille, soupira Edward. Jane est sur le point de redescendre et Jasper s'est mis d'accord avec Sam. Tu te prépares des journées… intéressantes Bella. Ils ne vont pas te laisser une seconde de répit, pour que tu n'aies pas le temps d'être malheureuse.

Bella haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Peu lui importait de savoir à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée, elle fit un vœu pour que le temps s'arrête, comme dans ce film de Marcel Carné où deux amoureux qui avaient contrarié le Diable s'étaient vus transformés en statues… sauf que leurs cœurs ne cessèrent jamais de battre et de proclamer leur amour. _(Les visiteurs du soir)_

- Je t'en prie ma chérie, poursuivit Edward d'une voix pressante. Ne sois pas trop… sévère avec Alice. Elle se culpabilise beaucoup de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir.

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Oh ce n'est pas de sa faute, le rassura-t-elle. Jane a pris sa décision à la dernière minute sinon tu parles que je l'aurai vu venir ! Mon radar m'aurait prévenu tout de suite.

Edward sourit avec attendrissement. Bella n'était pas du genre à s'en prendre aux autres quand ça n'allait pas chez elle. Toutefois, Alice était un cas à part. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il était difficile de l'avoir sur le dos, là qu'elle croyait avoir des choses à se reprocher, elle n'allait plus lâcher Bella et déborder d'inventivité pour la distraire et la rassurer.

- Hum ! Elle va être beaucoup après toi, du moins jusqu'au retour des autres. Elle est très… affectée de ce qui nous arrive…

- C'est bon Edward, l'interrompit Bella qui avait fort bien compris ce que l'avertissement sous-entendait. Pas la peine de t'en faire, je tâcherai de me montrer patiente.

- Merci, soupira-t-il à son oreille.

"Un soucis de moins", songea-t-il. Il poussa la porte et ils rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient dans le salon.

- Alice va nous emmener à l'aéroport, expliqua Jane mécaniquement. Va te préparer quelques affaires.

Edward monta dans sa chambre et redescendit peu de temps après, vêtu d'un jean épais, d'une paire de chaussures de marche bien étanches, d'un pull camionneur et d'un blouson de cuir épais. Personne n'avait bougé, ni parlé, ni même respiré en son absence. Il étreignit son frère puis lança un dernier regard à Bella. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il prit la direction de la sortie et Jane ainsi que Luigi lui emboîtèrent le pas. Alice et Jasper sortirent à leur tour et Bella resta seule dans la pièce immense. Une balise clignotait dans sa tête, signe que quelque chose d'important avait été oublié. Elle couru pour les rattraper. Jasper faisait ses recommandations à Jane.

- Tu es responsable de la vie de mon frère. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, tu en répondrais sur ta tête, menaçait-t-il.

Bella se planta résolument devant Jane.

- Liam vous attend, affirma-t-elle, très énervée. Il vous attend pour vous marquer et être capable de vous localiser n'importe où par la suite. Si vous ne le choppez pas maintenant, vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de le surprendre.

Jane hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle échangea un regard interrogateur avec Jasper.

- Il faut tenter le coup quand même, affirma ce dernier.

Jane réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Gino doit appeler dès qu'ils auront atterri, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Tu diras à ceux de ta famille de rentrer sitôt qu'ils auront retrouvé et enterré les corps de Laurent et des filles. Quand à Gino. Il retourne à Forks par le premier avion et il ne sort même pas de l'aéroport, ordonna-t-elle à Jasper.


	29. Chapter 29

-Chapitre XXIX-

Tête à tête avec Jasper

Seule… Dans la grande pièce, dans la grande maison. Seule… au monde. Enfin pas tout à fait. Jasper l'observait depuis l'entrée sans rien dire. N'osait-il pas ? Mesurait-il en cet instant les ravages et les torts qu'elle lui avait causé ainsi qu'à toute sa famille ? Souhaitait-il ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée ? Il devait se sentir d'autant plus mal qu'il se retrouvait seul, sans Alice. A ce que Bella en avait compris, c'était pour lui une situation tout à fait exceptionnelle et rarissime. Rosalie et Emmett avaient des occupations distinctes, mais ils travaillaient dans la même ville, Carlisle et Esmée étaient parfois séparés plusieurs jours lorsque celle-ci partait en déplacement, seuls, Jasper et Alice ne se quittaient jamais.

- Est-ce que tu me détestes Jasper ? Osa-t-elle demander.

Jasper s'était montré héroïque depuis l'arrivée de Jane. Dès le début, c'était pour ainsi dire lui qui l'avait prise en charge et avait réussi -avec plus ou moins de bonheur- à la canaliser.

Il eut un petit rire incrédule. Pourquoi cette fille s'accablait-elle sans cesse ? Elle lui était sympathique, ne le lui avait-il pas prouvé à plusieurs reprises ?

- Personne ne te déteste Bella, la détrompa-t-il gentiment.

Jasper au pays des Schtroumfs ! Elle faillit lui demander s'il fumait la moquette…

- Ouais, tout le monde aime Bella, railla-t-elle. Et chez Jane ce n'est même plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage !

Un petit rire discret commenta sa répartie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez cette fille ? S'insurgea Bella qui sentait monter sa colère de manière irrépressible. Comment fais-tu pour la supporter ?

Grande question ! Et réponse, oh combien personnelle. Ses confidences seraient-elles susceptibles d'apaiser quelque peu Bella ? Du moins la rendraient-elles un peu plus compréhensive à l'égard de Jane, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Jane est plus proche de moi, du moins de ce que j'étais, qu'aucun d'entre vous… y compris Alice, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Se dévoiler à une presque inconnue, était pour lui un exercice difficile. Jasper était du genre discret et réservé, bien plus qu'Edward et de profondes blessures étaient enfouies tout au fond de lui.

- Tu te compares à Jane ? S'exclama Bella, incrédule.

Puis elle se souvint des confidences que lui avaient faites Edward sur son frère et devina où il voulait en venir.

- Fut une époque, j'étais comme elle, affirma-t-il.

- Edward m'a parlé de ça, reconnut-elle. Mais quoi que tu aies fait Jasper, JAMAIS tu n'a été comme elle, j'en suis certaine.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'en moins de deux mois de temps, elle avait tout vu et tout compris de la psychologie des vampires ?

- Excuse-moi de te contredire Bella, mais j'étais en tout point semblable à elle, affirma-t-il un peu sèchement. Cruel, déterminé et … impitoyable. Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps pour le regretter et désirer changer de vie. Et puis j'ai rencontré Alice et j'ai été sauvé. Sans elle et sans l'accueil que nous ont réservé Carlisle et sa famille, je ne crois pas que je m'en serai sorti.

Bella secoua la tête. Ils avaient certes vécu des choses semblables, mais leurs natures étaient fort différentes.

- Sauf que tu désirais changer. Alice l'a bien senti et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est éprise de toi. Le cas de Jane est très différent, celle-ci ne désire nullement s'améliorer… elle veut Edward pour le ramener avec elle à Voltera et le rendre semblable à elle.

Décidément, Bella s'ingéniait à ne pas comprendre.

- Non, tu fais erreur, la contredit-il. Jane a choisi Edward en toute sincérité et elle songe sérieusement à changer de vie pour le garder.

Quel naïf ce Jasper !

- … Tu parles, l'interrompit-elle rageusement, c'est une dominatrice et elle ne veut Edward que parce qu'il lui a échappé, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons que celle-là. Jane a tous les hommes qu'elle souhaite et quand elle en a assez de les voir se traîner à ses pieds, elle les jette.

Interloqué, Jasper la regarda un moment sans plus trop savoir quoi dire. La vision qu'elle avait de Jane était si éloignée de la réalité qu'il était inquiet d'avoir à la détromper. Il hésita un long moment avant de se décider.

- Jane, depuis qu'elle est vampire, n'a sans doute jamais connu d'autre homme qu'Edward et je n'ai aucun doute sur la sincérité de ses sentiments pour lui.

Comment avait-elle réussi à l'embobiner de la sorte ?

- Ne me dis pas que c'est elle qui t'a raconté ça et que tu l'as crue ? S'exclama Bella.

Mais jasper savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

- Aro a parlé d'elle avec Carlisle. Quand il la trouvée, elle n'était transformée que depuis quelques semaines. Elle a eu un passé misérable dont tu n'as pas la moindre idée et celui qui l'a mordu a profité qu'elle était en train d'accoucher, toute seule dans un bosquet et en pleine guerre mondiale. Elle n'a jamais revu son bébé et ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu. Ensuite, Aro l'a prise sous sa coupe et l'a regardée évoluer tout doucement. Bien sûr qu'elle avait la rage et qu'elle était sans pitié, mais elle était aussi intelligente et curieuse et… sensible. Il a toujours su qu'elle s'améliorerait, qu'il lui fallait simplement du temps et peut-être un coup de pouce du destin. Lorsque j'ai épousé Alice, les Volturi ont assisté au mariage et l'ont emmenée dans leurs bagages. Aro l'avait préparée à nous rencontrer car il se doutait que nos choix de vie l'interpelleraient quelque part, sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle s'éprendrait d'Edward. Jamais il ne lui avait connu la moindre aventure avant et je suis certain qu'elle n'en a plus eu aucune autre depuis.

Alors là Bella était douchée. La vision de la transformation de Jane était si terrible qu'elle l'emplissait de pitié. Oui l'Italienne était mauvaise, mais on le serait à moins ! Elle songea qu'elle-même était d'une époque où les conditions étaient beaucoup moins rudes et que même si la vie ne l'avait pas épargnée, elle n'avait jamais été à plaindre. Dans le même temps, cette vision de Jane en martyre la dérangeait. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'elle lui en avait fait baver depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Forks. Et elle était tout de même partie en emmenant Edward, la garce !

- Je vais te dire Jasper, confia-t-elle. Cette fille me déteste et pas seulement à cause d'Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Jasper approuva dans un grand élan de sympathie. Le terrain tout à coup lui semblait moins glissant.

- Ça c'est dû à ta nature profonde, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Nous éprouvons tous, à des degrés divers, une pointe de jalousie à ton égard.

Bella éclata de rire. L'idée qu'elle puisse susciter la jalousie des Cullen, ces êtres parfaits, était totalement absurde et sans doute Jasper s'amusait-il à ses dépens.

- Je comprends ça, affirma-t-elle avec ironie. Une belle fille comme moi, merveilleusement chanceuse, parfaitement à l'aise en toute circonstance, à l'élocution irréprochable et à l'adresse incomparable… il y a vraiment de quoi faire des envieux. Oui maintenant que tu le dis, j'admets qu'il est normal qu'on me jalouse !

Jasper éclata de rire. Bella avait une vision d'elle-même encore plus noire que celle qu'elle avait de Jane.

- Tu te sous-estimes Bella et tes défauts sont partie intégrante de ton charme. Je trouve personnellement que tu es une jeune personne attendrissante.

Bella serait rentrée dans un trou de souris, alors, plus sérieusement, il tenta de lui expliquer gentiment, ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu es très au-dessus de la plupart d'entre nous Bella parce que tu n'as jamais eu besoin de te damner pour assouvir ta soif. Tu es restée… pure. Sans doute est-ce la raison qui te donne le droit d'avoir un regard aussi sévère sur Jane et peut-être sur nous autres, pauvres pêcheurs.

La dernière phrase était un trait d'humour, mais Bella se vexa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'énerva-t-elle. Tu t'imagines que je juges tout le monde et que je vous méprise tous ? C'est parce qu'Edward m'a révélé ton passé que tu dis ça ? Tu ne voulais pas que je le sache et tu supposes maintenant que je te méprise ?

Désagréablement surpris du tour que venait de prendre la conversation, Jasper se braqua à son tour.

- Je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de mon passé Bella, se défendit-il, mais je l'assume et ne m'en cache pas. Je ne dis pas que tu nous méprises, ce n'est pas ce que je pense, mais tu es différente de nous et tu as du mal à nous comprendre.

Ce n'était pas une critique mais une simple constatation. Pourtant Bella en fut piquée au vif. Ainsi c'était ça qu'il pensait d'elle, qu'elle était une sainte et qu'elle se croyait supérieure à eux. S'il s'était trouvé dans sa tête, il saurait avec certitude à quel point elle n'était pas si différente d'eux. Elle allait de ce pas éclairer sa lanterne.

- C'est vrai que d'être devenue un vampire m'a longtemps fait horreur et j'ai souhaité mourir plutôt que de me renier moi-même. Mais ce qui me faisait tenir et avancer, c'était l'idée que j'allais tuer Liam. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la manière dont j'allais m'y prendre et je savais seulement que je ne croyais pas à l'immortalité de notre race. La rencontre avec Laurent a confirmé que j'avais raison et jusqu'à cet instant où Edward m'a fait jurer de ne jamais commettre ce geste irréparable, j'étais fermement décidée à tenir cet engagement. Tout ça pour te dire que la sainteté de Bella a du plomb dans l'aile.

Jasper rit miraculeusement à la boutade qui ne méritait pas tant d'emballement et, sans doute par contagion, elle finit par joindre son rire au sien.

- Tu as vraiment renoncé à tuer Liam ? S'étonna Jasper une fois que son amusement fut passé.

Bella le regarda avec un air de défi enjoué.

- Dans la mesure du possible, Sainte Bella tient toujours mes promesse, affirma-t-elle sans se démonter.

Contre toute attente la boutade ne le fit pas rire et il la pris même avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu ne participeras en rien à la capture de Liam ?

Bella sentit immédiatement que le ton avait changé et que l'heure n'était plus ni aux confidences, ni à la plaisanterie.

- Je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour que Liam ne puisse plus jamais faire de tort à personne… sauf le tuer moi-même, affirma-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Un sourire rusé apparu sur le visage de Jasper, mais leur attention fut détournée par l'arrivée bruyante des Quileutes.

- Le moment venu, je te le rappellerai Bella.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de préciser le sens de ses propos sibyllins, pourtant elle devinait clairement qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et qu'il avait profité de cette conversation pour la tester.


	30. Chapter 30

- CHAPITRE XXX -

Spaghettis carbonara

Sam entra le premier. Un peu intimidé par le faste de la propriété, son visage se fendit malgré tout d'un large sourire lorsqu'il aperçut Bella.

- Alors, l'interpella-t-il, ma vampire préférée s'est encore mise dans la mouise ? Il paraît qu'elle aurait désormais besoin d'une nounou ?

- Tonton Jack va arranger ça, clama Jacob hilare.

Bella ravala la répartie cinglante qu'elle avait dans la gorge, la présence amicale des Quileutes et leur bonne humeur lui radoucit spontanément le caractère.

- Bonjour les loups, salua Jasper avec enthousiasme.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, mais également très amusantes… les entraînements.

- Expliques-moi Bella, comment il se fait que Jane se soit barrée avec ton mec, commença Jacob d'un ton railleur. Et pourquoi c'est moi que Jane a choisi pour te hum… chapeauter ?

Ils n'étaient pas complètement au courant des derniers évènements et Jasper leur en fit donc un résumé détaillé. La mort de Laurent, qu'il avait précédemment à peine évoquée, ainsi que celle des filles de Denali, leur tira la grimace. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet puis Sam haussa finalement les épaules d'un air de dire que ça ne changeait rien au sort qu'ils réservaient à Liam. La suite de la conversation roula sur le plan de Bella et sur le comportement inexplicable et inqualifiable de Jane.

- T'es sûr que cette sorcière est vraiment capable à elle toute seul de zigouiller Liam ? S'inquiéta Sam.

- Quelle autre raison aurions-nous de la supporter ? Soupira Jasper.

- Mouais, grogna Jacob à l'intention de Bella. N'empêche que je trouve très bizarre qu'elle soit partie avec Edward et encore plus qu'il l'ai suivi. C'est ton mec ou le sien ?

Celle-ci sentit que la moutarde lui montait au nez. Si Liam avait tué Jason elle se sentait tout à fait motivée pour en faire autant avec son sosie. Une sorte de grondement lui sortit de la gorge et Jasper, sentant que le temps se mettait à l'orage, attrapa Jack par l'oreille et sortit avec lui faire un tour. Un silence embarrassé régna dans la pièce jusqu'à leur retour et Jacob, tout sourire, passa son bras immense et lourd autour des épaules de Bella.

- Jour et nuit, susurra-t-il à son intention exclusive et comme si personne d'autre ne pouvaient les entendre. Sur ma vie…

- …Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jacob ? S'énerva Bella qui avait le sentiment très net qu'il se payait sa tête.

- Jane a ordonné que je te surveille JOUR et NUIT. Il y va de ma vie Bella et je vais prendre mon rôle très au sérieux, d'autant qu'il est déjà tard et que je suis fourbu… Où est-ce qu'on dort mon bébé ? Susurra-t-il en prenant un accent italien qu'il avait dû piquer dans une pub pour les macaronis.

- Dormir ? S'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais où as-tu pris que les vampires avaient besoin de sommeil ? Si tu dois absolument me surveiller JOUR et NUIT, tu vas devoir apprendre à te passer de repos ou alors, il va falloir que tu délègues tes fonctions à quelqu'un d'autre.

Jacob grimaça, il n'avait pas pensé à ça et avait sérieusement besoin de se reposer quelques heures, les aller et retours incessants autour de la réserve l'avaient épuisé et les autres n'étaient pas en meilleure forme que lui.

- C'est sûr que le manque de sommeil est un problème approuva Jared, le plus jeune des Quileutes. Mais c'est moins pire que la question de la bouffe. Moi si je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dents je vais mourir d'inanition. C'est que je suis en pleine croissance, voyez-vous ! Affirma-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

L'évocation des questions de nourriture fit naître un concert de grognements dans leurs estomacs respectifs. Jasper soupira misérablement… L'entraînement ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite ! Heureusement Alice allait revenir bientôt et prendre en charge l'intendance, enfin l'espérait-il parce que pour ce qui était de cuisiner, il avait de gros doutes sur ses capacités. En attendant il se résolu à attraper son portable pour l'appeler et lui dire de faire des courses avant de rentrer. Un SMS inespéré vint le couper dans son élan. « _Je m'en occupe. Alice_ ». Ben voilà, c'était réglé.

- Bien, je propose qu'en attendant le retour d'Alice, on discute de la manière de s'organiser. Je pense que vous serez d'accord de mettre à profit le temps que nous allons passer ensemble pour nous entraîner au combat. Nous pouvons faire ça dans la journée, et la nuit, vous n'aurez qu'à tous dormir ici, puisque j'imagine que vous n'envisagez pas de laisser Jacob tout seul.

- Et les patrouilles, s'étonna Sam. Qui va les faire ?

- Elles sont inutiles pour l'instant, expliqua Jasper. Liam n'a matériellement pas eu le temps de rentrer sur Forks et d'après ce qu'on suppose, il ne se mettra pas en route avant d'avoir capter les Volturi. Eux-mêmes n'arriveront à Denali que demain matin.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de «capter les Volturi », se renseigna Sam ?

Jasper lui expliqua le don de Liam de savoir où se trouvait exactement toute personne dont il avait une fois capté l'odeur.

- C'est ennuyeux ça, réfléchit Sam. Ca retire tout espoir de le surprendre…

- … mais c'est aussi notre seule chance de lui mettre la main dessus, le rassura Jasper. Ils vont forcément l'avoir sous le nez à un moment ou à un autre. Et connaissant Jane, elle ne va pas passer à côté, on peut lui faire confiance. De toute façon, elle n'a pas mis tous ses œufs dans le même panier… Gino qui est dans l'avion avec mon père va devoir revenir sans même avoir le droit de quitter l'aéroport…

Tiens ! La sirène. Ca faisait longtemps que Bella ne l'avait pas entendu celle-là.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'exclama-t-elle. L'aéroport ? Mais bien sûr, c'est là-bas qu'il va les capter. Liam vit parmi les humains depuis plus d'un siècle, c'est même pour cette raison qu'il n'a jamais été pris. Il va tranquillement les attendre à l'aéroport. Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Gino… il va tous les repérer.

« Cette fille est un génie !», se félicita Jasper. Son don était plus sûr que celui d'Alice dont les prévisions changeaient au gré de l'humeur de chacun. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'il se manifestait toujours au dernier moment, l'obligeant ainsi à se torturer la cervelle pour trouver des solutions d'urgence.

- Pas de panique, réfléchissons, intima-t-il. En quoi est-ce que ça nous pose un problème ? Liam va repérer Gino, et alors ? Au lieu de rentrer, l'Italien n'aura qu'à faire comme c'était prévu au départ et chercher avec ma famille les traces de Laurent et des filles. Ensuite, au lieu de s'occuper de les mettre en terre, il commencera la traque.

- Tout seul ? S'ébaudit Sam. Mais Liam va le ratatiner.

Il y avait bien des chances, mais dans le même temps c'était le seul moyen de l'entraîner derrière eux, sur leurs traces. Ainsi Jane, Luigi et Edward pourraient les rejoindre d'une manière tout à fait inattendue pour Liam et le prendre à revers, grâce aux indications de Gino.

- Quelqu'un devrait l'accompagner dans la traque, insista Sam.

« Oui Sam, tu as raison », songea Jasper. Sauf que ça désignerait forcément quelqu'un de sa famille et Jasper avait du mal avec cette idée-là.

- Mais qui ? Tergiversa-t-il. Je vois mal Carlisle ou Esmée s'en charger. Ils n'ont jamais tué personne et seraient tout à fait inefficaces pour seconder Gino.

- Emmett ? Suggéra Jacob. C'est un grand costaud, il serait très crédible.

Evidemment ! Jasper l'attendait celle-là.

- Sauf qu'Emmett n'a jamais combattu. Bien sûr il est très remonté contre Liam, mais je ne crois pas a son efficacité lors d'un combat.

Finalement il finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

- Non, la plus adaptée dans ce genre de situation serait sans aucun doute Rosalie. Elle sait ce que c'est que se battre à mort et elle a les nerfs solides.

Bella écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur.

- Je doute qu'Emmett la laisse faire, affirma-t-elle. A moins peut-être de l'accompagner...

Jasper secoua la tête, il y avait bien songé mais…

- Trois personnes, ça va décourager Liam de se montrer et sans doute va-t-il directement remonter sur Forks sans mieux chercher à les approcher et en tout cas bien avant l'arrivée de Jane. Il profitera alors qu'il sera là pour te joindre enfin.

« Me joindre ? » Songea Bella qui ne savait plus où elle en était tant elle était assaillie de tous les côtés, entre les hypothèses des uns et des autres et ses propres intuitions. Attention, sirène hurlante ! ! ! ! Pourquoi attendrait-il d'être de retour ici pour lui donner des nouvelles ? Mais oui, c'était évident ! Elle courut jusqu'à l'ordinateur sous le regard médusé des Quileutes.

- Il a dû le faire de l'aéroport. Il y a des bornes Internet partout là-bas.

Jasper se précipita à son tour. Bella tapa rapidement son nom d'utilisatrice puis son mot de passe. Rien, pas de message.

- Il attend qu'ils aient atterri, affirma-t-elle. Il n'a pas totalement confiance en moi et ne veut pas prendre le risque que je les prévienne qu'il est à l'aéroport.

- Ils vont se poser d'une minute à l'autre, affirma Jasper. Qu'est-ce qu'on décide ?

Il lui demandait à elle ce qu'il fallait faire ? Nom d'un chien, quelle m… ! Elle réfléchit rapidement que Gino était un grand garçon et que Jane ne l'avait sans doute pas choisi par hasard. Peut-être après tout était-il parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul et se faisaient-ils du mauvais sang pour rien. Sauf que… elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir en solitaire au risque délibéré qu'il se fasse tuer. Elle lisait pourtant clairement dans le regard de Jasper que ce dernier se serait bien arrangé avec ça.

- A eux de décider, trancha-t-elle.

Cette solution sembla agréer tout le monde, y compris les Quileutes.

- D'accord, approuva Jasper. De toute façon Gino aura son mot à dire. Peut-être préférera-t-il partir seul à la poursuite de Liam que de s'encombrer avec Rosalie et encore plus si Emmett veut l'accompagner aussi. Il ne prendra pas le risque de laisser échapper sa proie.

Il y eut un bruit de voiture, puis un claquement de portière et enfin Alice apparut, les bras pleins de provisions. Elle fut tout d'abord accueillit avec le plus grand enthousiasme mais lorsqu'elle déclara ne pas savoir cuisiner, sa popularité retomba d'un coup.

- Pâtes à la carbonara, déclara Bella en découvrant les achats qu'avait fait Alice.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit sa proposition et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine sous l'escorte vigilante de Jacob.

- Tu comptes me suivre partout ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

La présence du jeune indien la perturbait. Chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, elle se retrouvait face à Jason et ça la faisait fondre. Il dégageait la même chaleureuse énergie, son sourire était lumineux et elle devait se retenir pour ne pas se loger dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur irradier le bloc de glace qu'était devenu son corps et vérifier s'il n'arriverait pas à le réchauffer. Ce n'était pas un désir sexuel, ni même sentimental, juste le besoin de se sentir en sécurité… peut-être celui de revenir en arrière… Comme si c'était possible ! Se raisonna-t-elle avec lucidité.

- Comme un toutou, affirma-t-il, très fier de son jeu de mots.

Bella le défia du regard.

- Très bien alors prends un couteau. Tu éplucheras les oignons, intima-t-elle en mettant l'eau à chauffer.

Puis elle passa en revue les achats d'Alice. Celle-ci avait acheté de quoi nourrir un régiment pendant un mois. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans les publicités et tout ce qui avait un emballage un peu « fashion » avait dû se retrouver dans son caddie. Elle avait également pris des boissons, une bouteille de chaque couleur, cinq pack de lait, douze sachets de pain en tranches, des bonbons, des gâteaux, des yaourts, des pâtes de toutes les formes, du bœuf, du porc et des œufs -dix-huit boites de douze-, cinq paquets de farine, quatre kilos de beurre, des briquettes de crème fraîche, des lardons fumés -six barquettes-, un sac de cinquante kilos de pommes de terre… Bella arrêta là son inventaire et soupira. Sans doute Alice s'était-elle laissé déborder par son enthousiasme naturel pour les achats ! Où Bella allait-elle ranger tout ça ? Le frigo n'était même pas branché !

Pendant qu'elle s'activait dans la cuisine, les conversations allaient bon train dans le salon. Alice se faisait expliquer les dernières « intuitions » de Bella en râlant de n'avoir rien vu elle-même. Elle commençait de douter d'en être capable. Les intentions de Liam lui étaient certes perceptibles mais toujours noyées dans un brouillard épais et Alice n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait de décisions qu'il prenait ou seulement d'idées qui le traversaient. Elle se sentait tellement inutile ! Jasper dut le sentir car il s'approcha d'elle en souriant et la fit venir contre lui pour l'embrasser. Instantanément, elle reprit du poil de la bête et annonça même fièrement que Carlisle était sur le point de les appeler et … que les pâtes seraient trop cuites. Puis elle se dirigea en sautillant vers la cuisine annoncer la nouvelle à Bella.


	31. Chapter 31

- Chapitre XXXI -

Contact

Le babillage d'Alice entrait par une oreille de Bella et en ressortait par l'autre. Elle lui aurait bien demandé de se taire mais elle avait promis à Edward de se montrer patiente. « Avait-elle bien fait les courses ? Manquait-il quelques chose ? Elle était prête à retourner le chercher de suite. Une prochaine fois elles feraient mieux d'y aller ensemble, ça ferait une sortie pour Bella et elles pourraient en profiter pour faire un peu de shopping ».

« Dieu m'en garde », songea Bella. Elle soupira et Alice crut qu'il s'agissait de frustration.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la consola-t-elle. On se rattrapera dès que cette histoire sera terminée.

« C'est ça, compte là-dessus, ma jolie ! ». Bella tendait l'oreille en essayant tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation téléphonique que tenait Jasper dans la pièce voisine, avec Carlisle. Sauf qu'elle en comprenait à peine un mot sur deux. Puis soudain, ce dernier fit irruption dans la cuisine.

- Pour toi, déclara-t-il en lui tendant l'appareil, une moue désabusé sur le visage et l'air découragé.

C'était Gino et il voulait des ordres. Sans quoi il menaçait d'exécuter les derniers reçus de Jane et de rentrer à Forks par le premier avion. Avec une logique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, il avait déduit que sa chef faisait toujours ce que disait Bella et qu'en son absence, c'était à cette dernière de les lui donner. Jasper avait eut beau tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités et agir au mieux de l'intérêt général, tant que Bella ne le lui aurait pas dit elle-même, il ne voulait rien entendre. Il était avec les Cullen dans la salle de débarquement et attendait qu'ils récupèrent leurs affaires. La proximité immédiate de Liam le mettait littéralement hors de lui. Déjà qu'il avait horreur de se trouver au milieu d'humains, ne pas pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit, à cause d'eux, faisait qu'il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Les ordres, les contre ordres et à présent, l'absence d'ordre, tout contribuait à augmenter sa nervosité… Il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Ça tombait mal, Bella aussi.

- Je me fous de ce que vous vous êtes dits avec Jasper, la rembarra-t-il comme elle tentait de lui expliquer pour la seconde fois, comment ils en étaient venu à le laisser libre de faire ses choix.

Elle se retint de justesse de déverser sa colère sur lui. L'absence d'Edward, l'omniprésence de Jacob, le bavardage incessant d'Alice, l'eau des pâtes qui débordaient dans l'indifférence générale… Liam, Liam, Liam, qui était là-bas et les guettait, elle résolut d'occulter tout ça. Elle respira un grand coup et prit un ton raisonnable.

- Il n'y a que toi qui connaisse tes limites, expliqua-t-elle. Mais voilà ce que j'en pense et tu devras te contenter de ça. Si tu t'en sens capable, tâche d'occuper Liam jusqu'à ce que Jane et Luigi te rejoignent et surtout… EVITE DE TE FAIRE TUER !

Elle occulta délibérément la présence d'Edward, ne voulant surtout pas rentrer dans des explications qu'elle n'avait pas envie de donner. Gino comprit enfin le dilemme de Bella. Elle avait peur pour sa vie. Ca c'était nouveau pour lui et il ne s'en vexa pas, bien au contraire.

- Toi tu ne connais pas encore bien Gino, affirma-t-il. Si le vilain Liam veut me mordre les fesses, il a plutôt intérêt à s'accrocher à son dentier parce que je suis un dur à cuire et qu'il risque de le sentir passer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Bella, vivement intéressée.

Le jumeau aurait-il des talents dont on aurait oublié de lui parler ? A bien y songer, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant.

- Disons que je suis du genre… insaisissable, éluda-t-il mystérieusement.

Et ton frère ? Demanda Bella qui soupçonnait que les deux-là devaient faire la paire de bien étrange manière.

- Lui c'est tout le contraire, rigola-t-il. On aurait plutôt du mal à s'en dépêtrer.

Elle n'en saurait pas plus. Quoi qu'il en était, Gino s'était enfin décidé et il se débrouillerait tout seul. Bella l'engagea à prendre soin de lui et n'obtint qu'un rire pour toute réponse. Encouragée par la bonhomie de l'Italien, elle osa lui demander de prendre soin des Cullen et surtout de bien leur recommander de ne jamais se séparer. Elle craignait par dessus tout que Liam cherche à entrer en contact avec Carlisle. Gino promit et elle raccrocha, songeuse et angoissée, lorsqu'une petite voix crispante la rappela à la réalité.

- Les pâtes sont trop cuites Bella ! Affirma Alice en haussant innocemment les épaules, d'un air de dire, « ça devait bien arriver ! ».

Bella vida l'eau dans l'évier en grommelant. Comme si Jacob n'avait pas pu s'en charger ! Ce dernier surveillait, à moitié endormi, la cuisson des oignons et des lardons. Une odeur qu'elle aurait trouvé délicieuse, seulement quelques semaines en arrière, avait envahie la pièce et attira comme par magie toute la meute dans la cuisine. Plutôt que de les voir tourner en rond, les ventres témoignant de leur impatience en émettant force bruits incongrus, elle leur fit mettre la table et quand ils furent enfin sagement installés, posa la platée de spaghettis sur le dessous de plat. Elle en avait fait cuire trois kilos qu'ils engloutirent sans même qu'elle ai eu le temps de poser un jaune d'œuf sur le dessus de la sauce dont ils avaient noyé leur assiettée. Après ce copieux repas, ils se mirent bien évidemment à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Alice leur proposa de se répartir dans les chambres. Tous la suivirent à l'étage sauf Jacob, qui était résolu à ne pas lâcher Bella d'une semelle. Pour le décourager, elle lui fit faire toute la vaisselle et balayer la cuisine sous le regard horrifiée et frustré d'Alice qui adorait ce genre de tâches, pourtant à priori ingrates. Quand il en eut terminé avec les corvées, il ne tenait quasi plus sur ses jambes mais ne voulait toujours pas aller dormir. Attendrie malgré elle, Bella s'assit sur le canapé et il vint s'étendre à ses côtés. Le temps de compter jusqu'à dix, il s'assoupit, la tête lourdement posée sur ses genoux.

De son côté Jasper campait devant l'ordinateur. Un premier message était arrivé une dizaine de minutes après que Gino ait raccroché, sans doute le temps de récupérer les bagages et de sortir de l'aéroport, laconique.« _Quelques détails à régler et je serai tout à toi_. _Patience_ ». Il n'était même pas signé mais ils tenaient enfin l'adresse à laquelle Bella pourrait lui répondre, liambellahotmail, Ce Liam n'était pas dénué d'humour, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ni Bella, ni Jasper n'avaient le cœur à rire. Ils discutaient de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Devait-elle l'avertir de l'arrivée de Jane, Luigi et Edward ? Dans le cas où il leur échapperait, ne trouverait-il pas étrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait ? Sans aucun doute.

- Je vais le prévenir, réfléchit-elle. D'ici à ce qu'il consulte sa boîte aux lettres, ce sera soit qu'il aura réussi à leur échapper, soit qu'il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, la contredit Jasper. S'il est resté des heures à les attendre à l'aéroport, il a très bien pu se procurer un portable qui a un accès Internet.

Bella soupira, elle n'avait pas songé à ça.

- On peut essayer de vérifier. Tape un truc bidon et voyons s'il répond.

Jasper haussa les épaules, après tout pourquoi pas.

- Hum… réfléchi Bella. _Où es-tu ? Les Volturi sont sur tes traces. Surtout ne prends aucun risque et promets moi que nous allons nous revoir bientôt. J'ai besoin que tu me rassures, vite. _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je parle des Volturi sans préciser leur nombre et je laisse entendre qu'on ne sait pas où il se trouve. Je lui fait comprendre qu'il me manque et que je m'inquiète pour lui, il devrait se sentir obligé de répondre.

Elle vit Jasper sourire en tapant le message. Elle devinait ses pensées aussi clairement que si elle était dans sa tête. Un nouveau message s'afficha presque aussitôt.

_« Je ne vois qu'un seul Volturi, où sont passés les deux autres ? »_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui raconter maintenant ? Jacob sursauta dans son sommeil et Bella lui caressa machinalement les cheveux. Il poussa un soupir étouffé par la cuisse sur laquelle sa tête reposait. Il était chaud, brûlant et c'était… étrange et véritablement agréable, presque comme si son sang ne demandait que ce contact pour tiédir à nouveau, que son cœur allait se remettre à battre dans sa poitrine, que…

- Je vois ma famille dans la maison de Tanya. Ils cherchent des traces des meurtres mais ils n'en trouvent aucune. Sans doute Liam les a-t-il tué ailleurs, déclara Alice en prenant dans ses propres mains celle de Bella qui caressait encore la tête de Jacob.

- Oh ! Elle est tiède… S'étonna-t-elle pour de bon.

Elle entreprit alors et sous le regard inquiet de Jasper, de laisser sa main sur la joue de Jacob, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, la posa contre la sienne. Elle constata, surprise, que celle-ci s'était réchauffée à son contact.

- C'est très… agréable, affirma-t-elle avec son enthousiasme naturel.

Puis devant le regard de reproche de Jasper, elle se hâta de remettre sagement ses deux mains sur ses genoux et engagea d'un regard, Bella à en faire autant. Celle-ci soupira et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du jeune garçon, puis se leva sans le réveiller. Elle prit place à côté de Jasper.

- Ça se passera dans combien de temps ? Questionna ce dernier.

- Je dirai moins d'une heure, affirma Alice. Et non… je ne vois pas Liam, mais Gino est avec eux.

C'était déjà ça. Bella tapa sur le clavier.

_« Je ne comprends pas. Quand ils ont quitté la maison, ils étaient tous ensembles, les trois Volturi et quatre des Cullen. Es-tu à Denali ? M'écris-tu depuis un ordinateur ou un téléphone ? Dans le dernier cas, donne-moi le numéro, je faucherai l'un des leurs et j'essaierai de t'appeler. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix»_

Jasper haussa les sourcils et esquissa un geste de surprise. Bella venait de l'avertir de la présence des autres sans l'avoir consulté. Elle se justifia.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je pense que je dois gagner sa confiance et que c'est la clé de toute cette histoire. S'il s'aperçoit que je lui ai menti, il les tuera tous, un par un et à commencer par Carlisle. Si comme tu l'affirmes, il a un portable, on pourra peut-être le localiser… Par contre, réfléchit-elle à haute voix, on va très vite le perdre parce que je ne pense pas que les communications passeront lorsqu'il sera dans la forêt.

- En tout cas, il sait maintenant que tu es seule et tu peux t'attendre à …

jasper n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Liam répondait.

_« Qui est resté avec toi ? »_

_« Jasper et Alice »_

_« C'est tout ? »_

_« Oui, mais je suis enfermée dans une pièce avec la télé et l'ordinateur et je n'ai quasiment jamais le droit d'en sortir »_

_« Tu ne peux pas essayer de t'enfuir ? »_

_« Si, mais je pense que je serai vite rattrapée et qu'après ils me tiendront tellement à l'œil que je ne pourrai sans doute même plus consulter mes messages sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent »_

Un long silence suivit la dernière assertion de Bella. Liam devait se tâter de savoir s'il devait retourner à Forks l'aider à s'échapper ou attendre que réapparaissent les deux autres Volturi.

_« Je croyais que les Cullen s'en fichait que je te récupère ? »_

_« C'est le cas, sauf qu'ils ont plus peur des Volturi que de toi »_

Re-long silence et dans la pièce, on aurait entendu une mouche voler.

_« J'ai deux trois trucs à régler et après je rentre à Forks te récupérer. Reste tranquille en attendant »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques, donne moi au moins le moyen de te joindre en cas d'urgence »_

Re-re-long silence. Allait-il se décider à laisser un numéro de téléphone ?

_« Je te recontacterai dans quelques heures. Ne t'inquiète pas et ne tente rien »_

- M…, grogna Jasper.

C'était fini, la traque allait commencer.


	32. Chapter 32

-Chapitre XXXII-

Traquenard

Alice avait entrepris de masser le crâne douloureux de Jasper et s'était postée derrière lui. Ce dernier, toujours assis face à l'ordinateur qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux, s'accordait occasionnellement quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils s'abandonnait à la caresse des doigts experts de son épouse. Parfois il prenait une de ses mains dans les siennes et en embrassait la paume avec reconnaissance. Le spectacle de tendresse réciproque qu'ils offraient à Bella était émotionnellement bien au-dessus de ses forces et tout son être réclamait la présence d'Edward. Elle l'imaginait dans l'avion, sans doute assis à côté de Jane et… il pensait à elle. Si, si, si, c'était à Bella qu'il pensait autant qu'elle-même pensait à lui. Il ne parlait même pas avec l'Italienne… il n'avait rien à lui dire. Mais sans doute ne pouvait-il faire autrement que de l'écouter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter ? A son habitude, elle disait sans doute du mal de Bella sans se rendre compte que c'était le meilleur moyen d'exacerber le manque qu'il en avait. Ou alors elle était trop maligne et avait abordé un sujet susceptible de l'intéresser. Mais non ! Jane ne pouvait en rien susciter l'intérêt d'Edward, ils étaient trop dissemblables. L'étaient-ils vraiment ? N'avait-elle pas déjà su trouver une fois les arguments pour le séduire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui raconter ce jour-là ? Bella donnerait cher pour le savoir. En tout cas s'il y en avait bien une qui était au courant de ça, c'était Alice et elle avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner, enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait, et Edward avait bien recommandé à Bella d'être patiente avec sa sœur…

- Alice, j'aimerai prendre une douche et me changer…

- Oh, bien sûr Bella, s'enthousiasma cette dernière. Je monte avec toi et je vais te donner ce qu'il te faut.

Jasper eut une moue amusée et Bella se demanda dans quelle mesure il devinait ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Il s'était révélé expert en psychologie avec Jane et dans une moindre mesure, avec Liam aussi. Non, se rassura-t-elle, honteuse, personne n'était assez tordu pour soupçonner de quelles bassesses elle était capable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Alice caressa tendrement la joue de son mari et attarda un doigt sur ses lèvres dont elle dessina les contours jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne entre ses dents et qu'il fisse mine de le mordre. Irrésistiblement attirée, elle se pencha sur son visage, récupéra son doigt et posa ses lèvres rieuses sur sa bouche gourmande.

- Merci Alice, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi, la stoppa Bella, comme la jolie brunette coupait court à l'abandon naissant que son baiser avait déclenché chez Jasper. Ça va me faire du bien d'être un peu seule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas empêcher ces deux-là d'être un peu tranquilles et puis, au bout du compte, c'était vraiment déloyal de sa part de chercher à apprendre des trucs sur Edward dans son dos. Elle n'était pas comme ça… En fait, si elle l'était, mais elle résisterait bien encore un peu à ce foutu démon qui avait pris possession d'elle. Sainte Bella avait vraiment du plomb dans l'aile !

- Accompagne là, enjoignit gentiment Jasper à Alice. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne reste pas seule à s'angoisser inutilement.

- Non, non, non, se défendit Bella, bien embarrassée. Juste… si tu veux bien encore me prêter quelques vêtements ?

Alice esquissa un pas de danse aérien et vola littéralement jusqu'à elle.

- Je vais faire mieux que ça Bella, s'extasia-t-elle. Je vais t'ouvrir ma garde robes et tu n'auras qu'à choisir dedans tout ce qui te fera plaisir.

Bella qui n'en demandait pas tant mais ne savait pas comment le dire poliment, ne put qu'acquiescer et la suivre dans sa chambre. Lorsque Alice ouvrit la porte de son dressing, elle ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de s'échapper de sa gorge. Jamais elle n'avait vu un truc pareil ! La pièce -parce que c'en était une- était plus grande que la chambre elle-même et l'espace attribué n'était pas inutile tant il était plein à craquer de fringues et de chaussures de toutes sortes. C'était… inconcevable, inimaginable ! Bella en resta muette de stupéfaction.

- Alors à gauche se sont les robes d'été et juste derrière, les robes d'hiver, ensuite les jupes d'été, puis d'hiver, ensuite les pantalon d'été puis…

- Où sont les jeans ? L'interrompit un peu sévèrement Bella.

- Encore ? S'indigna Alice en sortant un très jolie robe bleue qu'elle lui colla dans les mains. Mais tu ne vas pas mettre que ça ?

Bella sentit que la moutarde lui montait au nez. Elle s'était embringuée dans un truc imprudent et si elle ne mettait pas le holà tout de suite, ça allait dégénérer gravement et elle allait se retrouver à essayer de la lingerie fine pour faire plaisir à sa démoniaque interlocutrice qui pour l'instant la défiait du regard, les poings sur les hanches et la bouche en cœur.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que là dedans que je suis à mon aise, tergiversa-t-elle lâchement.

- Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de montrer tes jambes, Bella, expliqua Alice avec un brin d'impatience. Allez, fais moi confiance et essaie ça.

Bella respira un grand coup.

- D'accord. Je vais le faire, approuva-t-elle rageusement. Mais ensuite tu seras raisonnable et tu me laisseras passer un jean.

Absolument outrée, Alice commença de lui expliquer les innombrables raisons pour lesquelles elle ne ferait pas une telle chose et Bella enfila prestement la robe bleue, espérant couper court aux arguments de la furie qui l'aidait à s'habiller. Elle se regarda dans la glace et dut bien reconnaître que c'était la plus jolie chose qu'elle eut jamais portée. Si seulement Edward avait pu la voir là-dedans ! Son cafard augmenta d'un cran et elle n'entendit même pas les compliments extasiés d'Alice. Elle se déshabilla de nouveau et défia la brunette du regard.

- S'il te plait, supplia Alice en prenant sa tête de cocker, prête à pleurer.

- Sois raisonnable Alice, expliqua Bella. Dès que les Quileutes vont se réveiller, il va falloir qu'on aille s'entraîner et je ne vais tout de même pas faire voir ma culotte à tout le monde pour te faire plaisir !

A l'évocation de la scène décrite, Alice éclata malicieusement de rire.

- Ce ne serait certes pas pour leur déplaire, affirma-t-elle avant de lui tendre un de ces jeans que Bella affectionnait.

Contre une promesse de l'appeler en cas de nécessité, Bella obtint d'Alice qu'elle la laissât disposer seule de la salle de bain et c'est en chantonnant qu'elle fit couler l'eau, anticipant avec délisse le moment où elle se laisserait couler au fond de la baignoire.

[¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤}

Pendant ce temps-là, à Denali, Gino prenait congé des Cullen. Ils avaient localisé le bûcher où avaient été incinéré les quatre corps de leurs amis et c'était avec tristesse et écœurement qu'ils préparaient une tombe pour les enterrer dignement. Les traces de Liam étaient omniprésentes, comme s'il avait souhaité laisser une signature à ses crimes. Cependant elles s'égaillaient dans tous les sens… pas évident de savoir par quel bout commencer la traque. Il huma l'air consciencieusement et identifia la même odeur qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de sentir dans la réserve Quileute, si ce n'était qu'elle était récente. Une fois qu'il eut écarté les traces qui n'avaient pour seul but que de lui faire perdre son temps, il partit comme une fusée en direction du nord, s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour vérifier qu'il ne s'égarait pas. Liam avait prit souvent la voie des airs -il avait grimpé aux arbres et sauté ensuite de l'un à l'autre- mais ce n'étaient pas ces ruses enfantines qui allaient tromper Gino. Non plus que les passages répétés dans le cours de la rivière, ni ses ruses pour en sortir et faire croire qu'il l'avait quittée définitivement alors qu'il y était retourné presque aussitôt en se laissant tomber du haut d'un arbre.

Depuis deux heures qu'il pistait Liam, Gino se demandait sans cesse d'où se dernier l'observait. Mais arrivé dans une clairière, il eut l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose lui avait échappé. Il retourna sur ses pas et repris la piste lentement et méticuleusement. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Une trace du traqueur, mais plus ancienne marquait déjà le territoire. Liam ne le suivait pas, il le précédait. Il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit où il se trouvait et avait dû le repérer plus tôt, sans doute en poursuivant Laurent. Sûr de son fait, le Volturi prit le temps de s'arrêter deux minutes et envoya un SMS à Jane pour lui indiquer que le contact avec Liam était inévitable, puisqu'il était attendu. Bien sûr elle ne pourrait en avoir connaissance qu'après l'atterrissage, mais il se devait de l'informer de ce « détail ». Puis, il reprit sa traque en se demandant combien de temps encore il allait cavaler comme ça avant de tomber sur l'embuscade qui lui était tendue quelque part. L'Italien était serein et se préparait mentalement à la rencontre, priant seulement pour qu'elle ait lieu le plus vite possible et que le problème soit réglé une fois pour toute. Il lui tardait de rentrer en Italie. L'ambiance à Forks était pesante et jamais Jane ne s'était montrée aussi imprévisible, ni nerveuse… hystérique fut même le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Quand Aro aurait vent de son comportement, sans doute passerait-elle un sale quart d'heure. Avec un peu de chance, il déciderait même de se passer de ses services, libérant ainsi le reste de la garde du joug de la garce. A cette pensée, un sourire courut sur son visage. Il avait plus de chance que son frère, obligé de supporter sa compagnie depuis le début. Sans doute devait-elle passer sa mauvaise humeur sur lui… le pauvre, songea-t-il avec attendrissement.

L'attaque ne le prit pas par surprise, l'endroit était favorable, juste à la sortie d'un méandre d'épineux en forme de S et qui l'empêchait de reculer, sur sa gauche, des falaises suffisamment hautes pour lui interdire de bondir par dessus et sur sa droite, un à pic vertigineux. Il n'avait donc d'autre choix que d'avancer et forcément Liam se trouvait quelque par pour l'assaillir, sans doute allait-il lui sauter dessus depuis le haut de la falaise et tenter d'entrée de jeu de l'immobiliser… il allait tomber certes, mais sur un os !

Comme il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la chute, il s'apprêta à le recevoir. Liam lui arriva directement sur le dos et les deux hommes roulèrent au sol. Gino se concentra et Liam écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il avait l'impression que ses mains n'avaient pas de prise, comme si elles essayaient de retenir de la… vase ! De toutes ses forces il tentait de paralyser l'Italien et il l'était, sauf que lui-même ressentait le besoin urgent de le lâcher, comme s'il devait se sortir d'un marécage dans lequel il s'enfonçait lentement. Il éprouvait l'immonde sensation d'être aspiré inéluctablement et finit par s'écarter de lui d'un bond puissant. Il s'attarda un quart de seconde à contempler le Volturi encore sous l'effet de la paralysie. Son corps semblait tout à fait normal… par quel prodige… ? Comme se dernier récupérait ses facultés, Liam prit la fuite droit devant lui. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il entendit distinctement la foulée alerte de son poursuivant. Il se maudit alors d'avoir trop fait confiance à son pouvoir. C'était pourtant évident que celui qui s'était mis seul à sa poursuite ne pouvait être dépourvu d'atout. Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets et il eut une pensée pour Bella et ses recommandations. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit de se méfier des Volturi ?

Heureusement pour lui, un siècle de fuite perpétuelle l'avait bien préparé. Le jeune traqueur qui le poursuivait était sans doute très doué, mais il manquait d'expérience. Toutefois, il allait certainement lui falloir plusieurs jours pour s'en dépêtrer. Il s'inquiéta alors de savoir où les autres avaient bien pu passer et fit un vœu pour qu'ils ne soient pas là à l'attendre quelque part, auquel cas, ses chances de s'en sortir deviendraient véritablement aléatoires.

Gino rigolait tout seul. Maintenant tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il le tenait. Bien sûr il ne songeait pas lui-même à en venir à bout, mais il ne le lâcherait plus jusqu'à ce que Jane et Luigi les rejoignent et alors là… Liam pourrait numéroter ses abattis car s'en serait fini de lui. Il songea au plaisir d'Aro. L'idée qu'il pardonnerait gros à Jane pour lui avoir donné cette satisfaction lui gâcha presque sa joie d'avoir débusquer le traqueur. Puis il eut une pensée attendrie pour Bella. Ils allaient tuer Liam et rentrer en Italie. La petite pourrait alors roucouler tranquillement avec son chéri et Jane, immense satisfaction, rentrerait à Voltera sans avoir eu la joie de couler le joli couple que formaient les deux tourtereaux. Il avait de la sympathie pour eux. Gino avait le cœur tendre… il aimait les amoureux.

[¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤}

Très haut, quelque part dans le ciel américain, Luigi s'agita sur son siège.

- Gino s'est servi de son pouvoir Jane, l'informa-t-il laconiquement.

Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Liam était passé à l'action. Donc... c'était un homme mort. Jane sourit avec satisfaction et posa distraitement sa main sur celle d'Edward.

- Tu vas bientôt vivre des moments… intéressants, Edward, roucoula-t-elle.

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, ce dernier récupéra sa main et la fourra dans la poche de son jean, puis il tâcha de se concentrer sur le film que la compagnie aérienne diffusait. C'était pas mal, une histoire de vampire qui s'amourachait d'une jeune humaine…


	33. Chapter 33

-Chapitre XXXIII-

L'étau se resserre

Voilà deux heures qu'ils avaient reçu un bref coup de fil de Carlisle les prévenant qu'ils rentraient tous les quatre par le premier avion. Les Quileutes ronflaient comme des bienheureux, nullement perturbés par le doux chant d'Alice qui claironnait depuis une heure la même rengaine, comme si elle était déterminée à leur enfoncer les crétines paroles de sa chanson, dans le crâne et à toute force. (Et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de vous faire partager ce très beau moment de lyrisme.)

La Rosalie TUTU PANPAN (les majuscules sont pour les hurlements) elle est malade

Elle est malade TUTU PANPAN du mal d'amour

Pour la soigner TUTU PANPAN faut de la salade

Faut de la salade TUTU PANPAN trois fois par jour

C'EST PAS MOI C'EST MA SŒUR QU'A CASSE LA MACHINE A VAPEUR

Quand tu disais ROSALIE

Que tu m'aimais ROSALIE

Moi je croyais ROSALIE

qu'c'était d'la bla **A-A-A-GUE **(les caractères gras sont pour les hurlements hystériques)

Quand tu disais ROSALIE

Que tu m'aimais ROSALIE

Moi je croyais ROSALIE

Qu'c'était PAS VRAI

Jasper, imperturbable, fixait l'ordinateur comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser, mais Bella qui souffrait atrocement de la maltraitance qu'Alice infligeait à ses oreilles envisageait divers scenarii pour la réduire au silence –sans toutefois se résoudre à user de violence à son encontre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire la cuisine Alice ? On pourrait préparer un super petit déjeuner pour nos estomacs sur pattes ?

La Castafiore des bacs à sable s'interrompit tout net au milieu d'un TUTU PAPAN retentissant. « Ce que je suis intelligente tout de même ! », se félicita crânement Bella.

- Oh Bella, s'il te plait, laisse moi faire les pan cakes, comme dans les séries télé !

En voilà une idée qu'elle était bonne ! Alice la suivi en sautillant jusque dans la cuisine. Et là, malheureusement, elle se remit à chantonner. Ce coup-ci Bella ne laissa pas passer.

- Je te laisse faire les crêpes et en échange… Tu arrêtes de chanter ça, intima-t-elle.

La bouche d'Alice prit la forme d'un cœur.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi Bella. Je sais que cette chanson est idiote mais c'est tout ce que je me rappelle de moi quand j'étais humaine.

- C'est une comptine Alice, tu as dû apprendre ça à l'école.

Elle haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

- Aucune idée, affirma-t-elle en vidant d'un coup trois litres de lait dans un immense saladier.

Bella, prise d'un doute haussa les sourcils.

- As-tu la moindre notion de la façon de faire les crêpes Alice ?

- Ouais, affirma fièrement cette dernière. Il faut du lait, des œufs et de la farine…

- … et dans quelles proportions ? Poursuivit Bella avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Ce n'était pas tout de la laisser faire les pan cakes, encore allait-il falloir convaincre les Quileutes de les manger !

- C'est un détail, affirma cette dernière avec un adorable sourire qui désarma totalement Bella.

Celle-ci regarda d'un œil expectatif l'expérience culinaire qu'allait tenter l'inventive et aventureuse apprentie gargotière. Elle sourcilla quand Alice incorpora au lait la douzaine d'œufs qu'elle avait dans la main et tiqua encore davantage lorsqu'elle y ajouta en plus, trois kilos de farine. C'était des crêpes qui allaient leur tenir au corps, songea Bella avec pragmatisme. Bah ! l'entraînement que leur réservait Jasper leur ferait digérer tout ça… ou alors, ils seraient bons pour l'hôpital ! De son côté, Bella commença à faire cuire les saucisses et le bacon. L'immaculée cuisine d'Esmée ressemblait de plus en plus à un vrai chantier. Alice bataillait ferme avec sa pâte qui avait approximativement la consistance d'un bloc de béton.

- Je crois que si tu mets du beurre dedans et que tu rajoutes du sucre et du chocolat, tu pourras obtenir un très bon… gâteau, la consola Bella qui garda par devers elle l'expression d'étouffe chrétien qui lui vint spontanément à l'esprit.

Avec une moue désabusée, Alice lui colla le saladier dans les mains et attrapa les spatules.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser t'en occuper et me contenter de surveiller la cuisson des trucs que tu as mis dans la poêle.

Elle plissa le nez avec dégoût. L'odeur qui l'assaillait lui semblait désagréable au-delà du raisonnable et la graisse qui jaillissait et éclaboussait les plaques de cuisson ainsi que ses mains, entamait de manière évidente ses velléités culinaires. Finalement elle abandonna le tout et sous prétexte d'aller voir s'il y avait du nouveau dans le salon, s'éclipsa lâchement de la cuisine. Bella l'entendit dire à Jasper qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas comment on pouvait rester dans une telle puanteur et joignant le geste à la parole, elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

Peu après, Alice revint sur ses pas en se pinçant fortement le nez et tendit son portable à Bella. C'était Edward, l'avion venait d'atterrir et il prenait comme promis de ses nouvelles. Il ne put s'attarder bien longtemps, Jane avait pris connaissance du SMS de Gino qui lui confirmait l'intuition que son frère avait eu durant le vol et elle réclamait des explications. Son combattant était encore à Denali alors qu'elle lui avait donné l'ordre de rentrer et elle exigeait de savoir pourquoi. Bella ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et rendit son appareil à Alice.

- C'est Jane, tu n'as qu'à lui passer Jasper. Lui au moins, elle l'écoutera, affirma-t-elle avec une moue dépitée.

Alice trottina jusqu'à son mari et lui tendit le téléphone qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts, avec moult grimaces dégoûtées. Celui-ci s'en empara et expliqua calmement la situation à Jane. Ils en discutèrent un bref moment et elle finit par approuver les choix qui avaient été fait. Elle proposa alors de demander à Aro s'il n'était pas possible pour un bon technicien de localiser le foutu téléphone que Liam avait utiliser pour joindre Bella. Comment lui-même n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ? Se maudit Jasper en déclinant vivement la proposition de Jane. Trois Volturi dans les parages c'était largement suffisant, pas question de prendre le risque qu'on leur en envoie un quatrième. Alice était experte en informatique et allait se charger de ça. Jane s'inclina mais de mauvais gré, elle avait très moyennement confiance en cette dernière, trop… excentrique à son goût, mais elle ne voyait pas comme dire ça à Jasper sans le vexer et comme il avait gagné son estime, elle se força à acquiescer. Elle lui fit cependant jurer que Bella ne prenait aucune initiative et que Jacob ne la quittait pas d'une semelle, puis elle raccrocha, très satisfaite. Les choses bougeaient et semblaient lui donner raison d'avoir fait confiance à la remarquable intuition de ce fléau vivant qu'était Bella. Liam l'avait bel et bien contacté et avait commis sa première erreur… Le portable. Elle était à peu près certaine de ne jamais avoir besoin de le localiser grâce à ça, parce que bien entendu, il allait mourir dans les prochaines heures… mais au cas où, on ne savait jamais. Elle nota avec ennui que Edward faisait la gueule. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas pu parler à Bella puisqu'elle lui avait arraché le téléphone des mains. Elle le lui rendit avec un « désolée » de façade et il la fusilla du regard. Bientôt il serait totalement captivé par l'attrait de la traque et Bella deviendrait le cadet de ses soucis, songea-t-elle avec soulagement.

Du temps que Jasper regardait Alice commander sur Internet, le matériel nécessaire pour localiser un portable, les Quileutes, par l'odeur alléchés, apparurent tour à tour, filèrent immédiatement dans la cuisine et mirent la table sans qu'il fut besoin de le leur demander. Ils avalèrent sans sourciller une montagne de saucisses, des œufs aux plats en proportion astronomique et Bella s'en félicita. Après tout ça, il n'y aurait sûrement plus de place pour le dessert raté. Elle sortit cependant le gâteaux du four, inutile en plus de le faire carboniser.

- J'en veux, s'exclama Jared en premier.

- Il est trop chaud ! Protesta Bella. Allons d'abord nous entraîner un peu et vous en aurez une part pour le dessert de ce midi.

- Mais c'est que j'ai encore faim, protesta le jeune indien avec véhémence.

Alors là c'était lui qui l'aurait voulu ! Bella démoula le gâteau qui à sa grande surprise n'opposa pas de résistance à quitter son moule, et le posa sur un grand plat. Ils arrivèrent tous dessus avec couteau et fourchette et en moins de temps qu'il ne leur en eut fallu pour le dire, le biscuit chocolaté avait disparu dans leur estomac. Un rot bruyant entama le début de leur digestion et Jacob ânonna un « désolé » extatique.

- C'était délicieux Bella, faudra me filer la recette, la félicita Sam en se tapant sur le ventre.

« J'ai toujours su que j'avais un don pour la cuisine, songea Bella, rêveuse, mais à ce point là ? ». Ils s'enfilèrent encore un litre et demi de jus de fruits chacun et aucun ne protesta qu'elle avait oublié de préparer du thé et du café. N'empêche que si ça continuait comme ça, il allait falloir retourner dare-dare faire des courses. Toujours très organisée, Bella commença de noter soigneusement les ingrédients qu'elle pensait qui allaient rapidement manquer.

La boutique dans laquelle Alice avait trouvé son matériel se trouvait à Seattle et sa commande serait prête dans l'après-midi. Jasper grinçait des dents à l'idée de la laisser de nouveau sortir seule, il s'opposa malgré tout à ce que Bella l'accompagne et proposa en échange qu'elle y aille avec un des Quileutes, ce qu'elle refusa obstinément. Quand on parlait des loups... on en voyait la queue. Ils les virent arriver tout heureux dans le salon. Ils étaient bien un peu hirsute et une bonne douche n'aurait certes pas été du luxe mais Jasper n'osa pas le leur suggérer, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Alice.

- Je vais vous faire voir où sont les salles de bain et tâcher de vous trouver du linge de rechange, intima-t-elle en plissant le nez explicitement.

Elle fusilla du regard le jeune Jared qui sembla se ratatiner du haut des ses approximativement deux mètres et après avoir échanger un regard inquiet et un haussement d'épaules impuissant avec Sam, tous lui emboîtèrent le pas. Quand ils redescendirent vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, un mélange effroyable d'odeurs de chien mouillé, de gel douche et de parfum luxueux finirent d'asphyxier la pauvre race vampire à l'odorat si délicat.

- Finalement c'est moins pire quand ils sont sales, geignit Alice en faisant mine de tourner de l'œil.

Bella jeta un regard attendri à la meute parfumée. Elle était tout de même constituée de jeunes hommes magnifiques et dont n'importe quel producteur, même dénué d'imagination, aurait rêvé de former un boy's band à faire se pâmer la plus sage et la plus innocente des jeunes américaines. Mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas être désireux de se vexer. Ils avaient le ventre bien rempli, étaient reposés par une bonne nuit de sommeil et maintenant qu'ils étaient propres, les Quileutes avaient bien envie de prendre un peu d'exercice.

Jasper était aux anges. Enfin, de l'action, de la préparation et … de l'organisation ! Il donna rapidement des ordres pour constituer des équipes qui évolueraient à tour de rôle de manière à ce que tous les Quileutes puissent y participer. Dans un premier temps, Bella prendrait Jacob, forcément, Alice Jared et lui-même s'emploierait à inculquer à Sam, les rudiments d'un combat dont les règles étaient truqués. Les trois jeunes hommes se transformèrent en loups et Jasper commença avec Sam la démonstration magistrale de la difficulté qu'il y avait à maîtriser un vampire sans le laisser vous toucher. Au bout de cinquante minutes de tentatives répétées et toutes avortées, Sam finit par baisser les bras. Les autres avaient déjà abandonné depuis longtemps. Jasper en déduisit que la démonstration avait portée ses fruits.

- La première conclusion de tout cela est que si par malchance vous vous retrouvez seuls devant Liam, la seule solution acceptable est la fuite. La seconde est donc de ne jamais rester isolé. Nous allons voir maintenant ce qu'il est possible de faire à deux contre lui.

Un grognement enthousiaste l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ? Claironna Jasper.

A l'étonnement général, c'est la tendre Alice qui apporta la première, sa pierre à l'édifice.

- Je crois qu'il faut introduire un élément de surprise. Quelque chose à laquelle il ne peut pas s'attendre.

Jasper eut un moment d'étonnement et haussa finalement un sourcil intéressé.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

Celle-ci, ravie d'avoir captée l'intérêt de son homme prit un sourire qu'il devait bien lui connaître car il se mit à rire avec incrédulité.

- Non, Alice chérie, la détrompa-t-il en riant. Ce sourire marche sur moi parce que je suis ton mari et que tu me connais bien, mais jamais ça ne prendrait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Alice haussa à son tour les sourcils et un éclair de déception laissa bientôt la place à une lueur de défi dans son regard pourtant d'ordinaire si pétillant.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, affirma-t-elle en tirant Jared par ses moustaches pour l'entraîner derrière elle vers le milieu du terrain.

Celui-ci, douloureusement surpris, retroussa les babines et reçu en retour une tape sur le nez, sans doute histoire de lui montrer qui était le chef. Jasper se tendit perceptiblement, mais Sam vint se coucher ostensiblement sur ses pieds, d'un air de dire, « Je serais curieux de voir ça ».

- Allons-y Jared, transforme-toi, intima Alice avec autorité.

Ce dernier obéit spontanément et les trois vampires s'intéressèrent pudiquement au gris du ciel du temps qu'il enfilait son pantalon. Le spectacle était assez… surréaliste. Alice qui ne devait même pas atteindre son mètre soixante et sans aucun doute pas les cinquante kilos, toisait sans ciller le grand gaillard de presque deux mètres et à la carrure impressionnante qui lui faisait face. Jared, à peu près aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson hors de l'eau, s'était malgré tout mis en position de combat, les jambes écartées, les bras en avant, il tâchait d'anticiper l'attaque qu'elle allait lui faire subir. Pour le moment elle se tenait devant lui en toute décontraction et l'observait d'un air… coquin. Il déglutit péniblement, se demandant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Il lança un regard embarrassé à Jasper et constata, sans surprise, que ce dernier n'appréciait pas ce qu'il était en train de voir. Il tourna les yeux, dans une supplique silencieuse, vers Sam, le sommant du regard de lui indiquer ce qu'il devait faire. Alice lui envoyait littéralement des ondes… torrides et nul ne pouvait l'ignorer. Jared rougit violemment et un semblant de sourire retroussa les babines de son chef de meute. Bella se fit la réflexion qu'elle savait désormais à quoi ressemblait un loup qui se fendait la g… En attendant, Jared se dandinait comme un canard, d'un pied sur l'autre, tâchant de se donner une attitude agressive qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- Oh ! Fit Alice en trébuchant, ce geste maladroit l'entraînant à deux doigts des grosses mains de Jared.

Et là, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, il se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe, Alice lui rivant les deux bras au sol avec ses pieds et les mains s'apprêtant à lui arracher la tête.

- Mais c'est de la triche, se plaignit-il, alors que Bella applaudissait chaleureusement la démonstration magistrale qu'elle venait de voir.

- Effet de surprise, clamèrent-t-elles triomphalement.

Alice dansa jusqu'à Jasper et lui fit tant de charme qu'il finit par se la caler dans les bras. Elle en profita immédiatement pour l'embrasser et il sembla que ça lui passât immédiatement l'envie de râler. Bella était hilare et ça lui faisait du bien. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce genre de séance puisse être amusante. Elle avait plutôt imaginé ça comme une démonstration de force typiquement masculine.

- Je doute que ça marche avec n'importe qui Alice, affirma-t-elle cependant après que son hilarité fut calmée. Tâche d'imaginer Carlisle ou Emmett en train de faire un numéro de charme à Liam…

- Mais détrompe-toi, répliqua cette dernière avec un défi amusé dans le regard. Je suis certaine qu'il en serait d'autant plus surpris que ça viendrait d'un homme plutôt que d'une femme.

Ça il n'y avait pas de doute ! Mais l'idée de faire pareille suggestion à l'un d'entre eux provoqua chez Bella un nouveau fou rire qu'elle eut bien du mal à réprimer. Jasper s'énervait. Tout ça n'était pas très productif.

- Alice à raison sur un point, affirma-t-il assez fort pour capter l'attention générale. L'effet de surprise pourrait nous apporter une aide appréciable et étant donné que nous ne devrons jamais nous retrouver seul face à lui, il faudra toujours se charger de détourner l'attention de Liam pendant qu'un autre tentera de le maîtriser.

- Le plus simple ne serait-il pas à ce moment là de se laisser paralyser et du temps qu'il a les main prises, l'autre pourrait lui dévisser la tête, suggéra Alice, décidément en veine d'inventivité.

Le beau visage de Jasper se décomposa sous l'horreur que cette suggestion évoquait pour lui.

- Je t'interdis seulement d'y songer, gronda-t-il.

Décidément Bella avait la folie sacrificielle contagieuse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à vouloir se livrer à Liam ? Bella, qui bien sûr avait trouvé l'idée excellente, ravala sa langue et tâcha de prendre un air innocent. L'entraînement reprit, tantôt à un contre deux vampires, tantôt contre deux loups. Chacun des multiples exercices qu'imposaient Jasper visaient à les faire éviter à tout prix, le contact de ses mains. Les loups auraient préféré concentrer leurs efforts sur la mise à mort de Liam mais lui préférait privilégier la sécurité de chacun.

- Quand cette partie du travail sera correctement comprise, nous passerons à des stratégies plus offensives… mais pas avant ! Intima-t-il comme les Quileutes en avaient assez de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Vers onze heures, les ventres se remirent à gargouiller et Bella s'éclipsa pour mettre les poulets au four et éplucher les pommes de terre. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'Alice vienne lui prêter main forte mais cette dernière s'amusait comme une petite folle à défier Jared de la toucher. Elle en avait fini avec le premier kilo de patate et s'apprêtait à attaquer le deuxième lorsque Jacob lui proposa son aide. Ils avaient combattu l'un contre l'autre toute la matinée et Bella lui savait gré de la patience dont il avait fait preuve à son égard, la valorisant sans cesse, tant et si bien qu'elle avait réellement progressé. Elle réussissait désormais plus d'une fois sur deux à lui échapper. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et comme elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit elle finit par se sentir gênée.

- Est-ce que tu me dragues Jacob ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Ou bien est-ce parce que je fais la cuisine que tu me reluques comme si tu allais me bouffer ?

« Décidément, Bella, quel tact , quelle délicatesse ! », se gronda-t-elle comme elle constatait que le sourire de Jacob s'était transformé en grimace. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice se pointait avec son portable. Edward avait envoyé un SMS. Ils venaient de trouver les tombes faites par Carlisle et s'apprêtaient à suivre les traces de Gino. Sans doute n'aurait-elle plus de nouvelles avant longtemps, les communications ne passaient pas dans l'épaisse forêt. Et… il l'aimait et lui recommandait la prudence.

C'était à elle qu'il demandait d'être prudente ! Bella laissa tomber son couteau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Jacob posa une main brûlante sur son épaule qu'il pressa fortement dans l'espoir de lui transmettre un peu de sa force et de son courage, puis Alice lui fit signe de s'éloigner et il quitta la pièce.

- Oh, je t'en pris Alice, dis-moi qu'il ne va pas se retrouver en face de lui, supplia Bella, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Alice hésita à répondre, mais il y avait un fossé entre le silence et le mensonge, qu'elle ne voulait pas franchir.

- Ecoute Bella, ils vont le suivre de très près et je crois possible qu'ils finissent par le coincer.

- Tu as VU ça ? S'affola Bella.

- Ben oui, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

- Mais quand ?

Il y eut un blanc puis Alice se décida à répondre.

- Quand je les ai conduits à l'aéroport.

Est-ce que le plafond était tombé sur la tête de Bella ?

- Quand ça ? Répéta-t-elle, certaine d'avoir mal compris. Hier soir ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Mais …

Alice se tortillait devant elle comme un asticot au bout d'un hameçon.

- C'est à dire,… qu'avec Edward,… on a pensé…

C'était bon. Pas la peine d'aller plus loin, Bella avait compris.

- … Que c'était mieux que je le sache le plus tard possible.

- Oui, couina Alice. Tant que je ne voyais pas l'issue ça semblait raisonnable de ne pas t'alarmer.

- Et alors ? Comment est-ce que ça va se terminer ?

- J'en sais fichtre rien, Bella et pourtant je donnerai cher pour pouvoir te le dire.

« Ou me le taire », songea cette dernière avec fatalisme. Elle fit signe à Alice qu'elle ferait mieux de la laisser seule. Celle-ci sortit de la pièce en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en s'invectivant… sa démarche n'avait plus rien de dansant. « Tu n'es qu'une sombre idiote, tu ne sers à rien du tout, tu n'es même pas fichue d'avoir une vision cohérente, tu… ». Ca y était, Alice était dehors et Bella n'entendait plus ses lamentations. Un grand coup de cafard la fit frissonner comme si une écharpe de brume glacée était venue lui couvrir les épaules. Elle se gronda de sa faiblesse. Edward avait besoin qu'elle ait confiance en lui et qu'elle se montre courageuse même si c'était aux antipodes de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle éplucha rageusement son deuxième kilo de patates, puis dans la foulée en attaqua un troisième. Elle les fit bouillir dans l'eau salée puis les écrasa férocement avec une fourchette, rajouta du lait, du beurre et quelques œufs. La peau des poulets commençait à devenir croustillante, elle l'arrosa avec le jus tombé au fond du plat et commença de mettre la table. C'était le bruit que les Quileutes devaient guetter car tous rappliquèrent pour lui donner un coup de main.

[¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤}

Après s'être égaré à de nombreuses reprises, Gino suivait attentivement les traces de Liam. Ce dernier avait à peu près usé de toutes ses ruses contre son poursuivant et commençait d'envisager sérieusement d'être obliger de le tuer pour s'en dépêtrer, sauf qu'il ne voyait pas bien le moyen de s'y prendre. Il avait obliqué vers l'ouest aux premières lueurs de l'aube et se tâtait de savoir s'il devait aller se planquer parmi les humains ou au contraire poursuivre sa course jusqu'à l'océan et regagner le nord du continent américain à la nage. C'était les deux seules options qu'il lui restait pour que l'Italien le lâche, sans quoi, il allait devoir se décider pour autre chose de bien plus risqué pour lui. Un cirque rocheux lui offrit alors une opportunité sans précédent. Il se hissa d'un bond au sommet d'une des falaises et choisit méticuleusement le plus gros roc qu'il puisse trouver. Lorsqu'il entendit la foulée souple de Gino approcher, il le souleva puis le lui balança sur la tête. Le bruit prévint l'Italien de ce qui lui arrivait dessus mais trop tard. Il sombra dans un épais brouillard.

[¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤}

Quelque part dans l'épaisse forêt Luigi se figea brusquement, il se laissa tomber, tremblant, sur les genoux et resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Jane et Edward s'aperçoivent qu'il ne courait plus à leurs côtés et fassent demi-tour pour voir où il était passé.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre XXXIV

Négociation avec un tueur

Luigi s'était pris la tête à deux mains en gémissant. Il entendait à peine Jane l'exhorter à se remettre sur ses jambes et à se dépêcher de voler au secours de Gino, son jumeau… son jumeau qui était en train de subir un démembrement en règle.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, l'encouragea Edward avec une sollicitude empreinte de conviction. Il n'est pas certain que Liam prenne le temps de le brûler et nous pouvons sans doute arriver à temps pour l'aider à se reconstruire.

Le jeune Cullen avait raison, Luigi se secoua et avec l'aide de ce dernier se releva et sans un mot pour Jane qui l'observait avec une froideur certaine, supputant sans doute d'avoir à se passer bientôt de ses services, remercia Edward d'un signe de tête. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et ils se remirent à courir. Gino et Liam avaient sur eux plusieurs heures d'avance mais la piste était, à présent que le Volturi l'avait relevée pour eux, évidente à suivre. Ils coururent encore deux heures et demi avant d'arriver à la clairière d'où Gino avait envoyé son SMS. Là ils accélérèrent encore et moins d'une heure plus tard tombèrent sur le site où avait eu lieu la première attaque. Ils n'étaient plus très loin désormais et avaient comblé pas mal de leur retard. Ils repartirent sans traîner, prenant à peine le temps de jeter des regards inquiets autour d'eux dans l'espoir de ne pas apercevoir de fumée dans le lointain, ce qui fort heureusement ne fut pas le cas. Encore quatre heures de course effrénée avant de tomber sur le premier morceau de Gino… une jambe, jetée négligemment au milieu du sentier. Luigi la ramassa en réprimant un haut le cœur. Edward entoura ses épaules de son bras et d'une voix vibrante de compassion l'encouragea à chercher le reste. Liam n'avait pas pris le temps de le brûler ! Le vampire démembré allait pouvoir se reconstruire, ce serait douloureux, excessivement douloureux et … long. Le processus prendrait au moins douze heures et ce dans le cas où il ne manquerait aucun morceaux. S'il s'avérait que Liam en ait dissimulé un essentiel, Gino resterait donc incomplet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retrouvé… et sa souffrance serait alors bien au delà des mots. Il y en avait un peu de partout mais somme toute et fort heureusement pour Gino, aucun n'était vraiment dissimulé et le tueur n'avait visiblement pas pris le temps de soigner le découpage puisque tous les membres étaient intacts et seuls les pieds et les mains étaient détachés des bras et des jambes, la tête était entière, le corps aussi… enfin presque. Il manquait les organes génitaux. Edward et Luigi les cherchèrent partout et finirent par se résoudre à attendre que Gino se reconstitue, l'organe alors reviendrait normalement de lui-même vers son propriétaire… normalement. Si… Liam ne l'avait pas emporté avec lui, si… Liam ne l'avait pas brûlé, si… Toutes les hypothèses étaient possibles.

Jane qui était restée muette depuis la macabre découverte, pris sur elle pour annoncer la suite. C'était son rôle, elle était la représentante d'Aro et sa mission était de le débarrasser de Liam. Ce petit malin avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire perdre de précieuses heures et elle doutait que Luigi accepte de l'accompagner pour reprendre la traque, du moins elle n'aurait pas le courage de lui ordonner de le faire. Il allait rester avec son frère le temps que la reconstitution se fasse et ensuite seulement, ils tâcheraient de la rejoindre au plus vite. Devait-elle s'encombrer d'Edward ? Il n'était ni traqueur, ni combattant. Que se passerait-il en cas de contact ? Aurait-il le courage et la détermination de mettre Liam à mort pendant qu'elle le paralyserait de douleur ? Ou risquait-il de faire foirer une attaque, voire de se retrouver en danger lui-même ? Tout à fait inacceptable, songea-t-elle avec une sorte de vertige. Elle avait du cran pour ce qui concernait ses troupes et même si elle était très affectée par ce qui était arrivé à Gino, elle était capable d'en faire abstraction, parce que c'était son boulot et que ce genre d'accident faisait partie des risques du métier… mais qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Edward, ça elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Seule la disparition d'Aro, qu'avec le temps elle avait appris à aimer et à considérer comme le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, pourrait lui causer un chagrin équivalent.

- Edward, tu restes avec Luigi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sans réplique. Vous me rattraperez dès que Gino sera en état de le faire.

Les deux hommes qui étaient en train de rapprocher méticuleusement les morceaux autour du buste de Gino, s'interrompirent dans leur tâche. Edward la sonda et lu la résolution dans l'esprit de Jane. Il comprit qu'il serait vain de chercher à la dissuader, mais fut surpris de l'abnégation et de la loyauté totale dont elle allait faire preuve en ces circonstances dramatiques.

- Tu vas y aller seule ? S'inquiéta Luigi. Tu n'es pas de taille.

- Merci de ta confiance, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Mais je vais tout de même essayer de le débusquer et s'il m'en offre l'occasion, j'en profiterai pour le tuer.

Luigi se redressa et toisa sa chef de toute sa hauteur. Tout à coup elle lui parut minuscule et fragile. Elle disposait certes d'un immense pouvoir, mais elle était plutôt mauvaise traqueuse et ... moyenne combattante ; elle avait si rarement l'occasion de s'exercer, son don suffisant toujours à maintenir ses adversaires à distance. Mais Liam avait réussi à venir à bout de Gino qui disposait lui, de ses deux qualités et dans des proportions non négligeables. Elle n'avait aucune chance et… elle le savait. Mais elle allait le faire quand même, par loyauté envers Aro. Il se souvint alors que lui-même, lui avait juré fidélité et qu'il était, au même titre que son frère, son combattant, qu'il avait l'honneur de faire partie de sa garde personnelle. Jane était peut-être une garce mais elle allait au sacrifice et celle-là même qui exigeait tout, ne lui avait pas demandé d'abandonner son frère pour la suivre. S'il acceptait qu'elle parte seule, à son réveil, Gino lui botterait le cul de l'avoir laissé faire une chose pareille et Aro, même s'il ne lui en ferait jamais directement le reproche, lui en voudrait secrètement. Il était très attachée à Jane.

- Allons-y, je t'accompagne, grogna-t-il d'une voix déterminée. Edward tu prendras soin de mon frère. Lorsqu'il se rétablira, il te dira quoi faire.

Jane et lui échangèrent un regard de respect et de confiance totale. Edward assura Luigi du soin qu'il prendrait de son frère et de l'empressement qu'ils mettraient à les rejoindre. Tout se passerait bien… Alors ils tournèrent les talons et reprirent leur course éperdue à la poursuite du monstre tortionnaire.

Une solitude et un désarroi terrible s'emparèrent soudainement de Edward. Il n'avait plus rien éprouvé de tel depuis l'époque où il s'était pris pour un justicier. Sauf que là il n'avait tué personne et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'humains mais de ceux de sa race. Le spectacle du corps démembré de Gino au milieu de cette carrière avait tout de la mise en scène sordide. Il frémit en songeant que c'était le sort qui attendait Bella si elle tombait entre les mains de Liam. Cet homme ne connaissait pas la pitié. Aussi à l'aise au milieu des humains que dans la nature sauvage, ils avaient été fous de vouloir le poursuivre sur son territoire. Bella avait eu raison depuis le début. La bonne méthode aurait été de l'attirer dans un piège car jusqu'à présent exceptée elle, tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa route y avaient laissé la vie. Jason, Laurent, Tanya, Katrina… tous morts et Gino, si on ne retrouvait pas ses parties intimes, regretterait que pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il ruminait depuis environ vingt minutes quand le silence soudain des oiseaux bavards le sortit de sa rêverie. Il chercha au hasard à capter d'éventuelles pensées, preuve qu'il n'était plus seul et c'est avec un frisson glacé qu'il perçut pour la première fois celles peu amicales qu'il devina être celles du créateur de Bella. Par son attitude, il révéla maladroitement à Liam qu'il s'était aperçu de sa présence, celui-ci renonça donc à tenter de le surprendre. Il devait y avoir quelque chose en lui d'inoffensif car ce dernier s'interrogeait sur sa condition. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il faisait parti de la clique des Volturi et faisait des hypothèses sur son identité. Il s'était douté que les deux autres étaient dans les parages et qu'ils laisseraient l'un d'entre eux, sans doute le plus faible, avec Gino tandis que l'autre tenterait de le rattraper, l'imaginant très loin d'eux et quasiment hors de portée, sans jamais se douter que lui-même tournerait en rond pour revenir sur ses propres traces et les surprendre. Mais le jeune homme qui montait la garde ne correspondait pas du tout au profil des combattants qu'Aro affectionnait. Il avait beau se donner l'air redoutable, Liam voyait bien qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais combattu de sa vie.

Edward s'était mis en garde mais la posture était mauvaise, il tâcha tout de même d'avoir l'air menaçant et se mit à gronder. Puis soudainement, Liam surgit de nulle part avec dans l'idée de l'endormir un peu par des paroles trompeuses et à la première occasion de le mettre dans le même état que le Volturi qu'il veillait, sauf que ce coup-ci, il les brûlerait tous les deux. Edward était partagé. Le bon sens voulait qu'il prenne la fuite, personne ne l'égalait en rapidité et jamais le traqueur ne le rattraperait, mais l'idée d'abandonner Gino le dérangeait. N'avait-il pas promis à Luigi de veiller sur lui ? Il y avait aussi cette fascination malsaine que le créateur de Bella exerçait sur lui et ce désir pernicieux de lui dire qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait de la proie qu'il convoitait, de le voir perdre ses moyens et devenir fou de rage… de lui déchirer la gorge à coups de crocs, de lui arracher les membres un par un et de le regarder brûler enfin. Comme Liam s'avançait tranquillement devant lui, aux lèvres un sourire avenant dont le regard glacé démentait la bonhomie, Edward se souvint d'une certaine promesse qu'il avait faite à la femme qu'il aimait.

- Bonjour jeune homme, lança le tueur d'une voix suave.

- Bonjour Liam, salua Edward à son tour.

Et sa voix se fit volontairement hésitante, persuadant un peu plus son interlocuteur qu'il n'était pas un adversaire bien dangereux.

- Tu as l'avantage sur moi de savoir à qui tu t'adresses. Me diras-tu ton nom ? Le pressa Liam avec la plus grande courtoisie.

- Je suis Edward Cullen, le fils de Carlisle.

L'homme encaissa imperturbablement l'information, enfin apparemment parce qu'intérieurement, la nouvelle le prit de court.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps.

Un Cullen, c'était la tuile. Liam avait plus ou moins résolu de ne pas s'attaquer à eux. Leur neutralité bienveillante était un atout dans son jeu et se les mettre à dos, une famille aussi puissante, il ne devrait s'y résoudre qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. D'autre part, il connaissait Carlisle et même si ce dernier avait jadis soutenu Aro contre lui, il admirait l'homme.

- Il manque une pièce essentielle à mon puzzle, répliqua Edward. Tu ne saurais pas où je peux la trouver par hasard ?

Liam eut un sourire de loup, le jeune Cullen avait du cran. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui donner une telle confiance en lui ? Bella l'avait pourtant qualifié de lâche, lui aurait-elle menti ? Et pour quelle raison ? Il sortit toutefois d'une sorte de gibecière les organes génitaux de Gino.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Dit-il en les lui lançant.

Edward les attrapa au vol et les remit à leur place sans toutefois lâcher des yeux le traqueur.

- Vas-tu me dire maintenant ce que tu fais ici ? Redemanda Liam sur un ton qui contenait désormais une certaine menace. Tu es venu avec les Volturi ?

- C'est vrai, approuva ce dernier laconiquement.

Bien sûr que c'était vrai songea Liam avec contrariété. Mais il n'en revenait pas que la Volturi ait emmené ce jeune vampire inexpérimenté dans ses bagages comme si elle était partie faire une promenade de santé. Ils l'avaient tous gravement sous estimé et sans doute devaient-ils grandement le regretter. La femme avait certainement laissé Edward là pour cette seule raison qu'elle pensait qu'il ne risquait rien à veiller sur l'Italien démembré, puisque lui-même courait loin devant. Si elle pouvait assister à la scène actuelle, elle s'en mordrait sûrement les doigts.

- Je ne veux pas de querelle avec Carlisle, affirma Liam après réflexion. Va-t-en, rentre chez toi et transmet mes amitiés à ton père.

Edward hésita. Il sonda son interlocuteur, Liam était sincère.

- Que va devenir Gino ? Tergiversa-t-il.

Pourquoi Liam avait-il la désagréable impression que l'inoffensif jeune homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être ?

- Un Volturi de moins, je suppose, ironisa-t-il.

Ainsi Liam allait finir le travail qu'il avait commencer en le démembrant et Edward ne voyait pour l'instant pas, par quel moyen l'en empêcher. La force ? … Inutile d'y songer. La négociation ? Que lui proposer en échange ?

- Ça à l'air de t'ennuyer, affirma Liam avec malice.

Le conflit intérieur d'Edward n'avait pas manqué de l'interpeller et il entrevoyait déjà l'usage qu'il allait en faire. Ce dernier frémit imperceptiblement en lisant ce que Liam avait en tête.

- Je me suis engagé à veiller sur lui, expliqua-t-il. Ce serait… déshonorant pour moi de te l'abandonner.

- Hum…, je comprend, approuva hypocritement Liam. Peut-être pourrais-je le laisser en vie, si tu me le demandais gentiment.

Edward fit semblant d'hésiter.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Questionna-t-il, apparemment méfiant.

Liam sourit et Edward songea qu'il était comme un chat qui jouait avec une souris.

- Disons que nous pourrions nous rendre mutuellement service.

- Dis toujours, proposa Edward d'un air intéressé.

- Tu ne devines pas ? S'amusa Liam.

Edward fit mine de réfléchir.

- Tu veux des nouvelles de… la fille.

Liam sourit avec satisfaction. Le fils Cullen était intelligent.

- Effectivement.

Edward prit un air dégoûté.

- Elle ne va pas très bien. Elle est coincée chez moi et n'a qu'une hâte c'est se barrer pour te retrouver.

Un immense soulagement apparut sur le visage du traqueur.

- Est-elle toujours… intacte ?

Edward éclata de rire.

- Pour sûr qu'elle l'est. Qui voudrait de cette plaie, à part toi ? On se demande d'ailleurs tous, ce que tu lui trouves ?

- Ça ne regarde que moi, répliqua Liam avec du miel dans la voix. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser me rejoindre ?

Edward réagit comme s'il venait de se faire piquer par une guêpe.

- Et trahir les Volturi ? Tu n'y songes pas sérieusement ?

Liam opina de la tête, laissant entendre qu'il comprenait ce dilemme.

- Elle pourrait vous échapper…

- Tu n'as pas idée comme ça nous arrangerait tous, ironisa Edward. Mais, nous ne l'y aiderons pas. Aro le saurait immédiatement et malgré son amitié pour Carlisle, je ne crois pas qu'il nous le pardonnerait.

- Certes Edward, mais que dira-t-il s'il prend connaissance de cette conversation.

- Il comprendra que je négocie au mieux la vie de son combattant, affirma-t-il sévèrement.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Liam réfléchissait et Edward suivait le cheminement de ses pensées lorsqu'un léger frémissement les alerta. Ils scrutèrent les alentours, le premier dans l'inquiétude de voir débouler les Volturi et le second dans l'espoir que ce soit le cas. Mais ce n'était que les premiers frémissements de vie des membres de Gino qui cherchaient à se ressouder entre eux. Liam éclata de rire et Edward eut très envie de le lui faire rentrer dans la gorge, mais il avait promis et s'il mourait là, tout seul, Bella saurait alors qu'il lui avait menti et qui la protègerait lorsqu'il ne serait plus de ce monde ? N'avait-elle pas juré de ne pas lui survivre ?

- C'était une intéressante conversation Edward et je suis ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, déclara aimablement Liam. Tu salueras ton père de ma part et tu lui diras que je ne souhaite pas de conflit entre nous. J'épargne ta vie mais… il m'en devra une en retour.

Distrait par le cours de ses propres pensées, Edward n'avait pas vu venir cette résolution étonnante que Liam venait de prendre.

- Et Gino ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je t'en fait cadeau, affirma royalement ce dernier. Il en a pour un moment à s'en remettre et j'ai perdu assez de temps avec toi. Maintenant je suis pressé… quelqu'un m'attend à Forks et il est très mal élevé de faire attendre les dames...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre XXXV

On ne peut pas toujours tenir ses promesses

Liam disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu et Edward eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Il sonda rapidement les environs et sans surprise, découvrit que le traqueur le guettait un peu plus loin. Ce dernier le trouvait long à la détente et le jeune Cullen se secoua pour répondre à son attente. Il s'éloigna rapidement des lieux, abandonnant Gino à son bourreau. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment loin, il chercha de nouveau l'esprit de Liam. Celui-ci était satisfait, sûr d'avoir manipulé le fils de Carlisle à sa convenance. D'après lui, le garçon était parti chercher un endroit d'où passer un coup de fil à son père, pour le prévenir que le traqueur l'avait épargné et rentrait sur Forks, libérer Bella. Ça avait été un jeu d'enfant de lui faire croire qu'il épargnait Gino et de l'éloigner pour lui laisser le champs libre de finir de faire ce pourquoi il était venu. Grâce à son astuce, il n'avait pas eu besoin de le tuer, au risque de se mettre tout le clan Cullen à dos. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'apercevrait qu'il s'était fait berner, le jeune homme risquait d'en faire une affaire personnelle, mais bah ! L'Italien était un Volturi, Carlisle lui expliquerait la nuance et Edward se rendrait à ses arguments. Liam réfléchit qu'il n'aimerait décidément pas s'en faire des ennemis. Quelle surprise ça avait été de se retrouver nez à nez avec le jeune homme ! Il s'attendait à ce que Jane laisse l'autre de ses compagnons avec Gino et parte seule à sa poursuite… ou éventuellement le contraire, mais pas à ce qu'elle entraîne un Cullen derrière elle. C'était une attitude tout à fait inédite chez les Volturi qui jamais n'emmènent de témoins avec eux. Liam n'aimait pas les surprises. Il avait planifié de liquider celui ou celle qui resterait avec Gino, puis de les brûler tous les deux. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus eu qu'à attendre le retour du dernier d'entre eux et le liquider à son tour. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus suivre son plan initial, parce qu'il restait deux Volturi au lieu d'un, ce qui rendait l'affrontement risqué. Hors, il ne prenait jamais de risque. Edward l'observait qui préparait un feu suffisamment important pour y faire brûler le corps de Gino. Etait-il de taille à empêcher ça ? S'il intervenait, nul doute que Liam n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de lui. Il n'irait peut-être pas jusqu'à l'incinérer, mais il le réduirait en pièces. Armé de son couteau, il entreprit d'épointer quelques branches d'arbre pour s'en servir de projectiles. Il était adroit et s'il parvenait à le surprendre, il avait toutes les chances de réussir à l'embrocher. Il décocha son premier jet tandis que Liam commençait de jeter au feu les jambes et les pieds de Gino. Il en avait plein les bras et lui tournait le dos. Sur ses gardes, le traqueur entendit la course sifflante du projectile et bougea au dernier moment. Le pieu lui traversa l'abdomen, au lieu de lui percer le cœur. Il se retourna d'un bond et fit face à Edward, les yeux agrandis de surprise.

- Toi ? Réussit-il à articuler avant d'esquiver adroitement un deuxième tir qui lui érafla cependant le cou.

Très concentré, Edward captait ses pensées, se tenant prêt à toute éventualité, y compris celle d'être obligé de fuir si le traqueur le chargeait. Mais ce dernier hésitait. Edward avait bien caché son jeu et Liam se maudissait de n'avoir pas fait davantage confiance à son intuition qui l'en avait pourtant prévenu. Il aurait dû le tuer sans se préoccuper de savoir de qui il était le fils. De quel talent particulier ce maudit Cullen était-il pourvu ? En tout cas, il était loin d'être aussi inoffensif que Bella le lui avait présenté. Pourtant, nul doute que ce n'était pas un combattant, ça il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Mais il lui restait un pieu et il ne lançait pas trop mal. De même qu'il savait garder son sang-froid. Aurait-il une chance d'éviter le contact de ses mains s'il l'attaquait ? Il balança quelques dixième de secondes. Edward arma son bras et se positionna comme pour tirer. Liam ne risquerait pas d'être plus gravement blessé, il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Edward se précipita sur les membres de Gino qui commençaient à brûler et les retira du feu. C'était temps. Quelques secondes de plus et les dommages auraient été irréparables. Il sonda les environs mais ce coup-ci, Liam avait bel et bien disparu. Il remit les morceaux en place autour du corps de l'Italien. Une furieuse envie de poursuivre le tueur et d'en finir avec lui une fois pour toute, le saisit. Il avait promis à Bella qu'il ne ferait jamais ça et pourtant il abandonna Gino à son sort et se lança sur les traces de Liam. Elles n'étaient pas difficile à suivre, il ne se donnait pas la peine de les dissimuler et courrait droit devant lui afin de mettre le plus de distances possible entre eux deux. Avait-il deviné que Edward le suivrait ? Sans doute. Attentif au moindre détail, ce dernier se concentrait surtout à repérer les pensées du tueur. Dès qu'il les aurait perçues, il n'aurait plus qu'à ce laisser guider. Tenant toujours son pieu à la main Edward se laissait mener par sa détermination, refusant de s'attarder sur toute idée parasite qui pourrait le détourner de son but. Il allait coincer ce malade avant qu'ils ne s'en prenne à l'un des siens, ou à Bella. Il n'était pas le mieux qualifier pour faire ça, mais il était en position de le faire et c'était une opportunité qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas de sitôt. S'il laissait passer cette occasion, il aurait sans doute à le regretter amèrement et les prochaines victimes de Liam seraient à lui imputer indirectement. Pas question qu'il prenne ce risque. Promesse ou pas promesse, il allait tenter sa chance…

[¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤}

Quelque part dans la forêt, Jane laissa échapper un hurlement de rage et de désespoir. Elle venait de s'apercevoir que les traces de Liam les ramenaient vers leur point de départ. Ils avaient tourné en rond ! Liam les avait berné et … elle avait laissé Edward seul avec Gino.

[¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤}

Le vol de retour parut infiniment long aux Cullen et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'ils retrouvèrent leur maison, Jasper, Alice et Bella, et… les Quileutes en train de prendre leur repas du soir. Malgré la tristesse qui ne les avaient pas quittés de tout le trajet, ils ne purent se retenir de rire devant le spectacle étonnant des jeunes indiens affamés. Alice leur raconta par le menu tout ce qui s'était passé en leur absence et comment ils avaient utilisé leur temps en s'entraînant durement. Elle-même n'était pas peu fière de son après-midi, qu'elle avait passé à mettre la main sur les appareils nécessaires à la localisation d'un portable, ce qui s'averra une entreprise compliquée mais nullement insurmontable. Elle avait fait jouer quelques relations qu'elle avait au FBI et présenta joyeusement à ses parents, son dernier joujou électronique. Avant qu'elle n'entre dans des détails techniques dont elle raffolait, Rosalie et Emett prétextèrent qu'ils avaient besoin d'une bonne douche et s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Esmée abandonna également son mari au verbiage de sa fille et partit défaire les valises.

- J'ai réussi à trouver le numéro du portable que Liam a utilisé pour joindre Bella, mais je suis incapable de le localiser pour l'instant, non plus qu'Edward ou les Volturi. Ils doivent être dans une zone où les ondes ne passent pas. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre qu'ils soient sortis des forêts pour connaître leur position avec exactitude.

Une barre d'inquiétude plissait le front de Carlisle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jane a pris l'idée d'emmener Edward avec eux. D'ordinaire les Volturi ne procèdent pas comme ça. Ils règlent leurs affaires en dehors de tout témoins.

- Tant qu'elle tient Edward, elle sait que je ne chercherai pas à m'enfuir, affirma Bella. Si elle nous avait laissé tous les deux, on aurait songer à partir en entraînant Liam derrière nous. Elle n'a pas voulu courir ce risque. Si elle me perd, elle le perd aussi.

- Tu l'avais deviné ? S'étonna Jasper.

- Non, je viens seulement de le comprendre maintenant. Mais Edward le savait forcément.

Alice s'avança vers elle et la serra sur son cœur.

- N'aie pas peur Bella. Edward sait prendre soin de lui. Il ne fera rien qui le mette en danger… pas maintenant que tu es entrée dans sa vie.

Bella tâcha de conserver un air digne et confiant, qui ne convainquit personne.

- Je me demande si je ne devrais pas en avertir Aro ? Réfléchit Carlisle.

- Si tu fais ça, il risque de nous en envoyer d'autres et on a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, affirma Jasper.

Sam approuva bruyamment. Il ne tolérerait pas que d'autres buveurs de sang s'approchent de la Réserve.

- Désolé Carlisle, mais la présence de ces trois là a fait suffisamment de bruit chez les Quileutes. J'en ai encore les oreilles qui sonnent. Ne nous demandez pas d'en supporter davantage.

Carlisle se rendit à cet argument. Du coin de l'œil, il observait sa futur belle-fille. L'effort qu'elle faisait sur elle-même pour avoir l'air d'aller bien était palpable. Elle remplissait les assiettes des Quileutes comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie (ce qui était un peu le cas), un sourire au coin des lèvres, mais son regard était si sombre qu'on aurait pu croire que ces yeux étaient devenus noirs.

- As-tu besoin de te nourrir Bella ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire penser ça ? Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Carlisle esquissa un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais y renonça au dernier moment… trop de témoignages de sympathie ne risquait-il pas de la faire craquer ? Bella fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et remplit les verres de ses hôtes avec des sodas dont ils raffolaient.

- Demain on a intérêt de se remuer parce qu'on va devenir obèses à nous alimenter aussi mal, plaisanta Jacob en vidant son verre et on faisant signe à Bella de le remplir à nouveau.

- Quoi ? S'indigna cette dernière.

Devant le regard de reproche de ses frères de meute, il s'empressa de se contredire.

- D'accord, je voulais pas dire ça. Tout le contraire. Ta cuisine est délicieuse et tu ne nous fais que des trucs qu'on aime, alors c'est possible qu'on s'empiffre un peu plus que d'habitude. Mais c'est pour te faire honneur…

Un sourire rusé vint éclairer son visage déjà rieur et tout le monde renchérit sur lui et la complimenta sur ses talents de cuisinière.

- Mouais…, grogna Bella, dubitative.

La diversion de Jacob était la bienvenue. Elle voulait reculer le plus tard possible le moment où elle n'aurait plus d'autre choix que songer à Edward.

- Je pense que je ne vais pas laisser passer cette affront, affirma-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- La fessée, la fessée… Se mirent à scander les autres avec entrain.

Jacob tenta de sortir de table, mais, pas assez rapide, il fut maintenu de force sur sa chaise par ses frères de meute.

- Il est tout à toi Bella, affirma Sam en tirant les cheveux du pauvre Jacob comme s'il avait dans la main un poulet qu'il aurait tenu par le cou.

- Merci Sam, répondit poliment Bella. Je pense que je vais le frapper…

- Non, non Bella. Je suis désolé, clama Jacob. J'adore ta bouf… ta cuisine, je le jure !

- … avec le rouleau à pâtisserie, poursuivit-elle en faisant mine de chercher l'instrument dans les tiroirs.

Plus rapide qu'elle, Alice l'avait déjà trouvé et le lui tendait.

- Sais-tu comment font les bouchers pour attendrir la viande, Jacob ?

- Heu… Je suis tendre Bella, très tendre, protesta-t-il. Je suis le plus tendre des Quileutes et si tu dois absolument ramollir quelqu'un, je te suggère Sam. C'est une vrai carne.

Sam tira un peu plus fort sur les cheveux de Jacob et prit un air furieux.

- Je suis ton chef de meute et tu viens de gravement me manquer de respect, affirma-t-il avec sévérité. Et… malgré que je sois très tendre au fond de mon cœur, je vais devoir te frapper… avec tendresse.

Il s'empara du rouleau qu'Alice lui tendait et fit mine d'assommer Jacob. Celui-ci se mit à pousser de grands cris et à se débattre comme un beau diable. Le reste de la famille Cullen apparut comme par enchantement… un peu tendue tout de même.

- Ne cassez rien ! Tenta de se faire entendre la pauvre Esmée tout en ramassant la vaisselle qui lui passait sous la main.

Rosalie, Alice et Bella lui donnèrent un coup de main tandis que les hommes Cullen, hilares, participaient à la mêlée générale qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce.

- Fichons le camp d'ici, proposa Rosalie.

Elles quittèrent toute la cuisine sans se faire prier et coururent se réfugier dans le salon.

- Eh bien ! Vous n'avez pas dû vous ennuyer avec eux ! Clama Rosalie. Ils sont impossibles ces loups. Un chance que la maison soit encore debout.

- En fait ils sont… adorables, dit Alice. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il soit si facile de s'entendre avec eux.

- C'est vrai, renchéri Bella. Ils sont tous épatants.

Un bruit de casserole qui dégringolent et de vaisselle qui casse vint interrompre l'attendrissement général.

- J'espère pour eux qu'ils aiment le bricolage parce qu'il est hors de question que je refasse ma cuisine toute seule, déclara toutefois Esmée, un peu pincée tout de même.

- Puisque tu songes à faire des travaux, par la même occasion, il faudra arranger la chambre de Bella… et rénover entièrement celle d'Edward, déclara Alice d'une petite voix flûtée.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Esmée. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Maman, gronda Rosalie. Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

Bella est un vampire et un vampire ne rougit pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon un cosmonaute observateur aurait sans doute pu l'apercevoir depuis l'espace. Elle se contenta donc de baisser la tête et de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Puis, plus pour se donner l'air occupé que par acquis de conscience, elle alla vérifier sur l'ordinateur, qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun mail. Elle ne vit pas le regard préoccupé que les femmes Cullen échangèrent dans son dos.

- Il y a quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Alice.

- Non, aucun message. Je me demande…

Bella s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. A quoi bon divulguer son inquiétude à haute voix ? L'ambiance était détendue, tous les Cullen (à part son amour) étaient rentrés chez eux, les Volturi étaient partis et la présence chaleureuse et bruyante des Quileutes mettait toute la maison en joie. Elle ne voulait surtout pas casser l'ambiance, même si en cet instant, l'absence d'Edward était plus concrète et douloureuse qu'un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Alice vint la prendre par le cou.

- Il va bien Bella. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait, je …

Elle s'interrompit brutalement et se figea. Le flash dura de longues secondes, presque une minute entière, puis elle secoua la tête et se dirigea en courant vers la cuisine où elle appela son père. Carlisle sortit de la pièce et la suivi à l'étage. Bella dut s'asseoir, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Jacob, hirsute et la chemise à moitié arrachée vint immédiatement se poser à côté d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Tous le reste attendit en bas de l'escalier que les autres redescendent. Ni Jasper, ni Esmée n'osèrent monter les rejoindre. Le temps leur parut à tous infiniment long avant que Carlisle et Alice ne viennent les rejoindre. Cette dernière se tenait en retrait de son père, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures et elle ne réagit un peu que lorsque Jasper vint la retrouver. Là, elle se blottit dans ses bras et se cacha dans sa veste.

- Vous savez tous que les visions d'Alice sont… imprécises, parfois fausses, commença Carlisle. Toutefois, il semblerait qu'Edward ait tenté de tuer Liam. A priori il aurait réussi à le blesser avec un pieu et maintenant… il la pris en chasse. Et… il est seul, les Volturi ne sont pas avec lui.


End file.
